Lunático amor
by NezalXuchitl
Summary: Lucius Malfoy vivìa deprimido y hastiado. Cuando secuestró a Luna Lovegod no imaginaba cuanto ella iba a cabiar su vida. Advertencias: spoilers 7ª libro, lemon, violación.
1. Chapter 1

Lunático amor.

El expreso de Howgarts traqueteaba en dirección a Londres, en medio de una tormenta de nieve. La mayoría de los alumnos regresaban a sus casas para pasar las vacaciones decembrinas en un lugar que no fuera un nido de terror de los mortifagos. El colegio se había convertido en un lugar horrible, con Snape de director y aquellos hermanos contrahechos de profesores: sin duda alguna aquel trimestre había sido el mas terrible de la historia de Howgarts.

En el último vagón, las tres amigas que encabezaban la guerrilla de subversión en contra del director de la nariz grasienta conversaban alegremente mientras comían pasteles de calabaza de los que vendía la señora del carrito. Neville Longbottom comía con toda confianza a dos manos, Ginny Weasley parloteaba sin parar y Luna Lovegod miraba alredor con aire ausente y los ojos ocultos detrás de sus espectrogafas con una pata floja.

-El tren se detiene.- dijo de repente.

-Será otro de los retenes para inspeccionar que no viajen indeseables a bordo.- dijo Ginny con una mueca, recordando como el 1° de septiembre el tren había hecho una parada a medio camino, sin previo aviso, para llevarse a todos los estudiantes sangre sucia que habían cometido la imprudencia de viajar al colegio.

Según la publicación del señor Lovegod, esos niños estaban haciendo trabajos forzados en Azkaban.

Neville termino de comer su último pastelillo con un nudo en la garganta. Temía que ahora se llevaran también a los revoltosos, y aunque no temía por el (estaba seguro de que si se lo llevaban su abuela alardearía de ello, xd) si lo hacia por sus amigas, sobre todo por Luna, pues le parecía que la extravagante jovencita era como muy... indefensa.

Cuando el tren se detuvo por completo escucharon que se abrían las pesadas puertas, y unos momentos después muchos pasos y muy fuertes se acercaron. Ginny se retrepo en su asiento cuando la puerta corrediza de su compartimiento dejo ver unas facciones brutales, odiadas y conocidas.

-Aquí esta, señor.- dijo la voz jadeante de Fenrir Greyback, y la peste de su aliento llego aun a la nariz de Luna, que se la tapo.

-Muy bien, Greyback.- dijo la voz que inundaba todavía las pesadillas de Ginny, una voz bien modulada y fría que arrastraba las silabas.

El hombre lobo abrió la puerta y dejo pasar primero a Lucius Malfoy. Este iba cubierto con un abrigo blanco, inmaculado como la nieve que tenia sobre los hombros y sobre el largo cabello platinado. El mortifago barrió con sus ojos grises a Neville y a Ginny, y tendiendo la mano en dirección a Luna le dijo:

-Señorita Lovegod, tenga la amabilidad de acompañarnos.

Greyback rió como si se estuviera ahogando: el bruto no entendía las refinadas maneras ni la elegante maldad de la que el noble mortifago hacia gala.

Ginny, que se había puesto pálida al ver entrar a Malfoy súbitamente recobró el color y cogiendo del brazo a Luna grito:

-¡No, no se la llevaran!

Neville se levantó de un salto y se puso delante de las dos niñas con los brazos abiertos, mirando con resolución a Malfoy. Este aplaudió un par de veces y luego dijo:

-Vaya vaya, que enternecedora escena de amistad. Pero ya fue suficiente. Dejen que la señorita Lovegod me acompañe, solo vamos a... dar un paseíto. Señorita, por favor.- miro a Luna directamente.

Ginny y Neville se miraron el uno al otro y sacaron las varitas; pero antes de que pudieran usarlas Malfoy lo amarro a el con unas cuerdas aparecidas de la nada y Greyback cogió a Ginny por detrás y la levanto del suelo mientras resoplaba en su nuca y se le hacia agua la boca.

-¡Maldito, desgraciado, suéltame!- pataleaba la pelirroja, y Neville se veía morado de los esfuerzos que hacia por liberarse. Malfoy no pudo sino extrañarse del comportamiento indiferente de Luna. Se llego a ella y le quito las espectrogafas. Tuvo que reprimir una mueca de asombro al ver lo hermoso de sus ojos, tan grandes, tan claros, casi plateados. La barrio de arriba abajo con su mirada de libertino experto, y asintió complacido para sus adentros: incluso usando aquella tunica de uniforme la chica parecía tener todo lo que hacia falta.

Sin hacer caso de los improperios e insultos de Ginny Malfoy tomo entre sus brazos a Luna y la acaricio descaradamente por sobre la ropa.

-Solo estoy revisando que no lleve armas, señorita.- le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, y miro de reojo a Ginny mientras se demoraba innecesariamente en la revisión del posterior de la muchacha. – Muy bien, acompáñeme.

-¡Malfoy, maldito bastardo, a donde la llevas!

-Ay, por Merlín – repuso Malfoy con fastidio- ya sabia que los Weasley no podían dar educación a tantos hijos, pero contigo francamente se ve que los tienen como animales. ¿Sabes niña? Cada vez que te veo, espero de todo corazón que sea la última.

-Usted puede hacer que eso sea realidad, señor.- apunto con ansias Greyback – Déjeme comerme este bocadito...

-No Greyback. El señor Tenebroso nos ordeno solo llevarle a la chica Lovegod. – dijo autoritariamente Malfoy, y el rencor y la desilusión se pintaron en las brutales facciones del licántropo- Venga señorita.- jalo a Luna, que se dejo conducir flojamente.

-¡No Luna, no vayas con el!- grito Ginny, desesperada.

-¿Que otra cosa puedo hacer Ginny? – contestó la chica – No podemos ganarles y seguir discutiendo solo puede terminar mal. No quiero que les hagan daño por mi culpa.

-Una inteligencia digna de Ravenclaw. – apunto burlón Malfoy, recordando lo que de ella le había contado su hijo. Luego libero a Neville – Vámonos Greyback. Y ustedes pueden decirle a Xenophilus Lovegod que cuide lo que publica en su revista.

-También díganle que guarde bien el cuerno de snorckak de cuernos arrugados que ha conseguido, para que lo estudiemos juntos.- añadió Luna, soñadora.

Malfoy parpadeó sorprendido y salió llevándola del brazo. Greyback salió detrás de el, y unos segundos después el tren volvió a vibrar y a poco reemprendió la marcha. Ginny se había quedado llorando de rabia, abrazada a su amigo. ¿Que irían a hacerle a Luna esos desgraciados mortifagos? ¡Y todo porque su padre decía la verdad!

*

Malfoy, Greyback y la prisionera se aparecieron conjuntamente dentro de la misma mansión Malfoy, pues su dueño podía hacerlo. Lucius miro con fastidio como Nagini, la enorme serpiente de Voldemort engullía a uno de sus pavo reales blancos. El mortifago odiaba a ese bicho, odiaba a sus compañeros, odiaba a lord Voldemort pero sobre todo odiaba su estupidez, que lo había llevado, hace ya tantos años, a unirse al señor Tenebroso.

Claro que en aquel entonces Voldemort prometía ser mas de lo que parecía... Una amarga decepción para Malfoy fue ver como el que parecía capaz de lograr lo que Grindelwald no pudo (es decir, la supremacía de los magos sobre los muggles) se estancaba en mezquinas guerrillas de poder en la Gran Bretaña. Ni siquiera había alcanzado el status de mago tenebroso internacional, el hijoputa. Unas cuantas molestias en la península escandinava con los gigantes que recluto, pero de ahí en fuera...

La primavera antes de morir Dumbledore había tratado de que la Confederación Internacional de Magos lo declarara enemigo de la paz, para ser perseguido por los aurores de todos los países que conformaban la Confederación, pero como sus actividades se limitaban únicamente a Gran Bretaña (las actividades probadas) su petición fue rechazada. Era un asunto interno del país, dictaminaron. Los joputos, también. ¿Que les costaba perseguir a Voldemort para que así el pudiera librarse de el?

Era un visitante sumamente incomodo, y forzoso... Cuando Voldemort resucitó o lo que fuera, Lucius se sintió profundamente contrariado. Los muertos debían permanecer en sus sepulturas, no venir a alterar el orden en que los vivos estaban: él se había librado de ir a Azkaban, había hecho una brillante carrera y una sustanciosa fortuna, lo último que necesitaba era espectros chingativos del pasado que pusieran en riesgo su status. Y no solo lo puso en riesgo, sino que lo hizo perderlo. Cuando Voldemort volvió se vio obligado a fingir que le daba gusto el regreso de su antiguo amo, y a servirlo... Porque si no lo servia podía dar por perdida su vida, y en flor de su virilidad la encontraba deliciosa.

Casi fue un alivio para el cuando, tras fracasar en el departamento de Misterios lo llevaron a Azkaban. Quien lo hubiera dicho. Fue un alivio. Pero duro poco, gracias a políticos gilipollas como ese Fudge. ¡Por Merlín, como podía ser alguien así de inútil! Voldemort tomo el control del país por debajo del agua y a el, y a los otros mortifagos los sacaron de Azkaban. Naturalmente, las burlas, los reproches, los castigos, no se hicieron esperar. Voldemort lo torturo con la cruciatos, ¡a el! Mas que el cuerpo le dolió el orgullo, a el, un Malfoy, torturado por un sangre sucia, ¡aggrrr!

Ahora Voldemort empezaba a asignarle de nuevo pequeñas misiones, misiones un poco humillantes, como esa de ir a robar a una niña del tren, ¿por Merlín, que iba a ser lo siguiente? ¿Quitarle el chupete a un niño?

Nevaba ligeramente sobre sus jardines, y el entro a la mansión, convertida en cuartel general de los mortifagos. Miro con odio las patas enlodadas del cerdo de Avery ensuciando su finísima alfombra persa: ¡era voladora, y del siglo XVIII! ¡Y ese engendro la estaba llenando de lodo!

-¡Hola Lucius!- lo saludo alegremente Avery- Vaya climita que hacia en Transilvania, ¿he? – se señalo a si mismo y rió.

-Disculpa que no me detenga a hablar del tiempo contigo, Avery, pero necesito presentarle la rehén al lord.

-Esta en la biblioteca.- sonrió Avery sacando un cigarrillo y encendiéndolo- Adelante Lucius, estas en tu casa.- el mortifago se quedo riéndose de su chiste. Su mal chiste, pensó Malfoy.

Se encaminó a la biblioteca y miro de reojo a la niña: iba muy tranquila, como si nada de aquello fuera con ella. O mucho temple o mucha estupidez. Ya lo vería cuando la pusiera delante de Voldemort. Tembló ligeramente al quedar frente al lord.

-Aquí esta la hija de Xenophilus Lovegod, señor.

-Ah, muy bien hecho Lucius, muy bien hecho.- el señor tenebroso apenas la miro, estaba acariciando a su serpiente, que aun traía plumas blancas atoradas en las fauces.- Enciérrala con los otros.

-¿Porque me toma prisionera? Usted no tiene ningún derecho, lord Voldemort.- le dijo la niña con valentía.

Voldemort la vio como quien ve llover ranas y luego se rió breve y secamente.

-Esta tan loca como su padre, solo esperamos que no sea contagioso, ¿verdad Nagini? Claro que tengo derecho niña, soy el mas fuerte, el mas poderoso. Tengo tu vida en mis manos, podría hacerte matar ahora mismo solo para divertirme.

Luna le mantuvo la mirada sin amedrentarse demasiado. Lucius vio peligro y abrazó por detrás a la chica, envolviéndola con su capa blanca y tapándole los oídos.

-Podrías, es verdad, magnifico señor. Pero podrías igualmente dármela para que me divierta un poco con ella. Tal vez así se le grabe mejor la lección a su padre.

-Excelente idea Lucius.- lo felicito Voldemort- Eres el más sutil de todos mis mortifagos, y tu perversión es extraordinaria... aunque a mi gusto te centras demasiado en lo carnal.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros.

-La encerraré en mis habitaciones, señor, y te agradecería que esto fuera guardado en el mas riguroso secreto.

-Si, claro, no queremos que la querida Cissy se enfade, ¿verdad? ¿o es tu cuñada la que te preocupa? – lo provocó Voldemort.

-Bellatrix es mucho ruido y pocas nueces, como ya tuvo la oportunidad de comprobar, señor.

-Jajaja, cierto Lucius, cierto, aunque otro tanto podría decirse de ti, ya que los dos me fallaron con la profecía. Vete, tengo asuntos que atender.

Malfoy se inclinó, y aprovechando que su largo pelo platinado caía en cascada hizo una mueca a Voldemort. Luego salió llevándose a la niña. Sus habitaciones estaban en el ala oeste, tercer piso, de la mansión. Habían sido suyas desde su infancia, eran su oasis, a salvo de los intrusos, a salvo de Narcisa, que vivía en el ala este. Estaba hastiado de su mujer, tan cobarde y apocada... lo único rescatable que poseía era su gesto altivo, pero nada mas. Nunca abría la boca porque no tenia nada que decir. Muchas veces se había preguntado si no hubiera sido mejor que su padre lo casara con Bellatrix: por lo menos su cuñada era apasionada y aficionada al sadomasoquismo...

Las habitaciones de Lucius eran esplendidas; tenia un saloncito para recibir, un pequeño despacho-biblioteca, un baño con jacuzzi y un enorme dormitorio con terraza, con una vista privilegiada de la parte mas bella de su jardín. Sin embargo, no era ahi donde planeaba encerrar a Luna, sino en su buhardilla secreta. Metió a la chica en el armario, movió una palanca y una tabla del fondo del mismo se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar a una escalera de caracol.

Lucius apuntó con su nueva varita (hecha por el secuestrado señor Ollivander) a la espalda de la jovencita, su pelo dorado y desgreñado le llegaba hasta las caderas y contrastaba con su tunica negra. Admiro el delineo del derreire de la chica bajo la tunica: de trasero estaba bien. Al final de la escalera de caracol se abría una estancia baja, mal iluminada por un ventanal de sucios cristales. El papel tapiz que cubría los muros estaba mohoso y se desprendía a tiras. Había un montón de armarios desvencijados y de viejos baúles entreabiertos, y al centro de la habitación, bajo una araña de cristalería a medio romper había un gigantesco y mullido sofá, tapizado de verde, muy suave, con cojines y mantas desordenadas encima. Ese sofá era el rinconcito favorito de Lucius, pues aquel desván era secreto: nadie mas que el estaba al corriente de su existencia, y cuando quería esconderse, aquel era el lugar.

Con un movimiento de varita encendió las velas de la araña y a la luz calida de estas pudo apreciar mejor la belleza de su cautiva: de altura no le llegaría a la barbilla, así que debía medir como un metro con sesenta y cinco centímetros, era delgadita, de poco busto, aunque siendo tan jovencita cabía la posibilidad de que aun le creciera. Tenía las caderas mas anchas que los hombros y unas piernas largas. De cara era muy bonita; la tenía ovalada, de finas facciones, muy suaves, la curva de su boquita era tan besable... La nariz era recta, finita y los ojos eran muy grandes, y muy claros... muy bellos. Lucius termino su examen previo con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Luna a su vez también lo había mirado, pero en su caso mas que descubrimiento se trataba de reconocimiento. Ella recordaba perfectamente los rasgos del señor Malfoy de aquel día de la aventura de los cerebros voladores en el Ministerio de Magia. Draco le había gustado un poco cuando entro al colegio, pero al conocer a su papa se olvido por completo de el. El señor Malfoy era guapo como un sueño: era alto, con un cuerpo esbelto pero varonil: espalda ancha que se adelgazaba hacia las caderas, unas manos grandes y bellas, un trasero estupendo y ese pelo tan largo y tan clarito, mas que rubio parecían hebras de plata, y siempre tan bien peinado, Luna se preguntaba como haría para tener el pelo así de bonito. Su rostro era de facciones angulosas, perfectamente afeitado, de labios largos y delgados, nariz levemente respingada y unos ojos grises y claros hermosos y terribles, duros, como el metal.

A Luna le gustaba mucho el señor Malfoy, y se había entristecido cuando lo llevaron a prisión, pero sabia bien que lo merecía. Se alegro por el cuando escapo, aunque aquello le parecía una especie de traición a Harry... pero es que el señor Malfoy de veras le gustaba. Lo que no le estaba gustando era el modo en que la estaba mirando, como si quisiera comérsela... Pero no podía ser, el único mortifago que comía gente era Greyback, ¿no? Abrió la boca para decir algo pero Malfoy llego de un salto a su lado y se la tapo con una mano.

-No grites pequeña.- le dijo mientras con la otra la estrechaba por la cintura- No tiene caso. Nadie vendrá en tu ayuda y me obligarías usar la violencia.

Mirándola directamente a los ojos le quito la mano de la boca, la puso sobre su mejilla y le levanto la carita, y siempre manteniendo el contacto visual, acerco su rostro lentamente al de ella... Luna se sentía como hipnotizada, como si estuviera mirando a una serpiente... Solo reacciono cuando los labios del señor Malfoy se unieron a los suyos.

¡Aquel era su primer beso! ¡Y se lo estaba dando el hombre que le gustaba! Pero estaba mal, muy mal... la situación estaba muy mal: a ella la habían secuestrado y el señor Malfoy era casado... Así que solo se permitió disfrutarlo por un instante antes de romper el beso, dar un paso atrás y pegarle una tremenda bofetada a Malfoy.

-¿Como se atreve?- le dijo con las mejillas encendidas.

El golpe hacia que la cara le ardiera a Lucius, pero le había gustado. Esa niña era una buena victima, iba a defenderse. Puso mal gesto y avanzo el paso que ella había retrocedido, le cogió las muñecas y le mantuvo las manos abajo mientras se inclinaba a robarle otro beso. Luna meneo la cabeza y logro romperlo.

-¡Déjeme! Soy su prisionera, usted no tiene ningún derecho a besarme – protestaba negándole su boca. Malfoy opto por simplemente besarle las mejillas o lo que estuviera al alcance de sus labios - ¡exijo que se respeten mis derechos y me lleve a una celda!

Lucius la alzo por la cintura y Luna pataleo en el aire, tratando de soltarse de Malfoy, pero el tenia mucha experiencia... no era la primera vez que violaba, de hecho, le encantaba hacerlo, era su fantasía favorita, forzar chicas... o chicos. La mayoria muggles, para no ser pillado. Y cuando se ponía sádico le encantaba oírlas gritar y pegarles.

Llevo a Luna hasta el sofá y la tumbo en el, tumbándosele encima, forcejeando mas con ella, como un gato que juega con su ratón... Tenia mucho espíritu la chica, y no había derramado ni una sola lagrima. Poco a poco, mientras le robaba besos y caricias por sobre la ropa una idea fue entrando en su mente, asentándose ahí... una idea rara y extraña: proteger a Luna. Incluso había comenzado a protegerla antes de darse cuenta, al pedírsela a Voldemort para salvarla de una muerte bastante probable. Esa niña debería estar agradecida: la vida de la hijita de un chiflado no valía nada y el se estaba arriesgando por ella.

Intuía que era una chica muy especial, y no quería lastimarla. Bueno, en el jueguito previo ya le había rasgado la tunica y el ya estaba bien excitado: era hora de pasar a lo bueno. Y si no quería lastimarla solo había una opción.

-¡Imperio!- hechizò.

La mente de Luna, tan abierta y liviana era presa fácil para la maldición controladora. Sintió que su mente se vaciaba y que flotaba en un mar e confort. Lucius Malfoy estaba parado ahí delante, dirigiéndola.

-Déjate hacer, pequeña, y disfrútalo. – el Lucius en su mente y el Lucius en la realidad coincidieron besándola.

Y Luna no se resistió mas.

Malfoy le quitó la túnica desgarrada y vio que bajo esta la chica llevaba una camisetita con corpiño incluido, blanca, con un moñito al centro, lo mismo que las braguitas. Acaricio el cuerpo de la jovencita sobre su ropa interior mientras le besaba el cuello, a horcajadas sobre ella: su cuerpo se sentía tan firme, tan mórbido... la jovencita temblaba bajo sus manos.


	2. Chapter 2

Resumen: Durante el último año de poder de Voldemort Lucius Malfoy era un prisionero en su propia casa: deprimido, fastidiado... aburrido. Pero todo cambiò al secuestrar a una pequeña rubia de ojos soñadores. LuciusXLuna.

Aclaraciones del capitulo:

¡Hola!

Muchas gracias a las personas que han tenido la gentileza de leerme y mas aun la de dejarme un comentario. Aqui esta ya el segundo capitulo y me exforzare por actualizar semanalmente.

Disclaimer: Pues obviamente los personajes no me pertenecen sino a la señora Rowling.

Advertencia: sexo grafico del tipo violacion-non con (no estoy muy segura de como catalogarlo) en este capitulo.

Lamió sus ingles y lo alto de sus muslos, tocándole el pubis con cuidado, estimulándoselo con sus dos manos y su boca. Cuando por fin hundió el rostro entre las piernas de la chica se sintió embriagado por su deliciosos sabor y aroma, esencia pura de mujer, un toque de pan tierno- Luna tenia ganas como de llorar de placer, de vergüenza: quería cerrar las piernas y alejarse de el pero no podía. Malfoy debió notarlo porque se rio de Luna en su mente y la instó a que se dejara llevar. Y la tentación era grande porque LUcius sabia exactamente donde y como chupar a una mujer; enloquecía su cuerpo con sus caricias de lengua, con sus chupaditas en los momentos mas inesperados. Malfoy le acariciaba los muslos con frenesí, movio su lengua de un lado a otro rápidamente, sobre su entrada y luego cuando mas excitada la tenia le metió la lengua y lo que sintió entonces supero con creces todo lo que había sentido antes. Temblaba e placer y de haberle podido pedir que se detuviera no lo habría hecho.

Por suerte para ella Lucius juzgó que ya estaba baste preparada y que su excitación no podía esperar más. Se incorporó y se arrodilló entre sus muslos separados y atento a sus ojos lánguidos y perdidos le subió la camiseta, enroscándola, para exponerle los pechos: se los masajeó un poquito antes de abrirse la bragueta: su pene casi saltó del interior de su fina ropa, erguido y goteante de excitación. Iba a cogerlo para metérselo cuando le ardió. La puta marca le ardió: ese puerco y vulgar tatuaje le escoció indicándole que tenia que presentarse ipsofacto frente al puto mayor.

Soltó la palabrota mas soez de su vocabulario y pegó un puñetazo contra el sofá, al lado del rostro de Luna, espantándola. Furioso, se quitó de encima de ella y se lo metió de nuevo bajo los calzoncillos, acomodándose la ropa lo mejor que pudo para disimular su doloroso bulto. Le retiró la maldición imperius a la chica quien de inmediato se sentó cruzando las piernas y cubriéndose los pechos con las manos en posición defensiva, mirándolo con miedo, aun jadeante.

-Volveré en la noche y nada impedirá que te haga mía.

Malfoy salió y se apresuró a llegar a su ex estudio, ahora sala de reunión de los mortifagos. Le chocó enormemente ver que un par de cerdos chorreando agua y con las patotas llenas de lodo pisoteaban su alfombra persa voladora del siglo XVII. Uno se volvió y sonrió como el imbécil que era para decirle:

-Buenas Lucius. ¡Que climita hacia en Transilvania!

-Jum. -frunció la nariz lacónicamente, pasando de largo su mano extendida y yéndose a su sitio, cerquita de Voldemort, al lado de su cuñada Bella, quien parecía a punto de mearse en su lujosa alfombra de pura excitación de ver ahí al cara de hacha. Voldemort volvió rápidamente la vista hacia el.

"¡Esos pensamientos Lucius, esos pensamientos! ¿No te dijo Severus que ha mejorado mucho sus habilidades legeremanticas?" Pero Voldemort solo lo barrió con la mirada y le dirigió una sonrisita desagradable.

Luna se había vestido en cuanto Malfoy salió. No lloró, se sentía extraordinariamente lucida y llena de energía. ¿Debería de haberse opuesto mas al secuestro en el tren? Llego a la conclusión de que no. Se la hubieran llevado de todos modos y quizás sus amigos hubieran podido salir perjudicados. Pero si no lograba salir de ahí Malfoy iba a violarla.

Aterrada, buscó el modo de escapar, pero aunque sospechaba que no seria fácil la rabia la invadió cuando sus intentos fallaron: la ventanita estrecha y alta que daba una luz sucia al desván era falsa: parecía una ventana de cristal descuidado, pero era una solida pared. Recorrió las paredes polvosas tocando cada tabla del recubrimiento de madera por si alguna estaba floja, pero no. Movió las cajas llenas de papeles, tan pesadas, en balde. Se metió bajo el enorme y viejo sofá de hechura recargada en los labrados y tapiz verde, y ahí se quedo, hambrienta, desesperada y con ganas de ir al baño.

La reunión de mortifagos fue aburrida y tediosa: Voldemort torturó a unos, amenazó a otros, la serpiente llegó todavía engullendo una cola blanca de pavo real, de su pavorreal. Tal como esperaba no le asignaron ninguna misión: de hecho le había sorprendido que le hubieran encomendado el secuestro de la chica Lovegod, o por lo menos le sorprendió hasta que llego a la conclusión de que era el retorcido modo con el que el cara de hacha lo despreciaba una vez mas: encomendándole una tarea tan simple que un bebe de teta hubiera podido llevarla a cabo...

Apenas se escabullía (¡se escabullía en su propia casa!) a comer algo cuando Narcissa le alcanzó. Lo cogió del brazo, deteniéndolo.

-Lucius, mi amor, Draco y yo queremos comer en familia.

-Me duele la cabeza, Cissy, prefiero estar solo.

El rostro de la mujer mostro angustia.

-Podría ir esta noche, a darte un masaje...

-No te molestes.

-Pero es que hace mucho que no estamos juntos...

-¡Maldita sea mujer! ¿Crees que estoy de animo para esas cosas con todo lo que paso aquí?- le gritó en susurros, arrinconándola contra la pared- ¿Con nuestro cuello pendiendo de un hilo y estos cerdos deshonrando nuestra casa?!

-Lo siento Lucius, perdóname. Pero es que ya nunca me besas...

Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco y beso fugazmente la mejilla de su esposa: no quería borrarse de los labios el sabor de Luna. Pero Narcissa fue más astuta y le robo un toque de sus labios. Pero casi al instante los separo, horrorizada. Aparentemente había percibido el sabor de otra.

-¡Me engañas! - le gritó- ¡Me engañas otra vez!

-¡Ahora no mujer! ¡No hagas una escenita justo ahora!

-¡Tu me engañas desgraciado! - le grito Narcissa.

Era sorprendente como una mujer tan poquita cosa podía volverse una loca de celos, eso si, bien fundados en todas las ocasiones.

-¡Cállate! Si fueras una dama te comportarías.

-¡Y si tu fueras un caballero también! ¿Con que muggle te revuelcas ahora? ¿Con que asquerosa sangre sucia me humillas? ¡Contéstame!

-¡Vete al diablo! - le grito él y trato de irse.

Pero Narcissa le arrojó un florero a la cabeza, por lo que mojado y con un chichón se volvió furioso y le plantó una tremenda bofetada que la aventó contra la pared empapelada en plata y verde.

-¡Mama!- gritó Draco y llegó a la carrera a sostener a su madre. Fulminó a su padre con la mirada pero este lo fulminó aun mas y se alejó. ¡Ja! Después de todo, el era su padre.

Se encerró en sus habitaciones y subió las escalerillas aun molesto. Pero al abrir la puerta del ático se quedo estupefacto. Su prisionera había desembalado sus baúles del recuerdo y túnicas pasadas de moda yacían por doquier junto a juguetes y su colección de revistas pornográficas. Luna leía su viejo libro de runas cuando el entro y al oírlo se paro y se fue derecho a el:

-Señor Malfoy le exijo que respete mis derechos mágicos internacionales y que me trate como a una presa normal.

Aquello era tan loco que Lucius se quedo un momento dudando de lo veía.

-Los presos de todas las prisiones mágicas, como usted muy bien sabe, tienen derecho a comida dos veces al día, tanta agua como pedan desear y un retrete.

La chica se veía un poco angustiada, ¿seria por el retrete?

-Lo siento. Me olvide con las prisas. - Malfoy hizo un gracioso movimiento de varita para hacer comparecer las apetitosas sobras de su cena.

-¿Y el retrete? - le pidió Luna apretando las piernas.

-¿Te conformarías con una bacinica?- le pregunto pensando en que un retrete era peligroso: magos muy expertos podían escapar tirando de la cadena..

-Umh... bueno... mientras no sea usted un pervertido de esos que gustan de mirar a las chicas orinando.

-¡No! - respondió Lucius escandalizado: podía tener muchas perversiones pero esas tan nauseabundas, no. - No, por Merlín, niña. ¿De donde sacas esas ideas?

-De sus revistas.- señaló un montón- Son muy cochinas, ¿sabe?

Malfoy se atragantó y se puso rojo, algo que no le sucedía desde... ¡uf! ¿Sus épocas de estudiante?

-Sobre todo las de temática gay. - continuó Luna, recogiendo una del piso y pasando rápidamente las hojas- Vienen cosas muy extremas que yo nunca había imaginado que existieran... aunque si lo hubiera imaginado dudo que mi padre me hubiera dejado investigarlas. Dìgame, ¿es realmente posible ser un "maestro del doble"? - señalo la foto móvil y a doble hoja.

Lucius, sintiendo el rostro caliente le contestó:

-¿No te urgía una bacinica? - cambio el tema haciendo aparecer una chapeada en oro aunque bueno, él decía que era de oro puro.

-Ah, si. - contestó Luna cogiéndola y yendo con ella detrás del sofá - ¡Tápese las orejas!

Cuando Luna salió de detrás del sofá lucia mucho mas relajada. Cogió la bandeja de plata con la comida y se sentó a comer en el piso como si no tuviera otra cosa que hacer. Lucius se quedo sacado de onda, aguardando con creciente impaciencia a que la niña terminara, pues se le hacia de muy mal gusto interrumpirla para echársela. Menos mal que tuve la ocurrencia de aparecer vino y no agua, pensó al ver como la rubia bebía como camello. Finalmente Luna se chupó los dedos y se estiró como una gatita, levantando los brazos sobre su cabeza lo mas que podía y echándose para atrás, satisfecha. Los pechos se le resaltaban divinamente.

-¿Ya? - preguntó con sarcasmo el rubio- Me gustaría pasar a lo que realmente me ha traído aquí.

-Umh... sobre eso... - Luna se paro con mucha gravedad - Usted no tiene ningún derecho a hacerme suya, y en realidad preferiría que no lo hiciera. - concluyó manteniendo la distancia entre ambos.

Ahí si Malfoy se carcajeó, esa chica era fantástica. Dio un salto y la arrinconó contra una pared poniendo las manos a ambos lados de sus hombros.

-¿De verdad? - le pregunto bajando su rostro- ¿No te gusto lo que te hize? - inquirió con su voz mas seductora.

-Pues... en realidad... no.

-Que lastima. Intentare que esta vez sea mejor. - susurraba sobre su oído y al terminar de hablar le lamio el contorno de la oreja - ¡Imperio!

La hechizó: era increíble la facilidad con que esa niña se dejaba capturar la mente.

Le ordenó a Luna que correspondiera a sus besos y que hiciera cualquier cosa que su cuerpo deseara. Luego la besó y la besó... la cargo para besarla, pues apenas le llegaba a los hombros. Sosteniéndola por el trasero la cargo hasta el sofá verde, sin dejar de besarla: el cuerpo de Luna era muy cooperativo.

La tendió bocaarriba y se recostó de lado, a su lado, deteniéndose en equilibrio con un brazo y con la mano libre le acariciaba los pechos sobre la ropa, jalándole la túnica hasta subírsela a la altura de la cintura, y entonces deslizo su mano por debajo de las braguitas blancas y la masturbo como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para despertar y abrir esa flor... su miembro recuperaba rigidez a una velocidad pasmosa y ya lo tenia bien duro cuando la respiración de la rubia se hizo entrecortada.

Lucius la dejo para quitarse la ropa a toda velocidad, dejando au natural su cuerpo varonil y delicioso: el tipo estaba buenísimo, con una espalda no demasiado ancha que se estrechaba estéticamente hacia las caderas huesuditas y angulosas, que parecían señalar su pubis despejado pues gustaba de hacerse la depilación brasileña. Su trasero era firme y maravillosamente formado: vestido o desnudo daban ganas de pellizcarlo. Para completar su esplendida anatomía sus piernas eran largas y sus pies bonitos y muy bien cuidados; lo mismo que su pelo, rubio, lacio, platinado y hasta la cintura, habitualmente suelto e impecable. Luna observó embelesada el striptease, sus músculos bien definidos bajo la piel de marfil. Se sonrojó al ver su erección y se sintió muy mortificada cuando le ordeno cogerlo con su mano y frotarlo. Se sentía caliente y duro, parecía tener vida propia y respondía entusiasta a sus caricias inexpertas: todo lo contrario de las caricias de las manos del ojigris que le hacían justo lo que querían. Sus piernas temblaban, un gran calor la invadía, Lucius le introdujo un dedo en su lubricada intimidad ella pronto se adapto a su invasiva presencia... era hora de la invasión mayor.

Malfoy hizo que dejaran de masturbarse para colocarse arriba de Luna, entre sus piernas, pasándole un brazo bajo su cabeza para tenerla y cerca y cogiendo su miembro con una mano la dirigió al sexo virginal y froto la cabecita entre sus labios sobre su clítoris: se froto hasta quedar bien lubricado y entonces... Presionó y presionó contra la entrada hasta vencer la resistencia del himen, desgarrando la membranita de golpe e introduciéndose en ella por completo. Una deliciosa calidez lo envolvió y meneo sus caderas para sentirla mejor, era sumamente suave y acogedora.

-Exquisita.- le susurró abriendo los ojos para verla, tan bonita y sonrojada, con los ojos llorosos - Eres realmente un bocatto di cardenale. - se empezó a mover en vaivén, aumentando su placer y el sufrimiento de la chica. Le lamio las lagrimas de las mejillas. - Tan estrecha... dime, ¿solías tocarte, meterte el dedo?

-A veces. - contestó ella.

-A veces. - rió Malfoy- Gracias por no hacerlo a menudo: es mucho mejor para mi... y para ti. Si aquello te gustaba esto te va a encantar. Vas a adorar estar empalada conmigo y no vas a querer que te lo saque nunca, te lo garantizo... oh... umh... muévete un poco Luna, asi, si... ¡siii! Umh... aaahhh...

Lucius pujaba bajito, besándole el cuello, moviéndose mas de prisa con un ritmo cadencioso que comenzaba a despertar los sentidos de la ojiclarita... Su cuerpo se adapto al de Malfoy de modo innato y la maldición que la controlaba la volvía muy dócil: cumplía al instante las ordenes del rubio: le hecho los brazos a la espalda, tocándosela por entre los cabellos, bajo sus manos hasta ese trasero infartante y se lo apretó, empujándolo mas dentro de ella.

-Estoy por llegar pequeña, apriétate... - le indicó Malfoy y todo su cuerpo se aferró a el para exprimirlo, para sacarle hasta la ultima gota de placer. Y cuando el se vacio en su vagina ella apenas empezaba a rozar el clímax.

Lucius, jadeante y sonrojado se retiro de Luna y se acostó bocaarriba a su lado, recuperando el aliento y regresando a orbitar a este mundo luego del placer que había obtenido de desvirgar a la chica. Se durmió plácidamente a su lado y Luna, aturdida por lo experimentado bajo los efectos de la maldición se repegó al cuerpo desnudo del hombre y también se durmió.

Lucius la encontró abrazada a su pecho cuando el frio lo despertó por la madrugada. Estaba helado, a pesar de que el clima se mantenía bastante agradable por medios mágicos dentro de la mansión. Se paro y la cubrió con un edredón de cuadritos demasiado hogareño para la fría elegancia que decoraba su hogar incluso en los lugares mas íntimos. La abrigó y le besó la frente, felicitándose por la suerte que tenia: era una chica fantástica. Su hijo, definitivamente, había sido un imbécil despreciándola, si en verdad lo hizo. Recogió su ropa y bajo a acostarse en su cómoda y lujosa cama.

Continuarà...

Notas finales del capítulo:

Los comentarios son bienvenidos. Que pasen un excelente fin de semana.

Pd: me quede traumada con las bacinicas, y mas si son de falso oro, luego de leer el Quijote y los Cien años de soledad hace ya muuucho tiempo...

¡Nos leemos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Hola! Buenas las tengan ;)

Aquí les dejo otro capitulo, ojala sea de su agrado.

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo sòlo los uso con fines artísticos y de entretenimiento: no se genera ningún lucro con esta historia.

Se volvió una costumbre del señor Malfoy hacerse perdedizo un par de veces al día, durante un largo rato. A donde iba solo Voldemort y Narcissa (ambos en el mismo grado de indeseabilidad en su lista personal) lo sospechaban. Su mujer tan pronto se mostraba zalamera como se ponía histérica a gritarle que a donde se iba a ver a su amante: eran unas escenas muy desagradables, la verdad que se estaban volviendo el hazmerreir de los mortifagos, a sus espaldas, por supuesto. Solo Snape se atrevió a tocarle el tema, un día que hacían la antesala de su amo que había salido a una de sus correrías solitarias y ya estaba demorando.

-¿Y tu vida familiar Lucius? - le pregunto venenosillo el director - ¿Ha mejorado ahora que pasas mas tiempo en casa?

Lucius se revolvió incomodo sobre su sofá tapizado de cuero blanco.

-Sabes que mi vida familiar es una farsa, Severus. - le confió como en su época de estudiante.

-Vamos, algo sentirás por Cissy luego de tantos años...

-Si: ganas de quitármela de encima. - los viejos amigos se sonrieron.

-¿Y que hay de Draco, que hace?

-Da de comer a los prisioneros... creo. Y agacha la cabeza el resto del tiempo. Creo que ese día debí comprarle la mano de la gloria: tal vez hubiera llegado a buen ladrón.

-Si, es un poco decepcionante el chico... - admitió Severus - Nunca tuvo tu ingenio ni tu atractivo, ni... nada, en realidad.

-Dejemos el tema de mi decepcionante hijo. - dijo Lucius con fastidio - Déjame contarte un secretito, uno que nadie salvo el lord sabe. Uno que me alegra la vida.

-Soy todo oídos.

-Como sabes, robamos a la niña Lovegod antes de Navidad...

-Si, me preguntaba si una de mis alumnas habría terminado de cena de Greyback.

-¡Ese cerdo! - bufó el rubio - No, para nada ese bocadito tan exquisito me lo quede yo.

-¿Eres caníbal?

-¡No seas idiota Severus!

-Ah, vaya. Así que ella es la nueva amante que tanto odia Narcissa.

-Si, una chica fantástica. En media hora voy a verla - consultó su reloj y suspiró - Te lo juro Severus, nunca tengo bastante de ella: me hace sentir genial, es como una inyección de vitalidad y vigor...

Snape sonreía burlón: entendía perfectamente que una amante jovencita, recluida hiciera sentir varonil y poderoso a un tipo en los cuarentas cuya casa estaba secuestrada.

-¿Y ella coopera?

-Si, no. Imperio y es toda mía: no he querido usar la violencia con ella es muy especial...

-Jaja. LUcius, viejo colmilludo, si no te conociera diría que estas enamorado.

-¿Enamorado? - pregunto este sorprendido - ¡No! En absoluto.

-Pues tus síntomas se parecen prodigiosamente al enamoramiento mi amigo.

-No, estas loco.

-Yo en tu lugar la escondería bien. Narcissa esta especialmente celosa esta vez, debe haber pensado como yo y podría acabar con tu juguetito.

-Narcissa no se atrevería...

-Una mujer despechada se atreve a todo. - terminó Severus y se paro para irse: ya no podía esperar mas.

Cuando minutos más tarde, Lucius se internó en su pequeño paraíso abrazó y besó a Luna antes de aparecer la comida. Su bella niña estaba deprimida a últimas fechas, quizá Malfoy no solo extraía de ella placer sino felicidad. Luego de casi dos meses de completo aislamiento Luna estaba triste, no veía otra cara que la de Malfoy, porque ni siquiera tenía un espejo. El único contacto que tenia con otro ser humano era sexual, algo que ella no sabia si seria violación...

Lo disfrutaba, ¡oh si! Y de que modo, cuando sucedía: mientras Malfoy la besaba y la poseía, cubriéndola de caricias, se sentía bien, mejor que mejor, pero después en sus largas horas de soledad Luna se sentía usada y sucia, manipulada.

-Señor Malfoy, ya basta.- lo empujó ladeando el rostro, un hilito de saliva aun conectaba sus bocas - Déjeme en paz, parece un pulpo. - le quito las manos de encima.- Tengo hambre y estoy cansada.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? - le preguntó poniéndole una mano sobre la frente.

-No, cansada. En la mañana me obligó a hacerlo tres veces...

Malfoy sonrió, satisfecho, una idea se le ocurrió.

-Luna, ¿te gustaría tomarte un baño?

-Si, claro. Ese hechizo fregoteggo deja la piel rara... - se toco un brazo.

-Come, entonces. - le apareció la comida - Luego te llevare a mi bañera, te la llenare de burbujas perfumadas... ¿Qué aroma prefieres?

-Umh... - Luna entre bocados se lo pensó- NO se, tendría que olerlas.

Mientras Luna recogía las ultimas boronitas con los dedos Lucius la hechizo. Era sorprendente como la chica seguía cayendo bajo su poder tan fácilmente. Hechizada, la saco de la habitación, y ella feliz de salir por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se dejo conducir a una habitación de increíble lujo; una cama vieja y hermosa, unos muebles muy bonitos y el baño era sorprendente, altísimo, y con paredes de domino verde y blanco en rombos que se perdía arriba en la oscuridad de la cúpula. Malfoy lleno la bañera de agua y Luna olfateo todas las botellas y termino echando un gran chorro de un aroma a jazmines muy intenso.

-¡No tanto! - le dijo Malfoy.

-A mi me gusta así...

-De acuerdo. Desvístete, despacito... así...

Malfoy se sentó en una silla acolchada a ver a la rubia quitarse la ropa. Su pelo estaba súper enredado. Su ropa un poco sucia. El joven y flexible cuerpo femenino se dejo ver en todo su esplendor, sus pechos tan firmes, sus caderas suavemente curvadas y el pelo que le cubría la espalda pero dejaba a la vista sus nalgas. ¡Umh, si sus nalgas! Ya era hora de estrenarlas: había estado tan ocupado saboreándola por el otro lado que no la había gozado por ahí. La miro sumergirse en el agua caliente y perfumada y sus ojos claritos brillaban de gozo.

Luna nadaba y cantaba sumergiéndose una y otra vez. Lucius se sintió contento de hacer algo por ella. Se quitó la ropa poco a poco, dejándose solo en calzoncillos pues a Luna le avergonzaba mucho verlo desnudo.

-Estate quieta. - le ordeno y le lavo el cabello. Le costo mucho trabajo y mucho de su mejora acondicionador desenredárselo - ¿Por qué no te peinas? - le dijo tras arrojar la ultima bola de pelos de entre sus dedos.

-Porque no tengo peine.- respondió ella con simplicidad.

-Te daré uno. Por todos los cielos, Luna, mírame, cuando te haga falta algo, pídemelo niña.

-Ah... bueno. Gracias.

Lucius se inclinó a besarla y su pelo platinado y liso se mojó en las puntas. Chupó el labio inferior de Luna, provocándola con sus besos... la chica le correspondió y un rato después el rubio se levanto, se quitó los calzones y se metió en la bañera de pie, con el miembro bien erecto y se sentó en el borde, con las piernas abiertas.

-Ven aquí. - le dijo atrayéndola a su regazo.

Luna ya sabía que tenia que hacer, aunque no hubiera estado hechizada lo habría sabido. Se arrodilló dentro del agua cubierta de burbujas. Se apoyó con una mano de un muslo y con la otro tomo su pene y lo llevo derechito a su boca, se lo chupó por todos lados antes de metérselo en la boca. Lucius le pasó los dedos por el cabello húmedo y recién desenredado: era tan largo que pudo levantar un mechón para olérselo y se lo besó. Luego le agarró la cabecita y se la movió de detrás adelante, metiendo y sacando su pene de la boca de la niña, acompañando la envolvente sensación con la vista de la espalda parcialmente cubierta por le pelo en mechones... las burbujas le impedían verle el trasero, pero se lo imaginaba perfectamente. Cerró sus ojos grises y apretó su cabeza contra su sexo.

-Chupa más fuerte Luna... umh... si, si agárrame las bolas, apriétamelas...

La chica apretó muy fuerte y el hombre arqueo la espalda, azotándose con las puntas mojadas de su pelo.

-¡No tan duro... o mejor si. Hazlo otra vez. - pidió apretando sus delgados labios, ye sta vez cuando el dolor llego, lo disfruto, porque estaba esperándolo.

Dejo que Luna siguiera chupándoselo como se le daba a entender su iniciativa hasta casi venirse. Pero solo casi. Cuando estaba a punto de eyacular le retiro la cabeza tirándole de los cabellos con algo de violencia. La chica cerro los ojos creyendo que querría venírsele en la cara pero al no sentir el fluido salpicándola abrió tímidamente un ojo y luego el otro, miró a Lucius con cara de dolor, apretándose duro la base del pene, un hilito chorreaba por la parte baja del mismo y Luna se apuró a sacar la lengua para lamérselo.

-¡Ah! - gimió Malfoy- Basta, no ahora. - le empujó la carita con el dorso de la mano.

Los ojos claritos lo contemplaron perdidos mientras el se apretaba y dejaba pasar su excitación. Luego se sonrió, se soltó y se zambullo en la enorme tina. Al surgir del agua su pelo estaba coronado por unas burbujitas que resbalaron por su cascada platinada. Cogió a Luna entre sus brazos y la beso con magnificencia, pegando su pecho desnudo a los senos de ella, picándola con su miembro erguido.

Poco a poco bajo sus manos de su espalda a sus nalgas y se las acarició con ardor: las apretaba y las masajeaba y las abría tratando de deslizar un dedo entre ellas, Luna se sorprendió cuando el la toco ahí, hubiera querido preguntarle que eso de qué iba, a protestar quizá de que no le pidiera su opinión para cosas pervertidas. Cuando le metió un dedo, ella se apretó pero el la obligo a relajarse.

-Calmada pequeña.

Lucius dejo de besarla y le dio lentamente la vuelta:

-Estas en manos expertas, lo vas a pasara bien... - le besó la nuca.

Con la zurda le frotaba el vientre y con la diestra se la dedeaba. Cuando la sintió dilatada le metió otro dedo. Un débil pujidito escapó de los labios de la rubiecita.

-Relájate... por detrás puede ser mas doloroso... o mas placentero... relájate.

Metía y sacaba sus dedos de su orificio posterior procurando que entrara agüita.

-¿Ya se siente rico? - le pregunto al oído apretándole un pecho.

-Raro. - contestó ella

-Ya estas lista, te va a gustar. - aseguró sacando sus dedos y sustituyéndolos rápidamente por la punta de su miembro bien posicionado sobre su entrada.

-¿Cómo lo sabe? - pregunto ella, jadeando expectante.

-Porque a mí me gusto.- respondió Lucius: sentía un perverso placer en confesar sus perversiones a la chica.

Luna se estremeció en sus brazos, no sabia explicarlo, pero le excitaba mucho saber cosas así de Malfoy. Tal vez fuera síndrome de Estocolmo pero le simpatizaba su captor por el hecho de este no practicaba perversiones que no recibía.

El rubio afianzo sus manos sobre las caderas resbalosas de la chica, y lamentando no poder ver la acción empujo sus caderas con fuerza, en un mismo instante Luna gimio y el entro en la gloria: estaba super estrechita, esa niña, tan suave: su miembro se abria paso con trabajos, pero en el exfuerzo llevaba su recompensa, la presión y la calidez... Lucius gimo de puro placer cuando termino de introducirse en ella... le chavo las uñas en las caderas y empezó a moverse. Luna pujaba quedito y trataba de relajarse ocmo le había dicho Malfoy...

-Eres deliciosa Luna, mas que ninguna otra... - le susurró al oído lamiéndoselo luego.

La rodeó con un brazo y le acarició el monte de venus: con el agua no podía ser tan preciso, la otra mano la subió para acariciarle los pechos, aunque fuera por el culo le gustaba enterarse que se follaba a una mujer. Metió una pierna entre las de Luna para sepáraselas y llegarle mas hondo, mas rápido... jadeítos de su loca belleza el indicaron que ya la estaba haciendo gozar, muy satisfecho de si mismo siguió follándosela y acariciándola, repitiéndole que era deliciosa, su miembro se deslizaba en un frenético vaivén por la bien lubricada cavidad, su mano apretaba un pecho y le jadeaba en el oído, arrastrándola en su vertiginoso tren sexual, quería hacerle de todo a esa chica, de todo...

Embistiéndola con intensidad llego al clímax y la hizo llegar: su simiente se perdió en esa infértil cavidad pero el no se salió de la jovencita, siguió penetrándola hasta que su miembro perdió la rigidez necesario y entonces le metió tres dedos, empinándola contra el borde (estaba de rodillas) y estimulándola con ellos, girándolos en su interior, haciéndola gemir de placer. Luna gemía, siempre gemía bajito, aunque estuviera experimentando el mejor de los orgasmos Luna era muy silente en la cama... todo lo contrario de el mismo que adoraba gritar. Luego de sentir que le había dado suficiente placer la dejo. Se enjuagaron y al salir Lucius sacó a Luna y le aplicó de su propia loción por todo el cuerpo, besando de vez en cuando una parte muy querida como un pecho o una nalga, la peinó y la vistió con un vestido amarillito que le había comprado desde hacia días pero no se había atrevido a reglarle, se veía tan bonita que le pareció una crueldad llevarla a dormir al ático y la metió en su cama.

Cuando se despertó con ella al alcance de la mano, al amanecer, ni siquiera tuvo que salir de las mantas para poseerla, le subió el vestido y de ladito como estaba le levanto una pierna y la penetro por detrás pero vaginalmente, Luna se despertó al instante con un gritito, pero Malfoy le tapó la boca con una mano y la violó una vez mas.

Continuarà...

Notas finales del capítulo:

Siii... ya lo sè.

Soy bien ecchi y que le voy a hacer.

Y ustedes tambien, por estar aqui leyendo. Nos leemos pronto!


	4. Chapter 4

_Aclaraciones del capitulo:_

_Hola!_

_Bueno, unas notas antes de que empiezen a leer: la sopa boba no es un guiso falto de inteligencia sino que asi se le llamaba al potaje hecho de sobras que se repartia durante la edad media a los pobres, por lo general la autora de tan generoso donativo era la iglesia._

_La otra es que ya sé que la legendaria varita de sauco, la vara del destino, la vara fatal etc. etc. eran de sauco con un pelo de thestral, he usado la combinacion adrede aqui como veran al leer el capitulo._

**Capitulo 4**

Con el trascurso de los días Lucius se volvió cada vez mas descuidado e imprudente con su joven cautiva: ahora la tenia en sus habitaciones y no se limitaba a dos veces por día: apenas tenia un momento libre corría a encerrarse como un escolar para besuquearse con Luna. En una de esas entro con tanta prisa que no cerro bien la puerta de acceso a su ala con lo que vulnero la defensa mágica que tenia para que nadie entrara salvo que el lo autorizara.

Narcissa, que cada vez mas celosa lo acosaba vio la puerta entreabierta y no dudó en entrar al escuchar el rechine de los muelles del colchón le hirvió la sangre y subió hecho una furia, los gemidos de su marido y alguna puta resonaban en su cabeza, ¡Como se atrevía Lucius a despreciarla así! A humillarla, a negarle lo que le correspondía... Narcissa estaba perdidamente enamorada de su marido, pero, por desgracia no era correspondida. Nunca logró que Lucius la viera como una mujer deseable y que lo amaba sino solo siempre como la novia sangre limpia y rica que su padre le escogió. Al abrir de un patadon la puerta del cuarto de Lucius y verlo ahí en su esplendida desnudez montándose a una chiquilla zorra gritó tan fuerte que lastimo la garganta, cogió la primer cosa que vio y la arrojó contra los sorprendidos amantes, le dolió tanto ver que Lucius protegía con su cuerpo a la zorra que se lanzo a los golpes contra el.

-¡Te odio maldito puto, te odio!- le gritaba ella fuera de si. Y en lo que Lucius se cubría con una bata ella le alcanzó a dar varios golpes.

Luna, momentáneamente ignorada se cubrió con las sabanas y se orillo lo mas lejos posible de la vieja loca.

-¡Ya basta Narcissa! - le grito el tronchándole un brazo. Pero ella gritó agudísimo de nuevo y le tiró una patada que falló su objetivo (la entrepierna del otro) por centímetros. Malfoy se encabronó por esa tentativa de caparlo y pegole un cachetadon que dio con ella en el suelo y le gritó.-¡Lárgate de aquí vieja arpía! - y amago darle una patada.

Justo en ese momento, atraídos por la gritería, otros "invitados" de su mansión llegaban, con Bellatrix al frente.

-¡Ah! - chilló esta al ver la escena- ¡Malfoy maldito bastardo! ¿Cómo osas patear a mi hermana? - y levantó la varita en alto.

Lucius apenas tuvo tiempo de coger la suya en la mano para evitar el embrujo de la fanática de Voldemort.

-¡Bella, no - gritó Narcissa- no le hagas daño a él! ¡Házselo a ella! ¡A la maldita puta que me robó a mi marido! - señaló con mucha rabia a Luna, que se disimulaba lo mejor que podía.

Los ojos de todos presentes incluyendo Draco, siguieron la dirección del dedo tembloroso de Narcissa. Sintió una arcada al ver ahí indefensa y desnuda a Luna Lovegod. La verdad lo golpeó con la fuerza de un arriete: su padre había secuestrado a una chica un año mas joven que el y había estado abusando de ella todo ese tiempo. Le dieron unas ganas terribles de vomitar.

Bellatrix levanto la varita hacia la victima principal de aquel drama.

-¡Avada...

-¡Expelliarmus!- gritó Malfoy, y de haber caído en cuenta que había usado el truco de Pipipote no se lo habría perdonado.

Pero tenía cosas mas urgentes que considerar.

-¡No estúpida, es una rehén del lord!

Bellatrix frunció el ceño: estaba furiosa, pero si era propiedad de Voldemort era intocable.

-Pues si es así tendría que estar en el calabozo con los otros, y no en tu cama cuñadito. - le dijo con una voz falsamente dulce- ¿Acaso tratabas de que escapara?

-No seas ridícula.- se defendió con rapidez de la grave acusación - Solo la aparte porque tenia ganas de diversión de calidad.

-¡¿Mi hermana no es bastante buena para ti!?

-¿Tu hermana?- se burló Malfoy- Un saco de mierda es mas entretenido.

Narcissa y Bella rugieron, pero se detuvieron al escuchar las arcadas de alguien vomitando: era Draco. Su madre se acercó a ver que le ocurría.

-Eres un desgraciado Malfoy.- le dijo Bella- Manda encerrar esa puta con los otros. Y que no te vuelva a pillar deshonrando a mi hermana con ella Lucius: te lo digo en serio. - terminó la mujer, y sus ojos bajo los pesados parpados destilaban puro veneno.

Malfoy sintió temor y pesadumbre, pero no por el sino por Luna. Tenia que protegerla a toda costa. A toda costa.

-Largo de aquí. Ya termino la función. - dijo en voz bien alta pero sin mirar a nadie en particular- Yo mismo la llevare cuando nos vistamos. ¡Largo!

-Luna tienes que tener mucho cuidado, ¿me entiendes?- Lucius le volteaba la carita poniéndole una mano sobre la mejilla- Tengo que llevarte al calabozo, pero iré a verte, por lo menos una vez al día para llevarte comida y ... - la beso rápidamente- Si alguien que no sea yo te quiere sacar de ahí grita todo lo que puedas, yo iré en tu ayuda.

"¿Y quien me va a ayudar cuando vaya usted?" pensó Luna, libre por fin de la maldición y consiente del peligro que corría con la mortifaga mas malvada odiándola... Y todo por culpa de Malfoy, aunque ahora era su único aliado. Asintió apesadumbradamente y se dejo conducir con docilidad, viéndolo por el lado amable. Podría ver y hablar con otras personas. La condujo a un sótano bajo la sala de estar, una puerta claveteada de hierro se abría rechinando y la luz de la varita de Malfoy ilumino una estancia, de piedra gris, fría y húmedo. A la chica se le acelero el corazón, era un lugar espantoso. Malfoy la apretó contra si como si no quisiera dejarla ahí.

-Luna... - la besó de nuevo: sentía tanta impotencia de tener que dejarla ahí siendo esa su casa. Era a ella a quien quería tener en las lujosas habitaciones del ala oeste, o mejor aun, donde la había tenido hasta ahora con el, especie de mascotita muñeca... No podía demorarse mas. La aventó y cerró a toda prisa, yéndose a rumiar su despecho.

Luna trastabillo y cayó en la oscuridad: no se veía nada.

-¡Oh no, de nuevo estoy sola!

-No, sola no.- le dijo una voz queda y consumida.

-¿Quién es? -preguntó la chica tratando de gatear en dirección a la persona.

-Malachias Ollivander. - contestó el anciano.

-Hola señor Ollivander, me acuerdo de usted: cuando me vendió mi varita dijo que era la combinación mas rara que había hecho.

-Reconozco tu voz.- el viejito alzó una mano decrepita y tocó con sus dedos helados el brazo de la jovencita- ¿Tu eres la pequeña Lovegod verdad? Madera de sauco y un pelo de la cola de un thestral. Muy raro.

-Si, bueno, a mi me gustaba mucho. -Luna se sentó sobre una fría y burda manta- ¿Usted también esta prisionero?

-Si, claro.

-Vaya, que mala suerte. Aunque supongo que en su caso es buena, pues todos lo dábamos por muerto...

El largamente secuestrado fabricante de varitas y la estudiante extravagante se hicieron rápidamente amigos. Luna trató de buscar un modo de escapar, quizá ahora que no estaba sola tuviera una oportunidad. Extrañaba a su padre, a sus amigos, al colegio... Pero tal y como le había dicho el señor Ollivander, no había modo de salir de aquel lugar.

-Solo hay uno.- dijo tristemente el viejito- Y es como salir con los pies por delante: que vengan por ti. Nunca vuelves, pero no creo que te dejen en libertad.- concluyo con amargura.

-Pero me han sacado. - lo contradijo Luna - El señor Malfoy me ha sacado y he regresado viva.

El viejo artesano tembló de ira.

-¡Lo que ese hombre hace es... - hasta la voz le temblaba- horrible, reproblable, inicuo...

-Sshhh... No diga esas cosas señor Ollivander. - lo cayo Luna.

-¿Por qué no? Ahora que no esta para escucharlas no puede cortarme por echarle en cara su iniquidad. - dijo, recordando que la segunda vez que el dueño de la mansión fue por Luna, el se sospecho para que la llevaba: un ratito breve, y a hurtadillas, cuando mas silenciosa estaba la casa, a mitad de la madrugada. La cuarta vez que fue por ella le reprocho sus viles actos y Malfoy lo corto en mitad de la cara con un golpe de varita. Luna le detuvo la varita con su mano desnuda y luego de secar la sangre de la consumida mejilla se fue con su raptor. Y regreso un poco mas tarde, con frutos secos y galletas en el interior de su túnica. La niña le convido generosamente de lo que Ollivander suponía era el mezquino precio de su cuerpo. Se le anegaron los ojos de lagrimas y no podía tragar bocado.

-Vamos señor Ollivander.- lo había instado ella- Es mejor que la sopa boba que nos trae Draco.

Efectivamente, era mucho mejor que la inmundicia con que mantenían vivos a los presos. Un día, o noche, como tantos escucharon mucho jaleo arriba, en la sala de estar. Luna cogió la mano del señor Ollivander y escucharon, nerviosos, expectantes... Nunca había oído tantas voces, tantos chillidos emocionados y luego gritos. Muchos pasos bajaron y hecharon mas gente abajo, eran hombres. A Luna le pareció reconocer sus desesperadas voces.

-¿Harry? ¿Ron... - avanzo en la oscuridad - ¿Son ustedes Harry y Ron?

& & &

Un poco mas tarde, Luna tenía problemas para recordar que era exactamente lo que había pasado. Todo había sido tan rápido: los gritos de Ron y Hermione la desesperación de Harry, y antes de que hubiera tenido tiempo de pensarlo ese pobrecito elfo domestico los había sacado de ahí, rescatado. Lo que parecía imposible lo habían hecho en un tris, así de fácil. En un momento estaba prisionera en casa de Lucius Malfoy, y al siguiente estaba libre en casa del hermano mayor de Ron. Lo que había deseado tan vehementemente estaba hecho realidad, y aunque de momento se sintió aliviada y feliz, entre tanta gente amiga luego sintió una extraña desazón. Una tristeza rara e inexplicable, que tenia que ver con el hecho de que no volveria a ver al señor Malfoy: aquel era un mortifago y ella una fugitiva. Nunca mas volvería a ver sus ojos grises, ni sentiría sus besos, ni volvería a sentirlo dentro de ella, llenándola y llevándola hasta las estrellas.

El alicaimiento de la chica, que trataba de disimular lo mejor que podía, mostrándose muy entusiasta para ayudar a sus anfitriones, no paso desapercibida para sus amigos.

A la víspera de irse con los suyos el señor Ollivander decidió sincerarse con la mas reciente señora Weasley.

-Esa pobre muchachita.- le dijo a Fleur- Sufrió mas que yo durante su secuestro. A ella ese infeliz de Lucius Malfoy la... ultrajo, varias veces, casi en mis presencia...

-¡Que hoggogg! - exclamo la francesa escandalizada- Pobgré Luna.

-Cuídela mucho señora Weasley, trate de hablar con ella, de mujer a mujer... Ayúdela a superarlo. Eso es lo que la tiene así de triste.

-Pog supuestó que lo hagé.- la francesa afirmo con energía- Pegó pog favog, señog Ollivandeg, no se lo diga a nadie mas. Cuando Luna este prepagada se lo digra a quien quiera... incluido su pobgré padre que sigue en el hospital inconciente pog lo que le hicegón esos mogtifagos...

-Claro que se lo prometo. - le estrechó la mano- Se la encargo mucho. En cuanto pueda le mandare una nueva varita, quizá practicar la magia la ayude.

Fleur asintió y salió con elegancia, sintió un escalofrío de horror al mirar por la ventana a la jovencita que recogía leños en compañía de ese chico, Thomas. Ella no habría podido sufrir una violación, sentía conmiseración y respeto por Luna Lovegod a la vez. Pero unos días mas tarde, empezó a sentir preocupación. La jovencita se veía muy débil y casi no comía. La trato para todas las enfermedades estomacales que conocía, se preguntaba su tomar el riesgo de llamar a su suegra... Decidió hacerlo cuando una horrible sospecha nació en su corazón al verla parada una fría mañana vomitando a espuertas.

***Continuara***

_Notas finales del capítulo:_

_La pregunta de los chorrocientos mil millones: ¿està Luna embarazada?_

_¡Descubralo en el siguiente episodio muajajaja!_

_Pd: cualquier duda que tengan o comentario o sugerencia o lo quieran decir dejen un review y se los contesto a la brevedad posible._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**_

_¡Hola a toda la gente linda que lee mi fic! Muchas gracias por su tiempo, y por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz. Los que me dan la opción de contestar ya se los he contestado, y a quienes no, sépanse que los he leído atentamente y apreciado su opinión._

_Me he acordado de una cosita que se me olvido aclarar en el capitulo pasado: le puse Malachias al señor Ollivander pero no se si realmente se llamaba asi, no recuerdo si Rowling le puso alguno pero a mi me gusto ese. Al fin y al cabo este es un puñetero fanfic hecho para entretener (y me he entretenido horrores escribiendolo, xd!)_

_Y ahora si, a lo que ibamos, a la pregunta de los chorrocientos millones contestada._

Capitulo 5

-Esta embarazada.- confirmó Molly Weasley, luego de examinarla y palparla varias veces, para estar completamente segura. Fleur se dejó caer en una silla y su esposo apretó los puños.- A juzgar por los síntomas, debe tener unos dos meses y medio, tres meses...

-O sea que el "milagrito" es obra y gracia de los mortifagos.- escupió Bill.

-De un mogtifago, quegido... - especifico Fleur con amargura- De Lucius Malfoy.

-¡¿Qué!? - exclamaron a una voz madre e hijo- ¿De ese bastardo?- terminó Bill.

-Es lo que mesié Ollivander me dijo... Que el casi vio como... Malfoy abusaba de Luna.

La auténtica señora Weasley temblaba de indignación.

-¡Pero cómo se atrevió, si es casi una niña! ¡Tiene la edad de Ginny por todos los cielos!

-Es un pervertido; todo el mundo lo sabe, en el bajo mundo es un secreto a voces que Lucius Malfoy es un libertino degenerado...

-Un hijo de perra, es lo que es.- sentenció Molly- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? Xenophilus sigue sin dar señales de vida en su cama en San Mungo...

-Yo la puedo cuidag.- dijo Fleur. La emoción hacia mas notable su acento circunflejo- Si usted me dice como... ¡mamá!

Las dos señoras Weasley se miraron y luego se abrazaron rompiendo a llorar súbitamente.

-Claro que te ayudare, hija... pobre niña...

-Que un crimen así quede impune... oh, que rrabia!- pataleó Fleur aun abrazando a su madre política.

-Algún día se hará justicia, querida, algún día... - la señora Weasley se sonó la nariz ruidosamente- Ayúdame a decírselo...

Fleur asintió y ambas entraron a la pieza de Luna. La jovencita estaba sentada en su cama, conversando con Hermione, que tenia un montón de libros de medimago a su lado (sacados de donde?!).

-Hermione, querida, ¿podrías dejarnos a solas con Luna?- dijo Molly.

-¿No preferiría que me quedara señora Weasley?- como dando a entender que también se las olía.

-Si, tal vez sea mejor así.

Las tres mujeres rodearon a Luna, que las miraba con sus ojos grandes y claros con cierta indiferencia, o ausencia.

-Luna, tenemos algo muy importante que decirte- Molly trago saliva- Querida, estas esperando un hijo.

Si las mujeres esperaban incredulidad, asombro o rabia solo recibieron un pequeño:

-Ah.

-Luna, veo que no comprendes: vas a ser mamá.

-Ah. Ya me lo parecía, tanto vómito...

-Sabemos que no fue tu culpa, y que tú no querías... - dijo la amable señora Weasley y las jóvenes asintieron "¡Vaya! Pensó Luna, mejor estas señoras saben que yo"- Pero una vida inocente se esta gestando en tu vientre, nos gustaría saber, si puedes decírnoslo, quien es el padre.

-Es el señor Malfoy.- contestó Luna sin dudar.

Molly soltó un quejidito y prosiguió:

-Sabemos que es un hombre horrible... -Luna frunció el ceño, ¿horrible?- ... pero no pienses en tu bebé como hijo suyo... - ¿entonces cómo iba a pensar en el? - ... y quiérelo.

-Lo quiero.- afirmó Luna, y le hubiera gustado agregar: porque es hijo de él, pero opto por mejor no hacerlo, esas buenas brujas no tenían en muy alta estima al señor Malfoy.

-¿Ah si? - ahora era la mamá de Ron la sorprendida- Bueno, pues que bueno. Fleur, Hermione y yo te ayudaremos a salir adelante querida, y cuando tu papá se recupere el también te va a apoyar.

-Si, gracias. Ya lo sabia, pero igual aprecio mucho sus intensiones.- Luna retorció un poco sus manos antes de animarse a preguntar- ¿Hay algún modo de avisarle al señor Malfoy?

-¡Avisarle! ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, va a ser papá, ¿no? Tiene derecho a saberlo. Quisiera verlo y decírselo...

Las tres brujas se miraron alternativamente.

-Luna, es poco probable que a Lucius Malfoy le interese que vas a tener un hijo suyo. Para serte sincera creo que lo negaría o trataría de matarlos a los dos.

-No. - contestó ella con calma, el no es así.

-Luna... - Fleur la miraba con pena.

-Aun no piensas con claridad, posiblemente estuviste bajo la maldición imperius y eso afecta el cerebro. - apuntó Hermione.

-Yo no estoy trastornada.- dijo Luna- Yo se mejor que ustedes como es él y que paso. Comprendo que no pueda hacérselo saber ahora, es peligroso. Fui una tonta al preguntar.

Las tres brujas se retorcieron, incómodas.

-Discúlpanos Luna, solo queríamos ayudarte.- dijo Hermione y las otras dos asintieron.

-Bueno pues... creo que ya se me asentó el estomago. Su remedio es muy bueno señora Weasley, y además sabe tan bien como el té de ruibarbo de mi papá.

Molly se lo tomo como un halago a pesar de haber tomado el famoso té.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy extrañaba mucho a Luna. Su existencia confinado entre los muros de su propia casa era de lo mas miserable. Voldemort los había castigado a todos con torturas, humillaciones y reclusión. Repelía a todos y andaba de arriba abajo con un humor de los mil perros. Acechaba las conversaciones ajenas para saber si se tenía noticia de donde estaba ella.

Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de que había desperdiciado su vida en gilipolleces: que quien era el favorito del señor tenebroso, que quien era el mas rico. Su tiempo mejor empleado era el que había empleado en follar: la acción había sido su recompensa en si misma, honesta, no como todos esos complicados intringlis en que se había metido arriesgando y perdiendo su fortuna, su reputación... su familia si alguna vez la había tenido.

Un día intercepto a Severus a la desesperada, cuando este arribó convertido en murciélago por una ventana.

-Severus, dime, ¿sabes algo de los prisioneros que escaparon?- lo urgió sacudiéndolo antes de que se le soltara, transformándose en humano.

-No Lucius.- respondió con el ceño fruncido y girando un brazo- Te agradecería que no me estrujaras así cuando me introduces: me lastimas las alas, digo, los brazos. Y no se el paradero de tu dulce amorcito. No se si te lo conté, pero los de la Orden del Fénix se enojaron conmigo por lo que le hize a Dumbledore y no me hacen mas confidencias.

-¿Entonces Luna esta con los miembros de la orden del Fénix?

-Barrunto. Y me han llegado noticias de que no están nada contentos contigo- Lucius bufó: para lo que le importaban- te aviso porque Arthur Weasley ha jurado matarte y romperte la cara...

-Será al revés...

-No, en ese orden lo dijo: o era mucha su rabia o le gusta mancillar cadáveres. Pero te lo advertía porque puede que pronto haya jaleo: ha nada han robado la cámara del banco de tu cuñada.

Lucius se puso serio. Cualquier cosa relacionada con esa cámara era delicada. Agradeció el aviso y se paseo nervioso por sus pasillos: ¿y si la próxima vez que hubiera jaleo se escapaba?

Draco ya era un hombre, (o el remedo de uno) y Narcissa estaría a salvo; era la hermana de Bellatrix. Podría cambiarse de bando, podría cambiar información valiosa por Luna, podría...

La marca tenebrosa le ardió: tenia que aparecerse de inmediato en Gringotts. Perfecto: como dijo aquel amante español que tuvo, a tomar las de Villadiego.

Lo malo fue que no encontraba oportunidad de poner en práctica su determinación. El cara de hacha estaba enojado, asustado, tanto que hasta se olvido de sus niñerías y le encargó juntar a los mortifagos, organizarlos para la lucha mientras él se iba a... picarse el culo, quizá, con la puñetera víbora que siempre traía encima. A medianoche los mandó a tomar por asalto el castillo Howgarts, y Lucius se dijo que era entonces o nunca.

Cuando vulneraron las defensas del castillo y se adentraron en medio de un caos total buscó las cabezas pelirrojas como la niña del cuento las losas amarillas: eran el camino para llegar a la meta. Tras buscar desesperadamente un largo rato ubicó a uno. Estaba peleando con Avery y mientras se encaminaba corriendo entre escombros un mortifago que no conocía entro por un boquete recién abierto y tiro a matar al Weasley por la espalda.

-¡Desmaius!- gritó, aunque apenas pudo oír su voz el hechizo dio en su blanco y el otro cayó por el boquete de nuevo a fuera. Ya estaba casi detrás de Weasley cuando Avery lo vio, sonrió y le dijo:

-¡Hazlo tu Malfoy!

-¡Por supuesto!- le contestó y vio al pelirrojo volverse asustado- ¡Avada kedavra!- exclamo, pero apuntó a su atónito excompañero quien no llegó a saber que lo era (excompañero).

-¡Malfoy!- gritó el pelirrojo incrédulo, con la vara en alto. Estaba lleno de cicatrices. ¿Cuál era el Weasley que habían desfigurado? Era el bonito, era...

-¿Bill Weasley?- tanteó.

-¿Qué pretendes Malfoy? ¿Por qué lo mataste?- señaló al mortifago fiambre.

-Porque me caía mal.- contestó - O si te satisface mas porque ya me harté de ésta mierda: tengo intenciones de llegar a viejo en un lugar bonito como Florida.

Bill parpadeó estupefacto. Una explosión los hizo correr.

-Puedo ayudarlos Weasley: yo organicé el ataque. Solo les pediré a cambio una pequeña cosita.

-¡Jum! ¿Y que es?

-Luna Lovegod.

-Nosotros no traficamos con personas.- le dijo con desprecio.

-¿Qué tal a cambio de mandarme a un lugar bien lejano como Timbuctú?

-No puedo prometerte nada Malfoy, yo no represento a la Orden.

-Pues que mal organizados, por Merlín. ¿Y ella? ¿La tienen?

-Luna Lovegod esta con nosotros, peleando contra tus amigos, en este castillo, por la libertad...

Lucius, a quien la libertad ajena se la traía floja se quedo de una pieza. ¡Su despistada niña expuesta por ahí!

-¿Dónde está, donde se fue?

-No lo sé. ¿Qué me decías de tu ayuda?

Malfoy le hizo la britniseñal y salió corriendo como un loco, gritando su nombre, con el miedo amargándole la boca. ¿Y si la perdía? ¿Y si se la mataban?

-¡Malditos idiotas!- gritó en general, llamando la atención de McGonagall y Mulciber, que peleaban. Mató a su excolega casi de puro coraje- ¡Oh, por favor profesora! - exclamó cuando la bruja le apuntó- ¿De verdad cree que tengo tan mala puntería? Mulciber me la debía, por mis pavorreales.

Y aprovechando que otro derrumbe interpuso montañas de escombro entre la profesora y el la dejo atrás, corriendo, siempre gritando el nombre de Luna y el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando escucho que le contestaban.

-¡Señor Malfoy!

-¡Luna!

-¡Señor Malfoy!

-¡Luna!

Y como en las películas corrieron una a brazos del otro. La levantó en el aire y la giró, y apenas iba a besarla cuando una desagradable vocecilla gritó:

-¡Suéltala desgraciado!

-Déjalo Ginny. - se volvió a ella Luna- Vete. Estoy bien.

-¡Luna no es el momento para que estés de loca, atácalo!

-¿No decías que yo no debía de pelear? Pues bueno, he decidido hacerte caso.

Ginny pateó el suelo de pura rabia y Malfoy aprovechó el momento para desmayarla.

-Cada vez que veo a esta niña ruego porque sea la ultima.- confió a la rubia en sus brazos.

-Tenemos que llevarla a la sala de los menesteres, su madre nos dejo ahí y nos dejo que no peleáramos.

-La metemos en un armario y que se dé por bien servida.- gruñó Malfoy arrastrando a la pelirroja por los pies sin ningún cuidado por que su cabeza golpeara con los objetos derribados.

Halló un recoveco y la metió ahí. Luego trató de llegar a la sala de los menesteres pero la refriega se lo impidió. La batalla era muy ardua y el no tenia ganas de convertirse en un puñetero héroe. Mucho menos cuando había encontrado la única cosa que no estaba dispuesto a perder, así que sin soltar la mano de Luna buscó un refugio donde esperar a que escampara. Un pequeño y oculto armario de conserje sirvió perfectamente. Se encerró dentro de el y luego hizo aparecer una luz para poder ver la carita que tanto había hechado de menos. Resistió el impulso de besarla, por que si empezaba no pararía.

-¿Por qué diablos estabas peleando? ¿Te obligaron?

-No, al contrario, no me querían dejar venir pero Ginny se obstinó y nos permitieron quedarnos en la sala de los menesteres, pero luego Harry nos pidió que saliéramos y nos unimos a la lucha casi sin querer.

-No debiste arriesgarte.- le cogió la cara con ambas manos y acerco la suya. Sus labios eran como un imán.- Escucha, esperaremos un poco y luego nos iremos. Creo que no tendremos problemas para salir de la sala, pasaremos rápidamente a la mansión por una reserva de oro y luego nos desapareceremos en un país bien corrupto donde nunca nos encuentren.

-No puedo irme.- le dijo Luna- Mi padre esta enfermo y la señora Weasley me ha dicho que no debo viajar. Además usted tiene familia.- terminó con pesadumbre.

-¡Al cuerno con mi familia!- protestó- ¡Yo te amo Luna! Cuando te perdí me di plena conciencia de que te amo como nunca había amado a nadie!

-Oh, eso que me dice es muy hermoso señor Malfoy.- replicó Luna enternecida.

Lucius puso los ojos en blanco y luego no pudo resistirse más. La besó, y tal como sospechaba el beso se prolongó y llevo a otro, y a otro... sus manos se dirigieron en automático a las caderas de la niña y se repegó a ella, frotándosele para despertar su hombría. Luna se volvió blandita entre sus brazos, había extrañado sus besos y sus caricias mas de lo que le convenía admitir. Ahora estaba libre y por su propia voluntad estaba empezando a hacerlo con el señor Malfoy. Su conciencia le gritaba que debía resistirse, no dejarse arrastrar por ese torbellino de sensaciones pero estas eran tan deliciosos: Malfoy masajeaba sus pechos y chupaba sus labios y sentía su dureza presionando contra su bajo vientre... Su vientre.

Con un pujidito rompió el beso. No había averiguado si hacerlo podía afectar a su bebe, y en la duda prefería prevenir que lamentar.

-No señor Malfoy, deténgase.- trataba de empujarlo pero el rubio parecía un pulpo sobre ella. Su boca besaba vorazmente su cuello- ¡Pare! No está bien...

***Continuara***

_Notas finales del capítulo:_

_¡¿Oh, que sucedera a continuacion?! ¡¿Iràn a hacerlo mientras en el castillo arde Troya?! ¡¿Logrará Luna decirle a Lucius que esta embarazada?! ¿¡Logrará Lucius jubilarse en Florida?!_

_Todas estas respuestas y mas aun en el proximo capitulo de Lunático amor._

**Miniextra* 1: Mi mujer me engaña.**

**-¡Profesor Dumbledore, profesor Dumbledore! - entró corriendo Harry Potter al despacho del director.**

**-¿Que pasa Harry? Si has vuelto a tratar de suicidarte porque la pasta dental decia Colgate te colgo yo.- advirtio con acento argentino.**

**-No profesor, no es nada de eso. Es que he descubierto que mi mujer me engaña.**

**-¿Ginny? ¡Valgame!- exclamo aunque era de suponer- ¿Y que vas a hacer al respecto?**

**-Nada profesor.- Harry reia entre dientes con aire inequivocamente complice- Porque yo tambien la engaño a ella.**

**-Anda la osa. Esa si que no me la esperaba.- contesto Dumbledore.**

**-Pues si profesor: la engaño. Pretendo que no se que me engaña.**

**Harry se desternillaba de risa por su ingenio y Dumbledore se seco el sudor de la frente. Si èse era el Elegido estaban listos de papeles.**

*** Nota: los miniextras no tienen nada que ver con la trama del fanfic. Son como suplementos, pequeños chascarrillos que incluyo de vez en cuando. Y no, el buen Harry no se me figura lo que se dice inteligente, pero me cae rebien.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Notas del capitulo:_

_Bueno, hoy aparte de agradecerles sus lecturas y comentarios les voy a contar como fue que se me ocurrió esta historia. Cuando "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows" fue publicada se me cocian las habas por leerlo y/o saber que pasaba, y obviamente los primeros comentarios y fansubs estaban en ingles y cuando leí algo como que Luna gets raped by Lucius Malfoy me lo traduje (debido a los antecedentes en el fandom de Lucius "lusciuos") como que Lucius había violado a Luna, pues el verbo ingles rape se refiere tanto a secuestro como violación, un equivalente bastante exacto seria rapto tal como se entendía en la época de nuestras bisabuelas: se robaban a la chica para tirársela. Ya luego me di cuenta de que ese no era el caso pero la idea estaba sembrada en mi mente y creció y pensaba que hubiera pasado y en fin todo ese rollo que suele preceder a la escritura de un fanfic._

_Ahora si, a lo bueno, al capitulo:_

Lunático amor 6.

A Lucius aquello le calo. Después de todo, ¿su niña no lo amaba? ¿Solo habían sido una serie de violaciones? Ya había renunciado a todo por ella, no iba a permitir no tenerla. Sacó la varita de su cinto y volvió a tomar posesión de ella mediante la maldición imperius. Que fácil caía la chica, xd.

-Te enseñaré a quererme, Luna.- le dijo entre besos y tentadotas.

De haber podido, Luna le hubiera dicho que maldita la falta que hacia.

-Voy a exforzarme pequeña… no te niegues mas que te necesito.

Le quito la túnica. Adentro del armario estaban en un mundo aparte del de la trifulca exterior. Le beso los pechos por sobre el sostén antes de quitárselo y bésaselos directamente, apoderándose de sus pezones para chupárselos, uno y otro, con deleite, mientras que con su mano experta la excitaba tocando su sexo por encima de los pantys y luego por debajo de estos, frotando su parte mas sensible y sintiendo poco a poco aumentar su humedad. La aplasto contra una pared y le subió una pierna, poniendo en contacto su rodilla con su cadera, teniendo despejado el acceso a la tan anhelada cuevita, metiéndole dos dedos juntos y estimulándola con ellos.

-Todas las noches soñé contigo.- le confesó y ella gemía observándolo con placer – con tu culito delicioso y con tu coño que es pura delicia. Me imaginaba que te metía un consolador por delante mientras te empalaba por detrás y me corría pensando en ti así.

A Luna le ardían las orejas de las cosas tan hot que le decía y casi se sentía venirse ella también. Así, vestido como estaba, todo de negro, encapuchado y cubierto de polvo el rubio se sacó el miembro por la abertura de las braguetas y se la clavó de una sola y certera estocada en la vagina ardiente y mojada. Luna se arqueó ante su contacto, ya estaba hecho, ya estaba dentro… le arañó la espalda. El sonido de sus uñas contra la tela excito a Malfoy y la embistió mas rápido, medio cargándola contra la pared, haciéndole rebotar los pechos con un vaivén hipnótico: no podía quitarle los ojos de encima mientras la penetraba. Sin darse cuenta jadeaba, estaba tan suave esa chica, parecía un sueño.

-Señor Malfoy – dijo Luna entre sus típicos gemiditos, subiendo la otra pierna y apretando contra su cadera con ambas, coordinado la suya para obtener más placer- señor Malfoy… - repitió.

Lucius, llámame Lucius. – pidió el otro entre resuellos. Ocupaba todo su aire en darle frenéticamente duro.

-Lucius, ¡oh Lucius!- exclamó ella corriéndose y apretándose tan rico que el también llego. Dejo correr su simiente por el seno que ya no podía preñar y se quedo muy pegado a ella, jadeante, cansado, dándole suaves besitos en los hombros.

Se separo de ella y la dejo vestirse, contemplando el striptis al revés y le agrado sobre manera verle, cuando se agacho, correr por el interior de los muslos caminitos de semen.

Luego se sentaron en el suelo, había refrescado y Lucius se quitó su capa para cubrirla con ella. Seguía (en realidad volvía) a oírse la trifulca allá afuera y mientras esperaban a que pasase se quedaron dormidos uno al lado de la otra.

-Mira nada mas lo que tenemos aquí, Fred – le dijo George a su gemelo.

-Un mortifago que se durmió en plena huida.- contesto el maltrazudo pelirrojo y despertó a Malfoy de una patada en las espinillas. Este despertó diciendo majaderías y al ver delante de si a dos de sus enemigos naturales trato de hechizarlos, pero no tenia varita: los gemelos se la habían quitado.

-Hola Fred, hola George, ¿sabias que te falta una oreja?- los saludo alegremente Luna.

-Si, pero gracias por avisar.- el gemelo le tendió una mano y ella se la tomó, la levantó y la escudó tras su cuerpo.

-¿Adonde ibas con tanta prisa Malfoy? Que maleducado no quedarte a la fiesta.

-¿Qué fiesta Weasley? – le pregunto irguiéndose amenazador cuan largo era.

-La que celebramos por la derrota de tu amo.

-¿De Voldemort? ¿Lo vencieron? –los gemelos asentían- ¿Lo mataron? ¿Bien muerto? ¿Seguros que esta vez no resucita?

-Eso dijo Harry.

-Joder que habrá que investigarlo mas concienzudamente.

-¿No crees en la palabra de Harry?

-No me fio de la inteligencia de Potter; es mas, dudo de su existencia.

-¡No seas tan bocazas Malfoy!- dijo Fred- Ahora que tu amo esta muerto vas a regresar a cumplir tu condena pendiente en Azkaban.

-Mas la que le impongan por sus nuevos delitos.

-¿Cuál es la condena por hacerle a alguien la maldición imperius George?

-Prisión perpetua. Y hasta cuarenta años por violación.

-Y yo le añadiría otra veintenita por intento de secuestro.

Malfoy maldijo mucho a su perra suerte: todo por quedarse dormido como un imbécil.

-El señor Malfoy no me estaba secuestrando.- dijo Luna

-¿Qué dices? Ginny nos dijo que te llevo.

-Yo me fui con el.

-Luna, ¿no estarás bajo la maldición imperius verdad?

-Creo que si.- contestó esta tan fresca.

Los gemelos se miraron ceñudos y uno le hizo el priori incantatem a la varita de Lucius, con lo que se revelo su crimen.

-Si me la permiten lo deshago en un instante.

-Ni locos: vamos donde una docena de aurores puedan controlarte y ahí dejaras en libertad a Luna.

-Si, andando, ¿Qué pretendes Malfoy?

-¿Hacerle otra gracia?

-Jum. – y les ordenó a Luna que los hechizara.

-No tengo varita.- contesto ella en voz alta.

-No, la tengo yo.- George la bailó entre sus dedos- Disculpa la precaución Luna, en cuanto vuelvas a ser tu te la daremos.

Luna se encogió de hombros y avanzo tras ellos mirando con curiosidad las múltiples destrucciones del castillo. Llevaron a Malfoy a la sala de profesores, donde estos y algunos cansados aurores y miembros de la orden del Fénix descansaban. Bill y Minerva se pararon de un brinco cuando lo vieron entrar.

-Lo pillamos cuando trataba de huir.- dijo Fred- Tiene a Luna bajo la imperius.

Bill lo miro con suspicacia.

-¿Cuándo la negociación fallo usaste la violencia Malfoy? – le pregunto y les explico lo ocurrido cuando la muerte de Avery. La profesora también conto lo suyo.- Eres un enigma Malfoy: traicionas a tu amo cuando esta (todo lo indicaba) a punto de ganar y al mismo tiempo vuelves a secuestrar a una niña.

El aludido se encogió de hombros y luego y luego, presionado por las miradas dijo:

-Los Malfoy siempre damos mas de lo esperado.

-Pues ahora vas a ir a dar con tus huesos a Azkaban, tu y tu hijo.- le dijo con mucho odio Fred.

-¿Y mi esposa no?-pregunto burlon, y asi, se informaba.

Los presentes pusieron cara de circunstancias.

-Tu esposa murió Malfoy, ¿no lo sabias? – lo interrogo Bill.

-Pues no.- contesto este sorprendido. "¡Genial!, pensó, pero luego se corrigió con mucha hipocresía mental: que lastima…"

-Lo lamentamos.- dijo Bill.- Pero por favor deshechiza a Luna.

El rubio se encogió de hombros y muy vigilado libero del hechizo a Luna.

-Provisionalmente lo tendremos bajo custodia señor Malfoy.- dijo la profesora- Los agentes del ministerio vendrán por los detenidos mas tarde. Naturalmente, usted va a comparecer para responder por sus acciones pero le garantizamos que tendrá un juicio justo, así como su hijo. Sobre su otro hijo…

-Yo solo tengo un hijo: Draco.- le interrumpió y todos lo vieron como si tuviera marcianitos en la cara.

-Le hablo del hijo que Luna Lovegod esta esperando de usted.

Malfoy se quedo con las tapas abiertas y se volvió violentamente a verla.

-¡Luna! ¿Es cierto eso? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?- y veloz como una serpiente llego a su lado y la tomo en sus brazos, sacudiéndola.

-Si, te lo dije, ¿no?

-¡No!

-Si, yo recuerdo: te dije que la señora Weasley me había prohibido los viajes y que no podía hacerlo contigo.

-¡Hay Luna, Luna! – puso los ojos en blanco, pero luego la beso, provocando las protestas de los presentes y los gemelos lo fueron a separar.

-Como le decía – retomo el hilo Minerva- también en un juicio se decidirá si usted tiene derechos y obligaciones sobre su hijo.

-¡Pero que dice bruja! ¡Claro que tengo derecho, soy su padre!- se puso muy gallito.

-Ese hijo es producto de una violación.

Malfoy se quedo callado, no podía negarlo.

-No.- dijo Luna, muy calmadita en apariencia, pero nerviosa y trabajando a mil para salvar a su hombre- Yo lo hize de buen grado con el señor Malfoy.

-Luna, eres muy noble, pero esto es demasiado…

-No, es verdad: no se porque todos piensan que el me violo y me tuvo antes hechizada. Yo nunca dije eso. Todos asumieron que lo peor había pasado y se imaginaron que había sido muy horrible o algo, pero no fue así. De hecho fue muy agradable.- reflexiono.

-Pero te secuestró.- dijo Bill- De eso si hay testigos.

-Voldemort me obligó a hacerlo.- dijo Malfoy y muchos rechiflaron.

-¡No te vas a salvar con esa de nuevo Malfoy!- grito un auror.

-Yo estaba prisionero en mi propia casa, como podría constatároslo algún mortifago que dejaran vivo. Y ya han oído a Bill Weasley y a Minerva McGonagall: traicione al señor tenebroso e hize por vuestra causa.

-Por la tuya.- le dijo Bill- Solo querías llevarte a Luna.

-Es verdad. Porque la quiero. Yo creía que estaba casado, no viudo, y quería fugarme con ella.

-¿Y porque la llevabas hechizada?- preguntó un gemelo, ceñudo.

-Para que no me hiciera daño.- dijo la misma Luna.

-Todo esto es muy sospechoso.- dijo alguien.

-Ya se valorara en el juicio.- declaró la profesora- Aun si resulta inocente de secuestro, maldición y violación, tiene pendientes sus otros cargos: fuga de Azkaban…

-No.- dijo Luna- Recuerdo que uno de los últimos ejemplares que mi padre y yo publicamos protestaba de que el ministerio hubiera exonerado de todos sus cargos a los mortifagos que atraparon cuando los cerebros voladores.

-¿Es eso verdad?- pregunto la profesora.

-Si. – admitió de malos modos un auror.

-Entonces no tienen por que tenerme preso. – se jacto Lucius- Mi varita, por favor.

Los gemelos, Bill, todos miraron a la profesora. Esta se mordió los labios y dijo:

-No. Con el a los detenidos provicionalmente. Que repita y respalde su historia frente al Wizengamot. Lo siento, señor Malfoy, pero podrá usar su tiempo para hablar con su hijo, que si esta sensiblemente conmovido por la muerte de su madre.

Lucius la fulmino con la mirada, pero como cuando era estudiante, la profesora lo fulmino mas a el. Lanzo un besito a Luna y esta se llego a su lado.

-Bueno, pues vámonos, ¿no?

-Luna, tu no puedes ir con los detenidos. – le dijo con hastio George.

-¿Por qué no? Yo quiero estar con el.- tomo su mano.

-Porque la ley lo prohíbe.- dijo exasperado Fred- Los buenos de un lado de las rejas, los malos del otro. Además, estas embarazada.

-Si, y tengo mucha hambre… - se sobo la barriga, aun planita y vacía.

-Ve con nuestra madre – le dijo George con mucha paciencia- te hará comer hasta que revientes y luego revisara que tu y tu bebe estén bien.

-Óiganme no: no quiero que mi mujer y mi futuro hijo estén con los traidores a la sangre…

-¡Oh, cállate Malfoy! – Fred le pateo las espinillas – Y muévete, que quiero darme el gusto de meterte tras las rejas aunque sea un ratito.

-¡Hasta luego Lucius! – se despidió Luna con la mano en alto- ¡Iré a visitarte en cuanto sepa donde te tienen preso!

Continuara…

_Notas finales:_

_¿Encerraran a Lucius en Azkaban hasta que se pudra? ¿O lo encerraran en Nurmengard, para que haga turismo y condena a un mismo tiempo?_

_Descubralo en el próximo episodio de Lunatico amor, la próxima semana, a la misma hora y por el mismo canal._

_Mientras tanto disfrute de este miniextra de nuestros patrocinadores, HP Invent*_

_*no, no me refiero a las Hewlett-Packard impresoras, computadoras y demás, sino a quienes nos Invent-amos historias de Harry-Potter ;)_

_**MiniExtra 2 "Los Potters y la electronica"**_

_**Era un dia cualquiera, soleado como cualquier otro, cuando Potter padre y Potter hijo decidieron salir a dar una vuelta.**_

_**-¡Anda Harry, vayamos al centro comercial!- dijo el idiota con gafitas de mayor edad.**_

_**-¡Oh, perfecto padre, vayamos! – exclamo con entusiamo su version miniatura. **_

_**Se vistieron de muggles con muy mala punteria: James usaba unos pantalones verde perico acampanados de su juventud setentera, una camisa con volantes y puntillas, unas sandalias de plastico y un tricornio (sombrero de tres picos del 1700) en tanto que Harry llevaba un short a cuadros escoceses, una camisa roteta estampada con el che Guevara y unas botas hechas con falsa piel de serpiente: y los dos con las gafas redondas de montura negra rotas del puenta y pegadas provisionalmente con cinta masking.**_

_**Con semejantes fachas se adentraron en uno de los mas nice malls londinenses y Pipi-pote hijo dijo:**_

_**-¡Oh, padre, tengo hambre!**_

_**-¡Umh!- penso James con el ceño fruncido y pregunto a un guardia de seguridad- Digame, buen "pocresia", ¿donde compramos un sandwich?**_

_**-¿En Subway?- respondio el policia, espantado de que lo tocaran esos marginales.**_

_**-¡Vayamos a sofwey Harry!- dijo James sacando su paraguas con buitre disecado y blandiendolo en alto.**_

_**Ambos fueron en busca del tal "sufwey" y creyeron encontrarlo en una tienda de relucientes acabados que ponia "Software"**_

_**-¡Mira Harry, ahi esta sufwey!**_

_**-¡Vayamos padre!- y Harry se adelanto a pedir un sandwich a un sacado de onda vendedor de traje y corbata.**_

_**-Aqui no vendemos sandwiches, vendemos software...**_

_**-¿Y eso con que se come?- pregunto James relamiendose los bigotes.**_

_**-Eso no se come señor, mire, venga- lo lleva a sentar frente a un ordenador- esta prendido, solo presione cualquier tecla.**_

_**-¡Oh, pero no hay ninguna tecla llamada "cualquier tecla"!- exclamo James tras revisar el teclado.**_

_**El vendedor puso los ojos en blanco y apenas habia hecho aparecer la pantalla cuando Harry grito:**_

_**-¡Papa, papa, vamos a casa, ahi dice que tenemos correo!**_

_**Y padre e hijo salieron disparados como competidores del maraton, y al legar a cas se mostraron muy enfadados de no hayar correo en su buzon. Pero no dejaron que eso les amargara el dia y decidieron regresar a la ciudad. Al ver un establecimiento que ponia: "Cyber Cafe" decidieron entrar a pedir...**_

_**-¡Dos capuchinos por favor!- gritaron apenas traspasado en umbral.**_

_**-Heee, aqui no vendemos monjes.- dijo el dependiente que era Potter pero muggle.**_

_**-¡Oh, no, no queremos dos monjes capuchinos sino dos cafes capuchinos.- explico Harry.**_

_**-No, aqui no vendemos cafe, esto es un cyber cafe, pueden rentar una computadora. –señalo una maquina libre.**_

_**-¡Oh, es como la de sufwey!- exclamo pipipote padre.-¿para que sirve buen muggle?**_

_**-¡Oh, sirve para muchas cosas! Dejenme encenderla y se los mostrare, no tarda, pues la puse a hibernar...**_

_**-¡Oh, las computadoras hibernan aunque sea verano!?- pregunto sorprendido James.**_

_**-Si, si, miren, pueden checar su mail, chatear, ir a myspace como Don Munraz y todo demas... – la computadora encendio y su pantalla desplego un letrero de bienvenida que decia:**_

_**-Wel come usuarios...- leyo Harry y luego chillo- AAAAHHH!!! Vamonos de aqui papa, ese Wel nos va a comer!!!**_

_**Y nuevamente salieron corriendo como si se les quemaran los frijoles, y una vez a salvo en casa, decidieron que no volverian a incursionar en ese peligroso cybermundo muggle.**_

_**Pulse cualquier tecla para salir.**_

**Nota: nuevamente no se tome en serio esta opinión sobre los Potter…**


	7. Chapter 7

_Notas del capitulo:_

_Hola que tal!_

_Aquí me tienen cumpliéndoles con el capitulo semanal: les agradezco mucho sus lecturas y comentarios. Éste es mi primer cuento hetero largo y espero no cagarla… creo que hasta donde va no… ya me dirán ustedes._

Lunático amor 7

Para su sorpresa, Draco fue liberado la mañana siguiente, pues nadie presento cargos en contra de el. La sospecha de que la mano de Potter estaba detrás de aquello lo hacia sentir un extraña sensación entre la incomodidad y el agradecimiento. Agradecimiento, sobre todo, porque así podría organizar el funeral de su madre.

Se sorprendió nuevamente al enterarse de que otro familiar ya se había llevado el cuerpo de Narcisa. Averiguo la dirección y llego a pie a una pequeña casita oculta en el campo, cuyas puertas desvencijadas estaban abiertas de par en par, y en cuyo salón lleno de fotos había dos catafalcos. Una mujer enlutada y de rostro consumido que jamás había visto era la única doliente.

Y aunque solo había oído hablar a hurtadillas de ella no tuvo más que verle los ojos de parpados gruesos y el gesto altivo para reconocerla como su tía Andrómeda Tonks. Un bebe regordete, pequeño y de pelo blanco yacía en sus brazos.

-Pasa. – le dijo examinándolo con sus ojos negros- Has crecido desde la ultima vez que te vi, a escondidas por supuesto. Cissy jamás permitió que su hermana traidora a la sangre conociera a su flamante hijo. Y Bellatrix era demasiado fanática para poder tener hijos. Soy…

-Se quien es. Mi mamá y mi tía a veces hablaban de usted.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y que decían? ¿Se burlaban de la pobre tonta que renuncio a todo por amor?

-Tía Bella hablaba de obligarla a regresar. Y mama le decía que no. –Draco se sentía incomodo frente a esa mujer consumida y amargada. Querría que se desvaneciera y lo dejara a solas con el cuerpo de su madre para poder despedirse de ella.

-Típico.- dijo la mujer y arrullo al bebe –Míranos y aprende Draco Malfoy: no somos más que tontos juguetes del destino. Yo me rebele, lo deje todo por una vida de felicidad junto a mi marido y solo tuve media vida de angustia. Tu madre siguió las reglas sin conseguir a cambio mas que un matrimonio de apariencias. Quizá Bella fue la ganadora: amo hasta la muerte.

-Tía Bella no amaba a su marido…

-Nunca dije que amara a su marido.- Andrómeda esbozo una sonrisa malvada y el chiquito en sus brazos empezó a llorar.

Draco sintió un escalofrío, quería irse de ahí y no volver a ver a esa mujer, nunca. Le daba miedo, era espantosa, como la Sibila de la antigua Roma.

-Quiero llevarme a mi madre.

-Tómala. Me la traje porque nadie la recogía y no quería que terminara en una fosa común. Tampoco Bella. Eran mis hermanas.- explicó.

-Gracias.

-Por nada. Tengo que irme, he de llevar a mi nieto al entierro de su madre.

Draco asintió. Sintió un gran alivio cuando su tía y su sobrino desaparecieron. Preso de una gran pena se hincó al lado del féretro de su madre y se hecho a llorar.

*

Lucius Malfoy salió de Azkaban bajo palabra apenas dos semanas mas tarde. Su súbita inspiración de fugarse a un paraíso tropical lo salvo. Y también Luna, con sus declaraciones. Pago una jugosa fianza y fue condenado a cien horas de trabajo comunitario, pero salió libre. Aunque la prisión mágica ya no era custodiada por dementores, Lucius no tenia la menor gana de ir ahí, no ahora que era el doble de rico que antes, pues a la muerte de Bellatrix, la fortuna Lestrange paso a ser de sus parientes mas próximos: sus hermanas Narcissa y Andrómeda, y como Cissy había pelado su mitad paso a ser de su desconsolado viudo.

Y éste, que estaba muy alegre se le cocían las habas para poder casarse con su amada, pese a los gritos y sombrerazos de su hijo mayor que con todo y ser mayor de edad seguía siendo un niño de papi e hizo oídos sordos cuando Lucius le hablo de darle una pensión para que se fuera a vivir donde le acomodara. Con todo, el chico tenía afecto por su padre y viceversa.

En cuanto a los sentimientos de Lucius por Narcisa, bueno, lamentaba que se hubiera muerto, después de todo para eso existía el divorcio, para no tener que retorcerle el pescuezo a tu mujer cuando quieres una nueva.

Luna se estaba quedando con sus tutores legales que eran Bill y Fleur Weasley, que la habían protegido y eran vecinos y parientes en sexto grado, pues la torre Lovegod estaba en ruinas y el señor Lovegod seguía haciendo mutis en San Mungo.

Así que apenas tres semanas después de derrotado Voldemort, cuando los mejores magos del mundo se afanaban en reconstruir Howgarts y Harry Potter, incluido en la nomina de aurores batallaba para darle su papilla a su ahijado (considerando que luchar contra magos tenebrosos era mas fácil que eso y cambiar pañales) Lucius Malfoy, cuarentón, exmortifago y exconvicto dos veces, vestido con un impecable trajecito blanco, abrigo incluido llamo a la puerta de El Refugio y al recibir la indicación de adelante se estremeció: era le primera vez en su vida que pisaba un antro de iniquidad de ese tipo, la casa de un traidor a la sangre, pero tomo aire y lo hizo, con resuelta valentía: tenia que conseguir su permiso para casarse con Luna, pues era menor de edad, y llevársela a vivir a su mansión. Cuando entro y vio a todo el clan Weasley, colados incluidos, mirándolo con franca y peligrosa hostilidad fantaseo con echarles un confundus masivo y secuestrar a su rubia y perderse en un paraíso fiscal como Gibraltar.

Pero en vez de eso carraspeó y saludó con toda la corrección que pudo:

-Buenas tardes. – y se inclinó graciosamente: su pelo resbalo como una cascada de puro brillo.

-Igualmente – Bill se adelanto a estrecharle la mano.

-Grrrr… - gruñó el señor Weasley original, mirándolo como lo haría Balthazar inflable.

-Hola Lucius. – Luna se soltó de las manos de Ginny y Hermione y se adelanto a darle un afectuoso beso en la mejilla. Pero Malfoy le agarro el rostro y le planto uno destapacaños.

-¡Yo lo ahorco y luego lo mato! – dijo el señor Weasley con poca coherencia y mucha rabia.

-Siéntate Arthur. – le dijo su mujer, dándole un pisotón y muchos pelirrojos la vieron feo.

– Siéntate Luna. – indicó Bill.- Siéntate Malfoy.

Estos lo obedecieron juntos en un sofá, quedando juntitos.

-¿Quién dijo que podías hacerlo junto a ella? – le espeto Arthur, por espetarle algo, y su mujer le dio un codazo.

-Ahora que estamos todos en paz y concordia – Bill barrio con sus claros ojos a sus parientes, deteniéndose un segundo de mas en Ron, que estaba muy sulfurado – Manifiesta tus intensiones, Malfoy, como dice la puerta de tu casa.

-Mis intenciones ya las conocen: deseo casarme con la madre de mi hijo.

-¿Solo eso Malfoy? – Bill imito una pose de juntar los dedos y reposar ahí la barbilla, típica del difunto Dumbledore- Puedes legitimar a tu hijo sin casarte con la madre.

-Pues da la casualidad de que quiero casarme con ella.- la rodeó con un brazo, acercándola.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Bill.

Y todos esos bermejos del demonio lo interrogaban con la mirada.

-Porque… pues… - a Lucius se le hacia difícil manifestar sus sentimientos frente a una bola de traidores a la sangre, sangre sucias y pobretones- Porque va a ser Weasley idiota… porque la amo.

Ruiditos escépticos y una que otra risita forzada se dejaron oir. Bill hizo un gesto para callarlos.

-¿Y… se lo has preguntado a Luna?

-Pues… - no hubiera sido lo sincero- Ella quiere, ¿verdad Luna?

-¿Qué… - lo miro con sus ojos grandotes y claritos- ¿Casarme contigo? Si, porque no…

-Luna, querida, - la señora Weasley original se le acercó y le tomó una mano, acuclillándose frente a ella- ¿Entiendes lo que significa casarte, y con Lucius Malfoy? Ya no serás su propiedad, como tiempos antiguos – miró al rubio como recordándoselo- pero estarás ligada a el de por vida, es algo muy serio.- enfatizó la señora y Luna le sonrió.

-Por supuesto que lo entiendo, y levántese señora Weasley: en cuclillas es como mas fácil se le pueden meter a una los torposoplos por el… ya sabe.

-¡No puede ser! – salto Ginny y Ron preguntó: "Que, los torposoplos por el…-¡Luna no puedes querer casarte con este hombre! ¡Es un malvado, te secuestro y te forzó y a mi casi me mato!

-Umh… - Luna se rasco la barbilla y Lucius la miró con terror- Lucius, pídele una disculpa a Ginny por tratar de matarla.

El rubio parpadeó sorprendido, pero miró con odio a Ginny y le dijo:

-Ginevra Weasley lamento mucho haber intentado asesinarte.- dijo, y era verdad: lamentaba que se hubiera quedado en intento, la cría era un incordio con patas.

-Luna, ¿te lo has pensado bien? – Hermione se había parado y se acercaba- Digo, no es por ofender pero el señor Malfoy tiene 41 años, fama de pervertido y además es un excriminal.

-¡Yo dudo que sea ex! – grito alguien con falsete.

-Si Hermione, me lo he pensado bien. El señor Malfoy me gustaba desde que lo conocí en el ministerio…

-… el día de los cerebros voladores. – terminaron sus amigos a coro.

-Si, gracias. Ya se que no es muy joven, pero es guapo y distinguido y de mente muy abierta.- esto lo dijo recordando ciertas revistas bien cochinas- Además es rico, noble… - Luna enumeraba con sus deditos- muy bueno en la cama… y lo mas importante: yo le amo. Y estoy seguro de que a mi papa le encantara cuando despierte y lo conozca.- termino muy contenta la jovencita.

-Válgame – susurró bien audible Ron- dicho así Malfoy parece el partidazo del año.

-Les agradezco mucho que se preocupen tanto por mi.- siguió Luna- ¡Nunca había tenido tantos amigos y tan buenos! Os quiero mucho, pero también quiero mucho a Lucius, y no quisiera tener que elegir entre los dos: por eso, por favor, firmen el papel donde me autorizan a casarme con el. ¡Y tendremos una gran fiesta como la de Bill y Fleur!

La señora Weasley se sonó los mocos y la abrazo.

-Si, claro que si queridita: te mereces ser feliz con tu hombre, aunque hayas elegido a este: total, en gustos se rompen géneros… Bill, cielo, autoriza la boda.

-Con una condición: -se planto el pelirrojo de deshecha belleza- que Malfoy se comprometa a ser un buen esposo con Luna. Cierra el pico Malfoy y déjame terminar. Todos en el banco sabían lo mal que tratabas a tu difunta esposa y si llega a mis, nuestros oídos la mas mínima insinuación de que repites la historia con Luna iremos por ti y te ajustaremos tooodas las cuentas que prometemos dejar en borrón y cuenta nueva a partir del día de tu boda.

-Me parece justo Weasley: juro que voy a ser el mejor marido. Te lo juro Luna.- le dio un besito- Y solo para que conste, yo no maltrataba a Narcisa, simplemente no la amaba. Me casaron con ella contra mi voluntad.- añadió con una nota de resentimiento- Jamás le di una golpiza ni nada…

-¿De veras? – inquirió Bill- Los duendes decían que sobre todo este ultimo año oían gritos y golpes…

-Jum. Esa era Bellatrix y sus sesiones de sado.

Los Weasley se quedan con cara de what.

-Pasemos a la cegemonia.- sugirió Fleur- ¿Dónde te gustagria casagte Luna?

-Pues… no lo había pensado… quizá en el bosque prohibido…

-Sera en mi mansión.- la cortó Malfoy- Podemos rentar un ucorno y acromantulas bonsai domesticadas si quieres un toque tenebroso, pero en ese sitio prohibido no. Y ustedes – traidores a la sangre, estuvo a punto de decir- no están invitados.

-¡Que! ¡Como! ¡Serás ojete! ¡Pinche Malfoy!- la gritería estaba plagada de britniseñales.

-Lucius, yo quiero compartir con mis amigos ese día tan especial.

-¡No, no quiero que vayan, no lo consentiré! – Malfoy parecía un niño chiquito.

-Bill, ¿podríamos ir a solas afuera un momento por favor?- preguntó cogiendo de la mano a su rubio.

-Adelante.- respondió el pelirrojo, perplejo.

-Gracias. Volveremos en un momentito… tal vez no tan ito, pero en todo caso no mucho rato.

La chica jaló al hombre afuera a un desierto pasillo. Lo metió dentro de un cuarto que parecía para visitas y sin previo aviso se arrodilló y justo cuando Lucius pensó si iría a suplicarle ella le bajó el cierre, metió su manita por la abertura de los bóxers y se lo sacó, flácido y dormido pero de inmediato se lo llevó a la boca y lo chupo con fruición, sin atender a las preguntas de Lucius sobre que hacia. La inesperada iniciativa de la rubia lo excito, tardando unos veinte segundos en logara una erección.

Luna le sujetaba bien firme la base y movía la cabeza adelante y atrás, chupando con ganas el miembro generoso de su prometido. Lucius se inclinó adelante, gimiendo y le puso las manos sobre los hombros, mirando abajo la inesperada y rica acción, cubierto su rostro sonrojado por su larguísimo pelo platinado. La sensación era rápida, dura, esa cavidad mojada y suave lo estaba exprimiendo, esa calidez que lo envolvía lo atrapaba, se apoderaba de el: era la mamada mas entusiasta que había recibido en lu larga vida de perversión: podía sentir en la punta de sus dedos el deseo de Luna de complacerle, de hacerlo estallar de placer.

-¡Mas Luna, mas!- jadeo meneando la cabeza- ¡Umh, ah, aahhh… mas, maaaassss!!!- grito corriéndose en su boca.

Luna tragó, libero el miembro aun rígido y brilloso por los fluidos y se limpió las comisuras de la boca con el dorso de la mano antes de pararse.

-¿Ahora si vas a dejar que vengan mis amigos a nuestra boda?- le preguntó con una sonrisa picara.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín!- exclamo Lucius aun jadeante- ¡Si me vas a convencer así por cada uno puede venir hasta la sangre sucia de Granger! – Lucius se lo metió, beso a su novia y regresaron a la sala de estar, en la que unos incómodos Weasley (habían oído los gritos de Malfoy) les miraron los cabellos desordenados.

-Lucius esta de acuerdo en que todos sean invitados.- dijo Luna y los Weasley & Cía. Se extrañaron de que Malfoy los contara y sonriera. (eran hartos).

-Solo me envían una lista de cuantos sois, ya con vuestras parejas. Falta fijar la fecha, ¿Qué les parece el 5 de julio?

-Muy bien.- y de nuevo se escuchó el murmullo-murmullo de Ron: "¿Ven? Que sencillito, ya les decía yo que mamá y Fleeeg exageraban."

-¡Cállate Ronald!- se oyó la vocecita de Hermione y un chillido producto de un pisotón.

-Bueno Weasley, con su permiso me llevo a mi novia.

-¿Qué te la llevas? ¿A dónde?

-A mi mansión. No seáis ridículos: no es como que vaya a "comerme la torta antes del recreo" pues me la comí hace mucho. –cargo a Luna en brazos y se dirigió al umbral.

-¡Espere! ¿Y sus revisiones?

-Puede ir si gusta Molly Weasley, pero le garantizó que los mejores medimagos están pendientes de mi prometida.- Malfoy se relamió los labios como saboreando la palabra, y salió sin cerrar la puerta.

-Mejor asi- dijo una voz con falsete- que se vayan para no oír otro concierto radiofónico estilo Celestina War-fuck!

Continuarà…

_Notas finales:_

_¡Proximo capitulo lemon con todas sus letras! ¡Y Draco en pantuflas de conejito!!!_

_**Miniminiextra: El vampiro.**_

_**Èrase una vez Ron Weasley acostadito en su cama, cuando de repente entra por la ventana un murciélago, se trasforma en vampiro, levantando la capa con los brazos y pelando los colmillos. Ron lo ve con los ojos como platos y el vampiro le pregunta:**_

_**-¿Te doy miedo?**_

_**-No, gracias.- susurra Ron- Ya tengo bastante.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Notas del capitulo: _

_Hola que tal. Hoy no se me ocurre nada mas que agradecer a todas las personas que se entretienen leyendo este cuento, en especial a quienes me dejan saber que les parece. RociRadcliffe, Natalie, Aridenere, Valblack, DarkReginaB19, Lizy (o liz), Clio, Isabellatrix Black Swan, Angel de acuario, Vima Black y Nemeshet: muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Creo que a todos los autores nos encanta recibirlos y nos dan batería para seguir torturando a la humanidad con nuestros textos jajaja._

Lunático amor 8

Lucius se apareció con Luna en brazos frente a la puerta de su mansión, y como esta estaba en obras de remodelación unos trabajadores los miraron como quien no quiere la cosa. Malfoy le cogió el mentón a Luna con su mano libre (con la otra la sostenía por el trasero) y le dijo:

-La primera vez que traspasaste este umbral lo hiciste como prisionera. Pero ésta vez lo harás como reina: eres la dueña de la mansión Luna, y te voy a dar una vida de princesa como nunca imaginaste.

Y le plantó un besote a la Rodolfo valentino, largo y posesivo, que duró hasta que llegaron al ala de él y la dejó caer sobre su antigua, elegante y super blandita cama. Y aunque tenía ganas de levantarle la falda y dejárselo ir sin mas protocolo se aguantó. Después de todo, era mejor preparar bien el asunto: no solo la vagina de la chica sino toda la fantasía.

La sentó y sacó de un cajón una cajita estilo botiquín, pero este en lugar de primeros auxilios tenia maquillaje: le delineó los ojos al estilo egipcio, muy intenso, le aplicó mucho brillo rosita en los labios, le soltó el pelo y lo cepilló. Al término se lo se lo hizo a un lado para ponerle un colllar de oro y piedras preciosas azules muy vistoso y muy bonito; le puso los pendientes que hacían juego y luego le quito el vestido.

-¿Vamos a ir a una fiesta o vamos a hacer el amor? – preguntó Luna confundida al sentir como Lucius le besaba los pechos, tanto la piel expuesta como la cubierta por el sostén y al mismo tiempo le ponía varias pulseras, sencillos aritos de oro y plata en una muñeca.

-A hacerlo, por supuesto.- le desabrochó el sostén y se lo retiró con cuidado- pero a veces es necesario vestirse para la ocasión, como si fuera una fiesta.

-Ah, ya comprendo.- Luna se dejaba enjoyar la otra mano- Como ponerse disfraz de maiden francesa.

-Exacto.- Lucius le deslizaba por el vientre una fría y metálica cadena- ¿Dónde aprendiste eso?

-En tus revistas.- le contestó ella con mucha naturalidad.

Lucius se turbó un poco pero optó por mejor sacarle partido a su biblioteca de echidades. Le puso varias cadenitas como coronas.

-¿Y que mas aprendiste en esas cochinas y cochambrosas revistas?

-Uy, la mar de cosas.- Luna, sonrojada vio como Malfoy le abrochaba una especie de cinturoncito con muchos colguijes de pedrería en la cintura y como le venia grande se le deslizaba hasta las caderas.

-Vaya, que niña tan inteligente.- la arrodilló sobre la cama y le bajó los calzoncitos, luego la tumbó sobre las sabanas blancas y satinadas y se los sacó. Tomó uno de sus piececitos y se lo masajeó, y sin mirarla le preguntó- ¿Y que te parecería meter un juguetito por ahí?

-¿Por donde? Ahhh, ya… - la chica había recibido un pellizco en las nalgas- Pues no se…

-¿No? Se siente rico.

-¡¿Tu!? – Luna lo miraba con sus grandes ojos muy abiertos- ¿Tu te has metido cosas por el culo?

-Si. – le respondió mirándola con descaro y lujuria. Una sonrisa ensanchó su rostro al oírla decir.

-¡Que guay!- a falta de termino mas exacto. (las llamas del moe).

-Que chica tan linda, no me equivoque al elegirte.- termino acercando un piececito a su boca para chuparle los deditos, pasándole la lengua entre ellos y por el empeine.

-¡Jijiji! ¡No Lucius, me haces cosquillas! No… ah… - suspiró aliviada cuando dejo de hacerle cosquillas..

Ya desnuda pero enjoyada la recostó sobre los almohadones al centro de la cabecera y con un par de corbatas de seda le amarró las muñecas a los postes que sostenían el dosel de la cama.

-¿Lucius, que haces?- preguntó al verlo afianzar los nudos.

-Shhh – le puso un dedo vertical sobre los labios, acercando peligrosamente su bello rostro- Silencio pequeña, o tendré que amordazarte.- le metió el dedo en la boquita y le beso una mejilla, luego la otra y descendió experto a besos por su cuello en lo que sus manos masajeaban los senos. Deslizó su lengua sobre las clavículas de ella, rozando por igual las piedras y la piel. Al sentir los pezones rígidos contra su palmas se preguntó si seria demasiado incluir las horquillas enjoyadas que tenia para adornar y estimular los pezones y el clítoris: la imaginó un momento con todo eso puesto, gritando de placer mientras el movía de arriba abajo la de su sexo y babeó… Pero lo descartó.

Seria demasiado para su joven e inocente novia. Le lamió entre los senos, apretándoselos y bajo hasta su ombliguito, y jugueteó con el sin dejarle los pechos en paz. Luego se arrodilló y se desvistió a la carreta, comiéndosela con los ojos como lo haría con la boca de ahí a nada. Estaba dócil, respirando con profundidad, su pecho subía y bajaba rápido y el collar estaba desordenado. Sus manos atadas hacia arriba y hacia los lados. Ella levantó sus piernas y las juntó, avergonzada seguramente por el modo en que Lucius le miraba la vulva completamente expuesta.

"Qué encantador pudor." Pensó el platinado arrojando su último calcetín, imponente y magnifico en su desnudez: estaba recontrabuenisimo el tipo.

Le tomó los tobillos juntos y se los mantuvo en alto, echándole las piernas contra el pecho, exponiendo su trasero. Se lo sobó con la otra mano y se inclinó a besar la parte interior de sus muslos, cosquilleando suavemente con su pelo platinado y largo. Lucius notó que le agradaba la sensación y la acarició con su cabellera por toda la parte trasera de los muslos, sobre las nalgas… Luna jadeaba y sentía delicioso ¿Como se las ingeniaba ese hombre para darle sensaciones nuevas, cada vez más ricas, cada vez que se la cogía? Sintió sus besos sobre sus muslos, mordidas y hasta nalgadas; todo la prendía. Soltó un gritito sorprendido cuano sintió un dedo húmedo introducirse en su culo, dedeándosela mientras seguía besuqueando sus nalgas.

Luego el le cogió los muslos con sus manos grandes y bien cuidadas y se los separó, manteniéndoselos en alto. Luna creyó que le iba a lamer su cosita pero lo que le lamió fue otra cosa. Una que la hizo llenarse e vergüenza y de excitación al mismo tiempo.

Lucius le comía el culito a su rubia; nunca se lo había hecho antes, no por falta de ganas: aunque se desesperara por hacerle de todo iba dosificando las perversiones que practicaba con ella, experimentaba poco a poco para que no se espantara y porque como muy bien había dicho un poeta: la lujuria no es tan creativa como su descubrimiento.

Le toqueteaba el esfínter con la lengüita, metiéndosela poco a poco, saboreando a su novia por detrás mientras que con su diestra se masturbaba, pues su pene exigía atención a gritos. Permaneció atento a los gemidos, bajitos como siempre de ella y a las tensiones de su cuerpo, y cuando creyó que se había venido se incorporo rápidamente y poniéndose los tobillos sobre los hombros la empaló rápida y certeramente, por la vagina, dando vigorosos empujes de cadera (ya se estaba masturbando bastante recio) llenándola y asegurándose de dejarla bien preñada. Su pelo bailaba y se sacudía en todas direcciones azotando su piel blanca, sonrojada en el pecho y cara por el exfuerzo y la excitación: era tan hot ver como su pene entraba y salía entre las piernas de la chica o mirarla toda ella, cubierta de valiosas joyas ya marrada como una reina esclavizada que era: su esclava sexual, la reina de su casa…

-Luna! – jadeó, estaba cada vez mas cerca del orgasmo. - ¡Luna!

-Lucius no… ¡no pares!

La chica se tensaba y se apretaba cada vez mas, hasta que se apretó bien rico, viniéndose y llevándolo a el al clímax. Este salió rápidamente de ella y apunto su pene hacia su torso, salpicando su pecho y vientre enjoyados con semen, deleitándose con su obra maestra mientras recuperaba el aliento. Luego se monto a gatas bajas sobre ella y la limpio muy cuidadosamente con la lengua, tragándose su propio fluido de la piel de su amante.

*

A la mañana siguiente a Draco casi le da cuando, desprevenido (el señorito había salido a pasear la noche anterior) bajo en piyama tipo mameluco de felpa estampado con borreguitos al enorme, lujoso y remodelado comedor a desayunar y se encontró a su padre vestido para matar, con un carísimo traje hecho pos putos y mágicos diseñadores italianos todo amelcochado con Lunatica Lovegod, hasta dándole de comer en la boca.

-¡Padre, que hace ella aquí!- exclamo indignado, aunque le restaba presencia la piyama de borreguitos.

-Cuidado con ese tono jovencito. ¿Y cuantas veces te he dicho que no andes hecho una facha?

-Hola Draco. A mi me gusta tu gorro.- señalo el borludo accesorio en la cabeza en la cabeza del chico. Este se lo quitó de inmediato, por un acto reflejo adquirido en Howgarts: el de jamás llevar algo aprobado por la chica mas chiflada del colegio. Pero su padre lo vio horrible.

-Draco Malfoy – dijo seriamente – Luna va a convertirse en mi esposa te guste o no, y vas a respetarla como si fuera tu madre.

-¡Ella no es mi madre!- grito el adolescente - ¡El cuerpo de mi madre aun no se enfría en su sepultura y tu ya te estas casando con otra!

Lucius se encogió de hombros y bebió un largo sorbo de café.

-Tu nunca podrás comprender mi situación de vida forzada, encadenado a alguien que ni siquiera me gustaba, que tu andes por ahí caminando solo demuestra (que me cojo lo que se mueva) que cumplí con mi deber. Y no lo sabrás porque no voy a imponerte ningún matrimonio. Es hora de refrescar algunas costumbres Malfoy: ni serás mi heredero único ni te forzare a nada, y eres muy dueño de hacer de tu vida un papalote mientras no me faltes al respecto a mi o a mi esposa.

Draco aguantaba la reprimenda apretando los puños.

-¿Y cuando es la boda?

-El cinco de julio. Y estas cordialmente invitado.

-¡Pues metete tu invitación por donde te quepa!- le grito entre chillidos y así, en pantuflas con cara de borreguito salió corriendo y no paro hasta llegar hasta la casa de Severus Snape (bueno, corrió y luego se acordó que era mago y uno que sabia aparecerese) y ahí se pegó al timbre hasta que el malhumorado director le abrió.

-¡Oh Draco! Menos mal. Pensé que eras Potter, que había venido otra vez a darme las gracias y un ridículo ramo de flores, y a pedirme consejo y si no le ayudo con su ahijado. ¡Uff!- resopló – Creo que prefería cuando le caía mal…

*

-Draco es un poco melodramático.- apuntó Luna tras un largo silencio.

-Si, bueno, espero que ese pequeño o pequeña que llevas ahí sea mejor. Tiene que serlo.- añadió Lucius- Por lo menos no lleva sangre Black en las venas.

-¿Por qué? A mi Stubby me pareció muy agradable, claro que solo lo conocí un poco. (Aquello era un eufemismo, como decir Luis XVI se cortó al afeitarse, pues ella lo conoció, un poco. Unos treinta minutos antes de que muriera.)

-¿Stubby? ¿Qué Stubby?- preguntó Lucius, y se arrepintió de hacerlo, pues Luna comenzó a explicarle la larga y retorcida historia según la cual Sirius Black había sido en realidad un cantante de música country.

Para desviarla del tema la llevo a ver las remodelaciones del sótano, con calabozos mas agradables donde estar cómodamente preso o leer escondido un rato, y luego la llevo a las habitaciones de paredes desnudas y sin muebles del ala este.

-Estas son por tradición las habitaciones de la señora Malfoy: puedes decorarlas a tu entero gusto.

-Umh, eso es muy generoso pero yo preferiría dormir contigo o en mi ático.

Lucius la miro enternecido, no podía dejarla vivir en su cuarto, porque, aunque procuraría serle tan fiel como fuera posible había una faceta de sus gustos sexuales que la chica simplemente no podría satisfacer y en la que no quería involucrarla si no podía dominarse: eran cosas de hombres. Llego con ella a un acuerdo: ella tendría sus habitaciones y se alternarían a dormir juntos en unas y otras. Como la sala y el comedor estaban en obras de restauracion (restaurar las alfombras costó carísimo, puto Avery) salieron a los jardines donde los pocos pavorreales sobrevivientes se paseaban entre los lirios sobrevivientes.

-¿Te gustaría que el jardín tuviera algo en especial? Azucenas, bonsáis… lo que quieras.

-Pues a mi me gustaría que tuviera gnomos: son unas criaturas maravillosas.- le mostro un dedo- Uno me mordió justo aquí en la casa de los Weasley, aunque aun no me nace ningún talento especial… quizás con otra mordida despierte algo insospechado en mi…

Lucius la veía con sus ojos grises asustados: ¿gnomos roñosos en su jardín? ¿y para que mordieran a la gente? ¡Por los calzones bombachos de Merlín!

-Mi papa tiene en casa unas matas fantásticas de ciruelas dirigibles, ¿sabes? Con tu pelo largo se te verían muy bonitos unos pendientes de fruto de ciruela dirigible, te hare unos. Porque puedo ir a mi casa, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, ya no estoy prisionera, ¿verdad?

-No, por supuesto que no. Pero tu casa, la torre Lovegod esta…

-Destruida, y posiblemente algún bandido robó el valioso cuerno de snorkack de cuernos arrugados porque cuando fui ahí con mis amigos no había nada.

-Menos mal que fuiste acompañada. ¡Uff! Lo que me recuerda, Luna, si quieres que te acompañe a algún lado avísame con un día de anticipación por lo menos. Estoy entrándole a varios negocios (sucios, sucios) para no tener que trabajar mientras estamos de luna de miel.

-¿Y a donde vamos a ir?

-A todo el mundo.- contestó el muy ufano- Para que lo conozcas: Venecia te va a encantar…

-No creo, los brujos de ahí tienen muchas sirenas y tritones presos bajo la laguna…

-¿De donde sacas eso?

-¡Si fue un escandalazo! Se destapo casi al tiempo que la epidemia de torposoplos…

Lucius meneó la cabeza y trato de hacer ver a Luna algunos puntos de vista. Luego se fue a planificar su ajuar de bodas, luego se fue a negociar una inversión para un lote de materiales prohibidos clase A recién robaditos de Egipto y luego fue a tomar una copa con Severus.

*

Luna pidió a Lucius que la acompañara a visitar a su padre que seguía impávido navido en su camita del hospital mágico, y aunque Malfoy se le hacia un desperdicio de tiempo ir a ver a alguien que no se apercibía siquiera de tu existencia la acompaño, pues a ella le parecía importante. Y de paso, que la revisara un sanador, para ver como iba su embarazo.

-¿Cuántas semanas tiene señora?- pregunto el magic-doc untándole el vientre con un gel frio.

-Soy señorita. – aclaro Luna y Lucius agradeció que ya faltaba poco para la boda porque aquello de señorita era una burla- Y no se.

-No puede tener mas de cuatro meses.- colaboro Lucius con cara de gato ofendido.

-Umh… si… - sanador palpaba- Yo diría que tiene unas catorce semanas. ¿Nauseas señorita?

-Si, todavía.

-¿Y su apetito?

-Normal.

-Es muy importante que cualquier antojo que tenga lo satisfaga, o de lo contrario su hijo nacerá con cara de susodicho antojo.- le advirtió con seriedad- ¿Algún otro malestar?

-Pues me duele un poco mi sexo.

-Voy a revisar a su hija.- le dijo a Malfoy, poniéndose unos guantes y sacando una sabana.

-No es mi hija, es mi novia.- aclaró éste.

-Lo sospechaba… - susurró el medimago y le indicó que se pusiera en una camilla- Umh, si, lo sospechaba.- repitió el facultativo y se incorporo retirándose los guantes y tirándolos- Ya puede levantarse señorita.- el sanador le dicto a su pluma a vuelapluma- Revisiones quincenales hasta el termino del embarazo, poción nutritiva porque una chica así de joven… - negó con la cabeza- y las relaciones sexuales, no tan "rudas".- miro al novio con los brazos cruzados- Y es posible que el ultimo mes las tengan prohibidas.

-¡¿Qué!?- Malfoy parecía que le habían dicho que no respirara.- Si su embarazo va bien no hay motivo para suspender el sexo.

-Cierto, pero la señorita es menor de edad y su embarazo es peligroso.- le dio la receta y las instrucciones. Malfoy las recibió de mal modo y paso su brazo por los hombros de Luna, conduciéndola por los pasillos hasta el piso de pacientes de permanencia prolongadas.

-¡Hola Neville! – saludo alegremente Luna - ¿Vienes a visitar a tus padres?

-Si.- contesto el chico llenito de vida viendo feo a Malfoy. - ¿Y tu?

-Yo también.

-¿Y como has estado?- señalo su panza.

-Bien, acaban de recetarme vitaminas y menos sexo.

Malfoy tosió y se sonrojó; le encantaba el sentido del tacto de su novia. Neville se quedo con la boca abierta sin saber como procesar el exceso de información. Un rubio insulso en batón azul de enfermo le metió una foto enrollada y autografiada en la boca abierta.

-¡Vaya! Todos vienen a verme por mi fama.- Gilderoy Lockhart sonreía vacuamente- Tomen, tengo un montón.- le dio unas fotos a Malfoy y a Luna- ¡Las autografié yo mismo con letra cursiva!

-Gracias profesor Lockhart.- Malfoy agarro a Luna y la retiro del alcanze del loco en batón- ¡Hasta luego Neville! ¡No faltes a mi boda!

-¡No lo haré!- prometió el chico, aunque solo lo haría por ella.

Luna y Lucius entraron en un pabellón lleno de personas inconscientes. La joven se acerco rápida a la cama donde un viejecillo cabeza de algodón estaba tendido.

-¡Hola papa! ¿Cómo estas? – le beso la mejilla- Te veo mas animado que la semana pasada. Traje a Lucius para que lo conozcas, es el hombre del que tanto te he hablado. – se volvió al rubio – Acércate y estréchale la mano.

Lucius obedeció y entre divertido y extrañado se la estrecho y dijo muy correcto:

-Buenas tardes señor Lovegod. Es un placer conocerlo, suegro.

-¡Jum!- el viejito tiro de la mano de Malfoy dándole un susto, acercando su rostro para verlo mas de cerca con aquellos ojos claros que parecían velados por cataratas- ¡Jum!- repitió frunciendo el ceño- No me gusta su tono, jovencito, ni eso de suegro.

Continuará…

_Notas finales:_

_¡Oh! ¡Justo ahora que ya estaba todo listo para la boda el señor Lovegod ira a impedirla!? ¿Podrá Lucius ser fiel a Luna?_

_¡Siga leyendo la próxima semana a la misma hora (o un poco mas temprano, espero) y por el mismo canal!_

_Besitos y nos leemos._

MIniEXtra: "Passion and the opera"

-¡Ah, a-a-a-a-aaah, aaa-a-a-a-aaaahh! ¡Aaaah, aaaa-AA!

Lo que parecían ser las practicas avanzadas de una soprano se dejaban oir a todo volumen a media noche desde la mansión Malfoy.

-¡Aaa, a, aaaaAAA!

El ultimo grito fue tan potente que un cristal recién puesto simplemente se rajo de arriba abajo. El gato del vecino pego un brinco en el tejado y huyó.

-Aaah, aaaahh, AAAHHa!

El final del ultimo grito fue como un jadeo cansado. Lucius se desplomo, cansado, sobre el cuerpo de su bellísima, y a esas alturas, algo sorda, esposa.

-¿Sabes Lucius? Con esa voz que tienes podrías cantar opera. Oi que una banda de rock sinfónico necesita vocalista.

El rubio pareció pensárselo y llevándose dos dedos a la garganta emitió un grito que abarco toda la escala musical.

-No es mala idea. – respondió éste- Lo malo es que necesito el estimulo adecuado, y eso no puedo tenerlo en publico.

Nota: Passion and the opera es una canción de Nightwish, si pican el link además de conocer una propuesta de música diferente podrán imaginarse mejor el drabble ;)

Link: .com/watch?v=EWWrb3shYww&feature=PlayList&p=B9D63877039B94A8&index=31


	9. Chapter 9

_Notas del capitulo:_

_¡Hola estimados lectores! Estoy muy contenta del éxito que tiene este cuento, Luna y Lucius son una pareja a la que hay que apostarle *.* y cuya historia va para largo (es amenaza;) ni se imaginan lo que se viene a continuación._

**Lunático amor 9**

-Hola papa.- Luna se inclino a darle un besito, si la chica sabia que su padre ya estaba consciente lo había disimulado muy bien.

-Hola Luna.- el señor Lovegod se olvido de Malfoy y abrazo a su hija con cariño- Te heche mucho de menos.

-Yo también papa.

Había algo en el tono de ambos que sonaba diferente… discordante… ¿o asi se reencontraba normalmente una hija secuestrada y un padre que despierta del coma? Lucius no supo resolvérselo pues no tenia experiencia previa con que compararlo.

-Trate por todos los medios de rescatarte de los mortifagos.

-Gracias papá.

-¿Cómo escapaste Luna?- preguntó y la chica se sentó a contarle con paciencia los pormenores de su huida y de la derrota de Voldemort- ¡Ha sido derrotado! Cuanto me alegro, era un inimicum pacis. ¿Y quien es este hombre, hija, y porque me llama suegro?

-Oh, el es mi prometido, Lucius Malfoy.

-¿Lucius Malfoy? ¿El mortifago que te secuestró?

-Si. – contestó Luna tan campante y Lucius rogó mentalmente que no fuera a agregar: y el que me violó.

-¡Usted! ¡Usted! – el señor Lovegod se incorporó y lo señaló con un dedo acusador- ¡Fuera de mi vista! ¡Mortifago! ¡Cazador de snorkacks! ¡Y deje a mi Luna! ¡Nunca consentiré en que salga con ella! ¡Fuera!

A Lucius le empezaba una terrible jaqueca. ¿Y si descontaba a su suegro con un buen golpe en la cabeza? No, mejor seria darle a tomar una buena dosis de poción de muertos en vida.

-Papa, cálmate.- pedía Luna acariciándole la cabeza- Lucius, sal un momento, por favor, tengo que convencer a papá de que te amo mucho y de que no hay nada que el pueda hacer para impedir nuestra boda.

-¿Boda? ¡Nunca!- grito el señor Lovegod.

Al ruido de sus gritos las enfermeras habían llegado. Querían darle tranquilizantes, pero Luna, con una presencia de animo de la que no había hecho gala delante de su padre sacó a Malfoy y a las enfermeras y muy seria le explico la situación a su padre. El viejito renegaba y decía que jamás cedería, pero al cabo de tres horas estuvo de acuerdo en permitir el matrimonio de su hija con el exmortifago siempre y cuando este aportara pruebas de que no había participado en las cacerias ilegales de snorkacks de cuernos arrugados. (Las cuales todo el mundo sabia que eran el deporte favorito de los mortifagos, por eso las unicornadas criaturas eran tas esquivas.)

*

Por la noche, mientras las enfermeras cenaban en su comedor y escuchaban la retransmisión de la radionovela de éxito (imagínense: la protagonista era Celestina Warbick) el señor Lovegod salió de puntitas en batón azul, quitándose las pantuflas bordadas con el logotipo de ouroboros (el logo de los medimagos) y cargándolas con cuidado para no hacer ruido se escabullo hasta la lechuceria.

Durante su platica con Luna descubrió que no era el único interesado en que el enlace de su hija no se llevara a cabo: el hijo de Malfoy también se oponía a la boda. Asi que luego de desembarazarse de Lunita proponiéndole un imposible a su marido le escribió una larga y explicativa carta al señorito Malfoy.

Una lechuza grande y castaña fue la elegida. Xenophilus Lovegod le ato la misiva a la pata y rogo porque esa no fuera una lechuza espía del ministerio y llevara su carta directamente al destinatario y no a los aurores, y luego regreso tan discretamente como había salido, metiéndose en la cama con los pies llenos de… excremento de lechuza, pues se olvido de ponerse las pantuflas para entrar.

Cuando la enfermera de ronda se topo con la olorosa sorpresa el señor Lovegod trato de hacerle creer que padecía un pie de atleta extraordinariamente potente.

*

La lechuza, que no era espía del ministerio ni mucho menos llego a la mansión Nott poco antes del amanecer, pues Draco se había quedado ahí a dormir. (En su casa no había quien durmiera con su padre viviendo la luna de miel por adelantado.) El rubio estaba en la misma cama de su amigo, pero con los pies cerca de la cabecera y el juego de snap explosivo aun desperdigado sobre la colcha azul marino.

El insistente golpeteo contra el cristal despertó a Theodore Nott. Con una cara de sueño el chico pelicastaño se sentó frotándose los ojos, de color azul claro. Se paro con el rastro de babas todavía en la mejilla y abrió la ventana. La lechuza lo evito y se fue derechita a Draco.

-No me agarres ahí…- protesto el chico rubio entre sueños.

-Tienes correo.

-Oh… -Draco le quito la carta casi a ciegas y despidió de un manotazo a la lechuza, que salió con su dignidad avechucha muy ofendida.

-¿No vas a leer tu carta?

-Léela tu, si tanto te interesa.- dijo Draco y se dio la vuelta para seguir durmiendo.

Nott rasgo el sobre y saco el pergamino, y conforme leía el corazón se le aceleraba. No estaba solo: ya eran tres los que querían impedir aquella boda. Y si entre tres brujos mas o menos cualificados no podían impedir una simple boda, la magia no servía para maldita la cosa.

-Draco despierta.- lo meneo. Draco y el se habían desvelado jugando al snap explosivo e inventando retorcidos modos de impedir la boda, modos que iban desde comerse toda la torta de bodas hasta organizar una invasión de mocomurcielagos. Pero ahora, lo que el señor Lovegod sugería, ya con su ayuda, no era tan descabellado.- ¡Draco que te pares! – grito hechandole la jarra del agua fría en la cabeza.

-¡Joder que te has pasado!

-Lee.- lo urgió el pelicastaño.

Draco leyó y al final, con una expresión perpleja, que bien podía deberse al agua fría que aun le chorreaba miro a Theo.

-Es tan descabellado que podría funcionar.

-Funcionara.- asevero Nott con pasión- Si el viejo nos ayuda podremos hacerlo.

El gesto del rubio se ensombreció: era verdad, aquello podía funcionar, sin embargo, ahora que la opción era viable tenia sus dudas. Una cosa era jugar y otra hacer. Debió reflejársele en la cara porque Theo pregunto:

-¿Y ahora que te pasa?

-Esto esta mal.

El exmortifago bufo indignado.

-¿Reticencias morales a estas alturas Malfoy? ¿Después de que relevamos a nuestros padres?

-Ellos parecen amarse.- dijo débilmente.

Era verdad, lo era y eso le dolía a Nott. El orgulloso slytherin aficionado a la magia negra no se había permitido, por cuestiones de estilo, cortejar a la chica que le gustaba. No creía que hubiera prisa, después de todo, la chica en cuestión era el bicho raro de Ravenclaw y Nott no le suponía ningún otro pretendiente. Tampoco se alarmo cuando supo que la habían secuestrado, pues estaba en casa de su amigo. Cuando se entero que ella estaba embarazada se molesto, y cuando se entero que se casaría con el padre de Draco sintió una tormentosa mezcla de desesperación, odio e impotencia. Sentimientos todos que se había guardado, tan introvertido como era, tan desconfiado. Ni siquiera Draco sabia de su amor por Luna Lovegod.

-Tu eres el que desea impedir la boda de tu padre con Lovegod. Si te hechas atrás porque "ellos parecen amarse", ¿Cómo crees que se sentirá tu madre en el mas alla?

Era un golpe bajo y los dos lo sabían. Draco se rehízo.

-Supongo que tu no tienes ningún interés personal en el negocio, ¿verdad Theo?

-¿Qué interés podría tener yo en que no se casen?- declaro el chico, pero un tenue rubor lo traicionó.

-Eso es precisamente lo que me molesta, que no lo sé.

Los chicos se ducharon y se desayunaron, yendo con calma a Londres; el horario de visitas del hospital mágico de San Mungo de enfermedades y heridas mágicas era de 1 a 2 y de 6 a 7, y ellos tenían una cita.

*

-¡Pruebas Severus, pruebas!- despotricaba Lucius tomándose un trago que tenia de todo, menos lavatrastes en su fiesta de despedida de soltero, un día antes de su boda (boda en entredicho, huelga decir)-¡Ese viejo loco de mi suegro quiere pruebas de que no caze un animal imaginario! Y es capaz de suspender la boda por esa ridiculez.

-Relájate hombre.- le dijo Severus dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda- Yo le daré un certificado tan absurdo y loco que puede que lo convenza.

Lucius gruño y apuro su copa, después sacó un reluciente galeón y llamo a la desnudista que se frotaba contra un poste. Ésta acudió solicita y le dio un baile de regazo en el que casi le mete las plumas de su cola en los ojos y le masajeo bien el paquete con sus nalgas des-enfundadas en una tanga de lentejuelas, ante los ojos atentos de Snape. El baile termino y la tipa le dijo que podía ir a buscarla a su camerino antes de irse.

-Tal vez debería ir con ella.- dijo Lucius entusiasmado.

-Tal vez no.- sonrió Severus y dio un sonoro aplauso.

En el acto, el local se sumió en tinieblas y una música oriental se dejo oir. Luces rojas y amarillas crecieron un poco y la voz del señor Lang Yao, dueño del excelso local llamado "La cama temblorosa!" anuncio un numero especial dedicado al soltero que pronto dejaría de serlo. Un humito fuertemente perfumado era como una nube por la cual una silueta menuda avanzaba. Conforme la luz se hacia mas fuerte Malfoy se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un chico. Uno morenito y bien sexy, que conforme se quitaba los siete velos dejaba ver su cuerpazo de uke, bien depilado y ungido.

Los ojos grises de Lucius siguieron como hipnotizados los movimientos de cadera del chico y cuando este termino, desnudo y subiendo y bajando el trasero en cuclillas frente a el Lucius jadeaba. Snape rio y le sirvió otra copa.

-Es Mahmut, el Hermoso: recién llegado de Turquía. Es mi regalo de bodas: así que mañana no me vayas a poner gesto cuando te entregue un jarrón.

-¡Por los calzones de Merlín! – jadeo Malfoy vaciando su copa de un jalón- Severus tu si que eres amigo.- le dijo conmovido.

Este sonrió satisfecho y le dio una palmadita en el muslo.

-Acábatelo Lucius: no sabe una palabra de ingles pero maldita la falta que le hace.

Malfoy se relamió los labios, tomo de la mano a Mahmut, que consulto con la mirada a su padrote, que asintió, y con docilidad se dejo conducir por el atractivo caballero rubio. Desaparecieron tras una cortina de tiras de chakiras adentrándose en una habitación sacada de las mil y una noches, versión porno, con tapices y cuadros que representaban a parejas practicando los kama Sutra, al estilo árabe.

Mahmut bailo un poco mas para el, y luego, notando el gran bulto en su bragueta se arrodillo entre sus piernas y se lo masajeo sobre la tela, mirándolo impúdicamente con sus ojos castaños. Lo sobo y lo hociqueo sobre la tela hasta que Malfoy no pudo mas y se bajo los pantalones. El efebo tomo una pluma de ave del paraíso y con ella acaricio el miembro erguido de su cliente, cosquilleando la puntita hasta que un poco de fluido previo salió, manchando de blanco los colores de la pluma. Entonces Mahmut se aplico a lo suyo, a lo que le había dado fama en el mundo entero. Con su lengua recorrió toda la erección y sus labios carnosos chuparon por doquier, demorando adrede en introducirse el miembro, pero cuando lo hizo la habilidad para succionar y toquetear con la lengua al mismo tiempo casi hicieron que Malfoy terminara prematuramente.

Pero el rubio supo contenerse y Mahmut le dio su premio. Volvió a coger la pluma y con ella hizo cosquillas en las bolas y en las ingles sin dejar de chupar, halagado por los jadeos y grititos de Malfoy, sin siquiera molestarse cuando este lo cogió por los cabellos y embistió su boca, corriéndose sin avisar y provocando que el fluido chorreara por el mentón del moreno.

Unos minutos mas tarde, ya repuesto, Lucius se reencontró con su amigo, que tenia a una tipa morena y turca, de nombre Sekure, arrodillada ante el y frotando entre sus generosos senos el miembro del pelinegro. El ojigris observo sin interrumpir hasta que con un gruñido ronco Snape se corrió en los senos de la morena, besándola y añadiendo una propina antes de despedirla.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto Snape un poco sin aliento, metiéndose el miembro dentro de la bragueta- ¿Tan rápido te lo cogiste?

-No me lo cogí.- Malfoy hecho una curiosa mirada a la orgia que se desarrollaba sobre el tablado del teibol. Al volver a mirar a Snape vio que este lo miraba de hito en hito.-Eso hubiera sido infidelidad.

Severus se quedo boquiabierto, quien sabe si de escuchar a Lucius Malfoy pretender fidelidad o del amplio margen con que este la manejaba.

Tomaron una ultima copa antes de retirarse de la fiesta, pues se vería muy mal que el novio y el padrino llegaran crudos a la boda.

Continuara…

_Notas finales:_

_¿Se lo esperaban? No, ¿verdad? Muajajaja!!! Espero no haber herido suceptibilidades con ese soft yaoi o slash pero no lo quise advertir por no estropear la trama. Mis disculpas si alguien se sintió ofendido, y advierto que aun habrá otra escena suave homoerotica, esta vez femenina… ¡Diablos, ya me spoile!_

_Olvídenlo con un chascarillo:_

_¿Qué hace lord Voldemort montado en un tractor por el campo? ¡Sembrando el pánico!_

_¿Por qué se ahorco Crabbe cuando visito Argentina? Porque la pasta dental decía "Colgate"._

_¿Por qué Goyle se arrastra por el supermercado? Para encontrar los precios mas bajos._


	10. Chapter 10

_Notas del capitulo:_

_Hola que tal, espero que esta capi sea de su agrado, a mi no termina de convencerme pero no se me ocurrió nada mejor y ya es día de actualizar. Les prometo exforzarme mas en la historia pues me entro un poco de pánico por un comentario que decía que lo que mas le había gustado a la lectora fueron los chistes extra._

_Disclaimers el final._

Lunático amor 10

Draco, Theodore y Xenophilus acechaban por turnos la mansión Malfoy. Draco era quien podía acechar mas cómodamente puesto que vivía ahí. Nott y el señor Lovegod (finalmente dado de alta) tenían que esconderse entre los arbustos y evitar a los pavorreales.

La idea del viejo había sorprendido bastante a los chicos: propuso el secuestro de Luna. En cuanto ella estuviera sola el señor Lovegod la llamaría, diciéndole que por fin había encontrado el cuerno de snorkack, pero durante el trayecto Nott la robaría y la llevaría a la su mansión, donde seria huésped forzosa hasta que su padre diera con el modo de sacar el torposoplo que se le había metido en la cabeza metiéndole la descabellada idea de casarse con el señor Malfoy. Theodore la cuidaría y Draco y Xenophilus armarían un escándalo por su desaparición, encubriéndose perfectamente.

La idea gusto a todos pues no se haría daño a Luna, a quien su padre y Nott amaban, ni a su hijo, medio hermano de Draco a quien este quería proteger, e íntimamente los tres pensaban que podrían hacer con Luna lo que quisieran: Nott enamorarla, su padre seguirla guardando en su torre como su bien mas preciado y Draco, bueno, tenia algún cargo de conciencia pero la idea de poder dormir tranquilamente sin conciertos de opera todas las noches se los amortiguaba.

-Jo, que no es mala idea.- externo Nott cuando se entrevistaron para repartirse las guardias-¿Cómo se le ocurrió?

-Leyendo una novela: - explicó muy orgulloso el viejito- "El prisionero de Zenda"

Lo malo era que ya iban para dos semanas y en ningún momento Lucius la había dejado a solas. La acompañaba hasta en el retrete (Draco se preguntó si su padre no seria de esos pervertidos que gustaban ver chicas orinando). Desesperaban ya de lograr su cometido cuando Snape le conto a Draco que le había organizado una despedida de soltero a su padre, y le pidió que cuidara a Luna la noche antes de la boda. Éste fingió aceptar a regañadientes, encerrándose en su habitación hasta que oyó como su padrino se llevaba a tirones a su padre y gritándole antes de irse por la chimenea que no los esperara.

Draco no perdió mas tiempo en bajar que el necesario para escribir dos notas y mandarlas a sus cómplices, pero cuando bajo Luna no estaba en la sala… ni en la cocina, ni en sus habitaciones… la lechuza del señor Lovegod llegó y mientras Draco buscaba a su próxima madrastra en los calabozos el viejo llegó en persona, muy molesto, y mientras ambos buscaban en los áticos, Nott, harto de esperar en el camino, llegó también.

Los tres magos, desconcertados, buscaron hasta debajo de las piedras, pero de Luna, ni el rastro.

-¿Ya ve lo que pasa por esperar hasta la ultima hora, viejo chocho?- reclamó Nott muy cabreado.

-Pues si a ti se te hubiera ocurrido una mejor idea no habríamos tenido que esperar, jovencito insolente.

-No se pelen, la meta esta cumplida, ¿no? - opinó Draco y los otros lo vieron como si fuera un estúpido- Digo, sin novia mal puede haber boda. Seguimos con el plan original y listo.

-Eres de lo que ya no hay, hijo; lo que se dice un perfecto capullo.- dijo exasperado el señor Lovegod- ¿Cómo me voy a quedar tan tranquilo sin saber donde esta mi hija?

-Exacto.- terció Nott- Hay que buscarla.

-Pues aquí no esta. No queda nadie a quien secuestrar.

-¿Entonces que hacemos?- los dos chicos miraron al viejo.

-Yo no se que hacer…- balbuceó éste- esto nunca pasó en "El prisionero de Zenda"

(Moraleja: siempre base sus planes retorcidos en más de una novela.)

*

Mientras sus tres intentos de secuestradores se devanaban los sesos consultando las novelas de la biblioteca y su prometido lo pasaba grande en el puticlub, Luna también se divertía: en el Refugio.

Ginny, Fleur y Hermione también le habían organizado una despedida de soltera, algo pequeño e íntimo, entre chicas, había dicho Ginny cuando la invitó. Luna aceptó gustosa, y como era libre ni siquiera se molestó en decírselo a Lucius y luego de despedirlo en la sala no tuvo mas que coger el traslador ilegal que Herminone le había proporcionado de antemano para encontrarse en la acogedora casa de campo, decorada con globos y flores rosas y blancos; y expulsados los hombres las chicas se desataban: Hermione fumaba un puro caníbal ( o te lo fumabas o te mordía la boca), Fleur preparaba cocteles y palomitas y Ginny tan innovadora y atrevida como solía instaló un reproductor de deuvedé portátil y le entregó la caja con la reseña de la película a Luna.

-"Amante y tirano"- leyó Luna, llamando tan poderosamente la atención de Hermione que hasta se le olvidó fumar y el puro la mordió- "La candente novela de Johana Lidsey convertida en una ardiente película: la pantalla se quedara chica para tanta pasión"

-¿Qué te parece?- inquirió Ginny- el titulo me hizo pensar en tu futuro y la vendedora me dijo que era de lo mejor. Que muchas novias lo compraban para saber a que atenerse en su noche de bodas, aunque tu ya sepas a que atenerte.- Ginny termino con una risita maliciosa.

-Ginny, no creo que Luna quiera recordar como… empezó con Malfoy.- dijo Hermione pisoteando su puro mordelón.

-No me molesta.- contestó Luna dándole la cajita a la pelicastaña- Lucius siempre me trata con mucha gentileza. La primera vez tenia miedo y opuse resistencia pero èl me hecho la imperius y se cuido de que yo lo disfrutara.

Sus amigas la miraban embelesadas y Fleur hizo la pregunta que las tres se morían por hacer:

-¿Malfoy es tan bueno en la cama como cuentan?

-Pues no se como digan que es de bueno pero a mi me parece genial. Me encanta como me lo hace: cada vez es mejor que la anterior.- se sinceró.

-¡Umh, oiu oui!- asevero Fleur- Se a que te gefiegès: Bill es igual.

-¿Ah si?- pregunto con interés Hermione, esperando que eso también fuera de familia.

-Si, si.- aseguro la platinada- Pegò hablemos de Malfoy, Luna. Dicen que es un libertino, que, bueno, que batea para los dos lados, ¿me sigues?

-Si, creo que si.- dijo Luna pensativa- ¿Te refieres a que a Lucius le gustan las mujeres y los hombres?

-Pues si.- contestó sonrojada la francesa- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Lo sospechaba por unas revistas y el me lo dijo.

-¿Y no te molesta?- preguntó Hermione, quien había perdido noches de sueño pensando en si Ron y Harry no se traerían algo sospechoso. (Llegó a la conclusión de que eran muy estúpidos para ello.)

-No… se me hace guay.- al ver las caras de sorpresa explicó- Es guay saber que tu hombre no hace algo que el mismo no haya probado; da y recibe, es como justo, ¿no? Además, imaginármelo con otro hombre también guapo hace que se ponga la piel chinita – la compañía de Malfoy no se atraviesa sin secuelas- Si tuviera que expresarlo matemáticamente seria una ecuación: chico sexy+chico sexy=lo máximo.

-Algo como que si te gusta un hombgre te gustan mas dos.- dijo Fleur- fue lo que me explico Bill cuando le pregunte pogque a los hombres les excitaba veg a dos mujeges juntas. Claro que el me hizo la ecuación con chicas.

La francesa repartió las bebidas y luego de tomar un poco de valor Ginny pregunto:

-¿Y ustedes chicas, se besarían con otra mujer?

-No.- fue la terminante respuesta de Hermione.

-Un beso si, mas no se.- contesto Fleur.

-Si.- contesto Luna y Ginny le hecho una miradita antes de decir que ella también y poner la película en el deuvedé.

-¡Pero si es una película muggle!- exclamo Hermione al ver los títulos en la pantalla.

-Pues claro que lo es.- respondió Ginny muy satisfecha- A las vendedoras brujas no puedo echarles una confundus para que me vendan material de adultos.

Hermione la miraba escandalizada y Fleur asombrada. Luna miraba muy contenta la pantalla pues era la primera vez que veía algo así, un deuvedé, no porno, recordemos las revistas de Lucius…

La película fue excitante y a todas les gustó: Ginny prometió prestarles en otra ocasión las otras ocho historias de la "Saga de los Malory".

Fleur y Luna intercambiaron consejos para complacer a sus maridos siendo atentamente escuchadas por las solteritas, y bien pasado de la medianoche cada una se fue zigzagueando de acuerdo a lo que había bebido a su respectiva habitación.

*

Apenas se había acostado Luna cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse, y lentamente el rectángulo de claridad que entraba se fue haciendo mas ancho hasta que permitió que se dibujara una silueta menuda. Ginny entro de puntillas a la habitación, sosteniendo su varita frente a su pecho. La tenue lucecita en la punta iluminaba el pecho de la jovencita, bastante visible por entre el escote en V de su camisón.

Con pasos felinos la pelirroja llegò hasta la cama y se sentó en el borde. Luna la miraba como quien ve llover y la varita temblaba cada vez mas en la mano de Ginny, hasta que esta la apago y la tiro al suelo, trepándose sobre Luna y besándola en los labios con intensidad, pasión y aliento alcohólico.

Luna se dejo besar, sin corresponderle. Ginny separó su boca y en la penumbra solo sus ojos brillaban.

-Luna, me gustas.- confesó la chica muy cerca de su oído.

Una mano pecosa se poso sobre el pecho turgente de Luna, apretándolo suavemente. La rubia se removió bajo la pelirroja, empujándola. Ginny iba a retirarse toda avergonzada por su primer tentativa fallida de seducción cuando la sujetaron por el brazo. Luna estaba sentada y había hecho las mantas a un lado, y la invitaba a meterse bajo ellas a su lado. El gozo de Ginny no tuvo limite cuando se metió dentro de esas mantas tibias por el calor corporal de su amiga.

-Creo que tu también me gustas.- alcanzo a decir la rubia antes de que Ginny volviera a apoderarse de sus labios.

Era bastante agresiva, pudo comprobar Luna, casi viril... pero había algo en la suavidad de sus besos que no había experimentado jamás con Lucius.

Experimentar, Luna quería experimentar aquello por lo menos una vez, antes de atarse a Lucius y serle fiel. Con la ultima idea de que aquello no molestaría demasiado a su futuro si se enterase Luna se abandonó a los deseos de su cuerpo y sus manos se dirigieron solas a las caderas redondas de Ginny, acariciando sus nalgas, abriéndoselas, apretándoselas...

Ginny pegaba su pecho al suyo y podía sentir su corazón latiendo detrás de esas masas calientitas, la lengua de la pelirroja jugueteaba con la propia y Luna le demostraba que ella también sabia besar. Caricias de lengua, succiones, saliva eran intercambiados por las dos niñas y Ginny no daba cuartel a los pechos de Luna, sobándoselos y masajeándoselos con creciente pasión hasta que la rubia soltó un gemido bajo y adolorido. No quería que le quedaran marcas.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó Ginny y una vez mas sus ojos brillaron en la penumbra, como los de una gata cazadora. Lo siento.- repitió juntando con suavidad sus pechos con las manos y encaminándose a lamiditas a la oreja de Luna. Y una vez ahí le hizo cosas fabulosas con sus dientitos.

Luna tomó su nuca pelirroja en una mano y le mesó los cabellos, y con la otra mano recorrió el sinuoso camino de su cadera a sus pechos una y otra vez, escalofriando a la pelirroja que odio los camisones de ambas. Siguió besando en la orejita a Luna y esta hundió su rostro en el cuello que olía a dulzura y besó y lamió, disfrutando el contacto y humedeciéndose hasta que Ginny se separó.

Luna adivinó lo que iba a hacer y al mismo tiempo se despojó de su camisón. La brisa entró por la ventana moviendo la cortina y un delicioso escalofrío recorrió a la rubiecita. En la semioscuridad alcanzaban a vislumbrar sus esplendidas formas, y lo que los ojos no podían percibir en todo su esplendor las manos se apresuraron a percibir. Ginny tenia verdadera obsesión por los pechitos firmes y redondos de Luna y apretar sus pezoncitos entre sus dedos la hizo contraerse de deseo, su vagina se apretó y la chica fue consciente de cuan mojada estaba.

Bajo su mano por el vientre ligeramente redondeado y sin titubear adentró su mano en el terreno prohibido, confirmando con agrado que Luna estaba igual de mojada que ella. Adentró sus dedos hasta tocar aquella entrada abierta y caliente y penetró con uno. Luna abrió mas los muslos, deslizando su diestra por la espalda y las nalgas de Ginny, adentrándose entre ellas y rozando el agujerito, yendo mas adelante hacia su verdadero objetivo y topándose con un gentil velo que probaba que la pelirroja no había seducido hasta la última consecuencia.

Ginny separó su boca de su cuello para decirle:

-Mételo.

Y se abrió mas de piernas dejando una rodilla entre las de Luna, entrelazándose las dos ya sin manta que las cubriera. Tan solo la claridad que se filtraba por la cortina cubría sus pieles con un matiz aperlado mientras ellas se besaban y jugueteaban con sus deditos, penetrándose, frotándose, ejerciendo sutiles presiones sobre sus clítoris que las hacían jadear de placer en labios la una de la otra.

Los orgasmos se sucedían como olas de una marea de lujuria y ellas continuaban infatigables besando, lamiendo, frotando... retiraron las manos de sus sexos para abrazarse la una a la otra, aplastándose los pechos pecosos contra los pálidos, besándose los cuellos, las bocas. Ginny le enseñó como frotarse contra su muslo. Sus caderas se movían frenticas buscando mas placer hasta caer rendidas durmiéndose la una en brazos de la otra, con los labios resecos de tanto besar y los cabellos desordenados, entrelazados, sobre sus cuerpos.

Continuara…

_Notas finales:_

_¡Proximo capitulo la boda!!!_

_Disclaimers:_

_Como es obvio que todo mundo sabe los personajes pertenecen a jota punto ka punto rowling, quien se invento Harry Potter. (que envidia de imaginación xd)_

"_El prisionero de Zenda" es una novela que fue escrita en 1894 por un ingles de nombre Anthony Hope Hawkings, sir por mas señas. Es una novela encantadora, que trata, a grandes rasgos, de un rey que tiene un hermano malvado que lo secuestra para evitar su conspiración pero al que un pariente lejano, idéntico al rey, suplanta hasta que rescata al rey. Se las recomiendo ampliamente._

"_La saga Malory" es una colección de novelas romantico-erotico-historicas escritas entre 1985 y 2008 por la americana (o alemana, no estoy muy segura de su nacionalidad) Johanna Lindsey, que tratan de una familia de nobles ingleses pervertidos con P mayúscula pero que van sentando cabeza con las distintas heroínas. Son lo que se dice unas novelitas rosas de primera calidad, igual las recomiendo ampliamente. La critica opina que las ambientaciones históricas de Lindsey están buenísimas, pero en opinión de esta escritora amateur mas bien son un telon de fondo como de teatro de pueblo, digo, hasta mi sobrinito de 9 años podría poner que en 1800 no se había inventado el teléfono…_

_Besitos y nos leemos._

_(ora sin miniextra porque no se me quita el pánico de que esta mejor que el fanfic…)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Notas del capitulo:_

_Kya!!! Este capitulo si me ha gustado como me quedo, ahí me diran ustedes. No se me ocurre nada mas que agradeceros vuestras lecturas y comentarios, me dan mucho animo._

Lunatico amor 11

Lucius demostraba su nerviosismo paseándose como fiera enjaulada de un lado a otro del pasillo. Draco lo miraba como hipnotizado, y Severus francamente ya tenia ganas de vomitar, mareado de tanto verlo dar de vueltas. De vez en cuando, el rubio mayor se detenía y les espetaba:

-¿Esta impecable mi peinado? ¿No me veo gordo con este traje? –y se pasaba las manos por su palmito.

-No, papa: te ves muy bien.- se apresuro a responderle Draco.

-¡Ush!- Lucius latigo su pañuelo.-¡¿Y tu que vas a saber mocoso?! Acercame el espejo… - el chico lo obedeció y el se examino sumiendo la panza- La fajilla me hace ver como un cerdo… ¡Ah, no! ¡No chulita, no! Jum, canitas a mi!- y tras arrancársela la miro como si fuera su peor enemiga antes de tirarla: -¿En que estábamos? Ah, si, esta fajilla me hace ver como un cerdo.

-No pap…

Draco fue interrumpido por la voz dura y autoritaria de Severus.

-Lucius, siéntate.

-¡Pero se me va a arrugar el traje!- protesto.

-Sientate y cállate. – la voz del director era como un sibilino silbido- O tendre que dejar viuda a la srta. Lovegod antes de que se case.

-Pero no la puedes dejar viuda antes de que se case…- intervino Draco.

-Draco: siéntate. Y cállate.

Severus salió con su capa negra revoloteando como alas de murciélago. Salio del encantador pasillo y se adentro en el encantador salón principal. Estaba decorado a todo lujo, con ramilletes de flores exóticas, carísimas y blancas por doquier, entrelazadas por listones lustrosos y bordados en oro: velas flotantes y revoloteantes haditas iluminaban con tonos claros el atardecer.

Lucius había optado por una boda vespertina para recibir en su casa lo menos posible a los sangre sucia y a los traidores a la sangre. Una música tenue y loungue daba fondo a los innumerables murmullos de los invitados, que conversaban en corillos bien diferenciados: los del novio y los de la novia. Snape se adentro como un ave de mal agüero en el pasillo donde la novia esperaba.

Luna estaba muy guapa: el embarazo aun no se le notaba y las señoras Weasley habían dedicado tres horas a su peinado y maquillaje. Por eso miraban cn profundo odio como su papa le quitaba los pendientes de diamantes y le ponía uno de los puñeteros rabanitos.

-Señor Lovegod, ¿Qué hace?

-JUm. Le doy un poco de fortuna a mi desdichada hija. Este atuendo materialista esta lleno de inequilibrio cósmico. ¡Toda la ceremonia esta en oposición al flujo natural del karma! ¡Di algo Luna!

-A mi me gusta este vestido materialista.- la niña se paro y dio de vueltas para acampanar la falda de su vestido.

-¿Lo ve? ¡Lo peor es ese novio! ¡Ya me la esta hechando a perder! ¡No debi haber consentido en esta boda ni porque Albus Dumbledore dejara por escrito que Malfoy no participo en la caza de snorkacks!

-Pero consintió.- Snape trago saliva: en realidad, el director de Hogwarts que firmaba esa carta de exculpación era el, no su difunto amiguis.-Señora Weasley y señora Weasley: la ceremonia empezara dentro de cinco minutos tengan la bondad de ir a ocupar sus asientos.

-Si, claro, Severus. –contesto Molly cogiendo su bolso-Luna, querida, deja de dar vueltas o vomitaras.- indico cariñosamente antes de salir.

Snape repaso los pasos a seguir con los Lovegood antes de que la marcha nupcioal resonara por toda la… (remodelada) mansión Malfoy.

Lucius, perfecto como un príncipe azul (uno con oscuro pasado) esperaba a su novia al final del pasillo, tan feliz y sonriente de verla venir hasta con rabanitos en las orejas que Ron cuchicheo:

-Da miedo verlo asi, ¿no? ¡Au!

Un pisotón de Hermione lo hizo guardar silencio.

-Que guapa se ve Luna, ¿verdad Ginny?- pregunto Pipi-Pote y su novia contesto:

-Si, si, claro…

Y miro al otro lado como quien no quiere la cosa.

La boda trascurrió con relativa perfección hasta que, al dar el si Luna su padre se hecho a llorar y moquear estrepitosamente. Tampoco se vio muy elegante que el beso se prolongara incómodamente con sonido de destapacaños y una que otra tentadita. Luego de tres minutos los invitados tosían y el señor Weasley original rechinaba los dientes indignado.

-¡Ella tiene la edad de nuestra inocente hijita!-mascullaba bien audible, y Ginny seguía mirando a otro lado.

Cuando ya alguien mandaba una lechuza a los bomberos mágicos Lucius solto a Luna y esta jalo aire mientras las campanas repicaban y los gemelos Weasley entonaban: "Ya se caso, ya se amolo." Al ritmo de la música. A una palmada del maestro de ceremonias las sillas con los invitados se organizaron en mesitas redondas con relucientes platos y menus al centro. Al centro del salón se despejo la plataforma de baile y al frente los novios separaron a recibir las congratulaciones y los regalos de boda: el primero en pasar fue un sonriente chino que aparentaba tener 25 años.

-Muchas felicidades, Lucius, señola.

-Gracias Lang.- sonrio el señor Malfoy recibiendo el paquete del chino.

-Yo legalalte una piyama: asi tu tenel algo que estlenal en tu noche de bodas.

-Gracias Lang: no había tenido esa previcion.- le contesto educadamente Malfoy, aunque por dentro le decía: china tu madre!

El siguiente fue el rico y escandalosamente famoso señor Horn, el dueño de Desiremaster, la empresa líder en entretenimiento mágico para adultos.

-¿Tu también me traes una piyama Horny? –saludo Malfoy al ver la cajita redonda en manos del invitado.

-No querido, traigo algo que te gustara mas- abrió la cajita y una preciosa serpiente morada se irguió mirando con sus ojos viperinos a Lucius y luego a Luna… y mas a Luna. –Se llama Amaranth y esta entrenada…

-¡Que mona!- exclamo Luna cuando la serpiente se le lanzo encima enroscándose en su cuello y escondiendo la cabeza en su escote- ¿Tienes frio Amaranth?

-¡Frio!- renegó Malfoy quitando la víbora y hechandola de vuelta a la cajita. Las víboras no le caian bien por el recinte recuerdo de Nagini.

-Lucius: espero que tu y tu deseable novia reconsideren mi propuesta de trabajar para mi…

-¡Gracias Horny! – lo corto Malfoy- Lo tendremos en cuenta.- le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y lo volteo.

-Tendrias total libertad Lucius, podrías incluir a Amaranth…

-¡Gracias Horny!- repitió Malfoy dándole una patada en el culo que lo hizo volar.

-¿De que propuesta hablaba ese señor?- pregunto ingenuamente Luna mientras Lucius ponía la caja con la mascota sobre la mesa, al lado de la piyama.

-De ninguna querida. Es muy bromista. ¡Rottery viejo amigo!- saludo al siguiente invitado, un señor muy relamido le sonrio con una sonrisita ironica: era el aduanero mágico y siempre había querido pillar a Lucius con las manos en la sucia masa del contrabando.

-Felicidades Malfoy.- se estrecharon la mano- Aquí te dejo este paquete, aunque es para tu adorable esposa.

-Oh, gracias. ¿No será una escoba?- bromeo Lucius.

-No, es el paquete de libros para los alumnos de séptimo grado de Howgarts Malfoy: supongo que la señora regresa al colegio en septiembre, como el señorito, su hijo.

-¡Oh!- Malfoy tenia ganas de arrancarle su cabrona cabezota- No tenia ni idea de que Hogwarts estaría listo para septiembre.

-¡Que raro Malfoy! Siendo, como eres, tan… intimo del director. Aunque bueno, supongo que desde los viejos tiempos no solian hablar mucho.- termino refiriéndose al rumor de que habían sido amantes.

-Supones demasiadas cosas Rottery.- le contesto Lucius con una sonrisa helada-¡Kingsley! Todo un honor recibir al señor ministro en mi humilde mansión…

El resto de los regalos fueron menos malintencionados, lo mismo que los invitados. Arthur Weasley hasta le dio la mano en un supremo exfuerzo de buena voluntad y tras recibir el ultimo presente, un paraguas pasado de moda y a todas luces reciclado de Augusta Longbottom los recién casados se fueron a sentar a la mesa principal, en la que Xenophilus, Draco, Severus y Harry se miraban las caras los unos a los otros.

-¿Qué hace aquí Potter querida?- le pregunto Lucius en voz bajita.

-Oh, es que supongo que es mi mejor amigo.

-¿Y que te lo hace suponer encanto?-pregunto intrigado Lucius.

-Que fue el único que me invito a una cita solo como amigos.

Malfoy miro horrible a Harry (que miraba con bobalicona adoracion a Snape, que miraba a otro lado) y paso un brazo por los hombros de Luna, atrayéndola.

-Eso no significa nada, tesoro.

-Ah, bueno. ¿Eso quiere decir que tu y el profesor Snape tampoco tuvieron una cita?

Draco pelo unos ojotes horrorizados y Lucius se apresuro a decir:

-Hemos tenido muchas, pero solo como amigos (¡!). ¿No apetece la pasta a la puttanesca?- dijo apareciendo la comida sobre su plato.

-En realidad se me antoja mas una hamburguesa cubierta de chocolate.

-¡Mi amor! – exclamo el rubio emocionado- ¡No me digas que ya tienes los antojos extraños del embarazo!

-En realidad no.

-Oh- exclamo Lucius- ¿Sueles tener antojos asi de extravagantes?

-De vez en cuando.

-No hay nada decente que comer en este menú.- protesto el viejito cabecita de algodón que era su suegro.

-¡Papa la salsa del asado esta muy picosa!- gimoteo Draco, al mismo tiempo.

-¡Señor Malfoy, señor Malfoy!- brincoteo Harry para atraer su atención-¿Puede venir a sentarse aquí Ginny?

Lucius miro implorante a Severus, pero este, malvado se levanto y dijo:

-Me voy con Minerva.

Lucius le hizo la britnyseñal desde el fondo de su corazón y se quedo atendiendo a la ilustre pandilla de familiares y amigos.

*

Ya era bien entrada la madrugada cuando el ultimo (y borracho) de los invitados salió, aupado de un brazo por Malfoy y del otro por Snape, el primero suspiro aliviado de verse por fin librado del ultimo de esos gorrones, que habían trincado de lo fino a expensas suyas. Luego miro hacia la montaña de regalos sobre los que dormía su novia y se froto las manos con una mirada inequívocamente libidinosa y se fue a por ella.

Severus sospechando la que se venia se fue por Draco que hacia patéticos intentos por atravesar la pared al lado de la puerta.

-DRaco: te invito a dormir a mi casa.- le dijo, girándolo por el hombro.

-No grashiash profesor. Esh muaaaac!!!

Snape brinco justo a tiempo para evitar que le desgraciara su túnica de gala. Lucius, que ya había despertado a Luna, la mando por delante mientras iba a reprender a su primogenito:

-¡Draco! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho de no vomitar en los pasillos y no orinar en la cama? No se hasta cuando vas a entender.- meneo la cabeza y se dio la vuelta restellando su magnifico pelo en el aire.

-DRaco, ven a dormir a mi casa.

-¡No, no me va a shacar para hasher coshas guarras!- el mocoso se tambaleaba y apuntaba con el dedo- ¿Qué dijo, tan puto el padre, tan puto el hijo tan puto el manto que les da cobijo?!

Snape volvió los ojos al cielo, exasperado, antes de desistir, (no sabia quien era mas imbécil, si su ahijado o Pipi-Pote)girar sobre si mismo, convertise en murciélago y salir volando. Con muchos trabajos, el joven Malfoy llego hasta su habitación a pasar el resto de la nochesita. ¡Y que nochesita le esperaba!

*

-Oh, si, oh si!- exclamo Lucius, y eso que todavía no le agarraban nada. Estaba nomas viendo (como el chinito) como his bride caminaba por su habitación, enfundada en su voluminoso vestido blanco y arrastrando la cola. Con lo que le gustaba la fantasia de la recién casada y esta vez la tenia de a devis: la novia era candorosa, aunque no muy virginal, y el vestido era un autentico Very Wanwa, en vez de un disfraz de zorra, como los que solian usar las zorras.

Le llego por la espalda y la abrazo mañosamente, abarcándole los pechos con las manos y maldiciendo el grosor y la dureza de la seda brocada, repegandosele por detrás para intentar hacerle sentir lo duro que estaba, pero demasiadas vueltas de crinolina y dobleces de seda se lo impedían.

-¡Oh, Luna, Luna!- exclamo volteándola y tratando de meterle mano por algun lado, pero a diferencia de los disfraces el autentico vestido de novia no se prestaba mucho para follar con el puesto. Aun asi había que intentarlo. Subio la ampona falda y la detuvo, teniendo que soltarla para bajarle los calzones, pero entonces la faldota cayo, impidiéndoselo- ¡Puta madre! – maldijo Lucius y soltando una patada al piso se hecho atrás.

-¿Qué pasa Lucius? ¿Te molesta el vestido?

-Si, no… - la tomo en brazos y le metió unos besotes-Vamos a ponernos comodos, Luna, querida.- le acaricio la mejilla y se dirigió al baño, a "tranquilizarse" un poco, pues estaba endiabladamente excitado. La luz se prendió en cuanto la puerta se prendió tras el y se reclino sobre el lavabo.- Quieto, quieto… - se lo apretó un poquito.

Luego se quito la ropa y se dio de palmaditas con la mano mojada y fría. Y en eso estaba, ya muy controladito, cuando escucho gritar a Luna.

-¡Aaahh! ¡No, aah! ¡Lucius!

Lucius salió hecho la mocha y lo que vio lo dejo paralizado, debatiéndose entre el susto y el gusto: Luna yacia despatarradita en la cama, escasamente vestida con una negligé de encaje negro, tanga a juego y entre las piernas, enroscada en su muslo Amaranth buscaba un lugar mas confortable donde meterse. La chica lo miro con sus ojos claritos muy abietos, deteniendo a la serpiente morada con ambas manos, pero esta era muy hábil y le ganaba campo.

-¡Lucius!- lo volvió a llamar-¡Amaranth me quiere violar!

-¡Oh si!- exclamo ecchimente el rubio imaginando rápidamente la escena. Pero luego recordó que esa era su esposa y no iba a ganarle primicias en su noche de bodas-¡Oh no!- se corrigio, y avanzando rápidamente jalo a la víbora de la cola y la sostuvo en alto, cogiéndole el cuello con la otrapara que no se le enroscara-Vas a morir, perverso animal.- la sentencio.

-¡Oh, no la mates! Merece una segunda oportunidad.- suplico Luna- Amaranth no es mala… ¿verdad Amaranth?

La víbora la miro poniendo ojos viperinos de perro triste.

Lucius considero que el animalito estaba entrenado justo para eso, asi que cedió.

-Vas a tener una única oportunidad reptil. La próxima vez que intentes violar a mi esposa te convertiras en un bolso super fashion. Y lo mismo incluye al resto de la familia.- termino, pues tampoco quería ser suegro de una tepocata.

Amaranth meneo la colita lo que pudo y Lucius la solto, cayo de panza y se fue ondulando por una ventana.

Continuara…

_Notas finales:_

_¡Muchas gracias por leer! Por favor comenten, dicen que dejar reviews adelgaza ;)_

_Si tienen alguna duda, con todo gusto se las contesto. (Espero que ninguno de ustedes dude de para que estaba entrenada Amaranth)_

_Nota: horny quiere decir calenturiento, chachondo, en ingles._

_**MiniExtra: Worst**_

_**¿Qué es peor que ser violada por diez piratas? ¡Que el capitán Garfio te haga un finger!**_

_**¿Qué es peor que el capitán Garfio te haga un finger? ¡Ser violada por Voldemort!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_Notas del capitulo:_

_Antes que nada, aclarar una duda: amolar, según la RAE, significa (cito textual) _

_**amolar.**_

_(De __muela__)._

_**1. **__tr. Sacar corte o punta a un arma o instrumento en la muela._

_**2. **__tr. Adelgazar, enflaquecer._

_**3. **__tr. coloq. Fastidiar, molestar con pertinacia. U. t. c. prnl._

_**4. **__tr.__ Méx.__**dañar**__ (__‖__causar perjuicio)._

_**5. **__prnl.__ Méx.__**frustrarse**__ (__‖__malograrse un intento)._

_Sobre la cancioncilla "ya se caso, ya se amolo" es una cancioncilla coloquial de mi pueblo para las bodas como en otro orden de cosas (los toros) esta la cancioncilla de "chingen a su madre todos los de enfrente". Es una tontería, pero es muy gracioso en vivo. (lol)_

_Sin otro particular les dejo el capitulo, ojala sea de su agrado._

Lunático amor 12

Pasado el incidente el ojigris disfrutó del contraste entre la pálida piel y la negrura del encaje. Le solto el pelo a Luna y los largos cabellos cayeron levemente ondulados luego de tanto estar apretados en trenzas y moños.

-Querida te ves preciosa… ¿te pusiste sexy para mi?

-Si.- le contesto, acariciándolo con la mirada: vaya si era hermoso su marido.- Me gustas mucho.- le rozo el pecho con los deditos.

El la rodeó con un brazo y la repegó a si, besando sus mejillas muy cerca de los labios, pero sin llegar a tocárselos con los suyos, con la mano libre le sobo el trasero.

Estaba bien rica su nena, la apretó mas para sentirle los pechitos contra su torso y su erección se aplastaba deliciosamente contra el fino encaje que cubría su vientre. Aquel estrecho abrazo se prolongo, el seguía besándola solo en la periferia de la boca, atento a sus reacciones. Metió la mano bajo la faldita negra y tocó sus suaves nalgas, adentrándose entre ellas y tirando de la tirita de la tanga.

-¡Oh, hum!- gimió Luna: el apretoncito se había sentido delicioso.- ¡Umh… repitió al mismo tiempo que Lucius.

Este inclinó su rostro y rozó sus labios con los de ella de una manera lenta y torturante, deliciosa. Luna temblaba en sus brazos, tan húmeda que mojó la tanguita. Atrapo el labio inferior de Lucius y se lo chupó aferrándose a el, dejando sentir toda la pasión que le inspiraba.

-¡Oh Lucius! Házmelo…

-¿Qué?- preguntó Malfoy, quien entendía perfectamente lo que ella quería.

-Hazme tuya… - pidió Luna toda sonrojada.

-Se mas explícita querida.

-Hazme el amor…

Se detuvo de su cuello para rodearlo con las piernas.

-Mi preciosa.- la llevo a la cama y la tendió sobre las lustrosas mantas, de tela brillante e increíblemente suave. Le arrancó la camisola y le separó los muslos, empujándoselos contra el pecho, mirándole atento sus intimidades semidesnudas. Le sostuvo los muslos en alto y se inclinó a lamer su sexo sobre el encaje percibiendo su sabor a través de este y chupando.

Luna gemía y contraía involuntariamente los músculos.

-¡Ah, Lucius, por favor! Basta, quiero sentirte dentro.

-Como desees amor.

El ojigris le quitó la pequeña prenda y se acomodó para entrar, hundiéndose de una sola embestida hasta dentro, deteniéndole las piernas para follarsela duro y recio, gritando de placer mientras la hacia gemir. Luego de bombeársela intensamente así un rato la puso de lado, sosteniéndole un muslo en alto mientras se sentaba en el otro y se lo metía con mas suavidad, disfrutando cada centímetro de la apretada cavidad, percibiendo su humedad mojándole las bolas.

Con la mano libre le acarició el vientre, apenas se notaba que su hijo estaba ahí dentro. La idea de que estaba cogiéndose a la mama de su hijo lo lleno de ternura y la penetro con mas cuidado, luego se le metió bien dentro y movió sus caderas en círculos, estimulándole toda la vagina, rozándola por completo, haciéndola gozar como solo el sabia.

-¡Lucius, oh, Lucius!- Luna lo miraba con las mejillas bien encendidas.

Malfoy le sonrió y se movió mas rápido retomando sus exclamaciones de placer. Finalmente, cuando sintió que ella experimentaba un orgasmo la puso bocaabajo, le metió un cojín bajo la cadera y apoyando los brazos a ambos lados de los suyos se le follo con ganas, sintiendo una y otra vez el rápido roce de sus nalgas contra su cadera aspirando el perfume de sus cabellos rubios, dándole tan duro que el sudor perlaba su frente y gritando sin tapujos todo su placer, hasta venirse por primera vez en aquella noche de placer.

*

Cuatro días mas tarde Snape se apareció frente a las puertas doradas de la mansión Malfoy. Llamó y llamó a la puerta, pero nadie acudió a abrirle. Los Weasley y el sr. Lovegod estaban muy preocupados por no tener noticias de Luna, además, los vecinos habían mandado un montón de lechuzas para quejarse por el escándalo nocturno, parece que pusieron una academia para principiantes del bel canto, y nocturna por si fuera poco, era una de las airadas observaciones.

Snape, con el resignado fatalismo de quien se sabe de los tuertos el rey (el menos loco pues) dejo de aporrear la puerta y optando por lo mas sencillo se trasformo en una víbora negra y se deslizo por entre los barrotes el jardín le había quedado precioso a Lucius, el césped fresco le cosquilleaba agradablemente la panza por lo que decidió darse una vuelta. Serpenteaba entre las violetas disfrutando de la mañana, cuando su sexto sentido le advirtió de una presencia maligna. Una mirada fija sobre su lomo y antes de poder erguirse como una cobra el ente le salto encima.

-¡Shh, sshhh!

Silbaba una serpiente morada, buscando entrelazarlo.

-¡Sh, sshhh! -"Mi amor, mi amor" repetía Amaranth.

Severus, que de parsel no sabia ni jota a pesar de ser víbora no tenia modo de saber que las intenciones de la nice viborita eran amorosas, y como tampoco tenia modo de saber que Amaranth no era venenosa: el todo lo que percibió fue que otra viborita le gritaba y lo agredía, así que se escabullo subtetriciamente, serpenteado hacia las puertas de la mansión con Amaranth pisándole la puntita de la cola y repitiendo sin cesar su ¡Shh, sshhh! Severus volteaba de vez en cuando para ver que Amaranth no le diera alcanze, por lo que choco de pura cabeza contra los pies de Draco, cuando este abría la puerta para recoger las botellas de leche.

-¡Profesor Snape! – exclamo luego de sentir el golpe, que lo hizo tambalear y ver a la víbora negra con los ojitos dando vueltas y casi pajaritos volando alrededor.-¿Se encuentra usted bien? – pregunto agachándose a cogerlo, levantándolo por el pescuezo en vilo- ¡Oh, Amaranth!- exclamo asustado- ¡Fuera! ¡Largo de aquí o llamo el peletero!

Amaranth lo miró con profundo odio y se irguió, amenazante. Draco dio un paso atrás, amedrentado pero luego recordó que:

Era un mago;

Tenia una varita;

Sabia còmo usarla.

Así que la saco y le hecho un hechizo de chispas a la morada bebe. Esta no pudo sino retirarse (que a veces no queda sino evadirse) y Draco metió a su maltrecho profesor-snake a la cocina y ahí lo reanimo dándole cachetaditas con la mano mojada. Severus volvió en si y se trasformo en humano. En uno con una enorme jaqueca. Se froto la frente en la que ya aparecía un chichón. Su nariz brillaba como de costumbre y su pelo estaba un poco sucio.

Y aun así tenia pinta de príncipe en comparación al jovencito: profundas y amoratadas ojeras se abotagaban bajo sus hinchados y enrojecidos ojos, su piel se veía ceniza y su pelo no brillaba. También se veía algo flaco y tenia las uñas largas y mugrosas. Le ofreció un tecito de tila con manos temblorosas.

-Por las barbas de Merlín. ¿Qué te pasa chico?- pregunto y las tripas le gruñeron hasta con eco.

-Es que no tenemos elfo domestico, ni servidumbre, ni nada… y no hay quien haga de comer y ya se acabaron las sobras del banquete nupcial… ¡Tengo hambre profesor Snape!- y se le lanzo encima como si fuera a comerselo, pero no, solo lo zarandeo.

-¿Y tu padre? – inquirió.

-Desde la boda que no le veo la cara.

-Pero, ¿esta bien?

-Supongo: tiene que comer. Antes de la boda retaco su minibar con afrodisiacos.

Snape volvió los ojos al cielo. Le dio un sorbito a su te.

-Entonces, ¿no lo has visto? ¿Cómo sabes que esta bien?

-Luna me lo dijo. La vi ayer al mediodía, alimentando a ese perverso animal que acecha en el jardín.

-¿La víbora morada?

-Amaranth. Y tengo prohibido matarla porque es muy cariñosa. ¡Ja! Mañosa es lo que es; es la nueva mascota de papà y no quiero, en serio no quiero imaginarme para que la usa con su nueva esposa.

Severus se abstuvo de opinar al respecto y mejor pregunto:

-¿Entonces Lucius esta en buen estado de salud y disfrutando del matrimonio?

Draco bufò.

-¡Disfrutando es poco! ¡No se como diablos lo hace! En toda, TODA la maldita noche no para. No se como no se rompe la garganta con todo lo que grita.

Snape se carcajeó y luego explicó:

-Los de slytherin nos preguntábamos lo mismo. Tu padre siempre ha sido así.- concluyó terminando su tacita de te- Recuerdo que cuando Bella, Cissy, Meda y Regulus organizaban una orgia para celebrar el fin de curso tu padre… cof, cof.- Severus se detuvo al ver la cara horrorizada de Draco- Vamos, no seas tan gazmoño, Hasta Potter se toma con mas naturalidad estas cosas, aunque bueno, eso podría ser debido a que su novia lo violó… - rio ante la nueva mirada de horror- Es broma, es broma. También es falso, imagino, lo de la academia de òpera nocturna.

-Es papà gritando ¡aaA, aaaAA, aaaAAA- jadeó- AAAAA!!!

Snape puso cara de asombro.

-Te salió igualito.- le dijo.

-La primera noche creí que estaba borracho y tenia pesadilla con banshees, pero la segunda me di cuenta de la cruda realidad. La noche siguiente me fui a dormir al ático pero ahí también se oía, luego me fui a las mazmorras, ¡y también ahí se oía!

-Por eso te invite a dormir a mi casa.- obvio Snape- Bueno.- dijo parándose y alisándose la túnica- Es hora de meter en cintura a Lucius. No, no será necesario que me acompañes Draco se donde esta su dormitorio.

El director llegó hasta el santuario de la ecchidad remodelado en tonos verde agua y mas hogareños, y en la enorme cama adoselada, al abrir las cortinas descubrió a su amigo profundamente dormido abrazado a su esposa. Cogió la jarra del agua y se le hecho en la cara al rubio. Este se despertó borboteando maldiciones, sentándose y exponiendo su desnudo cuerpazo, pues Luna jalaba toda la manta para enrollarse ene ella dormida.

-¡Severus, maldito bastardo! Mira lo que le has hecho a mi pelo! ¡Y que horas de la madrugada son estas para incordiar a los amigos!- señalo el reloj que marcaba las diez en punto.

-Son las diez, Lucius. A esta hora la gente decente ya esta trabajando.

-Yo trabaje bastante anoche.- se jacto, cubriendo la espalda de Luna con la manta. No quería que nadie se la viera, se la desgastaban.

-Ya tuviste una, digo, tres noches de bodas. – prosiguió Severus-Es hora de que salgas de esa cama, hagas las maletas y te largues de luna de miel una semana o dos para retomar la normalidad.

-¡Que!- Lucius lo veía con fastidio.

-Tu esposa esta embarazada, y necesita ir a la escuela. Tu hijo esta muerto de hambre y también necesita regresar a la escuela. Tienes que conseguir personal de limpieza y tienes además un suegro tocado que ha abandonado su alojamiento para reconstruir su torre y recuperar su cuerno de snorkack de cuernos arrugados. Y ya estamos a nueve de julio.

-¿Alguien dijo algo sobre un snorckack de cuernos arrugados?- preguntó Luna desperezándose.

Lucius se apuró a detenerle la sabana para que no mostrara los senos, y Snape lo miro como diciéndole: ¿ves a lo que me refiero? Pero no pudo continuar con su sermón porque, en aquel instante, en misión kamikaze desde lo alto del dosel Amaranth se lanzó a su cuello enroscándose apretadamente y silbando como loca su declaración de viperino amor.

*

A eso del mediodía, luego de dejar encerrada a Amaranth en una burbuja de magia negra y enseñarle a Draco el complicadísimo sistema de pedir comida por red flu o lechuza los Malfoy y Snape se aparecieron en la Madriguera a petición de este ultimo. Unos gnomos correteaban por el jardín y Luna se lanzó tras ellos.

-¡Muérdanme gnomitos, muérdanme!

Lucius y junior veían con idéntico horror las malezas y cacharros viejos arrumbados en un rincón.

-¿Por qué me has traído a este cuchitril de iniquidad Sev? ¿Es castigo? ¡Ya escarmenté!

-No idiota, es porque aquí vive Potter. Sígueme.

Arremedándolo Lucius lo siguió, sin comprender para que. Pero cuando piso un caracol grito horrorizado y tan fuerte que en cinco kilómetros a la redonda los pájaros salieron volando de los arboles.

-¡Ora, a quien han matado!- se escucho la habitual vocecilla del comentario oportuno.

-¡A la gran puta! – grito Malfoy, bailoteando de asco- ¡He pisado un caracol!

-¡Oh, no Babitas!- exclamo Ron, que ya se había acercado y miraba al occiso bien embarrado en pasto- ¡Malfoy, has matado a Babitas! ¡Venganza, clan Weasley, venganza!

-Cállate Ron.- le dio un zape Hermione- ¿Qué pasa profesor Snape?

-Director, señorita Granger.- aclaró.- Y pasa, aparentemente, el fallecimiento de Babitas.- miro burlón a Ron que veía estupefacto la porquería que había criado desde chiquito.- ¿Se encuentra Potter?

Ahora la pregunta dejo lela a la pelicastaña: era inconcebible que Snape quisiera ver a Potter, siendo que lo rehuía como si de la peste se tratase.

-Claro, esta dándole el almuercito a Teddy. Pasen.

-¡No quiero entrar a la casa de unos traidores a la sangre! – protesto Lucius, con los ojos aun llorosos del asco.

-Cállate.- le espeto Severus y lo aventó para que andara.

Draco los siguió sin saber muy bien que hacer, con visible repugnancia Lucius entró en la cocina y no ayudo a mejorar su opinión de la casa el hecho de que en esos momentos un bebe de pelo morado berreaba y arrojaba cucharadas de papilla a todos lados mientras Potter, recién regurgitado se afanaba en darle cucharaditas de algo.

-Este… este… Harry, tienes visitas.- anunció Hermione.

Y el chico con gafitas se lanzó como un tanque sobre Snape gritando:

-¡Profesor Snape, profesor Snape! ¡Cuánto gusto de verlo!

-Vale, vale, pero no me abrazes Potter. Lucius y yo queremos pedirte un favor, si no estas muy ocupado.- miro al bebe que en esos momentos arrojaba el plato.

-No, no, Teddy esta de excelente humor. Ven ahijadito.- lo saco de la sillita.- ¿Quién es mi ahijadito favorito?- le pregunto poniendo cara boba y bailándolo, y el bebe se callo y empezó a reírse- ¿No quiere cargar a Teddy profesor Snape?

-NO, gracias, Potter.

-¿Y usted señor Malfoy?

-Tampoco.

-¿Y tu Draco? ¡Tu si verdad! – y enjaretándole al bebe se limpió las manos en su mandil cochino y se sentó, ofreciendo asiento a sus visitantes.- Ahora si profesor Snape, dígame que quiere, cualquier cosa que me pida se la hare con mucho gusto pues lo admiro mucho y es mi profesor favorito!

Severus se acordó mentalmente de Kendra Dumbledore antes de forzar una sonrisa y decir:

-Potter, si mal no recuerdo te queda un elfo domestico…

-¡Oh, si, el buen Kreacher! Todos los domingos me envía un pastel de riñones.

-Enternecedor. Me preguntaba si podrías prestárselo a Lucius una temporada, en lo que consigue uno.

-¡Si, por supuesto que si! Mientras Kreacher quiera porque el, como Dobby, es un elfo libre. Lo llamare.

Lucius hizo gesto al oir el nombre de su antiguo elfo domestico, estúpida criaturilla, si el la trataba muy bien, como el príncipe Rudolfkosky* a Igor. La fea criaturita apareció junto con Winky.

-Buenas tardes amo.- se inclino profundamente, lo mismo que Winky- ¡Oh, que delicia, pero si es el pequeño de los Malfoy! – al elfo no se le había quitado su costumbre de pensar en voz alta, estaba senil el pobre- Un joven ejemplar. ¡Oh, y también esta el señor Malfoy! El mas noble de los magos puros que sobrevivieron. Gente de calidad.

-A Kreacher le encanta la familia Malfoy.- explicó Harry y le expuso la propuesta al elfo. Pero antes de que este diera su respuesta afirmativa Winky chillo, postrándose ante Lucius.

-¡Señor! ¡He de entender que el señor esta buscando servidumbre!

-Si, asi es.- contesto Malfoy padre mientras junior seguía bailando a Teddy.

-¡Señor! ¡Si el señor se dignara ser tan bondadoso de recibirme a su servicio! ¡Oh, seria tan feliz! ¡Seria una buena elfina! ¡Se lo suplico señor!

¿A quien le dan pan que llore? Pensó Lucius y contestó:

-Esta bien. Te tomare como sierva si no hay ningún impedimento legal.

-¡No, no! – grito la elfina con el rostro bañado en lagrimas de dicha.

-¡Pero le pagara sueldo!- exclamo Hermione, que se había quedado de oyente en la puerta- ¡Y le dará un día libre! ¡Y lo tratará conforme sus derechos no humanos!

-¡No, no!- grito la elfina- ¡Winky no quiere sueldo, ni vacaciones ni derechos marranos! ¡Winky quiere servir fiel y lealmente al señor Malfoy!

-¿Ves? – se burlo Lucius y luego de una inútil discusión Harry salió a buscar a Luna para que la elfina jurara fidelidad a sus nuevos amos.

La chica regreso muy contenta, con un dedo sangrante en alto.

-¡Mira Lucius, un gnomo me ha mordido dos veces en el mismo lugar! ¡Ojala esto le de un talento especial a la bebe!

-Ojala.- le contestó, añadiendo para si, ojala no le de una infección.

Con Snape y Potter como testigos Winky se convirtió en la elfina domestica de la mansión Malfoy, pese a las amargas quejas de Ron sobre tener que seguir barriendo la basura (Babitas incluido) a mano. La criatura regreso feliz a Howgarts con Kreacher, que no dejaba de envidiar "mentalmente" su suerte, para recoger sus cosas.

-Draco, ¿quieres convertir al bebe en maraca?- le preguntó Luna luego de observar interesada un rato como su hijastro zangoloteaba al pobre niño.

-No, lo arrullo.- respondió molesto.

-Ahh… ¿y porque no utilizas el hechizo arrullador?

-Porque no me lo se. (ni que existía)

-Si, es muy sencilo: mira ¡alivio! – al instante Teddy Lupin se quedoó meciéndose suavemente en el aire, y una musiquita baja sonaba.

-¡Que fantástico hechizo Luna! ¿Me lo enseñas? – pidió Harry.

-Si, claro. Mira se hace así…

Mientras Luna instruía a Harry Severus le dio un codazo a Lucius y le dijo:

-¿Valió o no la pena venir aquí?

-Si… me he ahorrado una pasta! Elfina domestica gratis.

-Tacaño. – Snape miró al reloj de la Sra. Weasley, aparentemente todos estaban en el trabajo. Media hora después la clase se vio interrumpida porque había que cambiarle el pañal a Teddy, y su padrinazo era El Elegido. Las visitas se excusaron y salieron, Malfoy con cara de fuchi, pues evidentemente el contenido del pañal de Teddy no olía nada bien.

-Y será mejor que te vayas acostumbrando.- le dijo Severus quien también por eso lo había llevado, para que se diera un quemoncito de lo que era tener un bebe en casa.

-Mi hijo no será asi.- dijo Lucius, horrorizado.-El será un buen bebe sangre limpia.

-Si- se rio Severus en un aparte solo a el- Y si sale a su mama ya puedes darte por listo de papeles.

Malfoy pelo unos ojotes que no se quitaron hasta llegar a la agencia turística.

Continuara…

_Notas finales:_

_*** "El príncipe Rudolfkosky **__**era primo segundo del zar Alejandro al cual se le iba un poco la mano con el vodka, cuyo consumo excesivo solía producirle una espantosa jaqueca. Tenia un fiel criado llamado Igor Igorovich cuya familia había servido a la familia Rudolfkovskaia desde tiempo inmemorial, y cada vez que un Rudolfkovski defendió a sus zares en un campo de batalla, hubo junto a él un Igorovich para limpiarle las botas y echarle agua caliente en la bañera. Lo cierto es que el príncipe no era demasiado duro con su leal siervo, y sólo lo azotaba por faltas muy graves como plancharle mal el cuello de una camisa, no bruñirle la hoja del sable de modo conveniente, o retrasarse en las marchas en vez de correr junto a su estribo derecho con una botella de champaña razonablemente frío a mano. Por lo demás, el príncipe Rudolfkovski era un amo justo y cabal."**_

_Este noble personaje que tan bien trataba a sus criados aparece en el relato "La sombra del águila" del novelista Arturo Perez-Reverte, y me fascino al grado de "tomarselo prestadito" para mentarlo aquí, pues algo asi me parece que Malfoy debió tratar al pobre Dobby. Asi que esto fue como un disclaimer super largo, jajaja. _

_Ahora viene la mala noticia: la próxima semana no habrá capitulo. Lo siento pero no podre. Soy mexicana y trabajo en el IFE y el próximo domingo son las elecciones y vamos a tener un "pachangon" bomba hasta las cinco de la mañana. Estoy al borde del colapso nervioso y no creo poder escribir nada y menos tener tiempo de subirlo, komendasae. _

_Asi que nos vemos hasta dentro de quince días. Y si son mexicanos y tienen la edad para hacerlo, ¡acudan a votar! _

_Besitos ecchis y nos leemos!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Notas del capitulo: _

_Hola gente bonita, ya estoy de vuelta con otro capitulo. Espero sea de su agrado y si se quedan con alguna duda no duden en consultarme; les contestaré a la brevedad posible._

Lunàtico amor 13 (y no es de mala suerte *.*)

Primero fue Venecia, con las hermosas sirenas del carnaval en su museo, coquetísimas todas ellas, tan descaradamente obvias que hasta Luna frunció el ceño y jalo a su flamante marido a empujones (Lucius salió aventando besitos, lo que le valió su primer pellizco). Después fue Roma y en la ciudad eterna un guardia ataviado con manto rojo los puso de patitas en la calle tras encontrarlos muy acaramelados detrás del monumento a Lucius Vorenus, el mas grande Evocator de todos los tiempos. La siguiente parada fue Estambul, famosa por sus efebos (especie de veelas masculinos). Después se compraron gorritas peludas y bufandas felpudas para tomarse fotos con las coloridas "cebollas" del Kremlin de fondo. En Tokio no pudieron sustraerse a la high tech. En el país del sol naciente hasta los onis y los kamis (demonios y dioses) daban consultas por internet. Japòn era el pasmo del mundo mágico por la perfecta armonía entre magos y muggle, los primeros eran tan adictos a la tecnología como el mas ordinario muggle, y los 2 tenían perfecto conocimiento de todas las criaturas mágicas que habitaban el país, en especial de Godzilla, quien protagonizaba su 27º película.

-Hermione me enseñó a usar esos.- Luna señaló unos flamantes reproductores de deuvedé en una tienda que relucía como si fuera de cristal- Son muy divertidos.

-¿De veras? – Lucius miró con escepticismo la delgadísima cajita plateada.

-Si, si los conectas a la tele y les metes los discos para ver las películas. Son como el cine pero en casa.

-¡Oh! – aquello comenzaba a sonar interesante a oídos de Malfoy, pues el cine mágico era escaso y costoso, y quería presumir de tener uno en casa.- Lo compro.

-Excelente elección, señol.- un japonesito vestido de kimono y salido de no se donde alabo su elección- ¿Puedo sugelil que lleve también un equipo de computo? Todos los ploductos de "WeirWizards" funcionana con batelia, sin necesidad de instalación electlica. Y además incluil manual. – señalo muy sonriente la portada de un manual con un chino en la portada idéntico a el. ¿Cómo harian para distinguirse los unos de los otros?

-¿Y cuanto duran las baterías? – preguntó Luna.

-Tles años, con un uso modelado de 16 holas dialias.

-Ah, bueno. – la chica se volvió a su esposo – Y le podemos pedir sus películas prestadas a Ginny.

Lucius hizo gesto: no sabia lo buenas que estaban las películas de Ginny. No sabia lo mucho que iba a disfrutar con sus recientes adquisiciones. Así que luego de mandar por paquetería varias cajotas cruzaron el charco y llegaron al centro de apariciones, trasladaciones y aterrizaje de alfombras y escobas de la ciudad de Mèxico, donde les perdieron las maletas, pues unos cientimagos estaban haciendo experimentos de conexión mágica de larga distancia mediante agujeros de gusano en el espacio-tiempo. Por lo que en vez de su equipaje les dieron un reconocimiento que certificaba que sus maletas habían sido los primeros objetos en viajar exitosamente a Plutón, (lamentablemente no había nadie en Plutón que pudiera enviarlas de regreso) además de un recorrido turístico en chalupa (especia de barca techada de flores) del centro histórico de Tenochtitlan, con sus pirámides y su cielo limpio bajo la gran urbe muggle. Y también la ciudad con la mayor población registrada de animagos.

Finalmente con unas maletas nuevas arribaron a la ultima parada de su viaje de bodas; Sevilla, donde se dieron el gusto de bailar flamenco con la incomparable Niña Puñales y de aplaudir al mejor minotaureador de todos los tiempos, el gran Miguel Felipe Alonso de Santiago, que no minotaureba minotauros sino verdaderos monstruos por sus proporciones y bravura.

Veintitantos días después de su partida, con un bronceado muy sport Luna y Lucius regresaron a su mansión. Amaranth salió a su encuentro y pese a decepcionarse un poco al ver que eran ellos y no Snape se les enrosco mas o menos mañosamente para darles la bienvenida.

Luna llevaba un vestidito blanco corte imperio, con una vaporosa sobrefalda que se abría al frente, sin mangas. Ya se le notaba el embarazo y llevaba el pelo recogido en dos largas trenzas. Lucius vestía un traje de color azul claro, de finísimo lino, ya que era verano y hacia un calor de los mil demonios.

-¿Draco? – llamo Lucius y al instante apareció Winky con un pequeño "plof" y un disfraz a escala de mucama francesa. Y un sospechoso olorcillo a jerez.

-¡El señorito salió a practicar quidditch con sus finas amistades! – exclamó la elfina.

-¿Ah, si? – repuso descuidadamente Malfoy.

-¡Si, el señorito ha sido nombrado capitán del equipo de quidditch de su casa y la señora ha sido nombrada prefecta de la suya!

-¿¡Que!?

-¡Buenas noticias amo! ¡Tal como lo oye! Winky recibió sus cartas y las guardo.- saco las cartas de su bolsillo exageradamente orlado de encajes de Flandes y las tendió a su amo, quien las abrió y las hojeo rápidamente.

-¡Como que a sexto curso los dos! ¡Ni madres! ¡Severus estas loco!- grito como si el susodicho pudiera escucharlo- Winky, comunícame de inmediato con el director Snape.

-¿Cómo señor?

-¡A gritos si es necesario! Y Winky, deja de gritarme todo lo que me dices.

-¡Si a… digo, si amo.

-Lucius se amable con Winky.- indicó Luna.

-Por favor Winky. – añadió Lucius- Esta loco Severus. ¿Còmo a sexto curso si no reprobó? Me acuerdo que paso de panzazo*… (*dícese de quien pasa de año con la minima calificación)

-Pues yo si necesitare repetir el curso: solo estudie septiembre, octubre y noviembre… - Luna conto con sus deditos – Y no he estudiado nada. Tendré que repasar un montón, para ponerme al corriente.

Lucius la miraba como quien ve marcianitos.

-Querida, no hablaras en serio, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que hablo en serio.

-Pero tu ya terminaste tu instrucción mágica; no necesitas seguir estudiando. ¡Además eres mi esposa!

-Claro que lo soy, que tontería. – Luna meneó la mano- Pero el ultimo año que aprobé fue quinto, me faltan dos.

-Luna, una mujer casada no puede estar de interna en un colegio.- declaro Lucius francamente molesto.

-¿Por qué no? – Luna lo reto con los brazos en jarras.

-Porque es ridículo. ¡Ademas estas embarazada!

-¡Exacto! – exclamo Luna con triunfo – Embarazada, no incapacitada. Lucius, quiero terminar de estudiar, volver al colegio, estar con mis amigos.

-¿Los amas mas que a mi? – chillo Lucius.

-No.

-¡Entonces los dejaras!

-No. No seas chantajista Lucius, sabes que odio verte llorar. – la chica lo miraba preocupada y con los brazos cruzados. Lucius hacia pucheritos y se mostraba al borde del llanto.

-¿Me vas a dejar cuando recién nos hemos casado?

-No te voy a dejar. Vendré cada fin de semana, te lo prometo.

-Tal vez Severus me deje vivir en el castillo, es mi mejor amigo.- pensó en voz alta el rubio - ¡Winky que paso con esa comunicación! – grito.

-¡El profesor Snape esta a la chimenea amo!

Lucius se dirigió a grandes zancadas al pasillo recibidor de la chimenea conectada a la red flu.

-No te voy a dejar vivir en el castillo. – fue lo primero que le dijo la cabeza verdosa de Snape entre las llamas.

-Cabròn.- le espeto Lucius. Luna ni se inmuto, no era de esas esposas que se escandalizan de que su marido diga majaderías. - ¿Por qué no? No son habitaciones lo que falta en ese castillo.

-El castillo es para alumnos, profesores, fantasmas y centauros: lo dice muy claro el reglamento, y tu no eres ninguna de esas cuatro cosas.

-No, pero podría ser. Nómbrame profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, o hasta de estudios muggles si no tienes otra cosa.- esta ultima posibilidad le hacia poner cara de sufrimiento.

-Tendría que esta loco para nombrarte _a ti_ profesor de algo. Además, todas las vacantes están cubiertas.

-¡Entonces como se supone que me coja a mi esposa! – despotricó Lucius.

-¿Por correspondencia? – sugirió falsamente encantador Snape.

-¿Por correspondencia se puede hacer el amor?- inquirió Luna, curiosa, al tiempo que Lucius blasfemaba que por correspondencia se podían coger a la fea de su madre.

-¡No insultes a mi madre!- ordeno Snape y Amaranth se lanzó al fuego para retirarse con un doloroso silbido, y permaneció bailando medio erguida- Que tu seas un ordinario no implica que yo también lo sea. He meditado esta salomónica cuestión desde que anunciaste tu boda y la solución es magistralmente simple: Luna pernocta contigo aquí y cada mañana te apareces con ella a las puertas del castillo para que asista a clases. O si no quieres traerla renta una casa en Hosmeade y que vaya al colegio en escoba.

-Eso es muy práctico profesor Snape, pero yo prefiero dormir en mi vieja habitación y ver a Lucius los fines de semana.

Lucius y Severus se quedaron pasmados y luego el rubio exclamo lastimero:

-¿Por qué no quieres dormir conmigo?

-Porque contigo lo ultimo que se puede hacer es dormir. Y voy a necesitar ocho horas de sueño para poder hacer frente a los cursos. Además termino cansada de un día de clases como para encima pasarme la noche haciendo de todo contigo.

-¿No te gusta?

-¡Oh, me encanta! Pero es agotador. Y tus gritos me dan un poco de jaqueca luego de un par de horas.

-¿Y porque no me lo dijiste antes?- preguntó, intuyendo la respuesta.

-Porque no me lo habías preguntado.

-¿Otra cosa que desees confesarme y que no te haya preguntado? – inquirió con un tic en el ojo.

-Pues cuando lo hacemos mas de tres veces seguidas me duele ahí, sobre todo cuando te pones brusco. Y cuando me das por atrás me cuesta trabajo sentarme al día siguiente. También me preocupa que tanta actividad pueda hacer daño a la bebè.

-¿Algún otro embarazoso detalle del que yo no debería enterarme? – sugirió Snape desde la chimenea.

-También me molesta que te corras en mi cara sin avisarme; es molesto cuando eso me cae en los ojos.

-Estaba siendo sarcástico, señora Malfoy.- Snape lucia sonrojado, ¿o seria tanto rato con la cabeza metida en la lumbre? – Me retiro antes de enterarme si le gusta no meterle mano a su esposo- Les agradeceré que me notifiquen su decisión final.

*

-No me puedes dejar solo… - gimoteó Malfoy por enésima vez.

Había insistido obsesivamente en el tópico, y la pobre Luna estaba a un tris de decirle que bueno, que vale, pero que ya se callara. Y había que ver que la rubiecita era un ejemplo de paciencia. Cenaban lado a lado, en larguísima mesa del comedor, a solas pues Draco había ido a pasar la noche con Nott.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho.

Luna hizo cara de dolor y dejo caer su tenedor.

-Voy a desfallecer de amor por tu ausencia.

Producto del enamoramiento Malfoy sacaba a relucir su lado mas inmaduro y mimado. Y una insistencia como la que permitió a aquel mago árabe mover la montaña. Luna dejo caer con pesadez los hombros desnudos, atravesados solo por los tirantitos del vestido de Luna.

-Por favor Lucius: son solo dos años. Es muy importante para mi.

Lucius repegó el cachetito al hombro de Luna.

-¿Pero te acostaras conmigo todos los fines de semana y uno que otro día festivo?

-Y… - Lucius tanteó enrollando su spaguetti en el tenedor- me prometes ser mi esclava sexual una noche?

-Pues… - los ojos claritos de Luna lo miraban de hito en hito.

-No será nada muy pervertido.- prometió Lucius.

-Es que… yo pensaba que lo era siempre.

-¡No! ¿De donde sacaste esa idea?

-Pues… tu me lo dijiste, cuando me trajiste de regreso, antes de casarnos… me dijiste que seria tu esclava sexual…

-Y la reina de mi casa…- recordó Lucius. Se alarmo ante la posibilidad de haber estado abusando de Luna haciéndole cosas que no le gustaran- Querida, hablaba en sentido metafórico.- le tomo las manos – Es cierto que empecé violándote con la imperius – dijo con tono de disculpa- pero te amo y no quiero hacerte cosas que tu no quieras. –Lucius había sido muy cuidadoso con ella y reprimía sus perversiones mas degeneradas para no espantarla- Desde que te traje de vuelta a esta casa no te he hecho nada sin tu consentimiento, ¿verdad?

-No. – Luna entrelazo sus dedos con los de el- Es que me faltan muchas cosas por aprender. Como eso de hacer el amor por correspondencia.- termino, pìcara.

-Vaya, ¿así que eso llamó tu atención? – Malfoy llevo el tenedor enroscado a la boca de ella. Se quedo mirando sus labios carnositos, el mentón acorazonado, el cuello delicado que bajaba hasta unas clavículas sin mas adorno que su juventud.

A pesar de tener montones de joyas ella casi siempre olvidaba ponerse alguna. Pero ni falta que le hacían. Lucius ladeo la cabeza mirándola mientras comía, analizando con interés casi científico el escote de su esposa. ¿Era solo su ilusión o lucían mas grandes?

-Me pregunto que sentiría leyendo solo tus cartas.- Luna contestaba a su pregunta entre dos bocados.

-Posiblemente sientas placer; eres una mujer muy sensible. – Lucius recorrió con un solo dedo todo el brazo de Luna, desde la muñeca hasta el hombro, un una vez ahí le bajo el tirantito blanco- ¿Te placería tener una lección sibarita mi amor?

-¿Ahora mismo?

-Estoy inspirado.

Luna leyó la promesa de placeres desconocidos en los ojos grises de su legítimo. Una sensación como de hormigueo en su bajo vientre.

-Tómame.- le dijo avergonzada por su descaro.

Continuara…

_Notas finales:_

_¡Si, lemon en el próximo capitulo! ¡Y estreno de película el miércoles! ¿Qué mas se puede pedir? Umh, ya se: que el Grindelwald que va a salir en las reliquias de la muerte no luciera como Amaury de Verona, el mas infame escritor de folletín francés de todos los tiempos… _

_**MiniExtra "Largo"**_

_**Era inicio de curso en Howgarts y se presenta el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras: un tipo como de dos metros, de cabeza cuadrada y cara horrorosa, con gesto de zombi y usando un traje de mayordomo pasado de moda.**_

_**-Buenas. – saluda con una voz de ultratumba – Mi nombre es Largo.**_

_**-No importa profe, - le dice Ron- tenemos tiempo.**_

_**Fin.**_

_Nota: ¿Recuerdan al mayordomo de los locos Adams? ¿El de llamaba usted? ;) pues ese merito es._


	14. Chapter 14

_**Notas del capitulo:**_

_¡Estoy de vacaciones! ¡Sii, por fin! Eso significa levantarme tarde y poder dedicar mi día a leer, escribir, jugar ajedrez o sacarme los mocos, muajajaja!_

_Esto es relevante para vosotros, estimados lectores, porque asi a lo mejor actulizo hasta dos veces por semana, ya verán. _

_Y también porque asi podre escribir su oneshot HarryXHermione prometido a Aridenere (gracias linda) y con la ayuda del whisky espero poder sacar un breve relato de SeverusXHermione que DarkReginaB19 lleva mucho pidiéndome, y a la cual quiero complacer por ser una lectora tan linda. (no puedo incluir las parejas dentro de este fanfic porque ya lo tengo casi acabado y ambas me hechan abajo la trama) (si, lol, hay trama además de lemon en este cuento jajaja)_

_Asi que ya sabeis, pedid y se os dara, como dice el sermón, que igual pedir no cuesta nada y quiero ideas para estos días de asueto._

_Al capitulo y muchas gracias por leer._

**Lunàtico amor 14**

Durante la luna de miel Lucius siempre había tomado la iniciativa, por lo que la petición de Luna le sorprendió agradablemente. La cogió en sus brazos y la cargó hasta la biblioteca. A una orden de su dueño las luces del candelabro de araña y las lámparas de las paredes se encendieron, arrancando reflejos a la madera pulida que recubría en paneles las paredes.

Letras de oro y demás adornos destellaron desde los lomos de los libros y Malfoy puso a su esposa sobre su solido y enorme escritorio de roble. De un manotazo arrojó todo lo que estaba sobre el mismo para recostar ahí a Luna. Ella ofreció sus labios a un beso que no llegó. No aun, debía empezar por toques más sutiles.

Deshizo las trenzas rubias y con un mechón ondulado le acarició los labios hasta que ella sintió enloquecer. Entonces se detuvo y abrió un cajón del que extrajo un afilado cortaplumas, mismo que llevo hasta el cuello desnudo de Luna.

-Shhh – la tranquilizó – si te desagrada, dímelo.

Luna asintió suavemente y Lucius bajó lentamente el filo por el pecho, sobre un redondeado seno y al llegar a la tela la jaló y la cortó con un movimiento rápido que se apresuro a completar a rasgones. Cortó un tirante y el otro y apartó los trozos de tela, revelando unos pechos firmes que subían y bajaban.

-¿Sin sostén? – el rubio enarcó una ceja.

-El vestido lo incluía.

Luna creyó que le rasgaría los calzones pero no fue así. Se los dejó para delimitar el territorio que no iba a tocar por mucho que le gustase. Pasó el filo por los redondeados senos sin tocar los pezones, que no obstante se irguieron duros y sonrosaditos.

Malfoy tenía ganas de aplicar sus labios ahí y chupar hasta correrse, frotando su pene con su mano o contra el muslo de ella. Pero lo que aplico a los pechos de su amada tras dejar el cortaplumas fue la parte ancha y colorida de una pluma de ave exótica, de las que usaba para escribir, el suave, casi imperceptible roce de las suaves hebras sobre sus pezones hizo jadear a Luna.

-¿Te gusta preciosa? – interrogó Malfoy llevando un dedo a los labios de ella, dibujándoselos hasta que esta se los chupó.

La dejo chupar un poco antes de retirarlos. Lo deslizó por el pecho, entre ambos senos y lo bajó hasta el ombligo, y ahí se detuvo, volviendo hacia arriba. Lucius se sentía asfixiarse de calor dentro de su traje y su miembro casi le reprochaba el no atenderlo. Recorrió con su pluma el vientre redondeado, el interior de los brazos.

Luna sentía delicioso, a la espera de se poseída por su apuesto esposo. Abrió las piernas y las dobló, ofreciéndosele. Pero Lucius llevó sus manos a los pechos y los masajeó, lento, disfrutando de la sensación de aquella carne suave y caliente bajo su tacto; que hermoso invento eran los pechos. Comenzó por besar su cuello, masajeando aun, besó sus hombros y lo alto de sus brazos, antes de ir a su boca. Ella lo besó ansiosa pero el la moderó, le mordisqueó el labio inferior, le chupó la lengua con una calma que estaba lejos de sentir y que hacia todo mucho mas ardiente.

Cuando la sintió lo bastante agitada dejo su boca y soltó sus pechos y los contempló un instante antes de lamer uno de ellos, larga, sensualmente, acariciando con su lengua y dejando correr abundante salía que hizo brillar la rosada protuberancia bajo la luz de los candiles. Lamio su pezón y se resistió a las manos de Luna que acurrucaba su cabeza y trataba de apretar contra su pecho sin que el se dejara.

-Por favor. – suplicó ella- Ya no aguanto mas.

Pero el estaba dispuesto a forzar los limites de su resistencia y de la propia, simplemente cambió de pezón y continuo con su lenta, tortura. Luna buscó tocarse per el le apartó la mano de su sexo; tenia que aguantar tenia que aguantar así hasta que la expectativa la volviera loca para que el orgasmo fuera mas explosivo.

-¡Lucius!- gimió ella mas fuerte de lo que solía.- ¡Lucius!

Ella estaba a punto de correrse y el lo sabia. Le hacia falta una pequeña ayuda, pero, ¿Dónde, y como?

Tomó su otro pezón entre el pulgar y el índice y lo frotó. Dejó de lamer el que ocupaba su boca y lamió la curva donde el pecho se unía al torso, sintiendo el latido frenético de su corazón bajo su lengua, pues era el izquierdo. Jaló el pezón con alguna violencia mientras movía su lengua rápidamente de un lado a otro. Luna gritó su nombre y la sintió sacudirse de placer.

Entonces, como impulsado por un resorte, se abrió la bragueta y liberó su erecto miembro, frotándolo con rudeza mientras contemplaba a la hermosa y jadeante joven, con su pechos deliciosos, sonrojados y en vaivén, de arriba abajo.

Luna se volvió a mirarlo, y al ver lo que hacia se levantó sobre su codo.

-Déjame ayudarte.

-No, quiero hacerlo yo solo.- rehusó el.

Soltándoselo se encaramo en el mueble, se monto sobre ella, de rodillas una a cada lado de su cintura, sin sentarse en su vientre por consideración a lo que ahí había y masturbándose duro y directo frente a su rubia, conteniendo los gritos de placer ahora que podía por no darle jaqueca.

Luna solo veía como la mano subía y bajaba por aquel trozo de carne dura y deliciosa, siempre tan calientito. Se lamia los labios recordando su exquisito sabor, preguntándose porque no la dejaba darle siquiera una chupadita. Era que Lucius estaba ansioso, desesperado por acabar con aquella excitación que lo tenia loco, y la vía mas rápida era su mano experta en llevarse a si mismo (y a otros) al orgasmo.

Al sentirse eyacular apunto bien su miembro a los pechos de Luna y se pregunto si el orgasmo se debía a lo que sentía o a la visión, intensamente erótica, de unos pechos tan bellos salpicados de semen.

Se le quitó de encima y le pidió que esperara, así, sin moverse mientras el se desnudaba, comenzando por su floja corbata, dejándola cerca por sin la necesitaba. Se despojó de los gemelos y el saco y camisa, cuando se quito el cinturón sus pantalones cayeron hasta sus tobillos revelando un magnifico par de nalgas a quien hubiera tenido la dicha de verlo por detrás.

Asimismo, ese hipotético mirón seguiría con la mirada el balanceo de sus bolas por entre sus piernas, al levantar una y otra para quitarse el calzado. Las puntas de su cabello platinado casi rozaban los hoyuelos sobre sus nalgas y la única aprenda con la que se había quedado encima era su anillo de oro.

Con infinita gracia levantó los brazos para tomarse el cabello, enrollarlo y pasárselo por el hombro derecho, hacia delante, parándose justo al lado del escritorio se inclino con las piernas un poco abiertas y lamió el pecho de la chica, recogiendo cada gotita de su propio semen con la lengua y conteniéndola meneando con gusto la cadera y obsequiando así con un nuevo balanceo de sus partes privadas al hipotético afortunado.

Luna respiraba con mas calma, sin haberse enfriado, ¿Quién podría enfriarse con Lucius Malfoy haciéndole un striptis delante? Miraba el rostro bellísimo de facciones afiladas inclinado sobres su pecho, la lengua rosaba apareciendo y despareciendo furtiva entre sus labios suaves y finos. Luna le acaricio los brillantes cabellos.

-Eres demasiado hermoso Lucius.

Lucius lo sabia, así que solo le puso los labios sobre los suyos y la instó a que los abriera, dejándole correr probaditas de lo que había tenido en su pecho. Sus lenguas danzaban saboreando el semen, comiéndolo poquito a poco. Lucius metió una mano bajo la nuca rubia y su beso se hizo más dominante. Lo prolongo re explorando las concavidades mas hondas de su boca hasta Que sintió revivir en nueva dureza lo que le colgaba entre las piernas.

Entonces volvió a subirse al escritorio, situándose sobre su bella rubia para darle placer oral al mismo tiempo que lo recibía. No era la primera vez que hacían el 69 por lo que Luna rodeó un muslo de su marido y jalando su miembro hacia delante le lamió las bolitas, perfectamente depiladas y suaves.

-¡Oh si Luna! – exclamó el ojigris, contento de que la iniciativa fuera por donde el quería- ¡Ahí, lame ahí! ¡Ah!

Lucius gemía apretándose de placer, apurándose a quitarle a Luna las braguitas para revelar su sexo excitado y húmedo, dilatado, como pudo comprobar al separar los pétalos con el dedo índice y el anular para penetrarla con el medio. Se lo metió con facilidad y ella también gimió.

El dedo de Lucius se deslizaba en un agujerito increíblemente caliente y suave. El comenzó a besarle el depilado monte de venus y a repartir suaves lamiditas, descendiendo, adentrándose en la ranura lubricada. Sabia delicioso y sabía que su lengua presionaba justo sobre el botón, así que se aplicó a moverla en círculos y en ochos sobre ese lugar.

Luna hubiera gemido pero estaba chupándole las bolas mientras seguía masturbándolo. Eso estaba bien pero el platinado quería algo más. Algo sugerencia de Snape.

-Luna, más atrás.- pidió acariciándole el lugar que había estado lamiendo.

Ella, obediente, pasó su lengua por la delicada piel detrás de las bolas el dio vivas muestras de gustarle.

-Toca con tus deditos. – le sugirió.

Ella lo hizo, presionando con suavidad esa área tan sensible, pero Lucius quería mas…

-Penétrame. – le pidió, sin apenas poder contener su excitación.

-¿Con qué? – preguntó sorprendida.

-Con tus deditos ¡ah! – Lucius gritó al sentir la brusca irrupción de dos dígitos en seco dentro de el- Así no, Luna, tienes que lubricar primero. - El platinado se irguió sobre sus rodillas abiertas lamió la mano que la niña retiraba temerosa de sus nalgas. – Así, por ejemplo. – le dijo, agachándose y llevando los deditos adentro de sus labios, chupándolo y ensalivándolos mientras le dirigía una mirada llena de intención.

-Lo siento; es que nunca había penetrado ahí. – se disculpó la ojiclara.

Lucius se rió quedito.

-Tu siempre tan única.- volvió a yacer sobre ella, su rostro entre sus piernas- Ahora si preciosa, méteme uno, despacito, así, aaah, ohhh, si, así, sácalo un poquito, vuélvelo a meter… umh, me encanta, Luna, me encanta! Lámeme por ahí preciosa, lo que puedas, y no te olvides de jalármela. – ella obedeció deslizando su lengua por el firme interior de los muslos de el, y su mano, que se había detenido sin que se diera cuenta, volvió a moverse. Coordinar la otra para seguir penetrándolo a su ojigris le supuso algún exfuerzo; más cuando el retomo sus caricias sobre su sexo.- ¡Oh si Luna, oh si!

Lucius gozaba con todo lo que sentía, principalmente por detrás. Ya tenía un buen tiempo sin haber gozado por ahí y lo extrañaba. El dedito entraba y salía cosquilleando deliciosamente la entrada y el obsequió a Luna con lo mismo.

-Mete otro encanto aah! – gritó, aflojándolas, moviendo la cadera para que se lo metieran mejor- Aah, mi amor, mételos hasta el fondo, oh si, siii! Muévelos mas rápido, aaah, aaaahh, aaaahhh!!! – la esplendida anatomía del platinado se tensaba complacida- Mas Luna, maas! – Lucius había entrado ya en la fase de gritos incontenibles y por sus labios dejaba escapar todo el placer que bullía dentro suyo, o estallaría- Luna, Lunaaa, aaahhh!!!

Entre gritos operísticos el platinado llegó al orgasmo, apretando los deditos de una excitada primeriza en su interior. Cuando pudo volver a hablar le dijo:

-Ya puedes sacarlos, aa. Ahora si, chúpamelo preciosa.

Luna se llevo el pene lubricado por sus propios fluidos a la boca y atrapándola dentro la chupo, con ganas, recordando los gritos de Lucius y la sensación apretada y calientita en torno a sus dedos. Empezó a sentir el intenso toque de la lengua de Lucius sobres su sexo, penetrándola, lamiendo, cosquilleando. Uno y otra chuparon sus sexos un breve pero intenso rato antes de llegar otra vez. Lucius se sostuvo sobre sus brazos mientras recuperaba el aliento y Luna permaneció acostada, tragando lentamente.

Cuando el se le quitó de encima ella se sentó y enroscándole piernas y brazos le besó el cuello sudoroso y lo alto de los hombros. Después se separaron y el saco una botella y dos copitas de un cajón, llenando una para si y otra para Luna, brindando por su deliciosa experiencia. Dejó ahí las ropas, y las copas y todo, y descansando una mano sobre el trasero de Luna la condujo hasta sus habitaciones, quedándose a dormir con ella.

***

Unos alaridos como de primadona en practicas, provenientes de su apenas iluminada casa avisaron a Draco de que su padre y posiblemente su madrastra estaban de vuelta.

Atravesó corriendo los jardines para evitar cualquier mal encuentro con Amaranth y siguió corriendo por los pasillos y las habitaciones hasta llegar a la suya, para sacar de su cajita de tienda el pachoncito y rosado par de orejeras insonorizadoras para el cultivo de mandrágoras.

Sonrió beatíficamente al comprobar que el accesorio también acallaba los gritos sexuales de su padre, lo que no era de poca monta. Y pensar que la idea se la había inspirado Longbottom, al chocar con el en un callejón hacia un par de días cuando salía tambaleante del brazo de Nott de "El aquelarre", el establecimiento de música, baile y ligue mas in del momento, y que durante aquellas vacaciones en que se mando solo fue como su segunda casa, bailando con su amigo cuando no conseguían ligar nenas. (Draco tenía mas éxito, pero a veces las dejaba pasar para no herir la susceptibilidad de Theo, aunque no era como que pareciera afectarle mucho.)

En una de sus esporádicas visitas al hogar Winky le había dado la carta de su padrino, donde le notificaba que tendría que presentar un examen de ubicación para saber a que curso entraría y que había sido reelegido capitán del equipo de quidittch. ¡Ja! Si su padrino pensaba que solo por el quidittch regresaría al colegio como cualquier parvulito estaba muy equivocado. El ya era todo un hombre, xd. Eso de volver al colegio era para fracasados como Potter.

Continuara…

*

_**Notas finales:**_

_¿Ya vieron la peli del misterio del príncipe? ¿Vieron al nuevo Voldy joven sexy-adolescente? Pues haciendo gala de habilidades adivinatorias mejores que las de la profesora Trelawney avecino que se vienen un monton de fics con Voldy en plan romantico, puaj, sobre todo en el bajo mundo del slash en el que yo tanto vivo… ya verán, ya verán…_

_Con decirles que mi sobrino Federline se ha cortado el pelo como el actor, para ver si asi tiene mas pegue._

_Besitos y nos leemos._


	15. Chapter 15

_Notas del capitulo:_

_Hola gente bonita!!! Lunatico amor llega a su capitulo 15, estamos de fiesta, yo, ustedes, el cuento pues sin ustedes esto no seria posible, pues lo publico para que lo leais._

_Asi que pasen a la fiesta, jajaja, con chambelanes y toda la cosa como se acostumbra en mi país ( y un vestido infame de "La lagunilla", como el que porta Saori de Saint Seiya" ;) _

_Con muchos trabajos les puedo subir este capi con relativa puntualidad: primero se me atravesó una instacion eléctrica que estuvo a un tris de hacerme radiografia y luego una fiesta infantil, puaj, solo los infantes las disfrutan, los adultos sufrimos jajajaja!_

_Ahora si a leer:_

***

Lunático amor 15

-Oh no – exclamo el jovencito ojigris – Helo ahí.

E intento darse la vuelta para regresar por donde habia venido, pero choco con el pecho elegantemente cubierto de su padre y con su mirada fulminante.

-¿No podría volver mas tarde?

-No. – contesto Lucius, con la misma simpatía de un duende asaltado.

Mientras tanto Luna ya se había soltado del brazo de su esposo y avanzaba alegremente por el reconstruido pasillo que daba a la entrada del despacho del director del colegio Howgarts de Magia y Hechicería. Entrada que por cierto, ahora decoraban dos extrañas serpientes aladas, dos mitológicos hissis.

-¡Hola Harry, hola Ron! ¡Hola Teddy, hola gente que no me acuerdo como se llama!- saludo alegremente a los que hacían antesala.

-Hola Luna – respondió Ron pues Harry estaba siendo alegremente cacheteado por Teddy de pelo verde ese día – Vaya te ves… embarazada. – dijo el pecoso con su proverbial tacto.

-Si los sanadores me calculan cinco meses. Ya se nota ¿verdad? Y ya se mueve. ¿No es genial?

-Heee, si, supongo que si, ¿verdad Harry?

-Uggg gu gu. – respondió el de gafitas, que en esos momentos tenia metido todo el bracito del bebe en su boca.

-No te entiendo Harry – Luna tomo al bebe en sus brazos y este le dio una cachetada, Luna se la devolvió y el niño, pelando sus ojotes tornasolados se quedo impávido un momento antes de reírse o opto por jugar con el collar de opalos ( y no malditos) que la chica llevaba.

-Vaya, cada que yo intento pegarle chilla y me vomita. Creo que puede hacerlo a voluntad.- explico Harry. - ¡Draco, que alegría verte! – lleno de babas fue a darle un efusivo abrazo que el petit Malfoy se cuido mucho de responder.

-Potter.- dijo, imitando a la perfección la cara de pocos amigos de su padre. Era molesto que por el trivial hecho de salvarle la vida Potter se tomara libertades en cuanto al trato de su persona, o peor aun el que el chico que venció incluso parecía creer que eran amigos.

-¡Has venido! – y luego miro en torno a Draco como si echara algo de menos - ¿Dónde está Crabble?

-Muerto Potter, ¿Cómo querías que estuviera luego de que lo rostizo el fuego maldito? – contesto con exasperación.

-Oh si, me refiero al otro, tu otro guardaespaldas grandulón.

-Ha comenzado a trabajar como guardia de seguridad en un almacén.

-Oh, ¿entonces no vendrá a presentar el examen de ubicación para aquellos alumnos que presentaron irregularidades durante el pasado curso?

-Es evidente que no, Potter. – el Malfoy junior se tomaba muy a mal que su papa, so pena de no darle domingo lo llevara a hacer aquel estúpido examen. Estaba seguro de no necesitar mas instrucción mágica.

-¿Y porque estas aquí Harry? – intervino Luna – Oí que te habían nombrado auror.

-Si, pero el profesor Snape me mando llamar personalmente – presumió con orgullo – dijo que cuando menos me quería aquí otro año y en el trabajo no tuvieron inconveniente en darme licencia: no quedan muchos magos tenebrosos por perseguir.

Algunas miradas se desviaron al señor Malfoy que iba todo de negro con su famosísimo abrió de viboritas bordadas, pero en vez de su bastón de serpiente llevaba un bolso de lona evidentemente pintado a mano con colores puros y luminosos, propiedad de Luna.

La chica llevaba un vestido naranja corto, veraniego, de cuello halter, unas mallitas blancas y sandalias de piso. Lucius enarco una ceja para intimidar a sus observadores y se puso a golpear el piso con la punta del pie.

Los hissis giraron y Snape salió de entre ellos, con jeta avinagrada y un montón de pergaminos enrollados.

-¡Profesor Snape, profesor Snape! – reclamo su atención Harry.

-¿Qué quieres Potter?

Harry se quedo mirando el infinito, como esperando que en su cerebro sonase el silbatazo de inicio de partido de quidditch pero este no sonó. Asi que moviendo primero un pie y luego el otro siguió al profesor hasta un aula con letreros de pintura fresca y tomo asiento como todos.

-Sosten a Teddy querido. – Luna le paso el niño a Lucius y este lo detuvo con los brazos en ángulo de 90º con respecto a su cuerpo, lo mas lejos posible de su boquita rejurgitona. La muchacha tomo su bolso, lo abrió y de su interior salió como si de una caja sorpresa se tratara una violeta y efusiva víbora que haciendo "¡Ssshh, ssshhh!" se lanzo a la yugular de Snape, que dejo caer los exámenes y trato de quitársela.

-¡Oh, Amaranth! Víbora mala – la regaño Luna – deja al director y vuelve a la bolsa.

Pero la víbora paro su colilla y la movió de un lado a otro mientras se volvia a mirar y sacar la lengua a su dueña.

-¡Ssshh, sshhh!

-¡Profesor Snape, profesor Snape! – bailoteo Harry, como si el esperado silbatazo por fin se hubiera producido en su cerebro- ¡La víbora dice que lo ama señor!

Al encontrar un interprete Amaranth aprovecho.

-¡Dice que es usted el ser mas hermoso que haya visto jamás, tanto como víbora como como humano, dice que sus escamas son lustrosas y opalinas como los ojos de un ratoncillo muerto, dice que esta entrenada para hacerlo muy feliz!

Snape respingo y apretó el culo. Amaranth le dio de besitos y continuo:

-¡Dice que quiere ser su pareja de por vida y reptar juntos por una ciénaga llena de sabrosos sapos!

-¡Puaj! ¿De sabrosos sapos? – intervino Ron.

-Ese debe ser su ideal del romance.- opino Luna.

-¡Dice que …

-¡Basta Potter, basta víbora! – se la quito con un hechizo repelente y a volvió a encerrar en el bolso de Luna – Señora Malfoy, le agradecería que no trajera mascotas escondidas.

-Yo no la traje, ella vino. Si esta enamorada de usted no hay nada que pueda hacer profesor, debería acostumbrarse a su presencia.

-Lo tendre en cuenta señora Malfoy. Ahora ¡silencio! – disparo un rollo de pergamino a cada uno, el cual se desenrosco y dejo a la vista una pluma a prueba de trampas. – Tienen dos horas para contestar, y ni un minuto mas. Huelga decir que quien sea sorprendido copiando o haciendo trampa será expulsado de mi colegio.

Todos los vagotes, Potter incluido se pusieron en chinga sobre sus exámenes. Severus se acerco a Lucius y le arrebato el niño, que seguía colgado a la mayor distancia posible del rubio.

-Lo vas a lastimar, tarado.

-Me da miedo.

-¿Cómo te va a dar miedo un bebe? – se burlo Snape, cargándolo correctamente.

-Es malévolo, mira su cara. Igualita a la de su padre cuando nos tenia preparada una bien buena.

-Si. – sonrió con nostalgia Severus – Que tiempos aquellos…

Teddy eructo sonoramente y luego hizo de las suyas.

-Oye, miran mucho a Luna, tratan de copiarle.

-No idiota. La miran a ella y a ti porque esto es Inglaterra y vosotros dos, con vuestra, ejem, escandalosa historia de amor sois la comidilla del reino entero.

-¿En serio? – Lucius se toco la barbilla – Vaya, me alegra saber que sigo de moda.

La puerta se abrió con violencia y dos jadeantes chicas entraron.

-¡Lamento mucho llegar tarde señor director! – se disculpo Hermione llegando a largas zancadas con Snape - ¿Puedo empezar la prueba? ¡Nadie me aviso!

-¡Ni a mi tampoco!- añadió Ginny.

-Srita. Granger no le hable porque usted no necesita tomar ningún curso, es una bruja perfectamente cualificada, de hecho, podría dar clases aquí, pero ya ocupe todas las vacantes.

Hermione se sonrojo con el halago pero insistió:

-Pero director, me falta un año entero, hay montones de cosas que no se hacer…

-Yo también.- la corto Snape- Estoy seguro de que sabe que puede titularse con una tesis.

-¿Y yo también? – pregunto Ginny.

-Claro, de la academia de payasos, srta. Weasley.

Malfoy se atraganto de la risa con aquello.

-¡Profesor Snape, profesor Snape! Es verdad señor, Ginny siempre me hace reír.

-Es mejor reir que llorar.- opino Snape- Srta. Weasley en mi opinión personal usted debería volver a primero o tomar un curso de embrujorrapid. –hasta el bebe se rio de la chanza.- El motivo por el que no la llame es porque su familia muestra un evidente desagrado por la educación.

-¡Ja! ¡¿Y a usted quien le dijo viejo…

Hermione la callo tapándole la boca.

-Tambien ese tipo de educación. Pero con el antecedente de sus hermanos gemelos fugados no considere que estuviera interesada en volver a la escuela.

-Dice que se equivoca usted.- contesto la pelicastaña por ella – Que esta interesadísima en volver.

-Pues en ese caso que tenga la amabilidad de sentarse y comenzar su prueba. Ya solo quedan cien de los ciento veinte minutos.

-Esta bien señor.- rezongo la pelirroja

-Pero primero cámbiele el pañal a su ahijado, no se Potter que le da de comer, puaj… - le paso al sonriente y ahora pelirrosado niño quien de inmediato se puso a usar la boca y nariz de Ginny como boligomas.

-¡Ay no, niño, noo, déjame! ¡Au, no me pellizques ahí, auuu, en el ojo no! – se escucho mientras salía rumbo a los baños.

Harry salió corriendo detrás de ella con la pañalera.

-Potter, de tu calificación en ese examen depende cuantos años te quedaras. – le advirtió.

-Esta bien profesor, señor. Me encantaría pasar el mayor tiempo posible con usted. – afirmo y se fue.

Malfoy, que tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le pregunto:

-¿Por qué Potter te admira tanto?

-Aaayy… por un malhadado recuerdo que le mostré cuando creí que me moría. – negó con la cabeza.

-¿El de tu amor por Evans?

-El mismo.

-Huy. Nunca me agrado esa mujer: era idéntica que esa Weasley.

-No, para nada: la Weasley es mil veces peor, de coqueta, de voluble, de todo.

-Pero esta igual de buena.

Snape miro de hito en hito a Malfoy.

-¿Buena? ¡Crei que la detestabas!

-Y la detesto. Pero eso no me impide notar que esta buena ni tener fantasías donde látigo en mano le enseño como debe portarse una brujita sangre limpia.

-Es amiga de tu esposa, por si no lo sabias. – el rostro grasiento era incrédulo.

-Si… también he tenido fantasías sobre su… ¡slurp! Íntima amistad.- la cara hermosa era ensoñada.

-Eres un pervertido.

-Gracias.

-No era un cumplido.

-Lo sé. Pero el que mas me gustaba de todos los Weasley era el chico mayor.

-Lucius, eres enfermizo.

-Era muy guapo.- explico con naturalidad el rubio- Daba gusto verlo. Da pena salir a la calle y ver pura gente fea. La belleza no debería ser escondida ni destruida. ¡Ja! Y no se de que te escandalizas – añadió al ver la cara de desaprobación de su amigo – si siempre te gusto el padre del niño que traen ahí ya sin su maletita de caca.

-Lucius – Snape parecía a punto de tirarse de los pelos – Ca-lla-te.

La Pipi-pareja venia como trepadero de mapache. La chica le entrego el niño a Lucius y le dijo con malos modos.

-Para que vaya practicando. Le manda avisar mi mama que va ir a visitar a Luna para ver como sigue de su embarazo.

-Ush, toma tu niño. – se lo dio a Snape con todo y mamila. Miro con odio a Ginny mientras esta se sentaba a exprimirse la sesera – Detesto a esa niña: cada vez que la veo ruego porque sea la ultima. Es una zorrita engreída, no se que le vera Potter, a lo mejor ya se la tiro.

-No creo.-contesto Snape, dándole mamila al angelito- Pero si la srita. Weasley no le llega como debe al tálamo nupcial ni cuenta se va a dar.

Lucius se rio de buena gana y siguió conversando con Severus hasta que el examen termino. Fue cariñosamente por su Luna y se la llevo del brazo, con Draco despidiéndose a la carrera de Nott para que su padre (es decir su bolsillo) no se le fuera, pues la siguiente parada era el Palacio de Cristal, la exclusiva tienda departamental del callejón Diagon. Lucius llevo derechita a Luna a la sección de corsetería y Draco se perdió por ahí, entre los juguetes y la escalera mágica que subía y bajaba sola como la del despacho del director en Howgarts.

El apuesto platinado echaba en brazos de una solicita vendedora (una que ya lo conocía y sonreía calculando lo que le iba a ganar a esa venta) todo lo que le gustaba, y terminado el recorrido se metió con Luna en el probador sin que la vendedora objetara nada.

Lucius se sentó en una sillita y feliz y expectante le indico:

-Pues que esperas… pruébatelo.

-¿Esto que es?- pregunto la rubia estirando una diminuta y extraña prenda de encaje negro con rositas de listón rojo.

-Oh… es un minileotardo. Va así. – se lo puso sobre el torso.

-Oh, vaya, pero para probármelo tendré que quitarme todo, ¿no importa?

-Al contrario: eso es lo importante.

Luna se ruborizo, le dio la espalda a Lucius y se midió la lencería mas propia de una corista francesa que de otra cosa. A ese siguió un conjunto malva, camisoncito incluido, un juego con corse, al que no le veía mucho futuro inmediato y doce piezas mas, todas modeladas, al termino de las cuales el platinado estaba en el estado que es de suponerse.

Por eso antes de que quitara la combinación verdeagua que modelaba la etapa contra la pared y le mostro sus perversas intenciones.

-¡No Lucius, no, estamos en publico, basta! ¡No basta!

-Realmente no quieres decir que no, ¿no? – rogo Lucius.

-Si, si quiero. – la chica se veia agitada con los ojos llorosos – Me da mucho vergüenza la idea de que puedan sorprendernos, estamos en publico.

Malfoy suspiro y la soltó, de verdad no quería hacer nada en contra de la voluntad de su rubiecita.

***

El verano era casi tan ardiente como la vida sexual de Malfoy. Cuando el amo de la mansión se levantaba, a eso de las doce del día luego de desvelarse hasta altas horas e la noche lo hacia (levantarse) ligero de ropa, solo una batita de pronunciado escote en V y larga hasta medio muslo, color verde esmeralda. Draco se había instalado en una tienda de campaña en el jardín, aprovechando la depresión de Amaranth, que se pasaba los días enroscada en un manzano, oteando con tristeza el horizonte, sufriendo de viperino mal de amores.

El muchacho había instalado también una piscinita inflable, justo enfrente de su tienda, y la llenaba con el aguamenti cada que quería darse un refrescante chapuzón. Eso exactamente acababa de hacer el día que nos ocupa. El sol acababa de atravesar el meridiano y el joven Malfoy se había metido a chapotear en el agua, con los calzones puestos, por si acaso Amaranth espabilaba y volvía a las andadas violadoras. Pero debido a esto al terminar con su refrescante diversión se encontró con la ropa mojada. Se la quito y se enrosco en torno a la cintura una diminuta toalla, e incapaz de realizar un hechizo accio a tan larga distancia como de su jardín a su habitación penetro en esta, medio enceguecido por el brusco cambio entre claridad deslumbrante y penumbra, y al doblar una esquina choco con una persona que venia en dirección contraria.

-¡Aa! ¡Ouch! – exclamo al ir a dar al suelo, con el otro encima.

-¡Aaah! – exclamo Lucius demasiado fuerte. (ya se habia acostumbrado a gritar sin moderar la potencia de su voz)

Malfoy padre habia caído entre las piernas de su hijo, sobre el, y la liviana batita de satén se abrió de un modo bastante indecente. La toallita de Draco se soltó y los fuertes músculos del pecho de Lucius se humedecieron con el contacto del pechito mojado del pequeño platinado. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca y de seguro a Severus Snape le pareció que estaban a punto de besarse porque exclamo rápidamente:

-¡Por favor, díganme que no es lo que parece! – los ojos negros, ocultos tras el dorso de una mano realmente necesitaban aquella confirmación.

-¡Por supuesto que no es lo que parece! – exclamo Lucius pelando unos ojotes, quitándose de encima de su niño y cerrándose la batita. – Draco y yo tropezamos y caimos.

-Eso espero.- contesto Snape viendo fijamente al mas joven, que muy sonrojado se anudo la toallita.

-Eso paso profesor, compermiso.

-No te vayas ahijado, vine a darte la buena noticia en persona: solo tendrás que cursar el 7º. – le extendió la carta que contenía su calificación sin dejar de mirar suspicazmente a Lucius.

-¡Que, no puede ser! ¡Tiene que haber un error!- protesto indignado, mirando como cachorrito a su padre que fruncía el ceño- ¡Di algo papa!

-Me ofende que pienses que seria capaz de cometer incesto con mi propio hijo. – el platinado de pelo largo parecía de veras ofendido.

El platinado de pelo corto se quedo con la boca abierta: no era ese el _algo_ que tenia en mente.

-No lo pienso, pero las apariencias engañan y esa fue muy engañosa.- se disculpo Snape.

-Jum, exijo una disculpa. ¡Jamás, jamás le haría cosas perversas a un crio mio, jamás! Mi limite seria con un primo. O con un tío como mucho. O con un sobrino.- añadió reflexionando - ¡Pero nunca con mis bebes!

-Te ruego que me disculpes.- Snape se inclino cortésmente – Retomando lo tuyo… - le dijo a Draco.

Pero el rubiecito estaba a años luz de ahí. Muy a su pesar había imaginado a su padre con un pariente mas o menos cercano como lo fuera su tía Bella y el daño cerebral resultante lo tenia en shock. Como si no fuera bastante traumante tener por padre al mas grande y desinhibido libertino de Londres, lo que era mucho traumar.

-Jum.- contesto Malfoy padre y miro la carta que Snape aun tenia entre dedos. ¿Y eso?

-Es de Luna. Su calificación fue la mas alta. Solo tendrá que hacer séptimo, Lucius, tienes una esposa muy lista.

Continuara…

*

_Notas finales:_

_MiniExtra: "Demasiado agotador."_

_Esta Lucius Malfoy enseñándole su mansión al campeón de Durmstrang, Viktor Krum. El joven, impresionado por el campo de quidditch perfectamente equipado que el lord ingles tiene en su mansión le pregunta si es asiduo a jugar._

_-¡Oh, no! – contesta Lucius – Lo probe una vez, pero me resulto demasiado agotador y nunca mas lo jugué._

_Krum asiente y sigue recorriendo la mansión. Al ver un enorme lago artificial pregunta si es un nadador frecuente._

_-¡Oh, no!- vuelve a contestar Lucius- Una vez lo intente, pero lo halle demasiado agotador._

_Malfoy sigue mostrando al joven su mansión, esta vez las caballerizas donde unos bellísimos pegasos pastaban desganados._

_-¿Es usted aficionado a la equitación señor Malfoy?_

_-No, no, xd. Lo practique una vez pero fue demasiado agotador. – en esos momentos Draco hace su aparición. Malfoy, entusiasmado, lo presente- Joven Krum, le presento a mi hijo, Draco._

_-Hijo único, supongo… - aventuro Krum._


	16. Chapter 16

_Notas del capitulo:_

_¡Hola gente bonita! Respondiendo sus dudas a quienes no me da la opción de contestar el review les digo: nop, Harry no es gay y no esta enamorado de Draco. Simplemente tiene una mente simple y ahora se imagina que es un amigazo del petit Malfoy. Tambien es exageradamente gilipollas en mi cuento, además de novio de la chica material, perdón, de Ginny. _

_A propósito de la pelirroja, Lucius no se va a enterar de la aventurilla que ella y Luna tuvieron porque no hay porque… me resultaría rocambolesco ponerlo, si ya el platinado tiene sus fantasias al respecto._

_Sobre Hermione ella no presento el examen, por eso Luna consiguió la calificación mas alta pues estoy segura de que si la chica-ordenador lo presentara sacaría 11 sobre 10, xd._

_Espero no haberme olvidado de nada y ahi esta el capitulo:_

_*_

_***_

_*_

**Lunático amor 16**

Lucius sonrió de oreja a oreja. Nunca se había detenido a considerar los atributos intelectuales de Luna (había estado muy ocupado con los otros). Es decir, sabía que no era tonta (era una Ravenclaw) pero que Severus dijera que era muy lista, wow, eso tenia su puntito. Y lo mejor de todo era que solo significaba un año de dolorosa separación.

Amaranth, que ya hasta se había tardado en llegar entró como una flecha por la ventana, rompiendo el cristal, dejando un hoyo enmarcado por las cortinitas blancas y se enroscó en el cuello de Severus gritando cuanto lo amaba en lengua pársel. El director forcejeaba, ya medio morado.

-¡Lu… cius haz… al…goo!

-Voy a darle la buena nueva a Luna.

-¡No… ese… al…go!- exclamo Snape, Amaranth parecía dispuesta a hacerlo elegir entre matrimonio y mortaja.

-Amaranth, deja ya a Severus. – ordeno Lucius y la víbora ni lo volteo a ver.

Lucius frunció el ceño, se dejó caer en una silla, separando las piernas y subiendo un pie en el asiento. Gimió con sensualidad y se paso los dedos en ascendente por el interior del muslo doblado, revelando cada vez mas piel desnuda. Amaranth, que para _eso_ estaba entrenada no pudo resistir el acto reflejo sicológicamente condicionado y se lanzó al muslo de Lucius. Snape se desplomó hacia delante, alcanzándose a sostener de Draco. Lucius cogió a Amaranth por el cogote antes de que alcanzara su cometivo, la hondeó en el aire y la lanzó por la estrellada ventana: una línea morada voló veloz hasta el horizonte, perdiéndose en este con un destello.

Snape tosía y Draco le daba cachetaditas y té de tila (para el susto). Lucius estaba tan orgulloso de Luna que decidió llevarle el desayuno a la cama.

-Lucius, deberías hacer algo con esa maldita serpiente. Algo como un bolso.- tosió Snape.

-¿Dónde esta el pan? – el platinado removía la despensa.

-Te digo que hagas un cinto con ese animal.

-¡Aquí esta! Bah, solo es muy cariñosa. – los ojos grises le dirigieron una mirada picara antes de volver a lo suyo - ¿Dónde esta la mermelada?

-Papá; yo también preferiría que nos deshiciéramos de Amaranth. La otra noche intentó violarme.

-Se lo tengo prohibido. ¿Dónde diablos esta esa mermelada? – desesperado grito: - ¡Winky!

Con un estallido la elfina apareció.

-¡A sus ordenes amo!

-¿Dónde esta la mermelada?

-¡Aquí esta amo!

-Genial. Un cuchillo. – solicito con el aire de un cirujano muggle. Partió el pan y untó la mermelada con el mismo instrumento – Ahora necesito una taza.

-¡Aquí esta amo!

-Lucius – el tono de Severus era atemorizante – te estamos hablando de ese animal.

-Calienta agua Winky, y de una vez tráeme el café. ¿Con cuantas de azúcar lo toma la ama?

-¡Con una amo!

-¡Lucius!

-¡Joder, que quieres! ¡Ya me quemé por tu culpa! – Winky se apuraba a ponerle una compresa y el rubio miraba con hastio a su amigo - ¿No ves que estoy cocinando? ¿Qué crees que es muy fácil preparar el desayuno?

-La víbora.

-Amaranth se queda. Es un animalito encantador, no se porque ustedes son tan melodramáticos. A Luna también trato de violarla y no le guarda rencor. Si te ama deberías aceptarla Severus: te la regalo.

-Ni que estuviera chiflado como Gruñona la cabra demente.

Lucius cogió la bandeja con el desayuno y Severus se puso en pie, miró a Draco como diciéndole con tu padre no se puede y luego se transformó en murciélago para salir volando por la ventana rota y asi evitar malos encuentros en el jardín. El hombre llegó hasta su habitación, dejo la bandeja sobre la mesa de noche y se retrepó sobre la dormida chica besándole el rostro por entre los cabellos que se lo cubrían para despertarla.

-Hola. – saludó ella con los ojos hinchados de tanto dormir.

-Hola. – Lucius pegó su frente a la suya - ¿Cómo amaneció mi esposa favorita?

-Bien, estamos bien las dos. – se acarició el vientre – Creo que ya dejé atrás la etapa de vomitar como una poseída: me ardía la garganta.

-Pobrecita… - Lucius le acarició la mejilla. Sentía como remordimiento: Luna sufría y era por su culpa, por llevar a su hijo. Dirigió su mano a la panza de la muchacha. Algo ahí adentro se movió de inmediato. -¡Ah! – exclamó, era la primera vez que sentía algo asi.

-Te reconoció.- aseguró Luna presionando su mano y dirigiéndola.

-¿Tu crees?

-Si, siéntela: ahí esta su corazón.

-No siento nada. – dijo desalentado.

Era tan distinto tener embarazada a Luna. La ojiclara lo mantenía al tanto de lo que sucedía dentro de ella: compartió su emoción la primera vez que ella dijo ser consciente de que tenia otra presencia en su cuerpo. Cuando Narcissa se embarazó se lo notificó ordenándole mantenerse fuera de su cama y después de eso casi no la vió ni volvió a acordarse del asunto (Draco) hasta que este se resolvió en San Mungo.

Luna seguía recibiéndolo en su lecho y no se sentía incomoda por su cambio físico sino mas bien abierta; seguía mostrándose entusiasmada y dispuesta a aprender todo lo que quisiera enseñarle su amado.

-¿Por qué siempre hablas del bebé en modo femenino? ¿Te gustaría que fuera una niña?

-Es una niña.- aseguró Luna – Desde que me enteré que estaba encinta pedí y me concentré mucho en gestar una niña.

Lucius rió suavemente.

-Luna, no puedes hacer que el bebé sea de un sexo sólo con desearlo.

-¡Claro que se puede! Es cuestión de voluntad: "El hombre no cede por completo a la muerte como no sea por la flaqueza de su débil voluntad." – recitó con sonsonete.

-¿Sólo la voluntad? ¿No interviene ningún torposoplo ni nada por el estilo?

-No, no seas tonto… - rió ella – Los torposoplos andan por ahí, en el aire, y si te descuidas…

Lucius se recostó en el vientre de Luna para escuchar su cháchara por una oreja y los ruidos de su interior por la otra. La acariciaba sin darse cuenta; era tan intimo estar ahí, en su regazo, escuchándola hablar de sus fantasías. Era maravilloso, tan cálido.

-Te amo Luna.- le dijo cuando se calló.

-¡Oh, no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije! – protestó ella.

-Claro que si: los torposoplos son malvados y se te meten por el culo si tardas demasiado tiempo leyendo en el inodoro.

-Veo que tu mente empieza a abrirse: eso es bueno. – Luna le toco la frente - ¿Sabes mucho de artes oscuras?

-Si.

-¿Me enseñaras?

-Claro.- se incorporó – Veo que empieza a pegársete lo Malfoy: eso es bueno.

Luna se rió.

-¿Y vas a enseñarle artes oscuras a la bebé?

-Naturalmente. – contestó muy serio – Enseñé a Draco a lanzar la cruciatus antes de que dejara el chupete.

Luna se rió de nuevo y lo beso.

-Tengo hambre.

-Te preparé el desayuno. – le puso la bandeja en el regazo muy ufano- Lo preparé yo mismo.

Luna empezó a comer.

-Sabe rico, pero, ¿sabes? El pan suele tostarse. Y me gusta con mantequilla bajo la mermelada.

-Maldita sea.

-No, sabe bien así. Además tenia antojo de algo suave y frio. Como los sugositos de los gemelos Weasley… umh! Sugositos… - Luna salivó – Umh, si, tengo ganas. En cuanto acabe esto voy a ir a comprar una provisión: una grande, para que me dure hasta el día de la primera visita a Hosgmeade.

Lucius hizo cara de dolor: odiaba recordar que solo quedaba una semana de vacaciones. Y no pensaba desperdiciar ni un solo momento, por lo que acompañó a su esposa al callejón Diagon, siguiéndola a donde ella iba, conociendo tiendas desconocidas. Al entrar al negocio de los gemelos traidores a la sangre se mostró consternado. Sacado de onda. Fuera de lugar. El no frecuentaba esos antros de iniquidad donde montones de chiquillos reían por todos lados. Puso su gesto mas ofendido y escoltó a Luna, cargándole la cesta, esperando hacerlo con dignidad.

-Las mentas besuconas me las recomendó mucho Ginny, voy a llevarle unas.- declaró Luna - ¡Oh, y también las fantasías patentadas! Me daba pena pedirle una papá pero Ginny me regaló dos. Son muy buenas.- dijo pasándole una caja a su intrigado esposo - ¡Oh, y mira, han sacado también para chicos! ¿De cual quieres una, de chicas o de chicos?

-De las dos. – contestó Lucius íntimamente admirado de tan buena idea.

-Esa es una respuesta que puede esperarse de ti Malfoy. – saludó George.

-¡Hola Luna! – Fred saludó de besito a la chica – También tenemos de chile y de dulce, Malfoy. – añadió- Paletas, quiero decir.

-Que agudo Weasley.- ironizó el platinado.

-Nosotros siempre.- sonrió el gemelo desorejado- Pero no venimos a decirte agudezas Malfoy, ni a desear un buen curso a Luna. Queríamos decirles que alla detrás de esa puertita roja esta nuestra sección de productos para adultos.

-Y por cortesía de la casa, Luna, les incluiremos un hechizo chivateador para que tu marido no los use con nadie que no seas tu.

-Eso es muy gentil de tu parte Fred, pero estoy segura de la fidelidad de Lucius.

-Serás la única corazón. – suspiró el pelirrojo.

-Dios te haga una santa. – corroboró su gemelo- En fin, esperamos que sea de su agrado.

¡Y vaya si fue de su agrado! Esos Weasley podían ser todo lo traidores a la sangre que quisieran pero que buenas ideas tenían. Lucius se admiró de lo pervertidos que tenían que ser detrás de esas lindas caritas para tener la creatividad de inventar todas aquellas cosas que satisfacían las nunca satisfechas necesidades de un experto sibarita como él. Llenó la cesta de ropa interior comestible, condones de todos los sabores, medias y camisolas que se deshacían en pétalos rojos y negros cuando otra persona las tocaba (ideales para los stripteases), pinzas para partes corporales inesperadas, piercings temporales sin dolor, fantasías patentadas clasificación tres equis y media, papel de carta que al leerlo el destinatario este le hablaba con la voz y la entonación del autor (para la fantasía de Luna de hacerlo por correspondencia) y un mooonton de cosas mas. A la salida Lucius tuvo que disimular horrores para ocultar a la fiera bajo sus pantalones.

-¿Sabes que le admiro a Malfoy? – le dijo Fred a su gemelo cuando este salió tras pagar una cuantiosa suma.

-¿A ése? – frunció la nariz contabilizando sus ganancias.

-Lo bien que le sigue funcionando el equipo a su edad.

George detuvo la mano a medio gesto de contar monedas y se rasco la nariz con un dorado galeón.

-Si. – admitió – Es algo admirable.

***

Pero lo que de veras era admirable en Malfoy era su calidad en el performance. Apenas se había aparecido en el recibidor de su mansión, compras y esposa incluidas (la esposa no tenia la edad para aparecerse sola) cuando tiro las compras y estampó a la esposa contra la pared, besándola como si la quisiera comer, metiéndole la rodilla entre los muslos para que los abriera, pegándosele de un modo que demostraba claramente sus intenciones. Separó un palmo su rostro para mirarla a la cara y ver que opinaba.

Parecía sorprendida, agradablemente sorprendida, por lo que le quitó la varita de detrás de la oreja, luego la cinta con que sujetaba su pelo y luego el resto de la ropa dejándola solo con las sandalias de plataforma y tiritas puestas. Recorrió con sus manos expertas todo el contorno de la chica, desde los hombros hasta los tobillos, acuclillándose para abrazarle las piernas y besuqueándole la pancita, ya redonda, y luego el interior de los muslos. Se puso una pierna de ella sobre el hombro y la hizo apoyar la espalda contra la pared hundiendo su rostro en su sexo.

Toqueteó con su lengua las sensibles intimidades, lubricando con abundante saliva. Luna se sujetaba un pecho y la otra mano la tenia pegada a la pared, y miraba hacia abajo como la melena y larga y platinada de Lucius se movía de un lado a otro, deslizándose como hilos de plata sobre el negro de su traje. Luna se excitaba con velocidad y se masajeaba el seno. Jadeó cuando sintió su lengua cosquilleando su entrada y le pidió mas.

Lucius, entendiendo qué mas le bajó la pierna, se levantó abriéndose la bragueta a una velocidad pasmosa, le dio la vuelta, la jaló por las caderas para acomodarla y adelantando un pie entre los de ella echó el otro atrás hasta que su cadera quedó a la altura de penetrarla. Se lo pasó un par de veces entre las nalgas antes de empinarla un poquito mas y metérselo todo desde la primera, rodeándola con sus brazos y tomando ambos pechos en sus manos.

-Umh, Luna, Luna… - susurro en su nuca, embistiéndola ya – me vuelves loco, apriétate para mi…

Luna lo hizo y Lucius la penetró con mas fuerza. Adoraba hacerle el amor asi, un poco brusco y él vestido. Sentia algo de remordimiento por poseerla casi violentamente pero lo acallaba dedicándole largas sesiones de amor suave cuando estaba menos urgido. Ademas, por el modo en que se movia, a ella parecía gustarle. Estaba estrecha, tan estrecha. Recordó la primera vez que la poseyó: prácticamente igual de estrecha. Le masajeó los pechos: no habia duda, le habían crecido. Ahora le llenaban las manos y el se los masajeaba mientras se hundía en ella una y otra vez.

Luna respiraba entre jadeos. Empinó mas la colita y disfrutó: lo que Lucius le hacia se sentía tan bien. No tenia con quien comparar pero le parecía que improbable que existiera un pene que se sintiera mejor que el de su marido, tan duro y caliente, taladrándola sin piedad… Estaba a punto de llegar; bajo su mano y se acaricio el monte de venus, la vulva, llegando a sentir contra la punta de sus dedos el miembro que entraba y salía vertiginosamente. Temiendo lastimarlo regresó mas arriba y se friccionó el clítoris… y unos instantes después se vino para complacencia de Lucius. El rubio la penetró con violencia, temiendo hacerle daño con su ímpetu hasta vaciarse en su interior.

Se quedó dentro de ella, con una mano apoyada en la pared y la otra sobre su seno derecho. Cuando finalmente salió de ella le empujó la espalda hasta que su cintura se flexiono en 90º y se inclinó a ver si no la habia lastimado. Su coñito estaba abierto y sonrosado, y de el escurría un fluido lechoso hacia sus ingles. Le metió con suavidad un dedo y Luna gimió.

-¿Te duele?

-No pero… estoy muy sensible.

Lucius le sacó el dedo y la incorporó. Le dio la vuelta y la besó profundamente.

***

Continuara…

*

***

*

Notas finales:

Muchos besitos ecchis a todas!!! En el próximo capitulo ya se va Luna a la escuela, ¿Qué ira a hacer Lucius?

_Miniextra: Atropellado._

_Estaba Harry en el quinto curso, cuando tenia fama de de exagerado, y en eso que llega a San Mungo todo madreado, bien golpeado, arrastrado, sangrado y con la ropa rota. Lo atiende el dr. House y le dice:_

_-Oh my, boy, ¿Qué te paso?_

_Y le contesta Harry:_

_-Es que me cai…_

_-¡No! _

_-Si, me cai y acababa de caer cuando paso un burro y me atropello… luego paso una bicicleta y me atropello, luego paso un auto y me atropello…_

_-¿No crees que exageras chico?_

_-No, doctor, si le cuento la puritita verdad. Luego de que me atropello el automóvil paso un tren y también me atropello, y enseguidita del tren un barco me paso encima y luego me paso un avión…_

_-Ya, ya, niño, estas exagerando… ¿un barco? ¿un avión?_

_-Huy, esperese, nomas no paran el carrusel y también me atropellan la nave espacial y el submarino… - termino Harry muy compungido._

_Fin._

_Nota: Harry cayo del carrusel y todos los medios de trasporte de juguete le pasaron encima xd…_


	17. Chapter 17

_Notas del capitulo:_

_Muy buen fin de semana tengan todos *.* Lean por favor y las notas al final._

_Advertencia: un poco de travestismo en el ultimo sketch._

*

***

*

**Lunático amor 17**

Con un humor de los mil perros Lucius empujó el carrito con el equipaje de su mujer por el anden 9 y ¾ mientras ella canturreaba mas adelante poniéndose la mano sobre los ojos para otear el horizonte en busca de sus amigos. Cuando localizó a la pandilla de indignos de la sangre (categoría mental de Lucius para abarcar a los traidores a la sangre y a los sangres sucias sin tener que pensar tanto) fue a su encuentro a saltitos balanceando el pelo rubio y suelto tan cuidadosamente cepillado por el.

-Yo me adelanto.- dijo Draco, recibiendo por respuesta un gruñido.

Lucius apuró el paso para alcanzar a Luna pero una voz jadeante a sus espaldas dijo:

-¡No tan rápido jovencito! Que a mis años y con lo mal que me trataron sus amiguitos no estoy para correrías.

El suegro, al que había mantenido mas o menos contento y ocupado dándole recursos para reconstruir su torre, labor que llevaba a cabo solo y como si en una expedición arqueológica estuviese: desempolvando con una brochita cada pedacito de cristal o de laja de piedra en la esperanza de no dañar su cuerno de snirkack. El suegro, decíamos, mostraba afición a llamarlo jovencito a pesar de solo ser unos veinticinco años mayor que él en publico, cosa que abochornaba los indecible a Lucius. De no ser por el gran parecido mental entre padre e hija Lucius hasta hubiera pensando que la Sra. Lovegod había echado una canita al aire.

-¡Que no tan rápido jovencito!

-¡Pues subase al diablito y lo empujo suegro! – le dijo molesto.

Nunca espero que Xenophilus lo hiciera y ahora si, hasta animándolo a que metiera velocidad.

Cuando se estaciono a prudente distancia de los indignos de la sangre sudaba, lo cual era muy poco propio para su dignidad.

-Mira Luna, te presento a mis padres. – decía Hermione que había presionado a Snape hasta que este negocio con terrorista: ella.

-Mucho gusto Sr. y Sra. Granger, pero que bronceados están ustedes.

-Es que acabamos de regresar de una larga temporada en Australia. – sonrió tímidamente la mamá de Hermione, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a su retorcida hija. (la tenia ciscada, a la pobre, su chamaca tan macabra)

-¿Viven ustedes allá? – preguntó Luna alegremente, sin advertir la mirada reprobatoria de la Sra. Weasley original.

-Algo asi.

-Ah, vaya. Creo que todos conocen a mi papá y a Lucius.

-No, no teníamos el gusto. – respondió la mamá de Hermione, a la que Xenophilus Lovegod estrechaba la mano efusivamente.

-Estoy muy contento de conocerlos: son ustedes los trigésimos terceros muggles que conozco.

Los señores Granger avanzaron un par de pasos hacia Lucius, que estaba en shock. No podía, simplemente no podía estrechar las manos de dos muggles y decirles mucho gusto: ¡no! ¡Y menos donde había tanto conocido mirando!

Pero los ojos soñadores y confiados de Luna descansaban en el. Así que rogando que Avarus Nott, el ultimo de sus amigos mortifagos con vida no estuviese por ahí mirando les estrecho la mano y les dijo:

-Mucho gusto.

¡Lo había hecho! ¡Nooo!

-¿Es su hermano? – preguntó la señora Granger al notar que ambos eran de pelo rubio y ojos claros.

-Su esposo. – replicó Lucius con frialdad.

-Oh…

-Luná quguida – intervino Fleur, que iba con su esposo a despedir a su familia política – adivina qué: ¡yo también estoy embagazada!

-Súper. – la joven le tocó el plano vientre.

-Oh no: si empiezan a comparar sus panzas me voy. – amenazó Ron.

-Pues vete. – le soltó su madre- Ya tenemos que ir atravesando la barrera. Ve con el Ginny.

La chica rezongó: estaba muy entretenida haciendo compañía a su papá en el deporte de mirar con odio a Lucius Malfoy. Molly insistió y Ginny echó a andar, cogiendo del brazo a Luna y jalándola con ella. El numeroso grupo se dirigió a la barrera mágica y fueron pasando por turnos. Lucius y Arthur chocaron y esa fue la chispa que prendió sus caldeados ánimos:

-¡Fíjate por donde vas, Weasley idiota! ¿O es que tus viejos lentes ya no sirven?

-Eres tu el que no se fija, Malfoy borracho.

-¡Como me has llamado, traidor a la sangre!

-¡Te he llamado pedófilo, mortifago!

Lo siguiente que se vio fue una escena tipo documental crudo y sin censura del reino animal; el típico macho en celo atacando al líder de la manada con revuelo de cosas cayéndose y sonidos onomatopéyicos propios de un comic: puf! Plas! Auch!

-¡Dale duro papá!

-¡No te dejes Lucius! Digo, no pelees. – se corrigió Luna al recibir una fulminante mirada de la Sra. Weasley.

-¡Arthur: basta, basta!

-¡Impuro!

-¡Malvado!

-¡Arañaste mi mano!

-¡Rompiste mis lentes!

Luna se soltó de Ginny y fue a jalar a su marido.

-Lucius: ¿Por qué no puedes portarte bien?

-¡El me provoco! ¡Y no quiero que te vayas!

-Ya lo hemos hablado muchas veces. – el tren pitó.

-Pero te quiero mucho.

-Yo también. – ella le acaricio el rostro – Solo será hasta el viernes.

-¿A las ocho?

-Si.

-¿Y vas a escribirme a diario? – Lucius se le aferraba como si nunca mas la fuera a ver.

-¿Y le dirás a Snape que es un cabrón de mi parte por no dejarme vivir contigo?

-No le puedo decir cabrón al director.

-¡Ya basta jovencito, que mi hija va a perder el tren!.

El Sr. Lovegod fue a quitársela y entre palmaditas en la espalda y besitos la subió al tren con su equipaje. Lucius la miro partir con tristeza y no vio a Draco que se despedía de el desde una solitaria ventana.

-Ahora jovencito – sintió una palmadita sobre sus riñones cuando el tren ya solo era una manchita en el horizonte – creo que seria muy útil para la ciencia si donara un poco de oro a la sociedad de los buscadores de las Reliquias de la Muerte…

*

***

*

Theodore Nott salió de la nada detrás de Luna y con un tono muy amable se ofreció a llevarle las maletas. Ella accedió y los dos comentaron que el tren iba más vacio de lo que recordaban jamás, por lo que el pelicastaño no tuvo problema en encontrar un compartimiento para ellos dos solos.

Draco se sentía bastante triste, era la primera vez que viajaba sin guardaespaldas y se sentía angustiado por la perspectiva de volver a Slytherin luego de su fallida experiencia como mortifago. No sabia con que gente le iba a tocar estar o como lo tratarían sus compañeros. Sin la seguridad que le daban los músculos y la callada admiración de Goyle y el difunto Crabble se sentía bastante vulnerable.

Pensó en su madrastra, que debió ser difícil para ella estar siempre sola, ser frecuente objeto de burlas… sintió deseos de decirle que no le guardaba ningún rencor, aunque, de haber vivido su madre, hubiera hecho todo lo posible por alejarla de su padre. Se levantó, cogió su maleta y fue a buscarla.

No tardo mucho en encontrarla por su estrafalaria risa: miró por la ventanita antes de entrar: Nott le contaba algo y ella se moría de la risa. Fruncio el ceño: el único amigo que tenía en el colegio y estaba enamorado de su madrastra. Y conociendo lo maquiavélico que era Theo adivinaba problemas en el horizonte.

-Hola Theo: creia que viajabas conmigo. – entró, puso su maleta en la parte de arriba y se dejó caer de sentón en el insuficiente espacio entre el y ella. Luna se levantó y se sentó enfrente.

-Creía que acompañarías a tu madrastra. – Theo lo miraba con ganas de ahorcarlo o hacerle algo.

-Iba a hacerlo pero mi padre es muy celoso Theo: mucho. No la ha soltado hasta que el tren ya salía de la estación y me encargo mucho que la cuidara, y a mi padrino también.

Theo estaba escogiendo las palabras más mordaces para dedicárselas cuando la puerta del compartimento se abrió y un alegre gryffindor entro por ella.

-¡Hola Draco! No te he saludado antes, ¿Dónde estabas?

-Potter.- le estrechó la mano con seriedad, aguantando la mirada burlona de Theo.

-Hola Nott. – agitó la mano en su dirección y sin verificar que el otro le contestara o no (no lo hizo) – Luna; Ginny insiste en que vengas a ver su nuevo micropuff.

-Claro. He de decirle que esos animalitos son malos: ¡papá cree que son torposoplos mutantes y gigantes!

Dejándolos en compañía de su equipaje la muchacha se fue con Harry.

-Nott: - le dijo Draco muy serio- Luna es la esposa de mi padre. Es una Malfoy y vas a respetarla.

-No era yo quien me burlaba de ella a causa de su gorro de león. – replicó Theo.

Draco tardó un minuto en recordar que el si. Se arreboló. Se sentaron y miraron pasar el paisaje.

-Vaya joda que nos pusieron nuestros padres con eso de relevarlos como mortifagos. – comentó el rubio un rato después.

-Y que lo digas. – respondió Theo que puso su máximo empeño en hacerse pasar por una plasta bajo el minireinado de Voldy.

-Soy el nuevo capitán del equipo de quidditch. ¿Quieres entrar?

-Sabes que el quidditch se me hace aburridísimo…

-Lo olvide… ¿quieres jugar al snap explosivo?

-¿Por qué no? – accedió Nott.

*

***

*

El banquete de bienvenida estaba por comenzar: solo faltaba la presencia del director. La subdirectora, que se creía maldita para ocupar ese puesto eternamente golpeaba su copa con el mango de la cuchara, de mal humor, y los alumnos de las cuatro mesas comentaban asombrados las rápidas y excelentes reparaciones del castillo.

Una y otra vez las miradas se volvían a la mesa de profesores, observando curiosamente a los desconocidos y tratando de averiguar cual seria el puesto de cada uno: eran tres. Una mujer joven, casi una muchacha hablaba hasta por los codos con el profesor Slughorn, picando ya de una cajita de dulces cristalizados. Un hombre de veintipocos años, moreno y con una barba corta peinada en dos colitas miraba en torno con una satisfecha sonrisa. Otro hombre joven, encapuchado, dejaba ver entre penumbras un rostro redondo que hasta se podría calificar de tierno de no mediar el gesto huraño que lucia.

-Apuesto a que el es el nuevo profesor de DCAO, mira que tétrico es… - comento Ginny, que miraba mas a la mesa de Ravenclaw que a su flamante novio.

-¿Crees que el pequeño Teddy estará bien con su abuelita? – Harry llevaba rato jodiendo con lo mucho que extrañaba las vomitadas de su pequeño ahijado.

Antes de que le contestaran la puerta del gran comedor se abrió de par en par y el director Snape apareció, seguido por un joven tan bello que parecía un ángel o alguna otra criatura mágica. Las chicas ahogaron grititos de gozo y el profesor encapuchado agrio más el gesto. Al situarse en su lugar Snape ordenó:

-Silencio.

Y a pesar de que su voz no estaba mágicamente amplificada todos le obedecieron, hasta la profesora joven que parecía ser victima del maleficio de la lengua de papalote, una extraña maldición azteca que obligaba al que la sufría a no para de hablar.

-Este año tenemos tres nuevos hechiceros en el personal docente. La asignatura de Estudios Muggles será impartida por la profesora Adanhel Furbymen.

La bruja joven se paró y tras retirarse del rostro su largo pelo oscuro dijo con una voz desganada como de sargento mal pagado:

-Hola. Si se portan mal los castigaré, y si son burros los reprobaré. Ya. – y se sentó.

-La clase de Artes Oscuras ha cambiado de nombre y ahora se llama Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y estará a cargo del profesor Romain du Draguan.

El joven cariredondo se paró, hechando atrás su capucha.

-Estudiantes misegables… - los barrió con una mirada llena de desprecio. Una tos de Snape lo reconvino – Si alguno de ustedes osa tocag a Alvaro mon amour los hare victimas de maldiciones cuyos teggibles efectos no son capaces ni de imaginag…

Una nueva acometida de tisis del director lo silencio y desde la mesa de Gryffindor la vocecita del comentario oportuno se dejo oír:

-¿Y quien será el Álvaro de las narices?

-Finalmente, en el lugar de nuestra finada bibliotecaria estará el profesor Álvaro de la Marca.

La belleza andante se paró y agradeció con corteses inclinaciones de cabeza la avalancha de aplausos.

-El señor Orhan Siyah, – el mago moreno se levantó y saludó a la usanza árabe – mi contratista, permanecerá algunas semanas mas en el colegio con su cuadrilla de reconstrucción mágica. Asimismo les recuerdo – continuó Snape – que el reglamento, del que cada uno de ustedes posee una copia, ha de seguirse al pie de la letra, particularmente el articulo 17, párrafo 2, incisos A, B y C.

-Las relaciones amorosas entre profesores y alumnos están terminantemente prohibidas – recitó en voz baja Hermione, quien, naturalmente, se sabia el reglamento de memoria – los profesores que estén casados deberán limitar sus relaciones al plano laboral durante los días y horas hábiles y los alumnos que estén casados tendrán los fines de semana y días festivos para sus ocupaciones conyugales quedando prohibidas las visitas maritales.

-Perfecto srita. Granger: al admitirla como alumna me he ahorrado el contratarla como asesora. Los castigos estarán a cargo del profesor Du Draguan, quien antes de aceptar mi ofrecimiento a la docencia causo algún revuelo en Francia debido a su club de aficionados a las Artes Oscuras. Puede comenzar el banquete.

-¿Quién será ese Draguan? ¿Qué habrá hecho? ¿Sera verdad que esta casado con el de la Marca? – se preguntaban los alumnos y desde la mesa de Ravenclaw la voz indiferente de Luna contestó en general:

-Romain du Draguan y su secta de adoradoras de Belzenef-sama fueron deportados de Francia hace una semana pues trataban de llenar el hueco dejado por quien-ustedes-saben y sus seguidores. El reportaje completo va a salir en el próximo número del Quisquilloso, de vuelta a circulación el próximo 15 de septiembre. Pero lo más interesante es un reportaje sobre los efectos explosivos, hasta ahora desconocidos, de los cuernos de snorkack de cuernos arrugados.

Igualmente corrieron rumores de que la profesora de estudios muggles era una enchufada de Snape: la hermana de su amiga la directora de Durmstrang.

-¿Si es verdad que es hermana de la directora de Dursmtrang porque no enseña allá? – preguntó Ron.

-Porque allá hace mucho frio y me hielo, wey. – la profesora, que iba pasando detrás, le dio un zape y siguió su camino.

*

***

*

Lucius hizo el camino de vuelta a su casa lo mas lento que pudo y cuando llego se sentó en su amplio y recién redecorado salón. Miró a un lado y a otro, aburrido.

No tenia nada que hacer y eso lo ponía de malas.

Antes, cuando estaba ocioso salía a buscar una aventura, pero ahora…

Quería cambiar. Ya era otro Lucius Malfoy en muchos sentidos. No le había sido infiel a Luna ni una sola vez (la despedida de soltero no contaba) y asi quería seguir. No le había resultado difícil teniéndola cerca, siempre lista para la acción, la mujer que mas deseaba. Lo malo era que seguía deseando a otras. Y a otros: no era como que sus gustos y costumbres de toda la vida fueran a cambiar por arte de magia. Ese tipo de cosas no pasaban.

Su humor no mejoró al pensar en ella y en lo que estaría haciendo, un viaje inolvidable en aquel tren tan especial. El había hecho siete y todos los recordaba con gusto y nostalgia, sobre todo los compartidos con Snape. Snape era genial, es decir, lo era cuando no era un cabrón que no le permitía dormir con su esposa.

-¡Aaaah! – exclamó estirándose en el sofá forrado de cuero blanco.

Recordó que no había estrenado su ropa, la que se comprara a la par de la de Luna. Fue a su habitación y del fondo del armario extrajo los paquetitos aun envueltos de tienda, rasgo el papel emocionado, como si de un regalo se tratase y extendió sobre la colcha blanca las delicadas piezas de lencería femenina y los zapatos altos. Se despojó de su ropa arrugada por la pelea y una vez que estuvo completamente desnudo acerco un enorme espejo de cuerpo entero con una elaborada base y marco.

Tomo una coqueta y holanuda tanga color violeta y metió una pierna y luego la otra, acomodándose el paquete bajo el revelador encaje, ajustando luego los costados holanudos sobre sus caderas huesudas y girándose para dar un aprobador vistazo a su retaguardia. Luego tomó el vaporoso camisoncito de corpiño con espalda escotada, cuello halter de encaje elástico que de ahí se abría en una falda amplia de tul violeta que apenas le tapaba el trasero, y eso, mientras no se agachara. Se sentó para ponerse los tacones, unas zapatillas de cuero negro, punta redonda y que se ajustaban al tobillo con una correíta.

Camino sin ninguna dificultad al tocador y ahí se puso a peinarse y contemplarse. Pasaba el cepillo de plata una y otra vez sobre sus cabellos largos y muy rubios y cuando estuvo satisfecho de su docilidad y brillo abrió los cofres de las joyas y eligió la colección de la amatista de plata: un juego de aretes y collar cuya estrella era una enorme y perfecta amatista en forma de gota que pendía al centro del collar, adornado por amatistas mas pequeñas y malaquitas, lo mismo que los pendientes, largos, en forma de gota. Termino maquillándose discretamente, polvos brillantes, mucha mascara negra y solo un toque de brillo en los labios.

Satisfecho con la imagen que le devolvía el espejo de tocador se levanto del banquito y se puso a modelarse a si mismo frente al espejo de marco trabajado.

"Que guapo eres Lucius. Incluso como mujer eres guapa." Se decía guiñándose el ojo y adoptando atrevidas poses para seducirse a si mismo. El bulto bajo la tanga era cada vez mas notorio y al final tuvo que tenderse sobre la colcha blanca y apartarla para liberar su excitado miembro, mismo que se acaricio sin perderlo de vista en el espejo del techo del dosel. Recogió las piernas y las separo, frotando su pene… se sentía tan bien aquello… se pregunto si sacar un consolador e incluirlo en su excesiva fiesta de uno pero decidió que no. Aun quedaban cuatro largos días hasta el viernes y tenia que dosificarse las perversiones si quería que le duraran. Sin perder de vista a la hermosa mujer del reflejo se masturbó normalmente hasta satisfacerse.

*

***

*

_Notas del capitulo:_

_Los nuevos profesores: Álvaro de la Marca, Orhan Siyah y Romain du Draguan son personajes de mi novela "El cisne del oeste" la cual me pertenece de cabo a rabo. _

_La profesora Adanhel Furbymen es mi hermana: en nuestro fandom muy particular yo la converti en profesora de Estudios Muggles y ella me convirtió en directora de Dursmtrang (tal vez solo quería tenerme lejos, lol)_

_No se preocupen: esto no se convertirá en un croosover ni un mary sue, simplemente es que me hacían falta personajes para llenar esas vacantes y pues le puse los que mas me acomodaron._

_Ahora una noticia: algunas personas me han pedido un oneshot a la medida de sus deseos y decidido complacerlas (a otras hasta les he pedido yo que me pidan ;). _

_La primera de ellas es_ _**DarkReginaB19**__, quien me solicito un lemon de SeverusXHermione. Y ya esta. Se titula "Un logro académico" y les pondría el link, pero como la web se los come les sugiero, si están interesados, le den click a mi Nick y de ahí encontraran el link al susodicho fanfic._

_Un monton de besitos a la Black (ecchis) y nos leemos!_


	18. Chapter 18

Notas del capitulo:

¡Muchas gracias a todas las personas que siguen esta historia! Es por ustedes por quien publico, para hacer pasar un buen rato a gente que guste de leer esta historia así como yo paso buenos ratos escribiéndola. Gracias *.*

*

***

*

**Lunático amor 18**

_***_

"_Querido Lucius:_

_Te envío la presente con una lechuza del colegio porque hasta ahora me he acordado que no tengo lechuza propia. Es que, ¿sabes? El ministerio las interfiere y muchas de ellas se han vendido al enemigo. Esta tiene una cara honesta, espero que no me defraude y lleve mi misiva de amor al despacho del ministro aunque, bueno, es poco probable que Kingsley, a pesar de ser auror y participar en la conspiración Rodwood se encargue en persona de estas minucias. _

_Me pediste que te contara sobre el colegio, bueno, pues esta bien reconstruido. El pedacito de pantano monumento a Fred y George Weasley esta intacto, te alegrara saberlos. Los fantasmas, en especial la dama, dicen que no es lo mismo atravesar piedras y cemento nuevos pero no les queda de otra. Dicen que el profesor Slughorn encontró un tesoro en los basamentos del ala oeste y se lo quedo, pero no se que tan cierto pueda ser._

_Voy a ir con Flitwick a rechazar mi nombramiento de prefecta porque no creo poder con la maternidad y las chicas que siguen escondiéndome las cosas al mismo tiempo, De mi puedo contarte que te extraño mucho y he sentido de lo mas raro el dormirme sin antes haber hecho el amor contigo. Creo que me he vuelto una adicta. Por cierto, ¿crees que podrías hacérmelo por correspondencia? Desde que el profesor Snape lo menciono ardo en deseos de hacerlo._

_Siempre tuya, Luna."_

Lucius releyó la carta en su esplendido y solitario comedor:

-Esa mandarina no se va a pelar sola, Winky.

-¡A la orden amo!

Lucius abrazó la carta: era tan… propia de ella. Ni una palabra sobre los nuevos docentes o el nuevo consejo escolar, al que esperaba regresar ahora que Dumbledore había estirado la pata. Rio al recordar la estúpida guerra de correspondencia que inicio contra el viejo cuando Draco entró a Howgarts apropósito de los cuentos de Beddle el Bardo. La verdad era que los cuentos le daban igual y no creía leer "La fuente de la justa fortuna" fuera a orillar a Draco al matrimonio mixto pero estaba aburrido y escribir a director pidiéndole que retirara aquella literatura inmoral de los estantes era una forma tan buena como cualquier otra de perder el tiempo.

-Tiene pellejitos y semillas, Winky. – señaló con desagrado los gajos de mandarina.

-¡Lo siento amo! ¡Ha sido una falta imperdonable!

-Por errores así te hubiera mandado que te azotaras, Winky, pero en la benevolencia que me ha contagiado tu ama solo te advertiré de no cometer torpezas semejantes en el futuro.

-¡Es usted tan bueno amo!

-Lo sé, elfina, lo sé. – Lucius se guardó la carta en el bolsillo y tomó el periódico. - ¡No! – exclamó al leer el titular: "Consejo escolar protesta en mayoría relativa contra controvertidos profesores" - ¡Romain du Draguan de maestro de Artes Oscuras! – exclamó admirado - ¡Maldito seas Sev! ¿Cómo lo lograste? ¿Lo habrá hechizado? Esto tengo que verlo en persona. – decidió, recordando de paso que Luna había expresado su añoranza de intimar con el. – Winky: iré al colegio Hogwarts, no prepares de comer.

***

La puerta de la vivienda se abrió lentamente, con un ligero rechinido, y al ver al visitante la voz exclamó:

-¡Oh, no, tu no!

-Severus, esas no son maneras de saludar a tu mejor amigo.

Con un gruñido Snape entró de mala gana al calabozo, cercano al aula de pociones que había sido su hogar por tantos años. No había querido dejarlo por otras habitaciones mas confortables cuando se convirtió en profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras ni en director.

-He tenido a esas arpías del consejo estudiantil revoloteándome encima toda la mañana y hasta los del Profeta: ya tengo bastante dolor de cabeza.

-Si, pero vale la pena, ¿no? Tienes a du Draguan. – dijo en el tono de un coleccionista- A ese joven tan prometedor…

-Es más que una promesa. ¿Sabes porque lo deportaron? Por hacer inferí animales.

-¡No! – exclamó Lucius emocionado.

-¡Si! – le contestó Severus en el mismo tono.- La cosa paso desapercibida mientras fueron conejos, vacas, cosas asi, Pero se paso al hechizar el cadáver de un colacuerno húngaro: se le salió de control y liberó todo el corral, que incluía una buena cantidad de minotauros.

-¡Increíble! ¿Y como lo conseguiste?

-Inmunidad. Las autoridades francesas, no se porque, no se creyeron muy bien eso de que eran puros experimentos teóricos inofensivos. – Lucius se carcajeaba- Dice estar profundamente conmovido por los daños colaterales.

-¿Y tu te lo crees?

-Eso es cosa de su conciencia. Mientras se porte bien en mi colegio, no habrá problema, mon cherry.

-Vaya, te tomas muy en serio tu papel de protector de la juventud. – se mofó Lucius.

-¿Te gustaría que tu querido hijito fuera corneado por un minotauro inferius? – la sonrisita se le borró como por ensalmo al rubio- ¿O que a tu mujercita embarazada le sacaran sangre y liquido amniótico para hacer pociones de magia negra?

-¡No por Merlín!

-¿Ves tarado? Las artes oscuras son un delicado elixir que hay que saber dosificar con cuentagotas.

Lucius se quedo pensativo un momento y luego dijo:

-¿Sabes? Siempre me he preguntado de que lado estabas.

-Pues ya es obvio, ¿no?

-Hee… - Lucius se rascó la cabeza- ¿En serio Dumbledore te convirtió para su bando? ¿En serio tanto así querías a Evans?

Severus se le quedo mirando inexpresivamente unos momentos durante los cuales el otro enrojeció.

-Vaya. – dijo al fin – Resulta que lo que todos estos años creí amistad incondicional era solo estupidez. ¡Claro que estaba del lado de Albus, imbécil! – explotó el pelinegro, gesticulando - ¡Claro que amaba a Lily! ¡Tanto que no me importaba cuantos años tardara en conseguir mi venganza o si moría en el exfuerzo! ¿Te enteras?

-Hombre, no hay necesidad de ponerse así. – Lucius arrugó la nariz. Íntimamente le gustaba como Severus perdía los estribos con el y lo insultaba: era divertido.

-¿A que veniste? – le espetó Snape dejándose caer en su mecedora favorita- Si vienes a insistir en que te deje pernoctar en este castillo para que nos des un concierto operístico toda la noche te puedes ir yendo a tomar por culo. Necesitamos descansar, todos, en especial esa pobre niña.

-¡Ja! Para tu información, esa pobre niña no se cansa de hacerlo conmigo.

-No lo dudo. – Snape lo miro sobre su ganchuda nariz- Eres buenísimo en la cama: probablemente el mejor pero por si no te has dado cuenta Luna es una mocosa de dieciséis años atravesando por un proceso biológico y mágico para el que no estaba plenamente desarrollada.

-Ya se ha desarrollado. – intervino Lucius – Le han crecido tanto así. – mostró con sus manos.

-Ahórrame los detalles. ¿A que has venido?

-Quiero volver a ser miembro del consejo escolar.

Severus lo miró impresionado.

-Tu eres de lo que ya no hay. De veras. Luego de que te echaron por intimidación, soborno y no se que tantas cosas mas quieres volver?

-Estoy dispuesto a lavar mi buen nombre con un buen baño de oro. Reparar el catillo debió de salir carísimo y si tengo dinero para financiar la revista del chiflado de mi suegro tengo para esto.

-Vaya. – Snape tenia los ojos negros bien abiertos y fijos en su amigo.- ¿Financias a tu suegro? ¿Eso que beneficio te reporta?

-El tener a mi mujer feliz: una sonrisa suya vale mas que mil galeones.

-Vaya, si que has cambiado. – Severus afirmó con la cabeza- Cuanta razón tenía Albus al decir que el amor lo puede todo.

-No me embarres con dichos de tu cochino Dumbledore.

-Ja: no lo conocías. Un día te contare la historia detrás del nombre de la Orden del Fénix. Te vas a caer de culo.

Una expresión de saludable escepticismo adorno la cara del platinado.

-Y te agradeceré que dejes de insultarlo en mi presencia. Era mi otro mejor amigo.

Lucius se quedo con las tapas abiertas.

-Bien, me voy: a diferencia de ti tengo otras cosas que hacer. – se paró.

-¿Y mi reincorporación al consejo escolar?

-Plantéasela al consejo en la próxima junta, aunque te advierto que te van a mandar al diablo.

La puerta de la mazmorra se cerró de golpe tras el director.

***

Malfoy se hizo a si mismo un encantamiento desilusionador y acechó por los pasillos del castillo muy pegadito a la pared. Casi lo descubren unos trabajadores que se afanaban en recomponer un muro con troneras bajo la dirección de un árabe guay que a Lucius le pareció de muy buen ver. Pero este estaba muy ocupado en murmurar encantamientos largos y sedantes mientras los albañiles pegaban las piedras, así que pasó de largo.

Sus esfuerzos se vieron recompensados cuando cerca de la entrada principal localizó a su objetivo: llevaba la mochila colgada de un solo hombro y el pelo desgreñado, e iba un poco retrasada, mirando con curiosidad como estaban siendo reparados los daños. Se le acercó sigilosamente y la tomo de la mano.

-No grites, soy yo.

-No pensaba gritar. Vaya, no sabia que podías hacerte invisible tan bien.- dijo mirando a un lado de donde estaba Lucius.

-La necesidad me enseñó. – repuso – Ven, vamos a un lugar mas privado… ¿Dónde duermes? – preguntó, aunque de inmediato rechazó la idea de llevársela a su propio dormitorio. Habría sido mas ecchi pero también mas peligroso.

-En la habitación mas alta de la torre.

-Umh, bueno, ya se a donde ir. Pero anda rápido.

Cinco minutos sin contratiempos después estaban en el lugar más privado del castillo a juicio de Lucius: la habitación de Severus. Nadie en su sano juicio entraría ahí. Volvió a hacerse visible y le quito la mochila, echándola a un lado de la cama vestida de negro. Escaneó a Luna vestida en uniforme escolar, sonriendo como un gato maldito.

-¿Qué quieres? Tengo clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, y es la primera del curso.

Considerando que los hechos hablaban mas que las palabras la rodeó con sus brazos levantándolo un poco y besándola como si quisiera succionarle la lengua. Sus manos corretearon sobre el saquito y la falda. Le levantó una pierna poniéndosela contra la cadera, llevando el recorrido de su mano hasta la pierna cubierta por una larga calceta blanca.

La tiró sobre la cama (de Severus) y se le dejo caer encima procurando no aplastarla. Luna le besaba la frente y pasaba mechones de su pelo entre los dedos, como peinándoselos. Lucius le besaba el cuello y le abría el saquito y la camisa, aflojándole la corbatita. Toco los pechos que se desbordaban en aquel sostén copa A y bajo las manos para subirle la falda. Jaló a un lado la entrepierna de las braguitas y le metió dos dedos.

-¡Ahhh!

Luna gimió un poco adolorida pero Lucius cubrió su boca y todo fue intercambio de saliva mientras el la abría y preparaba, aunque no mucho pues tenían que hacerlo rápido. Cuando estimó que era suficiente se quito de encima, se desabrocho los pantalones y se los bajó hasta medio muslo, arrodillado en la cama negra. Jaló las braguitas de Luna con desesperación y solo le sacó una pierna, quedando el calzoncito blanco en mitad de su otra pierna, atorado.

Le indicó que se pusiera en cuatro y todavía no acababa de acomodarse cuando el le subió la falda, dejando expuesto su blanco trasero, el blanco de su ataque. La faldita caía sobre su espalda y su pelo desordenado rodeaba su rostro cuando ella se volvió a mirarlo con los labios entreabiertos. Lucius acaricio desde los tobillos esas piernas inmejorables enfundadas en las calcetas, con los zapatos de correíta y plataforma todavía puestos: mejor que en sus fantasías.

Con los pantalones caídos a medio muslo se situó veloz entre las piernas de Luna, separándolas ella misma y poniéndose flojita para recibir su violenta estocada, que no tardó en llegar.

-¡Aahhh!

Luna volvió a gemir: a veces Lucius era muy rudo pero aquello también le gustaba. Cuando fue más placentero movió el trasero para hacerlo sentir mejor y Malfoy le pegó un par de nalgadas mas sonoras que dolorosas.

-¿Te gusta?

-Si…

Lucius le dio otras dos y luego apretó sus nalgas masajeándolas, separándolas y dejando caer saliva en su interior, apretándolas al centro y luego volviéndolas a abrir, follandosela con energía por un orificio mientras le miraba el otro y se excitaba más. Procuraba no gemir para no ser sorprendido, guardándose el aliento pero no pudo evitarlo cuando ella lo apretó muy rico, dándole a conocer que había llegado. Lucius relamió sus labios delgados y se lo saco, bien lubricado, para dirigirlo a su orificio posterior, mismo que penetró lentamente pero sin piedad, haciendo jadear a Luna con lo inesperado. Entró por completo y de inmediato emprendió a retirada.

-Aah, Lucius, duele… - se quejó lastimosamente.

Malfoy le miró el rostro entre los cabellos desgreñados y le dijo:

-Solo será un poco… - y volvió a concentrar su atención en la vista porno de la acción que protagonizaba, dejándole correr un poco mas de saliva para lubricar y embistiendo con vigor aquel sabroso trasero que nalgueaba y masajeaba. Luna entre jadeitos comenzaba a sentir delicioso por detrás. Flojita y cooperando, le había dicho Lucius una vez y así estaba ella, lejos de adivinar que lo que mas le gustaba a Lucius de su cuerpo era lo apretadita que estaba. Comenzaba a arderle el trasero de tantas nalgadas que le pegaba pero no se quejó.

-¡Oh, me vengo, me vengo! – exclamó Lucius cogiéndole con fuerza las caderas- ¡Aaah, aaahhh, aaaahhhh! – terminó con una expresión de supremo placer pintada en el rostro

Justo en ese delicioso instante en que aun saboreaba su orgasmo la puerta se abrió de golpe y un avinagrado Severus Snape los miró con odio. De no haber oído los gritos la vista en primer plano de las nalgas desnudas de Lucius montado a medias sobre Luna le bastaban para saber que acababa de ocurrir.

-¡Severus! – exclamó Lucius con el tono de voz que un adolescente cuya madre lo hubiera pillado en idénticas condiciones.

Luna escondió el rostro entre las manos completamente avergonzada: era la segunda vez que la descubrían en la cama con Lucius, y lo peor de todo era que esta vez la descubrieron en una cama ajena. Severus debía de pensar igual pues le parecía desagradable y una falta de respeto que su mejor amigo follara en su cama cuando el se lo tenia prohibido.

-¡Fuera! – exclamó señalando con un dedo imperioso la puerta - ¡Fueraaaa! - volvió a tronar desorbitando el ojo.

-Lo siento Severus, yo…

-¡Eres un caliente, ya lo sé! ¡Pero esperaba que ella tuviera un poco de cordura, mas por lo visto parece que esta tan lunática como lo indica su apodo!

-¡No hables así de mi mujer!

-¡Cállate! – le grito Snape arrojando su cenicero al suelo- ¡Y tu – clavo sus ojos en Luna, que se apuraba a subirse los calzones- ya va siento hora de que aprendas a decirle que no a este y mantener las piernas cerradas!

-¡No seas grosero Severus!

-¡Caallaateee! – esta vez el florero salió disparado en dirección a su platinada cabeza. Se agacho para esquivarlo. Luna recogió su mochila y salió corriendo y llorando.

-¡La has hecho llorar! – le reclamó Lucius. Con los pantalones subidos se sentía mas confiado en si mismo.

-¡Tu me has hecho encabronar! – pateó el suelo -¡Eres un encajoso! ¡Venir a follar a una alumna de mi colegio en mi propia cama! ¡Mi cama Lucius!

Draco, quien había sido el causante de la tragicomedia al notar la ausencia de Luna y empezar a buscarla temiendo que la estuvieran molestando venia entrando a la habitación luego de verla alejarse llorando, atraído por los gritos de su padre y su padrino. Pero el grito que siguió fue más de lo que pudo soportar:

-¡No se de que haces tanto escándalo si me has tenido en ella! – gritó su padre y el chico tropezó de la impresión, apoyándose en un muro - ¡No es como que seamos desconocidos!

-¡Es muy diferente follarte a alguien en tu cama a que ese alguien venga a follarse a otra en tu cama! ¡Te tengo prohibido follar en general en mi colegio! ¡El reglamento prohíbe follar en el colegio! ¡Pero claro, tu eres el gran Lucius Malfoy y te pasas el reglamento por el culo y follas donde quieres, no?! ¡Te dije que te largaras! ¡Merlín, debería expulsarla!

-¡No! – exclamó para su asombro Lucius, pues el pensaba que lo provocaba para que la expulsara y tenerla en su casa- Es muy importante para ella continuar sus estudios. Te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer Severus, te lo juro.

-¡Lárgate!

-¿No la vas a expulsar verdad?

-No idiota, pero lárgate!

Lucius salió a toda prisa, tropezando con las piernas estiradas de Draco que había ido resbalando lentamente con la espalda aun pegada a la pared.

-¡Maldita sea hijo, como estorbas! – le grito parándose y componiéndose la ropa.

Pero Draco seguía orbitando lejos de ahí, en un planeta en el que una y otra vez resonaba la voz de su padre diciéndole a su padrino que lo había tenido en su cama… en su cama… en su cama…

Severus salió, cerró con un encantamiento, brincó a Draco y se fue a averiguar si alguien más se dio cuenta de las inmoralidades cometidas en su colegio. Le preocupaba, aun más que la posibilidad de otra demanda, que cierto retrato se enterara con lo que podía contar con una regañina que durase varios días…

***

Luna había llegado a la carrera hasta el lindero del bosque y ahí se había dejado caer en el césped a llorar. El sentimiento estaba exarberado por las hormonas y el ataque de llanto era incontrolable. Theodore Nott paseaba un unicornio por los senderos del bosque, pues era lo que el profesor Hagrid los mando a hacer. El animal forcejeaba tensando su brida cuando la descubrió tendida bocaabajo sobre el césped. Temiendo que estuviera lastimada corrió a arrodillarse a su lado, volteándola.

-¡Luna! ¿Te encuentras bien Luna?

-No. – ella se enjugo los ojos- déjame en paz. – lo alejó con un gesto de las manos.

Pero el chico ojiazul tiró con fuerza de la brida del unicornio que no dejaba de relinchar y la ayudó a levantarse. Luna se apoyo del unicornio y este tiró tan fuerte que rompió la brida y escapó al interior del bosque. Luna redobló sus llantos.

-¡Ni siquiera los animales me aguantan!

-No seas tonta. – Theo le paso una mano por los hombros y con la otra le levanto la carita- Es un estúpido unicornio: se supone que prefieren que los toquen las vírgenes y rehúyen a las embarazadas: a todas, no es nada contra ti.

-Si, vale… - Luna se sonó la nariz con un extravagante pañuelo- Vete, quiero estar sola.

-Luna… - Theo la abrazó y quiso decirle que la quería, consolarla con palabras tiernas, besarla, tenderla sobre la hierba… pero no lo hizo. Era demasiado tarde.

Consideró con amargura que hacia demasiado no hacer nada; dejarlo para después. Por dejarlo para después no se le había declarado el año antepasado, no lo intentó cuando ella estaba disponible… Es Lunática, se decía, nadie me la va a ganar: que imbécil había sido. Así hubiese sido Myrtle la llorona debió tener el valor de decírselo en cuanto lo sintió, que le gustaba, que la quería… Luna lo empujó con gentileza del pecho y se secó las ultimas lagrimas.

-Gracias. – le dijo.

Theo asintió y para no decir nada se fue a buscar al estúpido unicornio. Apenas lo había encontrado y se disponía a volver a donde la clase estaba cuando fue atropellado por toda la manada de unicornios que huían despavoridos rumbo al bosque. La razón, Lucius Malfoy, discutía a gritos con el profesor quien le echaba la bronca por echarle a perder la clase con su libertina presencia. (Malfoy era tan, ejem, experimentado que los puros animales no toleraban su presencia).

-¡Ya le dije que lo siento, pedazo de… buen hombre! ¡Solo quiero despedirme de mi esposa!

-¿De su esposa? ¿Cuál? ¡Ah, si! Luna no asisitio a clase.

-Luna esta por allá. – Nott señalo la dirección y añadió mirando con hostilidad al padre de su mejor amigo- Y no quiere que nadie la moleste.

-Me temo que eso no me incluye a mi, Theo. – Lucius avanzo y le dio un afectuoso pellizquito en el cachete como siempre hacia para saludarlo cuando iba a jugar con su hijo.

Una expresión bastante parecida a la de Snape cuando veía el retrato de James Potter se pinto en las bonitas facciones del pelicastaño. Un solo pellizquito en el cachete mas y le hago la cruciatus: prometía en su mente.

Cuando la encontró, Luna ya estaba mas tranquila, solo hipaba. Lucius la abrazo y le acaricio la cabecita, arrullándola.

-Tengo que ir a trasformaciones; no puedo faltar a otra clase.

-Por supuesto.- Lucius sonrió de una manera encantadora.

-¡Oh! Casi lo olvidaba – Luna abrió su mochila y saco un paquetito- Ginny me presto sus películas – se las dio – "Amable y tirano" esta muy buena. También la de "La magia de tu ser".

Lucius se quedo mirando con escepticismo las películas muggles de la traidora a la sangre.

No sabía que tesoro tenía entre manos.

*

***

*

Notas finales:

Les refresco los disclaimers: los personajes, situaciones, colegios y demás son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, yo solo escribo fanfics con fines de diversión. 

Johana Lidsey es la autora de "Amante y tirano" y "La magia de tu ser", novelas que lamentablemente no cuentan con su adaptación al cine, jajaja, porque de tenerla se convertirían en clásicos del porno como las sagas de "Emanuelle" xd!

Si tienen algun comentario o duda, sugerencia o petición ya saben el camino: via review todo me llega. 

Besitos ecchis y nos leemos la próxima semana por el mismo canal ;)

***

_Miniextra: Avenita._

_Estaba Lucius Malfoy ya todo viejito y acabado en San Mungo, queriéndose morir porque ya tenia 120 años y no podía follar. Su hijo Draco ya también bien ruquito le rogaba que comiera para que no se dejara morir de hambre:_

_-Andale papa, come tu sopita de pollo._

_-No, no quiero. – contesto volteándose para el otro lado._

_-Andale, ¿no quieres gelatinita?_

_-No, no quiero._

_-Andale papi, ¿no quieres avenita?_

_Lucius dio muestras de reaccionar._

_-¿A Benita? ¿Cómo luce esa Benita? – pregunto con interés._


	19. Chapter 19

_Notas del capitulo:_

_¡Konichiwa!!! Una petit advertencia: un beso chico/chico en este capitulo. ¡A leer!_

*

***

*

Lunático amor 19

"Siempre te amaré, James Malory, pues me has enseñado el mas irresistible… deseo!"

La pelirroja actriz que pronunciaba ese dialogo se colgó como una lapa del fornido y depilado pecho del actor que a todas luces interpretaba a James Malory. Este, un rubicundo bronceadote sonrió como lo haría el mejor amante latino del mundo, estrecho a la actriz pelirroja, cuyos senos casi saltaron del atrevido escote y las letras "Fin" fueron apareciendo sobre el fondo de la apasionada pareja al timón de un barco expirata.

Lucius Malfoy suspiró, se relamió y se estiró en su sofá forrado de piel blanca. Aquella había sido la ultima de las siete películas de la "Saga de los Malory", prestadas por Ginny Weasley y que resultaban ser toda una sorpresa. La tarde del miércoles, completamente aburrido, Lucius puso el disco en el reproductor de deuvedés y quedó capturado por el romance intenso, erótico y de novela que la pantalla de plasma le mostraba. Solo había parado para pedir a Winky comida a gritos y una bacinica y se coció el ojo viéndolas todas.

-Debe ser tardísimo. – el platinado apago la tele y consulto el reloj- ¡Ah no! Es temprano. Apenas las nueve. – bostezó como un león- Me voy a dormir. ¡Winky!

-¿¡Quiere el desayuno el amo!? – la criatura se presentó con una bandeja.

-No, por Merlín, lo querré cuando me despierte, quiero que hechices las ventanas para que parezca de noche mientras duermo.

-¡A la orden amo! – winky lo hizo- ¡Amo! ¡Antes de acostarse no querría su señoría abrir esta carta urgente del Colegio Howgarts!?

-¡De Hogwarts! Presta – arrebató el paquetito y desprendió la nota.

La caligrafía pequeña y malvada de Snape ponía: " La próxima vez que encuentre a tu víbora en mi cama la convertiré en un bolso." Lucius abrió al paquetito: Amaranth, hecha nudo, lo miraba con ojos de perro castigado.

-Desenredadla Winky, ese Severus es un sangrón. – volvió a bostezar y se retiro a pasar la "noche".

***

Luna terminó su tercera ración de crispis con leche (Snape aborrecía las gachas de avena luego de desayunarlas por diecinueve años seguidos y las había desterrado del menú) indiferente a las miradas hipócritamente asombradas de un grupito de chicas de Griffyndor, se colgó de un solo hombro su mochila y se dirigió en línea recta a la mesa de Slytherin.

"¡Por favor que no venga aquí, por favor que no venga aquí!" rogaba Draco mentalmente, cruzando los dedos bajo la mesa. Pero aparentemente los ruegos de Nott fueron los oídos.

-Hola Draco, ¿me prestas una pluma? – se rasco la nuca con la varita- Creo que envié la ultima a Lucius con la carta. Eso o me la robaron los nargles.

El grupo de chicas de Griffyndor señalaron en su dirección y se rieron como hienas con daño cerebral.

-Aquí tienes Luna. – se apresuró a darle Nott – Es de sortilegios Weasley y tiene corrector ortográfico incluido.

-Gracias Theodore, eres muy gentil.

-Llámame Theo.

-Bien Theo, nos vemos en pociones. – se dio la vuelta y agito la mano en alto.

Draco tuvo que optar entre fulminar con la mirada a "llámame Theo" o a las descerebradas. Opto por las últimas. Quizá estuviera muy quisquilloso pero lo irritaba sobremanera sentir que se reían de el o de sus amigos, o de su familia.

-¡Cabronas! – Nott se paró de un brinco.

-Déjalas, ya les quitaremos los motivos de reírse.

-Ya lo creo que se los quitaremos. – los ojos azules relampagueaban- Le han tirado una cascara de plátano a Luna cuando pasaba y no la ha pisado de milagro.

-¡¿Qué!? – Draco gritó indignado. Aquello pasaba de bromita estúpida. Si Luna se caía podía, no sé, salírsele el bebe o algo – Nos la pagaran. – prometió a Nott tocándose la Marca (que ni porque su papá había consultado a los mejores medimagos plásticos se la habían podido quitar) y el otro asintió – Hay que decírselo a la sangre sucia de Granger.

-Ok: - Theo puso cara de fastidio – Ya sabia que eras blando pero no tanto. ¿Te parece suficiente venganza el acusarlas con la prefecta de su casa? ¿O es que tienes otros motivos para querer hablarle a esa?

-¿Qué motivos voy a tener?! – se defendió rápidamente el platinado, tal vez demasiado rápidamente – Acusarlas con esa asquerosa rata de biblioteca será solo el principio. – miró a Hermione de un modo intenso- Las mandara a castigo y ahí es cuando la verdadera venganza sucederá… ¿cuento contigo?

Su amigo le sonreía satisfecho.

***

El viernes Lucius se presento hecho un refifí: en trajecito blanco y con un regalo de buena voluntad para Severus. El problema fue que se presentó con ocho horas de anticipación.

-Tengo una cita con el director. – anuncio con pomposidad al entrar en el fresco vestíbulo.

La profesora de Estudios Muggles escaneó de arriba abajo su porte, su regalo y su fama y dijo:

-Pues debería ser más discreto o su esposa se va a enterar.

-No ese tipo de cita. – respondió molesto.

-Si, ya lo sabía. – la bruja se rio y pareció mas loca con su túnica de lunares – Venga, lo llevare a la antesala. El director Snape es un mago muy ocupado.

Malfoy se dejo guiar. Le molesto la presencia de otros dos individuos respirando el mismo aire que el. Uno era un viejo gordo vestido con un traje blanco idéntico al suyo pero talla 80, que fumaba un puro y lo saludo tocándose el sombrero también blanco, y el otro era un joven moreno con barbas trenzas que vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla manchados de pintura y una camisa negra de una banda de rock llamada Nightwish.

Del viejo sudoroso le molestaba que mal llevara la misma ropa que el y del mago moreno lo indignaba el descaro con el que se lo comía con los ojos. Por fin se había encontrado con la horma de su zapato: otro tipo desvergonzado que miraba sin disimular un ápice su lujuria. De mala gana se sentó frente a ellos. El gordo acabo su puro y saco una pitillera de plata, convidando a los presentes. Malfoy negó con la cabeza pero el extranjero aceptó.

-¿Me das fuego? – le preguntó con una sonrisa picara a Lucius.

Este puso un gesto terriblemente ofendido y nisiquera le contesto. El joven prendió el puro con una tronada de dedos y aguardo… Con un violento portazo (ese malhumor de toda la vida xd) el director abrió la puerta del pasillo que hacia las veces de antesala y avanzo con un ondeo rápido de las faldas de su túnica negra. Lucius se paro y quiso entrar tras el haciendo valer sus derechos.

-Siéntese señor Malfoy. – Snape tuvo que contenerse para no gritarle "¡No tu otra vez aquí noooo!" delante de su abogado y su contratista. – Llego el tercero: recibiré primero a don Ibrahim y después al ingenimago Siyah. Si es tan amable don…

El gordo pasó con trabajos por la puerta, Snape entró tras el y cerró con otro portazo que de ser de menor calidad la recostruccion mágica que el ingenimago Siyah ofrecía hubiese tirado por los suelos el recién reconstruido marco de mampostería de la puerta. A Lucius no le hizo ninguna gracia no recibir atención privilegiada y menos aun quedarse a solas con ese insolente que se creía mejor seductor que el, a juzgar por su sonrisita de suficiencia.

-Me llamo Orhan Siyah. – el moreno se le había sentado al lado – Y tu eres my guapo.

Lucius se volteo para el otro lado con su preciosa nariz en alto, aguantando las ganas de estrangular al maldito.

-Me gusta vivir en este castillo: hay muchas bellezas en el.

Lucius se revolvió alertado: ¿ese donjuán de pacotilla en el colegio?!

-¿Y usted que hace aquí? ¡Soy miembro del Consejo Escolar y exijo saberlo! – bueno, era casi miembro del consejo, pero una mentirijilla blanca ayudaba.

-Ya. – el joven chasqueó la lengua- Los 12 miembros del consejo escolar y el director me contrataron para dirigir las obras de restauración mágica. – sacó su tarjeta y se la dio. Era negra, con una luna dorada y ponía "La media luna" Reparaciones: desde cañerías averiadas hasta pirámides en mal estado. – El año pasado restauré el centro histórico de la Atlántida y este el castillo Howgarts. Pero siempre estoy dispuesto a hacerle trabajitos de todo tipo – se lamió los labios- a una monada como tú.

Lucius levantaba su varita para hacerle la cruciatus cuando la puerta se abrió de un panzazo el gordo de blanco salió.

-Ingenimago Siyah. – requirió Snape, y con un ultimo guiño el moreno entro. El rato de espera se le hizo eterno y cuando el otro salió Lucius aprovecho para darle un empujón al cruzarse en la estrecha puerta.

-¡Ese intento de Casanova intentó ligarme! – protestó a viva voz - ¿Y si intenta ligarse a mi mujer? ¡O a mi hijo!

-Ese intento de Casanova es gay, por lo que no intentara nada con tu mujer ni con ninguna otra del colegio. Y debe encontrarte exquisitamente hermoso porque desde que llego aquí solo tiene ojos para nuestro bibliotecario.

-¿Y quien es el bibliotecario? – preguntó, celoso de que hubiera quien se le comparara en belleza.

-Su excelencia Álvaro de la Marca.

-¡Pero tu estas loco! – exclamó Lucius - ¡Poner a ese en la mejor biblioteca mágica del mundo! Es como poner a Ali babá en Gringotts. Porque sabrás que tu bibliotecario es el mas reconocido marchante de arte del mercado negro, ¿verdad? – levantaba una fina ceja.

-El profesor de la Marca es una finísima persona. – el tono de Snape era el mismo que usaría miss Marple en la tertulia del te. – Curador de museo, con especialidad en libros y pergaminos antiguos, graduado por la Real Academia de las Artes de Toledo: todo un maestro en reponer paginas faltantes, encuadernaciones arruinadas y todo ese tipo de desperfectos ocasionados por una turba de mortifagos lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra. Hace unos acabados perfectos.

-También de manera perfecta va a vaciar tu biblioteca como tenga la menor oportunidad.

-Es que no la va a tener. – Snape sonrió torvamente – Conozco la mano larga de ese tío y uno de los motivos para elegirlo fue para poner a prueba mi capacidad de levantar barreras de protección mágica antirrobo, pues Dumbledore me encomendó guardar bien cierta cosa. No podrá hurtar nada de la biblioteca. Y si puede es que habrá hecho una magia mejor que la mia, en cuyo caso se lo merecerá. – Snape hinchó el pecho – Además venia al dos por uno: Romain du Draguan venia con su marido o no venia. Es terriblemente celoso ese francés. – concluyó, dando el verdadero motivo. Temblaba de imaginar que el de la Marca pudiera robarle esa cosa.

-¡Jajajajaja! – cinco risas exactas y cierre, como buen ingles. Lucius tomo asiento en la silla frente al escritorio del director y miró alrededor - ¿Removiste los cuadros?

-No, pero últimamente prefieren andar en el chisme que estar aquí en su trabajo.

-Típico. ¿Incluso Dumbledore?

-Dumbledore pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en Godric's Hollow con…

Snape se calló súbitamente.

-¿Con quien, con quien?!

-¿A que has venido? – le dio el cambiazo de tema Snape.

-¡Dime!

-¡No!

-¡Si no me dices no te doy tu regalo!

-¿Qué regalo?

-Este!

-Pero si no es mi cumpleaños.

-Cierto, pero, ¿Por qué esperar para demostrarle a mi mejor amigo cuanto lo quiero?

-Mañoso. – dijo Snape con una sonrisita tierna- Algo querrás… - abrió emocionado el paquete - ¡¿Pornografía!? – exclamó incrédulo - ¿¡Pornografía!?

-¡De la mejor: de la que Horny y yo producimos! – declaró muy ufano.

-Bueno – dijo Snape con decepción – supongo que viniendo de ti es el regalo perfecto.

-¡Pues claro que es el regalo perfecto! ¿Quién no necesita porno? Sobre todo tu, que siempre estas aquí metido y no sales con nadie. Deberías conseguirte una novia Severus.

-Tengo una novia. – aclaró de mal humor.

-¿¡Quien!?

-La misma desde hace diez años.

-¡Oh si! ¿La "inteligente y divertida mujer que ameniza mis veladas"? Y de la que nunca me has dado el nombre.

-No te lo di por si Voldemort utilizaba legeremancia contra ti. – se disculpo – No quería ponerla en peligro.

-Bueno, ¿Quién es?

-Minerva. – le confesó muy contento.

-¿Qué Minerva?

-McGonagall, idiota. – le soltó Snape, molesto por el creciente gesto de incredulidad de su amigo.

-¡McGonagall! ¿La profesora McGonagall? ¡Pero si tiene como veinte años mas que nosotros!

-Veinticinco, para ser exactos.

-¡Válgame, eso es una momia, no una novia! ¡Una reliquia como esas de la muerte que busca mi suegro! – Lucius se secó la frente con su perfumado pañuelito.

-Tiene gracia que tu te escandalices de la edad de la pareja de alguien, asaltacunas.

-Vale, vale, pero es mejor asaltar cunas que catafalcos. ¡Esta viejísima! Cuando te la coges debe de ser una tronadera de huesos…

-¡Basta! – gritó Severus – Olvidas que no todos nos enfocamos en la parte carnal del asunto, Lucius.

-Bueno, ¿pero donde comparas tirarte una pollita tiernita como Luna a tirarte a una gallina vieja como McGonagall? A menos que… ¡Oh, ahora caigo! Sev, pervertido, ¡te gustan las maduritas! – y le guiñó el ojo -¿Sabes? Ya abriendo la mente no estaría mal tirarse a la profesora…

-¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! Lucius degenerado, tarado: si pensaras con la cabeza de arriba y no con la de abajo fácilmente podrías haber deducido que ella era mi ella. ¿Con quien baile y cene en tu boda? ¿Con quien paso las vacaciones? ¿Quién me siguió facilitando acceso a la Orden del Fénix? ¡Minerva! Y si te atreves a fantasear que le pones tus cochinas manos encima te maldeciré.

-Esta bien, no te pongas así. Era solo un inocente pensamientillo, de curiosidad. ¿Cómo es en la cama? Te lo pregunto para no imaginármelo.

-Es buena, pero mantiene una postura ridícula respecto a su edad y a nosotros haciéndolo.

-¿O sea que… no lo hacen… con mucha frecuencia?

-La última vez fue hace tres años.

Malfoy casi se desmayó.

-¡Tres años! ¡Tres años sin coger! –a Lucius le costaba trabajo imaginar que alguien pudiese pasar tres años sin coger, cuando el, con cuatro días sin coger estaba francamente urgido- ¡Oh Severus, ¿porque no me lo habías dicho?!

Severus se encogió de hombros.

-Debe de haber sido horrible para ti… sufrir todos estos años solo…

-Pues si: ya tengo bastantes ganas de echarme un polvete.

Malfoy se paró y se despojó del abrigo.

-¡Sev tonto! ¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda? ¿Para que estamos los amigos si no es para echarnos una mano?

El tipo de mano a la que Lucius se refería ya estaba en el paquete de Severus, apretándole las bolas mientras que con el otro brazo lo rodeaba y se acercaba a el, rápido y peligroso, mas hipnótico con sus ojos grises que Amaranth. Snape, boquiabierto, recibió en plena boca el beso experto y seductor de su mejor amigo. Un gemidito le recorrió la columna vertebral recordando viejos tiempos, ese contacto tan lejano y tan placentero. La lengua de Lucius exploraba el interior de su boca y sin poder contenerse Severus le contestó, tomando en sus manos las nalgas firmes del platinado. Este rompió el beso para preguntarle:

-¿Quieres dar o recibir? ¿O las dos cosas?

Aquello era lo que necesitaba oír: una descarada pregunta que plantara las cosas en su sitio. Se liberó del abrazo de Lucius.

-Nada: ¿Qué paso con tu buena intención de ser fiel a tu mujer?

-La amistad es más importante.

-Ahhh… mira, te lo agradezco. La intensión es lo que cuenta, pero no. Creo que prefiero copiar tus agresivos métodos para acostarme con Minerva a revolcarme contigo, y lo digo con todo mi aprecio y reconociendo que eres el mejor sobre el colchón. – puntualizó al ver la carita compungida del rubio.

-¿Seguro?

-Como que los ríos alcanzan los océanos. Reserva tu libido para tu mujer, yo para la mía y tutti contentti. – Severus caminó para alejar la tentación. Desde el otro extremo preguntó: - ¿Me das un consejo para llevármela a la cama? Uno que sea infalible.

-Umh… Lucius se exprimió la sesera - ¡Hazle la maldición imperius y luego hazle lo que quieras! Eso nunca falla.

-Me refería a consejos menos violadores.

-Bah. Estoy seguro de que cuando llevaras cinco minutos adentro de ella iba a dejar de ser violación. ¿El problema es que le da pena no? A todas, bueno a casi todas les da. Dile lo hermosa que la encuentras, lo mucho que la deseas si con eso no cede oblígala un poco.

-Vaya. Dicho así no es mal consejo.

-¿Verdad que no? – el ojigris parecía muy entusiasmado.

-Bueno, me voy a trabajar. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer. – le señaló la puerta.

-¿No tienes tiempo para tu mejor amigo? – gimoteó Lucius.

-Te he dedicado más tiempo que a mi abogado y a mi contratista juntos.

-¿Tienes un abogado?

-Si, cubano: don Ibrahim, tu lo viste. Es 260 kilos de derecho mágico: o aplasta a los litigantes con su retorica o lo hace con su peso.

-¿Por qué contratase un abogado?

-Porque me demandaron por contratar al profesor Du Draguan. Y si tu vuelves a dar un concierto de opera en horas escolares me demandaran por eso también. Así que: ¡a la calle! – señalo con un dedo imperioso la puerta.

-¿Pero que voy a hacer de aquí a las ocho que salga Luna? – preguntó desesperado.

-Podrías ir a conseguir un amigo, para que le des lata a alguien aparte de a mi. Porque no soy tu mejor amigo Lucius, soy tu único amigo.

-No es cierto: tengo a Nott, a Lestrange…

-Esos eran mortifagos y ese club ya se disolvió.

-Tengo a Horny, a Yao, a…

-Esos son socios. Socios de negocios sucios. – Severus lo veía malévolamente - ¿Sabes? Eres incluso más antisocial que yo, porque ir a coger indiscriminadamente como solías no era vida social sino sexual. Te hace falta otro amigo.

-¡Es que no hay gente de mi calidad! ¡No me voy a juntar con la chusma! – Lucius parecía a punto de hacer un berrinche.

-Mira Lucius, no seas tan tímido. Nunca comprendí como un tío capaz de llegar a un bar y lanzársele a la rubia mas hot no es capaz de ir asentarse en un café y entablar conversación con otro parroquiano. – Snape parecía reflexionar –Y eso es exactamente lo que vas a hacer ahora mismo: vas a ir a Hogsmeade, te vas a sentar en un local y vas a invitar una bebida al primer fulano que entre, para que veas que no es tan difícil socializar.

-¿Y si no quiero? – lo retó.

-Expulso a tu esposa y mato a tu mascota.

-Amaranth no ha venido.

-Eso te crees tú. Estoy seguro de que anda por aquí, acechándome… - Severus miró nervioso por sobre su hombro. Ese reptil lo estaba traumando – Ahora: ¡ve!

-¡Pero Severus!

-¡Ve!

Snape desorbitó el ojo como un general prusiano aliado del difunto Grindelwald y Malfoy no tuvo mas remedio que obedecer.

-¡Y sabré si has obedecido o no!

Como Severus era perfectamente capaz de asesinar ala pobrecita viborita Lucius tomó el camino de Hogsmeade.

Continuará…

*

***

*

_Notas finales:_

_Esta semana realice el reto que Neshemet me pidió. Es un femslash de Bellatrix Black, Narcissa Black y Andromeda Black. Esta bastante fuertecito, pero si tienen la curiosidad lo pueden encontrar en la página de slasheaven punto com. El fanfic se titula "Amor fraternal según Bellatrix Black._

_Un chorro de besitos y nos leemos!_

Miniextra: "Aceros inoxidables"

Andaban Harry y Ron paseando por la ciudad industrial de Londres y derrepente ven un enorme anuncio a las puertas de una reluciente contruccion. Ron leyó con trabajos pues como todo buen mago no habia acudido ni al kindergarden:

-Aaaseeroosiinooxiidaablees. ¡Haceros inoxidables Harry! ¡Si entramos no tendremos que volver a temer por mojarnos como mojarras en los entrenamientos de quidditch!

Ambos entrañables amigos entraron y ahí se quedaron hasta que un compungido guardia les explico que lo que ahí se hacia eran aceros inoxidables. 


	20. Chapter 20

_Notas del capitulo:_

_Kyaaa!!!_

_Hola queridos lectores, lamento mucho el retraso y hoy he hecho un gran exfuerzo por subirles este capi, pues la desgracia me persigue y luego de una falla de hardware tuve una falla de software y ya voy para quince días sin lap, buaaa!!!_

_Bueno, no los aburro mas con mis desgracias, era solo que sentí que les debía una explicación. Besitos y ojala les guste el capitulo._

*

***

*

Lunático amor 20

Lucius caminó hasta el pueblo, disfrutando del paisaje típico y encantador de la campiña inglesa, con olas de césped verde, un sol refulgente y rebaños de borregos y cabras. Cuando entró a "Las Tres Escobas" la señora Rosmerta lo saludó un tanto nerviosa:

-¡Señor Malfoy! Cuanto tiempo… ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Un vaso de vino de elfo, no espere, es muy temprano para andar bebiendo. Un café. Capuchino, con tres de azúcar.

Lucius se sento en una mesita sobre la que caia el sol. Entre divertido y fastidiado noto que a la señora Rosmerta le temblaban las manos. Cuanto temor, y solo porque Draco la había tenido bajo la imperius poco menos de un año.: había gente que no aguantaba nada.

Iba a coger el periódico (ush, sin planchar!) cuando la campanilla de la puerta sono y Bill Weasley entro cuan largo era. Lucius maldijo entre dientes: de toda la gente que podía haber entrado y entraba justo un traidor a la sangre. Se planteó el irse, pero estaba seguro de que Severus lo vigilaba: casi podía sentir su negra mirada sobre su nuca.

-Buenas días Weasley, ¿Qué te tomas?

Bill enfoco bien la mirada para asegurarse de que la voz había salido de Lucius Malfoy.

-Buenas Malfoy: nada en realida; venia a entregarle sus cuentas a Rosmerta, compermiso.

-¡Joder Weasley, que te sientes y te tomes algo! – le grito, pero luego recompuso la sonrisa - ¿Por favor?

Pensando que a los locos es mejor no contradecirlos Bill asintió.

-No creo que a los duendes les moleste que me tome un café. – al ver a otra persona la señora Rosmerta se mostro aliviada y se acerco. Bill ordenó un café con leche y un trozo de tarta de manzana - ¿Qué cuentas Malfoy? ¿Cómo está Luna?

-Bien, gracias, el embarazo le esta sentando de maravilla.

-A Fleur también, se la ve mas radiante, cosa que yo no creía posible.

Malfoy asintió, imaginando a la semiveela como lámpara fluorescente de noche.

-Fleur se alivia en abril del próximo año, ¿Y Luna?

-En diciembre, creo.

-Fantastico. – Bill meneó su café y retiro la cucharilla. Lucius tomo un largo trago al suyo y la espuma se le quedó en el labio superior: sacó la lengua y se limpió con sensualidad innata. Luego se acomodó en su asiento sacudiendo ligeramtne su melena. Bill le miraba atento.

-Tú tienes sangre de veela, ¿verdad? – le preguntó con un guiño, como diciéndole, anda, no hay necesidad de disimular.

-No. – respondió Malfoy en automatico, aunque la respuesta sincera hubiera sido si, mi bisabuela.

-¿Seguro? – Bill se inquietó un poco.

-Segurisimo. – afirmó Lucius poniendo la nariz muy en alto y mirando hacia otro lado, exhibiendo ese cuello como de anuncio de collares.

Bill se entretuvo en beber su café. Si Malfoy no tenia sangre de veela, que daba a su portador un sex appeal irresistible era que a él, Bill Weasley, le estaba gustando Malfoy. Sin dejar de exhibir su cuello en su pose ofendida el de los ojos grises le echó una avida mirada al plato del pelirrojo. Sin poder vencer la tentación (le era difícil resistirse) estiró la mano como impulsado por un resorte y Billa creyó que lo tocaria, pero no. Metió el dedo en el relleno de la tarda yt se lo llevó a los labios chupándolo con sensualidad y hasta haciendo ruiditos.

-Delicioso. – declaró mirando directo a los ojos a Bill. Este tragó con trabajos y preguntó:

-¿Me estas seduciendo Malfoy?

-No. – exclamo este genuinamente sorprendido - ¿Por qué? ¿Te gustaría?

Bill se atragantó y Lucius volvió a reir sacudiendo la melena. ¿Era posible ser asi de sexy siempre?

-No te preocupes Weasley, no pienso seducirte. Lo consideré en el pasado… - se llevó la cucharilla a los labios- … pero desde tu "accidente" no eres tan guapo, y es una pena.

-A Fleur no le importa.

-Oh, eso es muy lindo de su parte. – a Lucius se le estaban pegando los modales de Luna.

-Si: mi mamá creía que sin mi belleza ella ya no querria casarse conmigo.

-Grave error – dijo Lucius – también hay que considerar lo bueno que seas en la cama y creo que ahí sales bien calificado Weasley. – afirmo con una miradita aprobadora.

-¡Malfoy! Si lo que pretendes es seducirme sabete que no…

-¡Que no hombre! – exclamó exasperado – No te seduzco. Solo estoy tratando de mantener una conversación informal contigo.

Bill se quedo con las tapas abiertas. Lucius le cogió una probadita de tarta.

-Malfoy, la gente normal no suele tener este tipo de conversaciones.

-¡¿No!? Pues ¿de que hablan?

-Del clima, del quidditch, del periódico, de cosas asi: no se dicen que tan buenos se creen en la cama y definitivamente no se confiesan que en pasado se plantearon el seducirse.

-¡No me digas! Que aburridos. Supongo que si te invito a hechizar muggles el próximo lunes eso tampoco será una actividad casual.

-Supones bien.

-¿Ni siquera porque solo son hechizos inofensivos, como hacerles crecer el pelo descontroladamente o cosas asi?

-Nop. – Bill se convenció de que Malfoy fue el instigador de los desordenes después de aquella copa del mundo de quidditch. El y la directora de Durmstrag tenían idéntico sentido del humor.

-Si te invito a ver porno en mi mansión, ¿vendrias? ¡Seras el primer traidor a la sangre en entrar en calidad de invitado! – lo animo.

-Es tentadora la oferta pero… - Malfoy lo vio feo – A ver: ¿Por qué estas tan interesado en invitarme?

-Porque Severus me lo dijo: que tenia que venir aquí y hacerme amigo del primero que entrara…

"Y mi mala suerte me designo." Pensó Bill.

-… el debe estar por aquí, espiando… - Lucius miro bajo su tacita, como si Snape pudiera salir de ahí como mono de resorte.

Bill rió mas calmado y luego se acomodó la coleta.

-Bueno Malfoy, a mi padre le dará un soponcio cuando se lo cuente, pero venga esa mano. – Bill le ofreció la suya y Lucius tardo un poco en reaccionar y estrechársela. Cuando lo hizo sonrio cerrando los ojitos.

¡Ese Malfoy! ¿Quién habría pensado que un exmortifago podía llegar a ser hasta ingenuo? Se pregunto el pelirrojo. Pero lo era: ingenuo, caprichoso, altivo, como un niño mimado.

***

Eran las seis de la tarde del sábado y el clima se había puesto tormentoso. Romilda Vane, Stacy Glade y Tiffany Blade bajaron haciendo gestos a las mazmorras mas profundas a desatascar de algas las cañerías de los baños que estaban cerca de la sala común de Slytherin y que daban mucha lata de filtraciones y tupideras desde la batalla. Estaban castigadas por haber agredido a Luna Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott las habían acusado con su prefecta, Hermione Granger, que les puso una bronca espantosa (estaba aprendiendo rápidamente de la señora Weasley) a pesar de saber que Luna no abortaría de un sentón. Pero eso fue nada comparado con el castigo que el director les puso (por consejo de Draco): ir, sin magia, a limpiar los caños tupidos de algas de los lavavos del baño de las mazmorras, y pulir con sendos cepillos de dientes los mismos hasta quitarles la ultima mancha de moho: todo esto supervisado por Filch (quien era tan desagradable que ni la muerte se lo quiso llevar xd!) y su gata.

El conserje las atosigo con su eterna chachara de la tortura y les picaba las costillas mientras la gata se les atravesaba entre las piernas intentando hacerlas caer. Y lo logró con Vane, cuiando esta fue a tirar una bandeja llena de hongos y algas por el excusado. La fresota azoto de pura panza, sumergiendo la cara en los desechos.

-¡Uaaa, uaaaa, que asco! – se paró chorreando como el monstruo de la laguna.

Tiffany y Stacy corearon sus gritos y mas cuando las toco para limpiarse en ellas.

-¡Romilda estúpida! – grito Stacy arrojando hilos babosos y verdes por doquier.

-¡Tu lo seras, patona! – le respondió hechando chispas.

-¡Silencio! – trono el conserje con los ojos enrojecidos y mirando el techo y las paredes salpicados de porquería - ¡Suciedad! ¡Mugre! ¡Inmundicia! – su furor haría pensar si no seria pariente rechazado de Walburga Black - ¡Porqueria! ¡Van a limpiarlo todo pequeñas bribonas, van a limpiarlo con la lenguaaaa!!! – la señora Norris bufaba y pego un zarpazo a Tiffany, quien grito como una histérica.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? – preguntó Draco, asomandose "casualmente" y arrastrando las palabras- Oh, son esas. Y yo que pensaba que Peeves estaba haciendo de las suyas.

-¡Peeves! ¡Peeves haciendo de las suyas! – grito Filch fuera de si - ¿Dónde joven señor, donde?

-Me parece que en el tercer piso. – contesto Draco – Si quiere yo puedo vigilar que estas cosas cumplan con su castigo.

-¡Gracias joven señor, gracias! ¡Usted siempre ha sido tan simpatico! Nunca olvidare los tiempos que compartimos cuando la profesora Umbridge: ¡esa si que era una educadora! No se porque el ministro la ha enviado a Azkaban por crímenes contra la humanidad… - el conseje salió a toda leche lamentándose del destino que Shacklebott dio a la sapa desgraciada.

Con una expresión de increíble maldad Draco se volvió a Romilda:

-Por Merlin Vane, ¿no te alcanza el cerebro para deducir que debías limpiar con los trapos y no con esa ridícula ropa que usas?- se burlo y las "amigas" de la susodicha se rieron por lo bajini: odiaban a su abeja reina y querían aniquilarla.

-¡Ah, eres un menso Malfoy! Por tu culpa estamos aquí.

-Pues yo no recuerdo haberte dicho en ningún momento que intentaras golpear a mi madrastra. – los ojos acerados del jovencito se volvieron dos rendijas frias – Aunque si quieres podría intentarlo: tomar el control de tu cuerpo, digo. Imperius y listo, Vane, estarías comiendo esa porquería de los lavabos. O tu Glade: ya que pareces tan divertida- la chica había estado conteniendo risitas tontas – podria embrujarte a ti y hacer que te cubrieras de plumas de gallina y que cloquearas para divertir a los Hufflepuf. Y Blade podría cerrar el espectáculo: con semejante cara de payaso de circo solo necesitaría unos zapatotes rojos.

-¡No te atreverías Malfoy, eres pura lengua!- grito Romilda aterrorizada.

-¿Tu crees? – Malfoy la miro con malicia y le apunto con la varita. Un chillido de terror broto de las tres gargantas pero lo que hechizo fue la porquería verde, para que reptara dividida en partes con forma de babosas.

-¡A limpiar! – les grito – y sepan que la próxima vez que se atrevan a molestar a un Malfoy ni mi padrino, Severus Snape, ni mi padre ni yo seremos tan indulgentes. ¡A limpiar!

Las tres abusonas chillaban contenidamente, maldiciéndose íntimamente las unas a las otras mientras se afanaban por meter en las tinajas las babosas de porquería que no cesaban de escapar. Draco hizo aparecer un comodo diván y se sento en el a leer. Una sonrisita se esbozaba en su perfil.

Cuando Stacy fue a tirar una carga de mugre por el inodoro este eructo volándole los pelos y le dio las gracias. La chica grito como una loca y trato de escapar pero una zancadilla de Draco la hizo resbalar por el piso lleno de viscosidad.

-¿Querias escapar, he? – le recirmino Romilda amenazándola con el cepillito con que pulia.

-¡No, no, ese retrete me hablo! ¡Te lo prometo! – dijo la estúpida que ni siquiera sabia que se dice "Te lo juro."

Vane le dio la espalda, concentrándose en su lavabo. Pero cuando este formo unos labios que succionaron el cepillo y hasta su mano pego un grito y reito la mano a tiempo de ver como los labios del caño le daban un besito. Tiffany, quie estaba limpiando un espejo con un trapo se quedo ida, mirándolo con expresión ausente y progresivamente horrorizada: no podía apartar los ojos de la horrible escena que se desarrollaba en el cristal como si de una pantalla se tratase: su propia boda con Filch.

-¡Dejanos salir, Malfoy, este lugar esta embrujado!

-No seas ridícula y holgazana Vane – contesto Draco quien fingía no ver nada – Acaba tu castigo, te lo ordena un prefecto.

Muerta de miedo la chica se apuro a limpiar con la escoba… hasta que la escoba empezó a comerse las babosas de mugre por un lado y a escupir por el palo una gigante. Romilda la solto con un grito y Stacy trato de cortarla pero un chorro de liquido viscoso y apestoso le escupió en plena cara, cayendo al interior del cubículo que contenía el inodoro eructon y que le mordió el trasero.

Tiffany había vuielto en si de la horrible visión y gritaba, y mas grito al ver la babosa gigante flotar en el aire persiguiéndolas a las tres para dispararles por la boca pequeñas babositas.

-¡Quieren callarse! – exclamo Draco tratando de impedirles la salida - ¡Si se van sin acabar este castigo me encargare de que sean castigadas el dia de la salida a Hogsmeade! – grito el chico ya solo al eco de los pasos de las tres abusivas. Y luego se hecho a reir, llorando y apretándose la barriga.

Nott se hizo visible des-desilusionandose desde una esquina y se le unió. Los dos muchachos se carcajearon tomados de la mano.

-¿Has visto la expresión de la granienta de Blade?! – pregunto Nott.

-¡La de Vane fue mejor! ¡Casi se le salen esos ojos de pollo de goma que tiene!

-Malditas lloronas. – protesto el pelicastaño – No han aguantado nada: no tuve tiempo de mostrarles mi jutsu de fantasma infernal, con el trabajo que me dio aprender a hacerlo…

-Hazlo para mi – pidió Draco haciendo pucherito, y luego de ver como la porquería verde del caño se tornaba roja y ardia convertida en un horrorozo fantasma decaìtado miro asombrado a su amigo. - ¡Eso fue genial! ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

-Magia japonesa de ilusión, usada por los guerreros, los ninjas.

-Vale, si que es impresionante. – dijo Draco que creía que no había mas magia que la practicada en occidente – Vamos a tomar un chocolate y a contarle a los otros.

-¿Dejamos sucio esto? – pregunto Nott.

-Si, para que Filch la tome contra la Vane.

Theo asintió y salieron juntos.

Continuara…

*

***

*

_Notas finales:_

_Por fin he escrito el cuento prometido a Aridenere: se llama "Lo que paso entre nosotros" y esta en esta misma web. Es un Harry & Hermione._

_Muchos besitos a la Black y dejen review porque realmente necesito animo ___


	21. Chapter 21

**Notas del capitulo:**

Kyaaa!!! Vuelvo a la vida!!! Nada como tener laptop en buen funcionamiento: es mejor que un marido por varios motivos, pero si se han de tener los dos es menester que el marido sea experto en computadoras jajajaja!

Dejo de desvaríos y les presento el capitulo, procure que quedase muy bonito y hasta la ortografía le corregí *.*

*

***

*

**Lunático amor 21**

La profesora McGonagall trasformó una piedra en varios panecillos recién horneados. La clase de EXTASIS de Trasformaciones en pleno aplaudió.

-¿Alguien puede decirme que tiene de espectacular esta trasformación?

Hermione pegaba brinquitos en su asiento y parecía a punto de hacerse pipi de la emoción, sin embargo otra mano estaba levantada.

-¿Si señora Malfoy?

Luna siguió con la mano en alto y con la mirada perdida en un punto más allá.

-¿¡Señora Malfoy?! – había un retintín en eso de señora. Tal vez fuera porque la señorita McGonagall seguía soltera a sus… muchos años. - ¡Luna!

-Ah, ya. Perdón profesora: es que todavía no me acostumbro a ser la señora Malfoy. ¿Puedo comerme uno de esos? – señaló los panecillos humeantes.

-¡¿Señorita Granger, usted podrá decirme que tiene de espectacular esta trasformación?!

-Claro que si profesora: usted ha superado la primera restricción de la trasformación: para crear una cantidad de cierta sustancia se tiene que tener la misma cantidad de una sustancia base, es decir, no puede trasformar dos kilos a partir de uno a menos que su poder mágico sea tan grande que alcanze el nivel de Evocador y pueda evocar la materia de los espacios absolutos.

Ron dio con el codo a Harry y pregunto en susurros:

-¿Tu entendiste? – a lo que el otro negó.

La profesora McGonagall se dirigió orgullosa a Hermione.

-Exacto señorita Granger. Diez puntos más para Gryffindor. ¿Ahora que señora Malfoy?

-Profesora, en verdad tengo antojo por uno de esos… - a Luna se le escurría la baba viendo los panecillos como a su esposo se le escurría viendo una belleza.

-Pues cómaselo: ya sabe que en su estado tiene que comer todo lo que se le antoje. Como bien decía la srita. Granger para realizar este tipo de trasformaciones es necesario haber desarrollado el poder de convocación mágica hasta el estado mas alto, es decir, el de Evocador. El primer evocador del que tenemos registro histórico fue el general romano Lucio Voreno, en el año… ¿¡Si señora Malfoy!?

-Perdón profesora, pero, ¿me trasformaría un poco de mermelada?

-¿Y porque no se la trasforma usted? ¡Ya es capaz!

-Si, pero la de usted sabe mas rico.

Con un tic en el ojo la profesora sació el antojo de la embarazada y continuó su clase.

-En el año 52 a.C. El general Voreno trasformó 300 kilogramos de hierro y 50 de cobre en armamento de bronce con un peso neto de dos y media toneladas.

Muchos estudiantes estaban con la boca abierta, quien sabe si de la impresión o de no captar de que iba el asunto. El único ruido que se escuchaba era el masticar de Luna.

-Es mi objetivo que al finalizar este EXTASIS ustedes hayan alcanzado el primer nivel de evocación: Suplicator. Para ello deberán practicar… ¡Ahora que señora Malfoy!

-Es que me han dado ganas de ir al baño.

-¡Pues vaya niña, vaya! ¡Vaya todas las veces que quiera y sin pedirme permiso!

-Es usted muy gentil profesora – Luna se paro con trabajos del pupitre y se llevo las manos a la baja espalda – últimamente necesito ir mucho al baño: creo que la bebe me presiona la vejiga.

Y salió tan tranquila, casi majestuosa. La profesora agachó la cabeza y casi podía verse una nubecita negra encima de ella.

-Es todo por hoy. – concluyó; no quería perder la calma – Deberes: una redacción ilustrada sobre los siete niveles del poder de evocación.

Ron salió preguntando en voz alta si si pegar el cromo del general Voreno que salía en las ranas de chocolate (un romano con cara de desayunarse niños) bastaría para considerar ilustrada la redacción.

-¿Y como fue que el Voreno de las narices alcanzó ese nivel de evocación? – concluyó mirando a Hermione.

Esta, por una vez, no sabía la respuesta, y tenia las dos inocentes caritas de los angelitos pendientes de sus labios. Tenía una reputación de cerebrito que conservar así que decidió inventárselo.

-Supongo que para impresionar a los hechiceros egipcios de Cleopatra.

-No. – contesto una voz soñadora detrás de ellos: Luna los había alcanzado – Debían armar a la 13ª legión y el emperador Marco Antonio había gastado el dinero en el juego y clamaba por sus armaduras diciendo que no se movería hasta que se las presentaran, así que su general no tuvo mas remedio que aparecerlas de la nada.

-¿En serio? – pregunto Ron.

-Si, claro, venia en el suplemento cultural de la revista de papá.

-¿Un reportaje como ese que decía que nuestro bienamado Rey Arturo ya despertó pero se la vive fumando hachís con las hadas en Avalon? – inquirió Hermione, quien así se había enterado de que los magos británicos oficialmente eran súbditos del Rey Arturo y esperaban pacientes su regreso.

-Son terribles las adicciones que la medicina puede causar. – declaró Luna.

-Deberíamos ir a hacer la investigación a la biblioteca ahora mismo. – sugirió la pelicastaña, para comprobar si realmente Luna supo algo que ella no o fantaseaba.

-De acuerdo. – aquel de acuerdo de los chicos iba implícito: las sugerencias de Hermy eran órdenes.

-Yo los haré mas tarde, debo ir a adivinación.

-No entiendo como puedes perder el tiempo con esa absurda materia Luna. – bufo la chica del kneazle.

-Es divertida: la profesora Trelawney no cesa de decirme que moriré de parto. Además es fácil y será un punto extra en mi curriculum, ¿no? – Luna les guiñó un ojo antes de irse con una mano apretando la base de su columna vertebral, pues su gestación era bastante avanzada y le daba dolores de espalda.

-Pues espero que las profecías de Trelawney no lleguen a oídos de Malfoy o de su padre, o podría usar un ninjutsu contra ella. ¡Un ninjutsu! ¿Pueden creerlo?

Hermione meneó la cabeza con resignación y Harry sonrió estúpidamente: una locomotora pelirroja venia en su dirección. Con la gracia de un arriete lo tumbó sobre el piso y se puso a darle unos atascados besos que escandalizaron a su hermano.

-Ginny, Harry, dejadlo para mas tarde. – sugirió la pelicastaña, aunque igualmente podría haber formulado su petición como dejad la exploración otorrinolaringológica para los medimagos – Vayamos a la biblioteca: tenemos deberes.

-Y el cumpleaños de Luna es el viernes. – Ginny se limpió la baba - ¡Hay que hacerle una fiesta sorpresa!

Los tres amigos asintieron y se fueron juntos.

***

Luna cenó por dos y se fue a toda prisa a hacer los deberes a la biblioteca. El lugar era mucho mas agradable ahora que ese profesor tan apuesto se hacia cargo, pero igualmente era como estar de vuelta en los tiempos del torneo de los tres magos, cuando Krum se sentaba ahí y sus fans no cesaban de desfilar.

Ahora, por lo menos, las fans eran menos obvias pues una extraña maldición parecía perseguir a todas aquellas que se atrevían a demostrar que el bibliotecario les gustaba. La maldición, aunque no lo decían, tenia nombre y apellido: Romain du Draguan, quien hechizaba sistemáticamente a todas las robamaridos.

La biblioteca estaba desierta y sobre la mesa del bibliotecario se acumulaba una enorme pila de libros por ordenar. El profesor de la Marca no se veía por ningún lado, ni siquiera las luces estaban encendidas. Luna encendió un candelabro y se adentro por los pasillos a buscar un texto para su resumen de Herbologia. Encontró rápidamente el que solía esconder entre textos de Historia de la magia y estuvo a punto de salir cuando le vino otro antojo…

Uno por un libro de magia negra. Aun antes de ser una Malfoy la materia la interesaba, así que cuidando de no tirar nada con su abultado vientre paso por debajo del cordoncito que separa la sección prohibida y empezó a buscar algo de su agrado. Paso las puntas de sus deditos sobre lomos sin títulos y sobre lomos con títulos en alfabetos extraños. Uno choncho y negro, en latín, llamó su atención. Lo cogió.

- "De umbrarum regni novem portis" – leyó abriéndolo por la última pagina: un bonito grabado de una mujer sobre un dragón estaba ahí.

-Ese es un libro muy poderoso, señorita.

La voz grave y sexy del bibliotecario sobre su nuca la asusto tanto que tiro el libro.

-¡Profesor! – intento agacharse a recogerlo pero con un crio de seis meses dentro era, pues, difícil. El profesor lo hizo y se lo dio. – Yo solo… - se disculpo ella.

-Tenías curiosidad encanto, se comprende. Casada con Lucius Malfoy… - era lógico – que suertudo es. Lo hallaras muy interesante, claro, si es que puedes leerlo. – el profesor de la Marca miraba socarrón a la linda niña y al texto encriptado.

Luna lo abrió por el principio, tosió y leyó:

-"Yo, Aristide Torchia, con el permiso de los superiores y en la ciudad de Venecia imprmo este libro, copia fiel del Necronomicon…" – Álvaro de la Marca la veía con unos ojotes - ¿Pasa algo profesor?

-Maja, que chula eres. Además de belleza tienes cerebro. El código de ese libro es uno de los más difíciles… pero bueno. Lo dicho: tu marido es un suertudo.

Al bibliotecario conocía a Malfoy, mercantilmente hablando. A veces le compraba, a veces le vendía. De haber sabido lo que era aquel cochino diario viejo de Voldemort no lo habría sacado del lote de novelas eróticas usadas hacia ya tantos años y fuera rico y famoso, snif… Pero así es la vida: no siempre se puede ganar.

Álvaro procuraba mantenerse en buenas relaciones con Malfoy sin necesidad de bajarse los pantalones para ello. Mimar a la esposa era una manera tan buena como cualquier otra.

-Llévatelo, en préstamo. Lo que te tardes en leerlo, maja. Y cuando quieras otro ven conmigo, y te recomendare los mejores.

-Gracias profesor. – la chica estaba azorada aun. Mas que por la culpa por los halagos del guapo profesor.

-Majita hermosa, si pudieras fijarte en la biblioteca de tu mansión si hay un libro, un viejo libro empastado en verde con un cisne en vez de titulo… es que no recuerdo si se lo vendí a tu marido o a alguien mas. – le dijo, acariciándole la mejilla y poniendo en juego todas sus habilidades de persuasión.

-He, si, me fijare profesor. – Luna estaba cada vez mas turbada. Cerró los ojos cuando el profesor le dio un beso en la mejilla y le susurró sobre el oído:

-Gracias.

-¡Mon amour que estas haciendo! – gritó hasta sin acento francés el profesor de DCAO.

-¡Ozú! – exclamo Álvaro casi cayéndose de la impresión. – Nada mi amor, le prestaba un libro a la niña.

-Pues para prestar libros a niñas no se necesita estar tan cerca de ellas. ¡Fuera! – le gritó a Luna, quien no se lo hizo repetir. El francesito se llego a su cónyuge y a piquetes de esternón (¡ouch!) y acusaciones de infidelidad le sacó la verdad.

-Mon amour, no te pongas así, hay, no me pegues, si es la señora Malfoy y solo le estaba pidiendo que se fijara si el libro de la Sabiduría no estaba en su casa…

-¿Y pogque demonios iba a estag en su casa? – Romain ya estaba menos molesto: ya usaba el acento francés.

-Porque Lucius Malfoy es el mejor amigo de Severus Snape, y al contratarnos, se lo podría haber dado a guardar.

El francesito pareció meditárselo y asintió. Con ayuda del ingenimago Siyah había registrado Hogwarts de cimientos a banderines y no habían dado con el dichoso libro, que era su máxima ambición.

***

Lucius arribó el viernes a las 8 en punto, feliz y despejado luego de haber dormido todo el día. (Paso la noche del jueves viendo un maratón de porno con su nuevo amigo Bill Weasley) Mucho se sorprendió al no ver a su esposa aguardándolo en la escalera de entrada.

Llamándola por su nombre y abriendo puertas la buscó. Estaba bastante molesto cuando, en el tercer piso, delante del restaurado tapiz del unicornio la encontró en la sala de los menesteres con un montón de gente, bailando con Theodore Nott una música pesada y metalera que en definitiva no debía ser bailable, pero ella se inventaba el ritmo y el amigo de su hijo lo seguía.

Entre serpentinas y confetis que llovían del cielo raso bailaban también los hermanos Weasley entre ellos y Potter con Granger y Longbottom con una chica gordita de Hufflepuf de la que no se sabía el nombre. Solo su hijo estaba sentado con mala cara en una esquina, solo como la una.

-¿Qué es esto? – pregunto Lucius visiblemente indignado: llevaba casi una hora buscándola.

-Una fiesta, ¿no ves? – contesto alguien.

-Ya sé que es una fiesta. – Lucius pego en el suelo con su bastón de serpiente – Vámonos Luna.

-No puedo Lucius. – la chica llevaba a Nott de la cintura – Se vería grosero que me fuera de mi fiesta de cumpleaños sin haber partido el pastel.

-¿Cumpleaños? – repitió estúpidamente Lucius.

Ginny se paró con los brazos en jarras y lo miró con profunda antipatía.

-Así es señor Malfoy. Luna cumple años el 14 de septiembre, ¿no lo sabia?

Pues no. Lucius evitó rascarse la nuca y trato de no poner cara de gato pillado con el pescado en el hocico. Jamás se había detenido a pensar en que Luna tenía cumpleaños así como tenia senos o afición a la bisutería de rabanitos dirigibles. Es decir, naturalmente que tenia que tener un cumpleaños, como todo mundo, pero nunca se pregunto cuando seria. La música y los danzantes pararon.

-¿Sabe cuantos años cumple Luna? – se ensañó Ginny.

Los ojos grises de Malfoy le lanzaron veneno. No. No tenia ni idea… espera, tenia uno menos que su hijo. ¿Pero cuantos años tenía Draco? Era un vaquetón como de veinte, ¿no? ¡Joder! El ignoraba los cumpleaños y los años de la gente desde que cumplió 25. Se celebró 5 veces su 25º cumpleaños pero como la gente empezaba a tomarlo como chiste lo convirtió tema tabú entre los círculos de las endogámicas familias sangre limpia y los mortifagos. ¡Hay de aquel que le preguntara su edad!

-¿Pueden traer el pastel? Tengo hambre… - las tripas de Luna gruñeron.

-Por supuesto Luna. Siéntese señor Malfoy. – el chico que sobrevivió atrajo una silla para Lucius – Llamare a Kreacher…

Sin embargo, el eficiente elfo domestico ya iba entrando con una tarta de tres pisos cuya vela en forma de numero 17 despejaba la incógnita de Lucius sobre cuantos años tenia su esposa.

-Kreacher trae el pastel: preparo el favorito del amo Regulus… - el elfo acarició su guardapelo falso que contenía la foto del amo Regulus y sollozó – De fresas con crema y cubierto de chocolate blanco.

Lucius sonrió al ver el pastel, idéntico, pero unas diez veces mas pequeño que aquel pastel del que salió el mismísimo Regulus Black una lejana fiesta de Hallowen, en uno de sus muchos intentos por seducir a su hermano. Abrió la boca con la intensión de contar la simpática anécdota pero Draco le tiró del brazo:

-¡Ni se te ocurra papa! – el rubio mayor lo miro sorprendido – Cualquiera que sea la perversión que estas a punto de decir, no la digas. Luna tiene derecho a que no le arruines su fiesta con tus anécdotas del abuelo cebolleta pervertido.

Draco se alejó a tomar un plato con Nott y Lucius se quedo mudo de indignación mientras Luna apagaba la velita y cortaba el pastel. ¡Abuelo cebolleta!!! Luna llevó el primer pedazo a su esposo y le metió la primer cucharadita en la abierta boca.

Murmuró algo como gracias y se lo comió. Luna repartió rebanadas a todos, hasta a Kreacher. Brindaron con cerveza de mantequilla y luego Ginny se acercó con un paquete envuelto en papel de corazones y le dio un prolongado abrazo. Le besó ambas mejillas y le entrego el paquete.

-¡Mi mama también te manda algo Luna! – se apresuró Ron – De parte de todos nosotros. ¡Ya eres mayor de edad!

-Si… - dijo Luna contenta – Ahora solo tendré que evitar que me fichen con la tarjeta de identidad: los aurores la usan como parte de la conspiración Rokwood para enviarte la pasta dental que te enferma de los dientes.

Luna recibió regalos de todos menos de su flamante marido. Era el único que faltaba y todos lo miraban.

-¡El mío es tan grande que esta en la mansión! – mintió – Vámonos Luna.

Todos lo vieron con cara de "¡que mendigo!" y Ginny coincidió en que ya era hora de irse. El director Snape podía enfadarse si se salían del horario en que les dio permiso para montar la fiesta. Lucius tomo a Luna de la mano.

-¿Vienes Draco? – le preguntó.

Este, sospechando que el regalito de su padre iba a ser un concierto rompetimpanos contestó:

-Me quedo con Nott.

El rubio asintió y salió seguido de los regalos de cumpleaños de su esposa, mortificado y pensando en como compensarla. Empezaría con una sesión maratónica en la cama.

Continuara…

*

***

*

**Notas finales:**

¡Eso es todo amigos!!! Ojala haya sido de su agrado. Nos vemos la próxima semana por el mismo canal ;)

Les dejo un miniextra bastante largo, que como siempre, es absolutamente prescindible: solo un suplemento.

*

***

*

_**Mini-maxi-extra:**_

_**¡Quiero a Clark Gable!**_

_El actor que interpretaba a Remus Lupin no dejaba de atosigar a todos con "Mein Kampf"(= "Mi lucha": libro escrito por Hitler). De plano. El tio era un maniático del Führer: de otro modo una no se explica porque el bigotito, mustio, de cepillito, horrible._

_De hecho, la invención de ese bigotito fue el peor crimen contra la humanidad de Hitler: digo, los judíos sobrevivieron, se reunieron en Israel y se pusieron a darle de hostias a los vecinos, como todo buen país. Amor y paz, hermanos. Pero el bigotito: todo niño que estudie la segunda guerra mundial tiene que verlo. _

_Es traumante para las pobres criaturitas. Y ahora, gracias a este señor que hubiese estado mas en su elemento en el partido nacionalsocialista pobre niños que a lo mejor ni historia estudiaban o si la estudiaban pasaban por ella como de noche se veian obligados a conocer el aborrecible bigotito hitleriano._

_Por culpa del actor que interpretaba al único profesor cuerdo del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, al merodeador mas modosito, al mejor, ejem, amigo de Sirius Black._

_Es mas: ya puestos en confianza, el asunto del bigotito era aun peor para las pobres fans del yaoi. Todas aquellas almas encantadoras que gustaban de imaginar como fueron los momentos intimos de los chicos caninos recibieron como una bofetada el bigotito hitleriano…_

_No, no, no. Fue una gran decepcion, casi tan grande como la de Kenneth Branagh haciéndola de Gilderoy Lockhart. Ese tio es de Shakespeare. Es Henry the fifth, por dios. _

_Pero el que parece Henry the fifth es el profesor Dumbledore en la sexta película. Cuando lo vi yo juraba que estaba a punto de pronunciar su famosa arenga ante su ejercito, ese rey tan piadoso…_

_Lo que colmo mi paciencia fue la elección de Gellert Grindelwald. Que hubieran escogido un actor reconocido al que no le quedara el papel hubiera pasado: que escogieran al ultimo decendiente de Amaury de Verona, el insigne escritor francés de folletín, fue lo máximo. Me hizo llorar. Rompio mi corazón, y cuando junte los pedacitos con cola-loca tome la determinación._

_Camine a mi biblioteca, saque el maligno y vetusto ejemplar impreso por Aristide Torchia en Venecia, en el año del señor de 1666 y abri sus paginas con olor a moho. Ni siquiera la posibilidad de tener una voz privilegiada como la de Simone Simons, Liv Kristine, Tarja Turunen, Anette Olzon, Amanda Somerville, Sarah Brightman o cualquier otra de mis diosas del metal me había decidido a usar de mi libro, del "Umbrarum Regni Novem Portis", pero Amaury de Verona en papel de Grindelwaldito me decidió. Me fui derechita al capitulo de contratos demoniacos, realice las operaciones pertinenetes y luego de una sulfurosa visita me vi dueña, como aquel fulano de la obra de Goethe, de mis sueños en mis manos._

_Me vendi al diablo a cambio de re-realizar las películas de Harry Potter a mi entero gusto: una gilipollez, diran algunos. Pude haber pedido la "world peace" pero eso a mi me parece una gilipollez._

_Con solo tronar los dedos me vi conducida a la sala de ponerse de acuerdo de una cinematográfica enteramente mia: la Nezal TM. ¡Jo!!! Tambien iba a poder filmar o animar al estilo anime mis fanfics favoritos, lol!!! Pero primero los películas. En mi maginificencia, quise consultárselo a la autora de tan excelsas obras literarias._

_La pobre inglesita todavía sostenía su tacita de te y miraba en torno como preguntándose si alucinaba._

_-Señorita Rowling, un placer conocerla. Vamos a rodar las películas y quiero su asesoría, ya sabe, por respetar los deseos de la autora y demás. _

_-¿Sueño? – la inglesita rubia me pico el brazo enguantado de negro con muy poca amabilidad._

_-La vida es un sueño, señora, un sueño de un dios ebrio que ignora que crea cuando sueña. De ahí en fuera, lo que pasa es real. Tan real que le va a reportar chorrocientos millones de ganancias._

_Al parecer, la nueva de chorrocientos millones mas de ganancias obro milagros en el animo de miss Rowling._

_-¿Cómo te llamas queridita?_

_-Nezal, señorita. Pero yo no importo, solo soy la directora. Vayamos sobre las películas. Se me va ir usted al diablo con eso de todos los actores ingleses, capischi???_

_La tele enseña un huevo: esa pose aprendida a Marlon Brando en El Padrino me valio que la excelsa autora asintiera. Quizas también ayudo que detrás mio mi elegante caballero de "alla abajo" la miraba amenazante. Quien sabe._

_-De Sirius Black, ¡quiero a Clark Gable!!!_

_-Pero esta muerto._

_-Eso no es problema. – mi querido demonio asintió detrás mio. –Clark Gable, ¡Clark Gable!!! Queda que ni mandando hacer para el papel. Y en la reconciliación del final del tercer libro, cuando se abraza con Lupin, le va a echar una de esas miradas que valían por mil besos como las que le hechaba a Scarlett O'Hara y han derretido a generaciones de mujeres, usted incluida. No se habla mas: Clark Gable. Ahora Remus Lupin, ¿Por qué señora, porque escogió al fan de Hitler? – le pregunte con lagrimas en los ojos._

_-Porque si no, me amenazo con leerme Mein Kampf entera._

_Le di la razón y unas cordiales palmaditas en la espalda._

_-Pues se va a tomar por saco partido nazi o no. De Remus Lupin quiero a alquien que de la talla: yo calculo que un trasero talla 38 queda en su punto._

_-¿Perdon?_

_-Mira linda, no te hagas la ingenua. Las dos sabemos que le otorgaste dos buenas razones al personaje para ser amado, dos que anatómicamente se llaman glúteos._

_-¡Oh! – la inglesita se veía pillada._

_-Para ese papel le doy a escoger entre tres actores: Kuno Vilkas, príncipe del reino de Midas*, el mejor trasero del mundo de Shion; Romain du Draguan, gran maestre de la orden de los horrocruxes, adicto a la pizza o un actor porno de un clip gay titulado "Super Bowl"._

_-¿Son buenos actores? – lady Rowling hojeo las fotos._

_-El porno es pésimo, pero su trasero es genial. Kuno Vilkas es bastante buen actor y Romain du Draguan también: los dos mantuvieron engañados a sus maridos por añooos…_

_-¡No! – a la inglesita le encantaba el chisme._

_-Si, escoja._

_-Que sea Romain, tiene el pelo castañito natural._

_-Y le ponemos pupilentes dorados. El que sigue: Lucius Malfoy puede quedarse, no esta tan mal, y lo mismo Alan Rickman. Ya vere a quien pongo para rodar las escenas donde son jóvenes… Pero el que se me va a tomar por culo es Amaury de Verona. Al séptimo infierno, donde Dante dice que habitan los traidores. _

_Una especie de eco y sonido de caída que nunca termina._

_-¿Y a quien piensa poner?_

_-Lo pensé mucho: yo creo que a Emppu Vuorinen, el guitarrista de mi banda favorita._

_-¡Pero no es actor!_

_-¡Para los diálogos que tiene! Esta peor que Mercucio en Romeo y Julieta. Mejor ayúdeme a pensar que papel le damos a Humphrey Bogart. _

_-¿¡Humprey Bogart?_

_-Claro; no lo podía dejar fuera apellidándose Bogart. Tambien quiero a John Wayne, aunque sea en un cameo: estoy segura de que no podrá recordar que no se encuentra filmando un western y soltara de balazos!_

_-¿Y el elenco infantil?_

_-Ese pasa, excepto Ginny Weasley: esa tiita es mas fea que pegar a dios en semana santa. Hasta la niña que anuncia los chocokrispis esta mejor. Y los tintes de Garnier hacen milagros con sus rojos, asi que no hay pex. Lo que me lleva a otra pelirroja: para Lily Evans prefiere a Sofia Loren o a Gwyneth Paltrow?_

_-A Gwyneth._

_-Perfecto. La Loren la hara de Bellatrix: será una Bella femme fatale a mas no poder y actuara medio mal pero ni quien se vaya a dar cuenta viendo sus encantotes. Esa mujer es el sex appeal hecho humano. Y le podemos ajustar la edad. A la bisabuela que hace de Narcisa Malfoy la mandamos al asilo de ancianos del que jamás debió salir y ponemos a quien sea. Una actriz mustia, x y mediocre: no vamos a penar por hallar una asi en Hollywood ni en ningún otro lado! – risa malévola._

_-¿Y el resto de los personajes femeninos?_

_-¿Cuáles corazón de bombon? Nos llenaste los siete libros de puros machos… - elocuente babeo- A propósito de machos: quiero a James Purefoy de James Potter. Queda que ni pintado: sexy ídolo sin exceso de neuronas. Ademas que se llama James y asi no se confundirá cuando le hablen._

_-Y es ingles. – añadió la inglesita._

_-¿Recuerda el capitulo cuatro de Roma?_

_-¡Como olvidarlo! - elocuente mirada entre las dos. - ¿Y de Peter Petigrew?_

_-¡Ah, ese! Mire, mi hermana hizo un dibujito tipo fulanito de una ratita en este cartoncito: ¿no es adorable?_

_-Cute!!!_

_-Que este se quede. Y quiero que salga Theodore Nott._

_-¿Y haciendo que?_

_-Puñetas, si no se me ocurre otra cosa. Para interpretarlo quiero al chico _

_que la hace de Voldy joven en la sexta película. Y le resaltamos las pestañotas con rímel de lançome. _

_-¿Del que vibra?_

_-¡El mismo!_

_-Cute!!!_

_-Nos faltaría un Dumbledore joven, lo necesitamos bien sexy… Y un Regulus Black, doblemente sexy… _

_-Seee…_

_-Tambien quiero que Jorge Negrete tenga un papel. No le hace que sea chiquito. _

_-Vale._

_-El resto se lo dejo a mi contratista. – el caballero elegante que ha _

_asistido silencioso como una tumba a nuestra entrevista me obsequia una copa de whisky – Ojala pudieras conseguir una Luna mas sensual. – una inclinación de cabeza- Y también la Ginny. – otra inclinación de cabeza. - ¡Brindemos, señora, por el estreno de las nuevas películas de Harry Potter!_

_Mientras fuera por el poderoso caballero (don dinero) la señora Rowling brindaba._

_Fin._


	22. Chapter 22

_**Notas del capitulo:**_

_No tengo mas remedio que contestar aquí algunos reviews:_

_DarkReginaB19: Se me hace muy original tu idea de un Percy&Minerva pero no te doy falsas esperanzas, no creo que esa historia se me pueda ocurrir nunca, sorry. Sobre que haya puesto a Minerva con Severus, bueno, yo no me planteo ni planteo en mis cuentos a una Minerva tan mayor como la actriz de las pelis, de hecho, yo casi me imagino a los personajes de las pelis en mis cuentos, ni en los que leo, sino a los que se me ocurrieron leyendo los libros._

_Aliencita: Te agradezco como siempre tu sinceridad, pero he de decirte que el cuento sigue narrando la vida conyugal de Luna y Lucius, por eso se llama lunático amor y no lunática boda o lunático secuestro que acabo en romance; veras, yo creo que lo mas difícil del amor es mantenerlo vivo en el dia a dia, sin que dejar que la rutina nos lo mate. Siguen pasando bastantes cosas, pero nada tan espectacular como una guerra contra Vodemort o mas raptos. _

_Natalie: Me alegro mucho de que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado, siempre me da mucho gusto leer tus comentarios._

_Todos mis lectores anónimos que nunca habéis dejado review: ¡Gracias! Ustedes también contribuyen a que siga con esta historia._

_Ahora si, al capitulo:_

_*_

_***_

_*_

**Lunático amor 22**

Septiembre dio paso a noviembre y éste a diciembre y éste a las vacaciones. El primer viernes de este mes Snape mandó a todos los mocosos a sus casas. Estaba hasta el gorro de tenerlos ahí y quería disfrutar de la paz y la tranquilidad durante sus vacaciones. Nadie se quedaba en el colegio más que el ingenimago Siyah y su equipo de restauración mágica.

Este, tras los primeros y prodigiosos avances con que inició la reconstrucción estaba demorándose eternidades con los acabados. El profesor Slughorn se ofreció voluntario para quedarse a supervisarlos (supervisar que el ingenimago no se fuera a meter mas cosas de las debidas en el bolsillo mágico) Severus sospechó que se iba a comportar como un adolescente con la casa sola y organizar increíbles fiestones en el gran comedor para presentar sus nuevos contactos con los viejos, pero no le importó.

Severus solo quería dejar de oír las interminables risas de los estudiantes, las quejas de los profesores, las demandas del consejo escolar (al que Lucius, en caridad de dios, todavía no reingresaba) y dejar de aspirar el humo de los habanos de su abogado en cada audiencia. Resumiendo: estaba hasta la madre. Así que hizo los bártulos con magia y fue el primero en salir por pies, contestando con un seco gruñido la cordial invitación de su amigo:

-¡Severus, tienes que venir a pasar la navidad en mi casa este año! – le gritó Lucius para hacerse oír en medio del barullo de la calle principal de Hogsmeade. Luego le abrochó la gruesa capa con cuello de armiño a Luna, tan panzona que parecía una campanita. Le ajustó el gorrito estilo ruso, a juego con el abrigo y dio un paso atrás para comprobar que lucia divina con su atuendo invernal, tan blanco como la nieve que comenzaba a caer en aras del viento, desordenándole los cabellos y enrojeciéndole las mejillas.

-¡Kya! – exclamó Lucius aplaudiendo - ¡Que cute te ves!

-Si, pero tengo frio. – tiritó ella.

-¡Ay, eres un amor! – exclamó el rubio, abrigado en gris. La abrazó y le dio un beso esquimal frotando su nariz contra la de ella, llamando aun mas la atención de los transeúntes y mortificando mas a su hijo, quien se moría de vergüenza cada que estaba cerca de su padre.

Draco fulminó con la mirada a un grupillo de curiosos que sonreían con la escena. Theo lo secundó y se acercó a despedirse.

-Vas a tener que visitarme. – dijo el chico rubio – No quiero pasar otras vacacioncitas como las de verano.

Nott, que eso era lo que quería, ser invitado a la mansión Malfoy, asintió.

-No seria un amigo si te dejara morir solo.

-Si, claro, y el hecho de ver a mi madrastra es ajeno al asunto.

El exmortifaguito sonrió peligrosamente.

-¿Crees que deba despedirme de besito?

-Mejor no. – Draco lo jaló del brazo cuando el otro ya llevaba el impulso y los dos terminaron sobre la nieve, Draco sobre Theo, dándose tremendo beso accidental. Rechiflidos, fiufius y gritos de que buscaran un hotel se dejaron oír.

-¡Draco, nos vamos! – llamó Lucius jovial, con medio cuerpo dentro de la carroza tirada por pegasos que compró en una extravagante orgia de compras con la que compensaba bastante bien el carecer de orgias clásicas.

Un rico aburrido tiene que buscar en que entretenerse.

Nott le susurró una despedida al oído y el rubito corrió a sentase al interior forrado de terciopelo azul claro con diminuto estampado de flores de lis. Se sentó enfrente de su papá y su madrastra que iban muy abrazaditos a pesar de haber espacio de sobra pretextando el frio.

Aunque los pegasos volaban increíblemente rápido a Draco el viaje se le hizo eterno, por el espectáculo de su padre haciéndole arrumacos a Luna. ¡Joder! Jamás hubiera creído, un año antes, ni harto de vino, ver a su padre comportándose así de ridículo, dando besitos en la panza a Luna, sobándosela, preguntándole quien era el bebe del papa. Por lo menos Luna se limitaba a sonreír y acariciarle la cabeza.

Para no seguir viendo tanta cursilería cerró los ojos y se fingió dormido, pero entonces fue peor. Lucius se montaba lo mas que podía sobre su esposa le daba besitos en las mejillas, cada vez mas cerca de la boca.

-¡No Lucius, Draco esta aquí! – lo reprendía la rubia en voz quedita.

Pero no era fácil decirle que no a Lucius Malfoy. Y menos fácil aun que obedeciera.

-Esta dormido, no se da cuenta de nada… - Lucius atrapo la boca de Luna y se escuchó el apasionado sonido de un beso, succión incluida.

-No Lucius, el medimago dijo que no… oh!

-Que sabe ese viejo lo que es bueno para ti, gatita… miauuu… - Lucius le maullaba en la orejita y Draco quiso vomitar. – miaauuu…

-Por favor Lucius, al menos espera a que estemos en casa.

-Solo si me prometes ser tan ardiente como la ultima vez.

Luna debió prometerlo por que el resto del viaje trascurrió en relativa calma, con Draco preguntándose como era posible que su padre fuera así de… así.

Es decir, la faceta de bomba sexual la conocía de oídas y no le parecía improbable dado el modo que tenia de escanear a cualquier belleza que le pasara por delante. Pero su faceta romántica esa si que no la imaginaba: una semana después de haber olvidado (ignorado) el cumpleaños de Luna fue a recogerla llevándole un enorme ramo de rosas negras y un coro de fantasmas cantores de Viena que le dieron serenata por espacio de una hora.

Desde que estaba con Luna a veces su padre se comportaba como un idiota: suponía que eso era estar enamorado. Cruzó los dedos y pidió el nunca llegar a ser así de cursi. Se dejo despertar cuando la carroza llegó a su destino y bostezando exageradamente se apeó. No vio nada diferente en su mansión hasta llegar al salón: parecía que la Navidad se hubiera adelantado y sin envolver: había cajas y paquetes por todos lados. Abiertos, cerrados, a medio abrir, con el contenido mal embutido…

-¿Papa que rayos es esto? – inquirió el rubito en general pero señalando al azar un paquete ya abierto.

-Oh, eso. Creo que es la aspiradora Goosli, la compre por TV.

-Me refiero a todo esto.

-Hijo, no pretenderás que recuerde el nombre y el modo en que adquirí todas las compras de estos últimos tres meses, ¿verdad? – señaló con un ademan displicente la sala abarrotada de productos con los que Lucius había desahogado su frustración – Si encuentras algo que te guste, quédatelo. Que pases buena noche. – tomo a Luna del brazo.

-¡Que sueñes con los angelitos! – le deseo la rubia antes de desaparecer de su campo visual.

-Con los angelitos… - masculló Draco y pasó revista a los objetos mas cercanos: además de la aspiradora había aparatos para hacer ejercicios muggles, un ahuyentador mágico de manticoras, un set para acicalar esfinges… Esto ultimo alarmo a Draco, quien miró sobre su hombro esperando que la esfinge le saltara por detrás pero no. Con todo se propuso andar con cuidado por la casa, pues luego de las desenfrenadas compras de su padre quien sabe que cosas acecharían por la mansión además de Amaranth.

***

Sin embargo, su temor era inundado por lo menos en lo referente a Amaranth. Cuando Severus Snape se apareció en la calle de la Hilandera y el conocido olor a charcos podridos llegó a su nariz las aletas le vibraron de nostalgia. Quitó los sellos de protección mágica de su hogar y entró, con un movimiento de varita encendió los viejos y redondos focos de tungsteno, su luz cálida baño las paredes despapeladas y los muebles roídos.

El retrato de quien parecía ser Snape practicando el travestismo estaba en el centro de la mesita de visitas, cubierta de polvo y con unas flores momificadas. Snape cogió el retrato y lo besó con ternura.

-Mamá…

Su progenitora bien hubiese podido morir de lo fea que era, pero no. Se había hecho mortifaga y cayo en batalla. Tobias Snape murió antes que su mujer en condiciones misteriosas que a nadie le dio una higa investigar y como Severus vivía en Hogwarts la mayor parte del año el lugar había caído en franca decadencia.

Pálidas telarañas adornaba esquinas y retratos y la madera podrida de las escaleras crujía; de vez en cuando una tabla podrida se rompía bajo los zapatotes de hebilla del brujo. Este se preparó una sopa china instantánea con magia mientras dejaba correr el agua amarilla de óxido del grifo. Paz y beatitud. Abrió su maleta para sacar unos calzoncillos limpios y al hacerlo se hecho atrás con la cansada resignación de un veterano.

La serpiente moradita se enroscó suavemente en su cuello, mirándolo con sus ojotes como amatistas. Severus levantó la varita mecánicamente para hacer nudo a Amaranth y enviarla por lechuza a su dueño por milésima vez. Dejo el gesto a medio consumar, era inútil, concluyo. Dentro de tres días me va a salir como mono de resorte de la caja de crispis.

-Puedes quedarte con una condición. – le dijo y la víbora meneo la cola- No molestarme. No molestarme incluye no tratar de violarme. ¿Entendido?

Amaranth asintió y se puso a dar saltitos sobre su cola de puro gusto. Miró a Severus cambiarse la ropa por una bata negra de estar en casa y unas pantuflas de murcielaguito. Comió su sopa y sacó un libro, se tendió a leerlo. Amaranth observó un buen rato a su bienamado pero al cabo silbó reclamando atención. En la casa en la que había nacido ella era el centro de atención.

-Voy a mostrarte la casa una sola vez. – dijo Severus doblando la pagina del libro en la que iba. Pensó que seria más amable para con su invitada hacer el recorrido los dos sobre las panzas, en forma viperina. Se trasformo en la lustrosa serpiente negra: el gozo de Amaranth no tuvo parangon.

Su amado Severus-Snake, mas hermoso que nunca, con sus ojos brillantes como de ratoncillo vivo reptaba a su lado, sin decir nada porque no sabia hablar pársel. La guiaba por los lugares mas hermosos que Amaranth nunca viera, todas las habitaciones cubiertas por un suave colchón de polvo para no lastimarse las escamas, con un perfume a encerrado y moho que variaba sutilmente según la pieza.

Pero al salir al jardín y entrelazar su cola con la de Severus Amaranth creyó llegar al paraíso: tierra húmeda, charcos de lodo llenos de renacuajos, sapos enormes y sabrosos bajo las piedras; ranitas que harían un buen aperitivo.

Amaranth no cesaba de alabar el buen gusto de Snape ni de repetirle lo mucho que lo amaba.

***

Por su parte Lucius no había tenido tiempo para reparar en la falta de su morada mascota: con Luna en casa tenia cosas mucho más importantes que hacer.

Había fantaseado y perfeccionado sus fantasías en la soledad, la ausencia de Luna exarberaba su deseo y su amor por ella: ni una sola vez le fue infiel, y eso que Bill Weasley estaba de muy buen ver y lo veía tres días a la semana, en el banco, donde hacia su servicio comunitario (ese que le impusieron en su juicio por mortifago) tasando joyas. Seguía tan entusiasmado por su pequeña rubia como al principio, o más.

No obstante muchas de sus fantasías tendrían que esperar, pues con la chica próxima a parir no estaba muy seguro de que, por ejemplo, tener una sesión sado fuera buena idea. Así que tenia que conformarse con cosas tiernas y sencillitas. Y las disfrutaba, pues con Luna, hacer el amor en la mas simple posición misionera resultaba una experiencia única.

Adoraba verla y así se lo dijo mientras terminaban el té en su habitación. Una autentica alfombra de oso polar (en forma de oso) estaba a sus pies con los gorros y los abrigos tirados encima.

-Voy a mandarte hacer un retrato lo antes posible pequeña.

-Pero si me has tomado un montón de fotos. – sonrió ella.

-¿Tu tienes bastante con ver mis fotos? –preguntó el tomándole las manos.

-No, no tengo bastante de ti ni teniéndote en persona. – Lucius le besó las manos, ella inclino su cuello para besarle la nuca – Creo que nunca voy a tener suficiente de ti…

Era verdad, decía Lucius, pues el sentía lo mismo. Ni siquiera cuando estaba dentro suyo, estrechándola entre sus brazos y con su boca pegada a la suya compartiendo el aliento tenía bastante.

Le desabrochó los botones del grueso vestido de lana, bajo éste encontró la camisa blanca del colegio. En lo que le retiraba los zapatos y las medias los botones de sus pechos se irguieron por el frío. ¡Todavía no oscurecía y hacia un frío que pelaba! El repegó su rostro contra el pecho, hundiendo su nariz entre ambos senos y deleitándose en su aroma.

Luna le jaló las ropas, lo ayudó a desvestirse, pero hacia tanto frío que Lucius se metió bajo las cobijas y Luna, tiritando de frio, se despojó de su ropa interior y se le unió en el nidito de cobijas y almohadas que el platinado había preparado.

Una vez ahí, en la oscuridad y el calor le indicó que se acostara de ladito y separara un poco sus piernas; el metió una entre ellas y se abrazó a su espalda, penetrándola para satisfacción de ambos. Sentía su pelo contra su cara y podía acariciarle el vientre tenso y redondo dentro del cual vivía su hijo. Una gran ternura lo invadió.

-Gracias Luna, por hacerme tan feliz.

Luna no sabia que decir, era ella quien debía agradecerle.

-Te amo Lucius, te amo te amo teamo… - repitió, increíblemente dichosa de sentir el cuerpo de Lucius rodeándola y excavando en lo mas profundo de su ser. Y podía sentir que la bebé estaba contenta también – Nuestra hija también te ama.

-No puedes saber si es una ella, pequeña. – le acarició la barriga, -pero te creo.

A partir de ahí no hubo mas palabras, solo un candoroso vaivén que se prolongo hasta que ambos terminaron rendidos y sin poderse amar mas por esa noche.

***

Además de amar a su esposa, el señor Malfoy tenía otras cosas que hacer. Otro miembro de su familia por el cual preocuparse aunque si la jugada que estaba maquinando tan esmeradamente llegaba a feliz termino no tendría que preocuparse más de Draco.

O eso reflexionaba la tercera mañana de vacaciones hojeando el periódico con aire distraído mientras Luna, a su lado, desayunaba como por cinco enfundada en una amplia bata color azul claro.

-Buenos días Draco.

-Buenos días papa, Luna. – el chico se veía desvelado y feliz. Mejor que mejor, considero Lucius, pues la noche anterior la había pasado con Nott y mientras ellos se iban a un baile el y el viejo señor Nott pudieron hablar de exmortifago a exmortifago.

-¿Dormiste bien hijo?

-Excelente, padre. – el chico tenia pinta de no haber pegado ojo en toda la noche.

Porque no lo había pegado: el baile, un desenfrenado concierto de las Brujas de Macbeth se había prolongado hasta las dos y durante el trascurso del mismo Draco había ligado con unas chicas irlandesas muy monas. Y habían dado vueltas por las calles gélidas y desiertas; el, sus dos nenas y Theo con una amiga de las nenas que intentaba ligárselo sin éxito. Habían paseado hasta el amanecer.

La visión que Lucius imaginaba de la noche pasada por su hijo era bastante diferente a la realidad e incluía una habitación de motel.

-Lucius, voy a ir a visitar a mi padre, a ver si logro convencerlo de que se mude aquí.

-Claro preciosa, ¿te molestaría esperarme un minutito? Es que tengo que hablar con Draco.

-No puedo. – Luna ya sabia como se las gastaba su marido con los minutitos- He quedado con las señoras Weasley y con Ginny: entre todas vamos a tratar de convencerlo de que si sigue viviendo en el cobertizo junto a la torre un yeti vampirizado que vaga por los alrededores podría secuestrarlo.

-Oh, perfecto. – dijo Lucius, no refiriéndose al improbable secuestro de su suegro por una criatura inexistente si no a que Luna saliera bien acompañada… un momento, ¿Bien acompañada? ¿Por un trío de traidoras a la sangre? ¡Lucius, te has vuelto demasiado blando! Se reprochó mentalmente.

Al menos podría tener su tan aplazada charla de hombre a hombre con Draco.

Llevaba queriéndole dar una platica sobre lo que significaba ser hombre, según el, a su pequeño desde que tenia la edad para iniciar una vida sexual activa, los catorce años. Pero primero Cissy había dicho que no, que era muy pequeño para andar pensando en esas degeneraciones. Lucius ahorró el contarle que el a los catorce años no pensaba en degeneraciones, las hacia. Pero bueno, con tal de no discutir con esa mujer no lo hizo. Luego estuvo muy ocupado con el inoportuno e inesperado regreso de Voldemort y su desastrosa misión de la profecía. Luego estuvo en chirona. Luego su bebé estuvo muy ocupado asesinando a Dumbledore. Luego Luna lo había hecho olvidarse de todo. Pero ahora era el día.

En su abundante correspondencia con Severus, a menudo acompañada por Amaranth hecha nudo este le había contado, al haber el inquirido, que su vástago lo pasaba bien en el colegio. Que se bastaba solito para hacerse respetar el y su madrastra. Que hechaba de menos a Goyle y que al menos una vez al mes se reunía con el. Pero con quien ahora se juntaba era con el chico Nott. Tal vez al estar sin sus guardaespaldas-admiradores se había dado cuenta de lo bien que congeniaba con ese muchacho, con el resultado de que ahora no se los veía el uno sin el otro. Que eran un par a todo dar.

Lucius revisó el expediente del chico Nott, amiguito de la infancia de Draco, que durante las vacaciones se la pasaban juntos en su casa o en la de Nott, que era sangre limpia, exmortifago, rico, aunque no asquerosamente rico, que feo no era, es mas, viéndolo con cariño hasta guapito resultaba con esas pestañotas casi femeninas y esa boquita tan besable curvada en una sonrisa desdeñosa, que… en fin, tantas cosas que concluyó que blanco y en tetrabrick es leche.

O sea, que Lucius Malfoy ya se lo imaginaba incluido en el álbum familiar y en árbol genealógico.

Continuará…

*

***

*

_**Notas finales:**_

_Anuncio: a partir de aquí la historia tendrá una pareja secundaria Slash, que ya se estarán imaginando: Theo y Draco._

_Autopublicidad: (xd, Gilderoy Lockhart contagia…) He iniciado un nuevo cuento hetero, se llama Umbra et claritas y es de Theodore Nott X Luna Lovegood, y es de temática mas seria, durante el año del sexto libro. Por si os interesa, esta en esta misma página *_*_

_¡Nos leemos!_


	23. Chapter 23

**Notas del capitulo:**

Konichiwa! Muchas gracias a todos los que me apoyais con esta historia.

*

***

*

**Lunático amor 23**

Draco avanzó sigilosamente hacia la puerta, pero fue interceptado por una floritura de varita de Lucius.

-Draco, tu quédate; el asunto es contigo.

El rubio petit engulló: las escasas veces que el asunto había ido con el no habían resultado en nada bueno.

-Hijo – su papa lo miraba hecho un sol; el chico sintió miedo, mucho miedo – te has hecho hombre sin que apenas me diera cuenta.

Esa era una verdad de a kilo: entre una aventura y otra Lucius apenas se daba cuenta de nada. El presentimiento de que algo embarazoso se venia encima enrojeció las mejillas del muchacho.

-Cuando te vi hace dos años tan decidió a matar a Dumbledore me dije a mi mismo: ¿Dónde esta mi bebe? – una lagrimita asomó al ojo gris y Draco sintió como nausea- Que fracasaras lastimosamente no fue tan malo. Después de todo era Dumbledore y parecía tener mas vidas que un gato. – para no caer en la absoluta hipocresía Lucius paso de alabarle su desempeño el año anterior, dando de comer la sopa boba a los presos. – En todos estos años he estado esperando por una cosa que tu no me has dado…

¿¡Su padre no era incestuoso verdad???!!! Draco se puso alerta: con los antecedentes de la tía Bella todo era posible.

-Desde que entraste a cuarto estoy esperando que me presentes a tu novia.

Draco suspiró aliviado.

-Mi segunda boda me hizo considerar que ya era tiempo de que te casaras.

-¡Papá! Tu me dijiste que no me forzarías a casarme… - le recordó el muchacho: ese era el trato, él no se metía en la vida conyugal de su padre ni en el la suya… o eso creyó entender.

-Por supuesto que no, pero como buen padre me preocupo de tu futuro y bienestar. ¿Has pensado en algún prospecto a cónyuge?

-Este… pues… no.

-¿Nadie? – Lucius elevaba una ceja - ¿Nadie que te guste?

-Bueno… si hay quien me gusta. – las orejas de Draco estaban rojas, rojas.

-¡Lo sabia! – exclamó Lucius triunfal – Siempre pensé que eras un poquito raro, sobre todo al ver que estabas en cuarto y no me llegaban reportes tuyos por conducta inmoral… ¡a mi me expulsaron cinco veces! – y se carcajeo.

Draco rogó por que su padre no le relatara sus orgias en el colegio.

-Pero bueno, eso no es lo importante, sino que ya encontraste quien te gusta. Dímelo.

-No papá…

-Anda, - lo abrazó y le pellizcó el cachete- No seas tímido y dímelo.

-Es que me da pena. – mas que pena era miedo, pues dudaba que la persona que le gustaba fuera del agrado de su padre.

-¡Oh! – Lucius pateo el suelo- Hijo, demuéstrame un poco de confianza. Yo te quiero tal y como eres y no me escandalizare sea cual sea el sexo de la persona que te gusta. Los Malfoy somos de mente muy abierta: tu abuelito se caso con una veela. Aceptaré tu elección.

Draco, mas animado, dijo con una vocecita:

-Pues… me gusta… un poquito he? No mucho… - su padre iba a ahorcarlo si seguía demorando la respuesta – Hermione Granger.

Lucius se quedo con la sonrisa estática pero girando lejos de ahí. Aun quedaba una salvación: no haber oído bien. Si, si, eso debía ser. Que tonto era, no había oído bien.

-¿Perdón?

-Me gusta Hermione Granger. Creo que es muy inteligente y bonita.

Aquello, que Draco no habría admitido en público ni bajo tortura mas le valdría no haberlo dicho.

-¡¿Queee???!!! – tronó Lucius con su vozarrón - ¡¿Qué te gusta una infame y asquerosa sangre sucia?! ¡No puede ser! ¡No lo toleraré!

-¡Papá! Tú me dijiste que aceptarías mi elección…

-¡Es que esa no es una elección es un fraude! – Lucius estaba tan rabioso que las aletas de la nariz le temblaban - ¡Una sangre sucia! ¡Una repugnante y empollona Gryffindor sangre sucia! ¡Una sangre sucia sin clase! – se volvió con violencia a Draco y lo sacudió - ¿Desde cuando? – exigió saber.

-Desde cuarto.

Era verdad: cuando Hermione apareció hecha una belleza en el baile de Navidad el petit Malfoy se sintió atraído.

Lucius blasfemó en arameo cinco minutos en lo que su hijo, aterrorizado, se aplastaba contra su asiento, y luego le reclamó como si fuera su culpa:

-¿Y Nott? ¿Qué hay con Nott?

-¿Qué hay con Nott? – preguntó Draco.

-Eso quisiera yo saber. ¡Tan bien que íbamos con él! Mira hijo, dime que ha sido una broma de mal gusto. – Lucius se arrodilló ante el y le cogió las manos – Dímelo por favor: nos reiremos como locos y luego podrás contarme si Nott ya te propuso matrimonio.

Draco estaba como si lo hubieran lanzado contra las cuerdas de un derechazo, completamente aturdido, peor que si cinco hechizos aturdidores le hubieran dado a la vez. Se pregunto si no seria victima del encantamiento confundus.

-¿Matrimonio? ¿Con Nott? ¿Theodore Nott?

-Si, joder. A menos que quieras casarte con el viejo y no te lo recomiendo porque esos viejos mañosos suelen ser muy cochinos. – A Draco le dio asco hasta no imaginarse a que estaría haciendo alusión su padre - ¿Ya te propuso matrimonio el joven Nott?

-No.

-Esto hay que formalizarlo de inmediato. Me pregunto porque no lo habrá hecho ya. ¡Ya se! Se sabe un buen partido… ¡Pero no lo dejare volar!

Lenta y letalmente la verdad cayó sobre Draco como el péndulo sobre el poeta condenado. Su padre creía que Nott y él eran novios. ¡Si supiera!

-A Nott le gusta otra persona.

-¿Quién?

-No puedo decírtelo. – no podía traicionar la confianza de su amigo.

-¿Una chica? ¡Bah! – Lucius le resto importancia – Tú eres mas hermoso que la mayoría de las chicas: no de balde eres mi hijo. – aseveró con orgullo – Y yo puedo enseñarte a volverte mas delicioso en la cama que cualquier chica.

¡No, no, no por favor! ¡Consejos sexuales, y homosexuales de su padre no por favor!

-¡No! – grito Draco – Papá a mi no me gustan los hombres, y a Nott tampoco?

-¿Y entonces porque andáis juntos todo el día, he? – preguntó como si la lógica de su argumento fuera irrefutable.

-¡Porque somos amigos! Papa, por favor; hay gente que puede vivir sin que su existencia gire en torno al sexo.

-No creo. – declaró Lucius – Pero no estamos hablando de sexo. Si fuera solo sexo estaría bien. Si te tiraras a Hermione Granger no habría problema; hasta una muggle, vamos, tienen lo mismo entre las piernas que una bruja, una veela, una vampiresa…

-¿Entonces porque te molesta que me guste? – interrumpió Draco.

-Porque eso es sentir afecto. Yo te hablo de planes matrimoniales y tu me sales con tu domingo siete! ¡Tan bien que íbamos con Nott! – Lucius dejo escapar un largo suspiro – Draco: no se que parte de la fortuna heredaras porque no se cuantos hijos tendré con Luna, así que si quieres seguir viviendo con el lujo que has conocido hasta ahora debes ser prudente y desposarte con alguien que tenga fluidez – froto el índice y el pulgar – Nott es el único heredero de su padre y su cuenta en Gringotts no es despreciable. Además, es de la sangre mas limpia que puedas encontrar, es slytherin, es un talentoso mago, y si eso no te basta para darte cuenta que es un prospecto fantástico hasta guapito es. No tiene defectos.

-¡Eso te crees tu! – exclamó Draco – Papá, esta conversación no tiene sentido porque a Nott no le gusto yo. El esta enamorado de… otra persona.

-Bah… ¿Si es verdad que le interesa otra persona porque se mostró tan entusiasmado cuando les comente mi plan a su padre ya el? Estuvieron de acuerdo. El joven Nott quedo de proponértelo, no tenía ningún problema al respecto.

La noticia dejo helado al rubito.

-El viejo tiene un pie en la tumba y pensando en el porvenir de su hijo aprueba la unión por los mismos motivos que yo: se mantiene la pureza de la sangre, se mantiene la fortuna.

-Pero… Theo… ¿Theo de verdad aceptó? – Draco se negaba a creer que su mejor amigo lo hubiese traicionado.

-¡Con entusiasmo! Figúrate que hasta quiere venir a vivir a nuestra mansión. ¿No es encantador?

-¡Un cabrón retorcido es lo que es!

-¡Draco! Que estas hablando de tu futuro.

Draco estaba furioso: dedujo con rapidez los motivos que impulsaban a Theo a aceptar una unión que lo pondría bajo el mismo techo que el objeto de su afecto.

-¡Me niego! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Es tu ultima palabra? – pregunto Lucius dramático.

Lucius lo miró con tristeza y decepción: su pequeño se descarriaba, y por una mugrosa sangre sucia fea. ¿En que se había equivocado el como padre? ¿En que le había fallado? No sabía como hacer entrar en razón a su hijito. ¿Qué hacer? Cissy no habría hecho nada… Bella le hubiera doblegado a cruciatus, o hechado la imperius… Severus… ¡Si, Severus! ¿Qué haría Severus en su lugar? El recuerdo de cómo lo obligo a tener otro amigo vino en su auxilio.

-¡A la calle! – gritó señalando la salida - ¡A tener una aventura que te haga olvidar a la sangre sucia! ¡A la calle a conocer la mendicidad y la pobreza que te esperan de no ser razonable!

Draco nomas abría la boca sin articular palabra. Lucius lo arrastró del cogote hasta la puerta principal y lo expulsó de una patada en el trasero. El chico voló y aterrizo sobre la nieve compacta.

-¡Y no vuelvas hasta que estés dispuesto a casarte con Nott! – vociferó Lucius antes de cerrar la reja.

Una vez adentro se reclinó contra la pared con los ojos cerrados.

"Esto me duele mas a mi que a ti, hijo." Pensó. Luego se secó los lagrimales con su finísimo pañuelo y se arreglo para ir a su cita con el señor Yao, un exitoso proxeneta chino con quien mantenía negocios.

"Desde que tu tenel nueva gallinita – le reprochaba su socio – tu nunca venil a mi casa pol placel, solo pol negocios."

***

Así, a mediodía, Draco se encontró de patitas en la calle sin mas posesión que lo que llevaba puesto. Menos mal que a ejemplo de Potter nunca soltaba su varita. ¿Con quien podría ir? Debía ver a Nott, para preguntarle si era cierto que estaba dispuesto a casarse con el. Pero no podía quedarse con el pues su padre lo interpretaría como que se había fugado románticamente con el. Mejor iría con su padrino, si, Severus lo quería mucho y era el único capaz de poner razonable a su padre. A su casa se dirigió

El último numero de la calle de la Hilandera nunca había estado tan lóbrego, considero Draco: a inmundicia estaba velada por una capa de nieve y la luz calvinista y hereje de un sol apenas adivinado tras las nubes daba al ruinoso lugar un aspecto fantasmagórico. Luego de estar aporreando la puerta por cinco minutos esta cedió con un crujido y al caer levantó una nube de polvo.

-¡Lo siento mucho! ¡No era mi intención romper su casa! – se disculpó el joven en automático y entró.

Dentro apenas estaba iluminado.

-¿Profesor Snape? ¿Padrino? – Draco piso algo que sonó asqueroso y al mirar la suela de su zapato descubrió los restos de un congénere del finado "Babitas" - ¡Puaj! – exclamó el chico y siguió avanzando por la casa que olía a moho y a encerrado, Cuando sus ojos se adaptaron a la penumbra unos sinuosos caminitos en el polvo del piso llamaron su atención lo mismo que osamentas de ratones y demás pequeñas criaturas.

No había rastro del profesor; en el baño los calzoncillos grises y mojados del profesor, hechos bola bajo la ducha, eran la única evidencia de que efectivamente había arribado a su hogar. Draco salió por la puerta trasera y oteo el horizonte: nada. Ni siquiera se escuchaba el habitual croar de las ranas. Pensando que tal vez su padrino saliera Draco se desapareció rumbo a la mansión Nott.

Este era un edificio modesto, de solo una planta, construido enteramente con piedras negras y cuyo jardín desolado y sin una planta viva mas que lazos del diablo en el poso ostentaba varis troncos secos y retorcidos cuyas ramas y raíces parecían garras. Se introdujo subtetriciamente y se agacho a recoger una bola de nieve que aventar a la ventana del dormitorio de Theo. La voz de este lo saludo desde atrás.

-¿Qué tal Draco?

-¡Aaah! – aventó la bola para arriba- ¡Theo!- se volvió- ¡No me asustes! – la bola le cayo en la cabeza, combinación certera de las leyes de Murphy y de la gravitación.

-Te asustas de todo, pareces niña.

-No me fastidies: no mas de lo que ya me has hecho. ¿Es verdad que dijiste a mi padre que te querías casar conmigo?

-No exactamente… tu padre vino a hablar con el mío y yo estaba presente cuando el tuyo sugirió una unión al mío y yo ni acepte ni me negué.

-Pero mi padre dice que te quieres mudar a nuestra mansión.

-Yo solo pregunté: ¿Si me caso con Draco podre ir a vivir a vuestra mansión? Y tu padre dijo: Si y me pellizco el cachete. – el gesto de Nott se había vuelto sombrío, como calculando cuan caro le iba a costar esa pellizcada de cachete a Lucius Malfoy si le daba la oportunidad de cobrársela.

Y vaya si iba a dársela si lo metía en su casa. El rubio enamorado no tenia ni idea de lo que se proponía.

-No es nada en tu contra Draco. Es solo que vivir en tu casa me conviene, significa…

-Si, si, verla. – lo interrumpió furioso Draco – De cerquita y a todo color. No se que le ven tu y papa a Lunática: ese halo en torno a su cabeza no es su aureola sino su pelo despeinado. – se rio forzadamente de su propio chiste. Eres patético Nott: patético. Aceptas un matrimonio de conveniencia solo por ver a tu amada.

-Yo diría que es romántico.

-¡Románticos los calzones de mi padrino! Eres un idiota. ¿Crees que te gustara vivir en mi mansión? Verías a Luna siendo feliz con mi padre, desde un rincón, como un perro apaleado. No tienes idea de lo que es oírlos decirse cursilerías en la cena y luego oírlos gritar toda la noche. ¿Crees que te gustara ver como se dan de comer en la boca y como se besan cada cinco minutos?

Theodore puso el gesto serio: eso de los besos de dia y los gritos de noche le cayó como patada de mula.

-Eres patético Nott, si por algo así traicionaste nuestra amistad y aceptaste un compromiso que te desagrada.

-¿Y quien ha dicho que me desagrada? – la expresión de Theo era pura maldad y la de Draco puro horror- Amo a Luna pero eso no me impide fijarme en lo buena que esta otra gente. Como diría tu padre: el corazón por un lado y la bragueta por el otro.

Draco estaba sofocado.

-No me digas que te gusto…

Theo se encogió de hombros, dispuesto a hacerlo sufrir más.

Continuara…

*

***

*

**Notas finales:**

Kya! Draco ha sido hechado de su casa, el profesor Snape no esta, Theo maneja la bragueta por un lado y el corazón por el otro: ¿Cómo seguirá todo esto? Descubralo en el próximo capitulo de Lunatico amor.

Como un detalle les comunico que esta historia termina con el curso en Hogwarts.

Me despido con un par de miniextras:

***

_**MiniExtra: "¿Tardara mucho en volver?"**_

_Llega la directora de Durmstrang a Howgarts y pregunta al conserje:_

_-¿Se encuentra el profesor Dumbledore?_

_-No, fue a un entierro.-responde Filch._

_-¿Y tardara mucho en volver?_

_-No se… iba en el ataúd…_

_***_

_**MiniExtra: "Sus ultimas palabras"**_

_Estaba Harry en el funeral de Dumbledore, todo aguitado y chille y _

_chille. Va Ginny a consolarlo, Harry se desahoga y luego le dice:_

_-¡Y pensar que sus ultimas palabras fueron para mi!_

_-¿Qué te dijo querido?_

_-Exactamente esto: ¡Harry no muevas la escaleraaaa!!!_


	24. Chapter 24

**Lunático amor 24**

Theo dejó de hacerlo sufrir. Y eso que se veía tan adorable sufriendo.

-Tú y tu padre solo piensan en el aspecto carnal del matrimonio. ¿Quién ha dicho que te seria un matrimonio de verdad, consumado? Firmaría un papel y cambiaria de domicilio para estar bajo el mismo techo que Luna. Pero tampoco soy tan patético como crees. No me conformare con mirarla. Intentaría seducirla y si eso no funciona intentaría acelerar el penoso pero inevitable trámite de su viudez.

Draco estaba mas pálido que la nieve que cubría el jardín.

-No serias capaz… - susurró – de matar a mi padre, de tocarme a mi…

-¡Jo! Que tu solo piensas en que te toque, ¿no será que tienes ganas? – lo jalo por la cintura y le dio un repegón en el trasero.

-¡No! – el chico que acostumbraba vestir como un cura se echo atrás - ¡Se lo diré a mi padre, que quieres matarlo para quedarte con Luna!

-No te creerá. – aseveró Nott – Además, tu si que no eres capaz de traicionarme. Y si te da la tentación de hacerlo, le diré a tu padre que eres virgen y el contratara a todo el maldito "gallinero" de ese proxeneta chino y sufrirás múltiples violaciones…

-No… - susurró Draco aterrorizado.

-¿Ves? Es mejor que nos casemos, no te tocare a menos que me lo pidas y todos contentos.

-No te creo. ¡Has dicho que quieres matar a mi papá!

-Bueno, exageré, la verdad si me basta con mirar a Luna… tratar de seducirla, a final de cuentas, viviendo en tu casa no seria difícil coger un pelo de tu padre, ¿no? Y supongo que bastaría con echármele encima como una bestia salvaje y lujuriosa para que no se diera cuenta de la suplantación.

-¡Ahora estas diciendo que vas a suplantar a mi padre! – se escandalizo Draco.

-Joder, que eres un tío difícil de contentar. Te digo que planeo dejar viuda a Luna y no te gusta, te digo entonces que me aprovechare de la poción multijugos y tampoco te parece. ¿Qué te gustaría entonces?

-Que dejaras a mi padre y a Luna ser felices. Se aman Nott, olvídate de ella, busca otro amor.

El chico pelicastaño tenía un gesto inescrutable.

-¿Has podido olvidarte tu de Hermione Granger?

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes que ella me gusta si nunca te lo he contado? – su preferencia por la sangre sucia griffyndor era un secreto que Draco no había confiado a nadie.

-Gracias a mis increíbles habilidades deductivas y de observación. – de observación y lectura de tu diario, omitió añadir Theo.

-Pues no, ella me gusta…

-Ella es novia de Ronald Weasley. – de repente Theo estaba enojado - ¿Por qué no pides asilo en la pocilga de los Weasley y copias mis planes maestros?

-¡No! Yo no… yo no quiero que sea así. Yo quiero amar de verdad, y ser igualmente amado.

-Cásate conmigo. – Theo dio un paso al frente volviendo la distancia entre los dos inexistente – Yo te amo.

Draco se quedo boquiabierto. El gesto de su amigo era inescrutable. Su corazón golpeteo con fuerza una vez y su reacción fue la de aventar al otro muchacho.

-¡Eres un cabrón retorcido Theodore Nott! ¡Tienes tantos planes maquiavélicos que ni siquiera tu sabes cual es el bueno! ¡Estás mal!

Draco se alejó corriendo trabajosamente sobre la nieve hasta que recordó que sabía y podía desaparecerse. Regresó a la casa de su padrino y se quedo sentado en el porche de la puerta, tratando de alejar de su mente la tentadora oferta de Theodore, era demasiado buena para ser verdad.

Pero se hizo de noche y su padrino no volvía. Los copos de nieve volvían a caer y un frio atenazante le tenia tensas las mejillas. El rubito tiritaba de frio y al considerar su triste suerte de "Anita la huerfanita" se hecho a llorar. Sin embargo, las lágrimas le quemaban los ojos por lo que se paro y pensó en donde podría pasar la noche, tenia tantas ganas de una cama caliente y un vaso de leche, pero no llevaba un knut encima.

¿Quién podría prestarle dinero, o decirle donde estaba su padrino? Dio con la opción, era obvia, pero se resistía… La necesidad física se impuso y se apareció en Grimauld Place y llamó al numero doce, ahora visible para todo el mundo mágico. Tal como lo esperaba, Potter abrió. Tras la sorpresa inicial lo recibió con una sonrisa.

-¡Hola Draco! Pasa, ¿a que debemos el honor de tu visita?

Aquel uso del plural se veía explicado por la presencia de todo al clan Weasley. Todos. Los vio en la boda de su padre y esperaba no volverlos a ver pero ahí estaban, pelirrojos y aterradores por su abundancia y su igualdad en el gesto hostil, suspendido su afán de adornar para las navidades la casa que fuera de los Black.

-Ahhh, esto, venia buscando al profesor Snape, ¿esta aquí Potter?

-¿Y que iba a hacer el murciélago ese en nuestra casa? – pregunto Ron.

-No hables asi de un héroe, Ronald Weasley. – lo reconvino su madre. – Pues no queridito, no se encuentra. – la sra. Weasley mudo el gesto tan rápida y diametralmente como solo ella podía.

-¡He invitado un montón de veces al profesor Snape pero siempre esta ocupado! – exclamó Harry con desilusión - ¿Tu si te quedaras a tomar ponche verdad Draco?

Draco, a quien le rugían las tripas de hambre respondió:

-Ya que insistes Potter, no quisiera parecer descortés. Estas galletitas se ven deliciosas. – cogió un hombrecito de jengibre de una guirnalda cercana y se lo llevó a la boca.

-¡Cómeme, soy delicioso! – grito la galleta.

-¡Ah! – Draco gritó y se le cayó en la olla del ponche.

-Creó que se nos pasagon de jengibre y eso las volvió paglanchinas. – opinó Fleur.

-Pues están muy buenas. – Draco había cogido otra y la comió antes de darle tiempo a presumir su sabrosura. Parlanchinas o no llenaban la panza. - ¿No ha leche para remojarlas?

-Claro que si queridito, ¿la quieres con chocolate?

-Si. – Draco se dejó atender por la señora Weasley, quien tenia complejo de madre ardiente y que sirvió recalentado al chico que engullía con ferocidad lo que se le pasara enfrente, pues no estaba acostumbrado a malpasarse.

Molly sentó al resto de su familia a a mesa y se repartieron las galletas que dejo Draco. Al ver que solo le tocaban tres Ron protesto:

-¡La traía atrasada este wey!

-Ron, no llames wey al invitado de Harry. – lo reconvino su madre pero luego mascullo algo como tanto dinero y no le dan de comer el niño.

La velada se animo pues Fred y George pusieron a sus galletas a pelear y a poco toda la mesa era un campo de batalla en la que galletas animadas se daban hasta con los bastones de caramelo. Ginny era las mas feroz para animar a sus galletas y Hermione participaba con algo de reserva, como si en el fondo no pudiera dejar de considerar que no se debía jugar con la comida.

Draco la observaba con disimulada atención, disimulando también como robaba los miembros amputados de las galletas. Por eso le gustaba esa sangre sucia, porque en el fondo no acababa de parecer una gryffindor, no era idiota y escandalosa como el promedio. De hecho el rubito nunca se había explicado como era que no estaba en Ravenclaw.

Si fuera una Ravenclaw no habría problema: podría haber admitido en público que le gustaba e intentado algo al respecto pues las relaciones entre halcones y serpientes no estaban mal vistas. Y su talento hubiese hecho fácilmente perdonable su estatus de sangre, como sucedió con su padrino. Pero que fuera leona lo había mandado todo al carajo. Que una chica de la casa enemiga sobresaliera opacándolos a todos era algo imperdonable. Declara su preferencia por ella habría sido traición.

Sobre la mesa, unos hombrecitos de jengibre habían armado un cañón y disparaban cerezas. Un error del artillero y el proyectil fue a parar a la frente de Draco, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

-¡Pero que! ¡Nunca una galleta había golpeado en la cara a un Malfoy!

-¡Vete a la mierda! – la galletita comandante le hizo la britnyseñal y se dirigió a sus artilleros - ¡Preparen! ¡Apunten! ¡Fuegooo!!! – y tres cerezas fueron a derribar una barricada de turrones.

-Es la primera vez que una galleta manda a la mierda a un Malfoy. – dijo Draco en voz bajita.

-Fred y George se han pasado poniéndoles un vocabulario tan soez. – se ¿excuso? Hermione.

Un rato después tanto hombrecitos vencidos como victoriosos fueron engullidos con leche y ponche (alea iacta est) en medio de maldiciones a quien se los comía. El bando de Ginny, Fred, George y Bill había ganado y Harry, Ron, Hermione y Percy estaban muy mohinos. Molly, quien no había tomado partido pues su majestad la obligaba a ser imparcial (y ella obligaba a Arthur) declaro que ya era hora de dormir.

Fleur, quien tomaba la escuela de Molly de matronas dignísimas tampoco participo en la batalla de galletas, pero si guiñó el ojo a su marido y menado besitos. Este, sonriendo bobamente, pareció recordar algo importante de pronto. Se llegó a Draco.

-Oye Malfoy, en tu familia hay sangre veela, ¿verdad? – pregunto con vehemencia, pues cada día que Lucius iba a hacer su servicio comunitario con el era un tormento.

-Si. – contestó extrañado por la expresión de triunfo del otro – Mi tatarabuelo se casó con una veela llamada Tavastia.

-¡Siii! Que alivio… - Bill se seco la frente – Supongo que te aparecerás en tu casa, si no Fleur y yo podríamos darte un aventón.

-Oye! – se quejo George - ¡Tu nunca nos ofreces un aventón a nosotros!

-Tu, hermanito, vives en la dirección opuesta a El refugio.

-Y tu pareces tomarte muy en serio tu nueva amistad con Malfoy, padre. – Fred se planto al lado de su gemelo y los dos pusieron los brazos en jarras.

-Conocido. – puntualizó Bill al sentir también los ojos de Fleur sobre el – Colega. Tal vez amiguito usando el vocablo con manga ancha. Pero amigo, lo que se dice amigo, no.

-Fuiste a ver porno a su casa. – replicó George.

-¿Cielo, es cierto eso? – pregunto Molly alarmada.

-Pues si. – Bill puso cara de arrepentimiento y su esposa y madre lo fulminaron con la mirada – Es que era genial…

Ginny se mostro extrañamente sonrojada y le susurro a Draco:

-Oye, ¿podrías decirle a Luna que me regrese mis películas? Las que ella ya sabe.

-Queridito, es hora de que te vayas. – la señora Weasley le puso el abrigo personalmente – Bill, dale un aventón a Draco, no son horas de que un niño ande solo en la calle. – el hijo mayor asintió.

-Este… gracias, pero no.

-Vamos Malfoy, no seas ridículo, esta cayendo un tormentón. – Fred, que se amarraba una bufanda señalo la ventana. Que bonito es ver nevar y no helarse.

-No, no es eso, es que, bueno, ¡yo quería pernoctar aquí! ¿Puedo Potter? – había suplica en su mirada.

-¡Claro Draco! Me alegrara mucho tenerte como mi compañero de cuarto. Sin el pequeño Teddy me siento solo.

-Un momento. – Molly levanto un dedo imperioso e imperial – Draco Malfoy, ¿te han echado de tu casa?

¿La señora Weasley era adivina?

-No. Solo quería dormir con Potter. – contesto y Ginny paro las orejas como una zorrita detectando peligro: con lo mañoso que era el padre no podía menos que desconfiar del hijo.

-Se cuando me mienten, queridito.

Toda la bondad de la señora Weasley parecía haberse esfumado. En su lugar había una mujer bastante intimidante. ¿Por qué habían tenido que elegir ese día para decorar la casa Black? ¿Por qué no pudo llegar y pernoctar ahí sin más testigo que Potter? ¿Por qué señor, porque?

-Pues si. – contestó de mal modo.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-¡No hize nada! – respondió y odio a los que mostraron sonrisas burlonas, odio no poder decirles: si tarados, el chiflado de mi padre me hecho para que tenga una aventura, olvide a Granger y acepte casarme con Nott. – No es de incumbencia.

-Pero es que ese hombre esta loco. ¿si no hiciste nada porque te hecha de la casa en pleno invierno?

-Sus razones tendrá. – contestó Draco molesto – Fui primero a la casa de mi padrino, pero no estaba.

-¿No estaba? – se extrañó Molly - ¿Harry, corazón, dices que no contesta tus cartas?

-¡No, Hedwing 2 me las trae de regreso sin abrir!

-Vaya, eso sobrepasa la majadería típica de Snape. – opinó Bill.

-¿Seguro que no estaba en casa Draco?

-No, fui en la mañana y entre ahí accidentalmente… parecía que no había estado ahí en días…

-Eso es alarmante. – Molly aun estaba ciscada por las no muy lejanas desapariciones siniestras – Mañana iremos a averiguarlo. Y también iremos a hablar con Lucius Malfoy.

-¡No es necesario que hablen con mi padre! ¡Eso es algo entre el y yo!

-Queridito, no puede desatenderse de ti solo porque va a tener otro hijo. Eres su responsabilidad. – alzo la mano para callar a Draco – Hijos, Arthur, nos quedamos.

-Si mama/querida. – contestaron a una voz.

-¡Pero señora Weasley…

De nada valieron las protestas de Draco. Molly en persona lo arrastro al dormitorio y al día siguiente el clan Weasley en pleno desenfundaría el hacha de guerra y saldría en expedición.

***

Luna había regresado a tiempo para el te de las cinco, con su padre. Entre la señora Weasley y ella lo habían convencido de que un yeti malvado mordido por un vampiro estaba rondando y era peligroso quedarse a la intemperie.

-De todos modos no puedo construir con este frio: el cemento no cuaja. – concluyo el señor Lovegod.

Este estaba mu deprimido por la pérdida de su cuerno de snorkack: decía que nunca perdonaría a los mortifagos su robo y si Luna fuera una chica normal podría sentirse desplazada en el afecto de su padre por un objeto. Pero la jovencita no se lo tomó a mal y su única preocupación al llevar a su padre a la mansión Malfoy era como explicar los gritos nocturnos de Lucius. Así se lo comunicó a su esposo y de su iniciativa este fue a preguntarle a su suegro donde quería instalarse.

El señor Lovegod le dio la vuelta a la mansión, los jardines incluidos, tocando y a veces dándose de topes contra alguna pared hasta que po fin se decidió por una habitación de las intermedias.

-Lo siento papá, pero aquí no puedes quedarte, es la habitación de Draco. – dijo Luna. Pero su papá ya estaba deshaciendo las maletas.

-Puede quedarse aquí. – contradijo Lucius – A Draco lo he corrido de la casa por desobediente.

-¡Oh! – exclamó Luna - ¿A Amaranth también la has corrido?

-No, ¿Por qué?

-No esta, tiene días que no la veo… ¿No se habrá enfermado?

A Lucius la salud de una víbora se la traía floja. Se dirigió a su suegro que botaba la ropa de Draco del armario para meter la suya.

-Nuestra elfina domestica esta a su disposición, se llama Winky.

-Winky, muy bien, lo recordare.

-¿Algo mas? - pregunto encantador.

-No, esta casa es fea y aséptica, pero es mejor que acabar de cena de un yeti vampirizado.

Lucius aguanto esa ofensa a su buen gusto como decorador de interiores impávido y luego agrego, como al descuido.

-Oh, lo olvidaba: estoy tomando clases de bel canto nocturnas por correspondencia, y como tengo que practicar mucho no quisiera molestarlo. ¿Me permite ponerle un encantamiento insonorizador a sus habitaciones?

-Pues ya que, pero será una lata no poder oir a los gallos en la mañana. – Xenophilus no iba a perdonarle tan fácilmente el haberle quitado a su niñita.

-Le pondré un cd que reproduzca el sonido. ¿A las seis esta bien?

-Si, bueno, ¿Qué es un cd? – todo lo que sonara raro le intrigaba al sr. Lovegod.

Lucius le entregó el disco, la grabadora y el manual con instrucciones en japonés e ingles y lo dejo jugando como un niño. Realizó el encantamiento ante los ojos de Luna y al terminar le dijo:

-Y si sale por un bocadillo a media noche y nos oye, serán mis clases de opera. – se carcajeó y luego le rodeo la espalda y la acerco a el. – Me dan ganas de empezar mis prácticas ahora mismo gatita…

-No Lucius, me siento muy embarazada. El medimago dijo que los orgasmos podrían prematurizar el parto.

Lucius se detuvo de mala gana. Iba a ser un fastidio eso de tener a Luna al lado y no poderla coger como por tres semanas, y eso, luego de su dieta de hambre de solo los fines de semana porque ella estaba en el colegio. Nunca un Malfoy había sufrido tanta hambruna.

Continuara…


	25. Chapter 25

**Notas del capitulo:**

¡Hola!!! Una gran disculpa por no haber actualizado la semana pasada, estuve ocupadísima. Pero espero andar ya mas suelta de tiempo y a ver si actualizo entre semana para reponer.

Muchas gracias y al capitulo:

*

***

*

**Lunático amor 25**

Luna, quien aguantaba bastante mejor la falta de actividad que su esposo continuo con lo que le iba diciendo.

-Estoy preocupada por Amaranth, y por Draco, ¿Qué te ha hecho Lucius, porque lo has corrido?

-Salió con que le gustaba la sangre sucia de Granger cuando yo hasta había concertado su matrimonio con Theodore Nott, ese chico tan simpático.

-Oh… pero Lucius, no creo que Nott se quiera casar con Draco.

-Pues dijo que si.

-Que sorpresa, siempre creí que yo le gustaba, ahora veo que solo era mi imaginación.- Lucius paro las orejitas, suspicaz y celoso: Luna era solo suya, no quería que se a tocaran ni con el pensamiento. -Pero si Draco no quiere deberías respetar su decisión y dejarlo que quiera a Hermione. Cuando tu te enamoraste de mi no te importo nada mas.

-Lo nuestro fue muy diferente Luna: tu eres sangre limpia, ravenclaw, muy bella y me correspondiste. Esa sangre sucia no se conforma con tener un cochinero de sangre sino que también es griffindor y es la novia o algo así del menor de los Weasley.

-Si, Ron y Hermione son novios.

-¿Ves? No hay lugar ahí para mi hijo. Su lugar esta al lado de un mago o bruja de su estatus.

-Pero…

-Sh! – le dio un besito – Draco es hijo mío únicamente. De los que tengamos juntos podrás opinar, pero Draco es solo mío. Tengo que encontrar el modo de reparar lo que hize mal.

Lucius se quedo pensando en la poca lata que hasta ayer le diera su primogénito, en lo discreto que se mostraba respecto a sus gustos. Hasta que se lo confeso el ignoraba que le gustaba alguien; ni siquera sabia la orientación sexual de su pequeño. Esperaba que honrara a sus apellidos, Malfoy y Black y fuera bisexual, pues para ello tenia su ejemplo y el de la difunta Bella. Lejos estaba de imaginar que precisamente su ejemplo y el de la tia Bella habían causado tan profunda y negativa impresión que por eso el chico se volvió un reprimido.

Draco imaginaba que si empezaba a coger lo haría indiscriminadamente como su padre, o peor aun, como la tia Bella que era una incestuosa. Se juro a si mismo no se asi. Por eso también le gustaba Hermione, por ser otra reprimida.

***

A Draco lo despertó el maravillosos aroma de muffins recién horneados y bajo con apetito. La señora Weasley lo palpo sobre el piyama prestado de Harry, declaro que estaba en los huesos y que le hacia falta comer. Procedió al respecto con seis huevos con tocino, seis muffins y un jarro de a litro de leche con chocolate y dos manzanas. Ah, y un puñito de pasas, para la buena digestión. Draco, de pura gula, se lo acabo todo. Y Molly le sirvió otra ración.

-Señora Weasley ya estoy lleno.

-No queridito, tienes que comer algo. – dijo y le unto mantequilla y mermelada a sus muffins.

-Pero…

-¡Come! – rugió Molly y el rubiecito no protesto mas. El resto del clan estaba sentado a la mesa.

-Sera mejor que comas. – le confió Ron – o lo licuara todo con un poco de avena y te lo hará engullir por un embudo. Es horrible.

-Si. – afirmo Harry – Se siente horrible cuando te estas ahogando y crees que vas a reventar y la señora Weasley te sigue vaciando vasos por el embudo… ¡yo nunca le hare eso a Teddy! – juro.

Luego de hacerlo comer hasta reventar la señora lo dejo mientras limpiaba. Draco aprovecho el rato para planear como irse, tal vez rodando porque tenia una panza como la de Luna. Sin embargo, el resto de los Weasley parecían estarlo vigilando. Draco les tuvo miedo, a su modo, ese montón de pelirrojos eran tan psicópatas como su propia (menguada) familia. Cuando ya se iban Draco intento a la desesperada:

-¿Y si vamos primero por el profesor Snape?

-No queridito, es mas importante hablar con tu padre, si es verdad que no hiciste nada y te hecho por estar de malas no podemos permitir que un pobre niño como tu pordiosee en la calle; ¿verdad Arthur?

-Si Molly. – contesto en automático el señor Weasley.

-¡Como de que si! – rugió la matrona.

-¡Perdón Molly! Quise decir "no Molly", pero se me chispoteo. – Arthur sonrió nervioso, rascándose la calva: era peligroso errar al decir si Molly o no Molly.

En su magnificencia, su señora lo perdono. Escoltado por los gemelos, quienes podían llegar a ser bastante matones Draco regreso al hogar paterno. Ding-dong y la puerta se abrió y tras ella apareció ¡¿Xenophilus Lovegod en bata de encaje?!

-Hola Molly. Hola resto de la familia Weasley. – estos le respondieron de diversos modos, uno que incluía viejo loco. Xeno los ignoro y se fijo en su nieto político- ¿Mi yerno corrió a este chico por estar preñado?

Molly planteo lo que sabia, pregunto lo que no e instalo a toda su familia en la lujosa sala. Xeno les ofreció una tacita de té de ruibarbo que todos declinaron a coro y se fue a llamar a Lucius. Este compareció también en bata, con Luna, cuya bata hacia juego con la suya. Malfoy maldijo a su suegro por no avisarle que tenían tantas visitas. Al ver a su hijo temblando se llego derechito a el:

-¿Y bien? – le pico el pecho - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ya tuviste una aventura? ¿Ya te olvidaste de tus impropios sentimientos por esa sangre sucia? – señalo a Hermione-¿Ya estas dispuesto a casarte con Nott?

Draco estaba listo para que se lo tragara la tierra: su cara parecía un tomate y los Weasley estaban estupefactos.

-Lu…Lucius. – Molly lo tuteaba con seca cortesía - ¿Corriste a tu hijo por no querer casarse con Nott?!

-Si, y por no querer desechar sus ridículos sentimientos por la… - Lucius la miro con una ceja en alto - … ¿señorita? Granger.

Hermione miraba alternativamente al padre y al hijo mientras que Ron tenia la mandíbula tan abajo que parecía haber comido uno de los nuevos chiclosos de broma de Sortilegios Weasley. Draco, con dificultad respiratoria, se apoyo en Harry para no caer desmayado. Harry lo abrazo y miro a Lucius con fijeza. Su cerebro marca Potter procesaba a 125 megabytes por segundo la info recabada por los oídos. Lucius interpreto el gesto a su manera.

-¿Es con Harry con quien has tenido la aventura hijo? -Draco quiso hablar pero parecía un gato con una bola de pelos atorada en la garganta. – el chico que venció no es tan mala opción: limpiara nuestro nombre de esos maliciosos rumores…

-¡No! – Ginny brinco como una zorra y jalo a Harry del brazo - ¡Es mío! – "fzzz!!!"

-¿¡Uu-usted mando a su hijo a tener una aventura?! – Molly se debatía entre la indignación y la sorpresa.

-Si, es el remedio para sus males: un buen polvo le hará olvidar sus absurdas ideas y ser razonable y casarse con Theodore Nott. Ya lo dijo el emperador Marco Antonio en la antigüedad: para todo mal, follar, y para todo bien, también. – dijo, y no era el latinismo mas clásico pero era cojonundo.

Harry, cuyo procesador Lentium2000 acababa de finalizar exitosamente la conversión intersemiotica de palabras a conceptos abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y miro a Ron. Este se sintió en la obligación cívica de tomar la palabra:

-¡Yo quiero que me corran por eso!

-¿para olvidarte de Hermione? –inquirió Fred.

-¿O para casarte con Nott? – sugirió George.

-¡No! ¡Para tener una aventura! – exclamo y Hermione le soltó un zape que estuvo a un tris de desnucarlo.

-¡Una aventura! ¡Pero si es solo un niño! – exclamo la señora Weasley.

-Bah. – con un ademan displicente Lucius le resto importancia – Cuando tenia su edad yo ya habia hecho de todo.

Nadie lo dudo ni tantito.

-Debe de respetar los sentimientos del muchacho, ya no estamos en 1800, ¡por Morgana! – insistió la señora.

-Ja. ¿Prefiere que mi hijo la robe la novia al suyo? Tenga cuidado, el suyo es tan inútil que no me explico como se ha ligado a la sangre sucia.

Los demás tampoco: vamos, que ni Hermione sabia que le había visto a Ron.

Este, que sentía fijas sobre el todas las miradas exclamo:

-¡No me insulte viejo rabo verde!

-Gracias Ron. – lo animo Hermione enternecida, pues creía que la defendía a ella.

-¡Papa tu me dijiste que no me obligarías a casarme con nadie! – Draco al fin se habia desatorado la bola de pelos de la garganta.

-No te estoy obligando, solo ejerzo un poco de presión. – aclaro Lucius y Draco bufo indignado – Obligado tu tio Rodolphus, que estuvo todo el noviazgo bajo la impirius y el día de la boda le dieron una poción que anulaba su voluntad.

-¡Pero papá!

-¡Basta Draco! – Lucius se llevo teatralmente las manos a la cara – He fijado mis condiciones para que vivas bajo mi techo y no capitulare.

-¡Bill, tu eres su amigo, dile algo! – lo urgió Molly.

-Bueno, amigo lo que se dice amigo, no… - dijo al ver el modo en que Fleur lo veía, pues ya sabia el tipo de "amistades" que el libertino platinado solía tener – Lucius, ¿Qué sentiste cuando te casaron con Narcissa?

-Encaprichamiento porque estaba bajo los efectos de la Amortencia.

-Ok, mal ejemplo… - Bill se rasco detrás de la oreja - ¿Qué tal un justo medio? A Draco le deja de gustar Hermione pero no se casa con Nott.

Los Weasley asintieron razonables.

-¡Pero es que Nott es un gran partido! – protesto Lucius – No obre a tontas y a locas: consulte a Severus.

-¿Usted sabe donde esta el profesor? – inquirió rápida Molly.

-Claro, en su casa.

-Ahí no esta. – declaro Draco.

-No contesta las cartas y cuando nos asomamos a la chimenea no se ve nadie. – dijo Bill.

-¡Anda! – intervino Luna por primera vez, pues había tenido la boca muy ocupada en desayunar - ¿No se lo habrá llevado el yeti vampirizado? – aparentemente la futura mama ya no recordaba que el yeti vampirizado se lo invento ella misma.

-¡Que yeti ni que ocho cuartos! – trono con impaciencia Molly - ¿Cómo consulto a Severus si no esta?

-Bueno, lo consulte en mi corazón. – Lucius se toco el pecho – Hize lo que el hubiera hecho en mi lugar. Si no, vayamos a preguntárselo.

-Pero si no sabemos donde esta.

-Esta en su casa, Sev nunca sale de vacaciones. – asevero Lucius – Hay poquísimos lugares donde pueda estar: Hogwarts, "El gallinero", "El cabeza de puerco"…

Dos horas después, lo que tardo Lucius en ponerse presentable llegaron a la desierta casa de la calle de la Hilandera. Buscaron hasta debajo de las piedras pero nada: ni un sapito habia en aquella desolación. La sra. Weasley y el sr. Malfoy comenzaban a preocuparse cuando Harry tuvo una inspiración:

-¡Accio profesor Snape!

Convocado desde una charca mas allá de su desvencijada cerca el profesor Snape atravesó los aires por la ruta mas corta según la geometría euclidiana: una línea recta hacia la mano en ristre de Harry, y era tal la velocidad que llevaba que decapito limpiamente el mono de nieve que Ginny y Luna hacían.

Harry se encontró sosteniendo al profesor Snape del cogote, en forma viperina, impidiéndole el terminar de engullir un sabroso sapo. Como si también hubiera sido convocada, Amaranth voló sobre la nieve y se irguió amenazadora frente a Harry.

-¡Oh, no amiguita! – le contesto este en parsel y a los demás les parecía que el, como su profesor, estaban ahogándose a escupitinajos - ¡Por supuesto que no quiero dañar al profesor Snape! – afirmaba mientras lo zangoloteaba – Estábamos preocupados por el, ahorita mismo lo suelto.

Lo soltó y el profesor Snape cayo de pura panza sobre la nieve compacta, tragándose finalmente el sapo. En un intento de recuperar la compostura se trasformo en humano. Un ojito de sapo le colgaba por la comisura de la boca.

-¡Se puede saber que están haciendo todos aquí!? – vocifero Snape y el ojo cayo.

-Estábamos preocupados por usted. – apunto Molly.

-Diles que tu también habrías echado de la casa a Draco. – exigió Lucius.

Un pandemónium de todos hablando a la vez apabulló a Snape durante algunos minutos.

-¡Silencio! – ordeno el director con su voz mas amenazante y hasta Amaranth y Harry dejaron de platicar a escupitinajos. – Lucius, eres un tarado: yo no habría hecho eso en tu lugar.

Un rayo de esperanza cruzo el semblante de Draco.

-¿Pues que hubieras hecho tu genio?

-Averiguar, por ejemplo, si mi hijo era bisexual antes de concertarle un matrimonio gay. Pero no te dire que hacer, es tu hijo y es tu decisión. Y vosotros, Weasley entrometidos, lo estaba pasando guay las primeras vacaciones de mi vida en años!

-Uy si. – dijo Fred – Guay hecho víbora y comiendo sapos.

Snape se sonrojo.

-¡Amaranth dice que los sapos son lo mas sabroso del mundo! – exclamo Harry - ¡Amaranth dice que aunque el profesor Snape sea sordomudo es la víbora, perdón, el hombre mas encantador sobre la faz de la tierra! ¡Dice que su casa es el mas bello palacio que jamás pudiera imaginar y que vivir con usted aquí es lo mejor que pudo pasarle! ¡Dice que se quiere casar con usted, señor, y poner huevecillos!

-¡Dile que no! – bramo Snape y Harry paso el recado.

-Dice que vale, señor, que igual vive una dicha que jamás soño alcanzar viviendo en la espantosa mansión Malfoy…

-¡Como que fea mi casa! – salto Lucius – Mi mansión siempre aparece entre las diez mas bellas de la revista "Corazon de bruja": no hay punto de comparación entre esta pocilga ruinosa y mugrienta – hecho un asqueado vistazo al fango verdoso y congelado.

-Pero a Amaranth se le hacia horrible, con esos pavorreales que no dejaban de maullar y sabían a pollo, ¡ups! - Harry se tapo la boca avergonzado – Lo siento Amaranth, no quise echarte de cabeza. – se disculpo Harry con la víbora que le dedicaba los mas soeces insultos.

-¿No hay gnomos en su jardín profesor Snape? – pregunto Luna, rompiendo el hielo de una charca con un palito. Un hedor fluyo desde ahí.

-A lo mejor se los comió también. – opino Ron

-¡Guay! – exclamo Luna soltando el palito - ¿Quiere ver si las habilidades mágicas de los gnomos funcionan al revés profesor? ¿en vez de aguardar a que un gnomo lo muerda usted los muerde a ellos? ¡Genial!

Snape estaba a punto de estallar, las manos le temblaban, pero se contuvo.

-¡No niña! En mi jardín no hay gnomos porque no es un terreno mágico.

-Si se los comió… - se burlo Ron.

-¿Y ha sentido nacer un don nuevo profesor? – insistió Luna.

-¡Si, el de contener mis ganas de asesinaros!!!

Continuara…

*

***

*

**Notas finales:**

Proximo capitulo nace el bebé de Luna y Lucius!!! ¿Qué será??

Les dejo un miniExtra:

_**MiniExtra 4 "Los Potters y la electronica"**_

_Era un dia cualquiera, soleado como cualquier otro, cuando Potter padre y Potter hijo decidieron salir a dar una vuelta._

_-¡Anda Harry, vayamos al centro comercial!- dijo el idiota con gafitas de mayor edad._

_-¡Oh, perfecto padre, vayamos! – exclamo con entusiamo su version miniatura. _

_Se vistieron de muggles con muy mala punteria: James usaba unos pantalones verde perico acampanados de su juventud setentera, una camisa con volantes y puntillas, unas sandalias de plastico y un tricornio (sombrero de tres picos del 1700) en tanto que Harry llevaba un short a cuadros escoceses, una camisa roteta estampada con el che Guevara y unas botas hechas con falsa piel de serpiente: y los dos con las gafas redondas de montura negra rotas del puenta y pegadas provisionalmente con cinta masking._

_Con semejantes fachas se adentraron en uno de los mas nice malls londinenses y Pipi-pote hijo dijo:_

_-¡Oh, padre, tengo hambre!_

_-¡Umh!- penso James con el ceño fruncido y pregunto a un guardia de seguridad- Digame, buen "pocresia", ¿donde compramos un sandwich?_

_-¿En Subway?- respondio el policia, espantado de que lo tocaran esos marginales._

_-¡Vayamos a sofwey Harry!- dijo James sacando su paraguas con buitre disecado y blandiendolo en alto._

_Ambos fueron en busca del tal "sufwey" y creyeron encontrarlo en una tienda de relucientes acabados que ponia "Software"_

_-¡Mira Harry, ahi esta sufwey!_

_-¡Vayamos padre!- y Harry se adelanto a pedir un sandwich a un sacado de onda vendedor de traje y corbata._

_-Aqui no vendemos sandwiches, vendemos software..._

_-¿Y eso con que se come?- pregunto James relamiendose los bigotes._

_-Eso no se come señor, mire, venga- lo lleva a sentar frente a un ordenador- esta prendido, solo presione cualquier tecla._

_-¡Oh, pero no hay ninguna tecla llamada "cualquier tecla"!- exclamo James tras revisar el teclado._

_El vendedor puso los ojos en blanco y apenas habia hecho aparecer la pantalla cuando Harry grito:_

_-¡Papa, papa, vamos a casa, ahi dice que tenemos correo!_

_Y padre e hijo salieron disparados como competidores del maraton, y al legar a cas se mostraron muy enfadados de no hayar correo en su buzon. Pero no dejaron que eso les amargara el dia y decidieron regresar a la ciudad. Al ver un establecimiento que ponia: "Cyber Cafe" decidieron entrar a pedir..._

_-¡Dos capuchinos por favor!- gritaron apenas traspasado en umbral._

_-Heee, aqui no vendemos monjes.- dijo el dependiente que era Potter pero muggle._

_-¡Oh, no, no queremos dos monjes capuchinos sino dos cafes capuchinos.- explico Harry._

_-No, aqui no vendemos cafe, esto es un cyber cafe, pueden rentar una computadora. –señalo una maquina libre._

_-¡Oh, es como la de sufwey!- exclamo pipipote padre.-¿para que sirve buen muggle?_

_-¡Oh, sirve para muchas cosas! Dejenme encenderla y se los mostrare, no tarda, pues la puse a hibernar..._

_-¡Oh, las computadoras hibernan aunque sea verano!?- pregunto sorprendido James._

_-Si, si, miren, pueden checar su mail, chatear, ir a myspace como Don Munraz y todo demas... – la computadora encendio y su pantalla desplego un letrero de bienvenida que decia:_

_-Wel come usuarios...- leyo Harry y luego chillo- AAAAHHH!!! Vamonos de aqui papa, ese Wel nos va a comer!!!_

_Y nuevamente salieron corriendo como si se les quemaran los frijoles, y una vez a salvo en casa, decidieron que no volverian a incursionar en ese peligroso cybermundo muggle._

_Pulse cualquier tecla para salir._


	26. Chapter 26

**Notas del capitulo:**

Kyaaa!!! Si, lo se, merezco el ataque masivo de mocomurcielagos por tardar tres semanas en actualizar luego de tenerlos consentidos con actualizaciones semanales. Lo siento. Tenia la cabeza y los dedos volcados por completo en otras historias. Espero de verdad ya no volver a retrasarme tanto.

*****

*******

*****

**Lunático amor 26**

Un rato después ahí se rompió una taza y cada cual se fue para su casa. La taza en cuestión fue la del baño de Snape; victima de los efectos del chicloso de efecto final explosivo, producto en vías de comercialización por parte de Sortilegios Weasley.

Naturalmente, que Ron entrara al baño y una deflagración nuclear proveniente de su trasero acabara con el único retrete de su hogar no le hizo ninguna gracia a Severus. Molly silbó para reunir a su tropa (silbatazo, un, dos, maaarchen) y se fueron a La madriguera y a El refugio y Harry se fue solo pues nadie lo quiso acompañar a la casa de Meda Black viuda de Tonks a recoger a su ahijadito.

Draco se arrimó muy sonriente a su padrino y le preguntó si podía quedarse con el.

-¡A la calle! – señaló este – Tu padre te esta dando una lección y no quiero entrometerme.

-¡Pero padrino me quieren casar con Nott!

-Ja. – considero Snape irónico- Yo he tenido que aceptar el noviazgo de una víbora.

Draco salió muy cabizbajo y resolvió seguir a Potter… igual y la tía Meda lo recibía: ella y su nieto eran los únicos parientes vivos que le quedaban.

Dudo al ver la lobreguez del hogar de su tía: incluso había encantado una nubecita de tormenta perpetua sobre su casa. Estaba todavía pintada con los alegres colores pastel que el sangre sucia y difunto Ted Tonks eligiera en días mas alegres, pero ahora los colores estaban sucios y destartalada la cerca, como si la hubiera azotado con el hechizo-latigo que Gellert Grindelwald inventara para mitigar su ira. En medio de macizos de hortensias y geranios podridos por la constante lluvia coloridas esculturas de animales felices lucían sus sonrisas vacuas que ahí parecían pintadas por un loco. El otrora césped lozano era una masa fangosa llena de gusarajos donde se oía croar a los sapos. (Sin duda Amaranth y Severus lo habrían considerado buffet.)

-¡Gracias por acompañarme Draco, eres un gran amigo! – le dijo Harry jalando la campanilla que doblo como a muerto. – Aquí entre nos la abuelita de Teddy me da miedo.

Andromeda Black abrió la puerta de un teatral portazo: lucia mas parecida que nunca a Bellatrix pues había dejado que el pelo se le encrespara debía llevar a lo menos tres semanas sin peinarse. Vestía un vestido negro muy ceñido a sus curvas aun de buen ver, un profundo escote y dos aberturas ala altura de las caderas, como las tiritas de una tanga. Las mangas a partir del codo se abrían en un ruedo amplísimo de tela tipo telaraña y lo mismo le sucedía a la falda a la altura de las rodillas. Se había maquillado unas profundas ojeras y llevaba pintados los labios de negro.

-Potter. Sobrino. – saludó con una inclinación de cabeza y los chics vieron que sus pendientes eran arañitas vivas, sin duda sometidas por la maldición imperius – Adelante: descended a los infiernos si os atrevéis… - riendo malévolamente dio media vuelta y bajó por las escaleras.

Los muchachos la siguieron a tientas hasta una mazmorra con un pequeño ataúd abierto. Ahí estaba acostadito Teddy Lupin, con el pelo negro, los ojos grises y guardando una quietud digna y muy Black. Meda les hablo por la espalda haciéndoles brincar.

-Este niño es el último Black y quiero que ese sea su apellido.

-Pero su papá era Lupin…

-Pero su madre era una Black y nuestro ilustre apellido no puede perderse en la noche de los siglos.

-Pero… - Harry se debatía entre su amor por su padrino y su amor por su profesor.

-Insisto. – los ojos grises de la ultima Black centellearon.

Draco le dio un pisotón: lo ponía nervioso que Harry hiciera enojar a su tía. Su otra tía, cuando se enojaba, hacia ¡crucio! a lo que se moviera.

-Bueno.- contestó apocado el salvador del mundo mágico.

-No me contactes: yo se como encontrarte… - había un dejo de malignidad en aquello. Aparentemente, perdido el motivo que la orilló a ser menos Black la blackedad contenida durante tantos años desbordaba en Andrómeda – Iremos al ministerio a darle a mi nieto el apellido que le corresponde. – no podía cambiarle el nombre sin la autorización del otro tutor legal del bebé – Theodore Black – cogió al niño que siguió quieto como un muñequito en ropón negro – compórtate de acuerdo a la noble y ancestral sangre que corre por tus venas.

El bebé chupó afirmativamente su chupete con incrustaciones de diamantes, su abuela lo pasó a su padrino con la solemnidad con que un sacerdote pasa a otro el cáliz en una misa concelebrada.

-Sobrino – Meda se volvió violentamente a Draco – si insistes en tu rebeldía se bienvenido en mi casa, pero por amarga experiencia te digo que lo mas favorable a tu destino es aquello que tus padres eligen para ti.

-Ehhh, si, gracias, me encantaría, pero ya he quedado con Harry – se aferro a su brazo – y no puedo quedar mal con el.

-Pero… - empezó a intervenir Harry antes de ser silenciado con otro pisotón.

-¡Marchaos! ¡Salid ahora que podéis! Yo he de ir a tocar el órgano.

Los muchachos y el bebé apenas atravesaban el putrefacto jardín cuando los ecos atronadores de "El fantasma de la ópera" hicieron vibrar los cimientos de la casa.

-Joder, que esa loca le haría buen acompañamiento a los conciertos a capella de mi padre. – comento Draco sin adivinar el nefasto alcanze de sus palabras.

*

El viernes por la mañana los pajarillos trinaron saludando al astro rey, y su continuo gorjeo despertó al rey de la mansión Malfoy. A su lado dormía su esposa, tan voluminosa que ya tenia que ayudarse a pararse o acostarse. Había dormido cuatro puñeteras noches a su lado como un hermano, en castidad total. Y para Lucius, tener con quien coger y no hacerlo era un suplicio de Tántalo que estaba por volverlo loco.

El bello rubio se cruzo de brazos con su piyama de franela puesta. ¡Damned! ¿Desde cuando el despertaba con la piyama puesta? Tomó una determinación. Al poco rato Luna abrió sus ojos claritos y le delineó el perfil del rostro con la yema de su índice. Le rascó la barbilla y comprobó que estaba enfurruñado cuando no maulló para ella.

-¿Qué te pasa Lucius?

-Pasa que hoy no me levanto hasta haber cogido con alguien. – declaró torciendo el gesto.

El pobre ya no aguantaba más. Despertar con una tremenda erección sin poderla bajar le estaba produciendo un dolor de bolas crónico: que la sangre fuera azul, vale, que las bolas lo fueran, no.

-Pero mi amor – Luna le pasó el dedo sobre la nariz – solo estoy yo que puedas coger.

-¡A ti es a quien quiero coger! – Lucius le dio vuelta dejándola de espaldas a el y se le abrazo mañosamente por detrás – Me estoy volviendo loco querida, loco…

-¡No Lucius, no! – Luna se debatía pero su panza le restaba agilidad - ¡Oh no! – exclamo al sentir como le rasgaban el camisón a la altura del tracero, dejándoselo expuesto. No usaba calzones pues era muy molesto subirlos y bajarlos tanto para hacer pis - ¡No Lucius, el sanador ha dicho…

-¡El sanador me importa un bledo! – Lucius le levantó el muslo a Luna y la penetro de una violenta estocada, metiéndoselo hasta lo mas hondo y suspirando aliviado.

Luna soltó un gritito: no estaba preparada. Lucius comenzó a moverse como un poseído de inmediato.

-¡Ah, Luna, mi amor, estas tan caliente preciosa…

-Oh Lucius… - Luna se adaptaba rápidamente: lo había echado de menos tanto como su marido – hazlo para mi…

-Miauu, miauuu! – Lucius retozaba como un gato en celo – miau-purrr, purrrr! – le apretó los senos como un gato aprieta su cojin. Tan sensibles como las tenía Luna eso terminó en una experiencia orgásmica llena de jadeitos, maullidos, ronroneos y rechinidos de los muelles del colchón.

Al terminar el acto, el rubio se dejo reposar de espaldas, ya dispuesto a levantarse.

-Luna, querida, que rica estabas, tan mojadita… taaan mojadita… - Miau-lfoy se extraño de sentir humedad en su muslo. Se sentó de golpe para ver una gran mancha húmeda extendiéndose – Kyaaa! – grito parándose y correteando desnudo con las manos en la cabeza – kyaaa!!! ¡Luna se te ha roto la fuente!

-Eso significa que ya voy a tener al bebé. – dedujo la rubia calmada.

-¡Mi hijo va a nacer! ¡Draco llama al sanador!

-¡El señorito no está! – se apresuro a hacer notar Winky mientras se aparecía.

-¡Winky llama al mejor medimago del mundo! ¡Lo quiero aquí y ahora atendiendo el parto de Luna!

-¡Como ordene amo, iré a llamar al medimago Gregory House!

-¿Cómo? ¿Greg House? ¿Ese odioso prefecto de Ravenclaw? – se extraño Lucius: el medimago y el habían coincidido en el colegio - ¡Quien sea, pero que venga ya!

La elfina desapareció con otro chasquido y Lucius se acercó todo preocupado a Luna.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Bien? ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

-Quédate a mi lado. – pidió ella tomando su mano.

-¡Amo, el medimago House esta a la chimenea!

-¡Dile que venga ya! ¡Que lo cubriré de oro pero que venga YA!

-Si amo. – contestó la elfina.

Lucius se quedo sosteniendo la mano de Luna, quien respiraba agitadamente y se veía sonrojada. El liquido había dejado de salir y tenia frio en los pies. El sonido de unos bastonazos precedió a la llegada del sanador House.

-Oh, vaya. Con que si eras ese Lucius Malfoy del colegio. – fue lo primero que dijo al abrir de un bastonazo - ¿Eres tu el que coproduce los films porno de Desiremaster?

-Si… - respondió Lucius desconcertado.

-¡Genial! Quería agradecértelo. Solo por eso vine. Mis felicitaciones a ti y a Horny. – le estrechó la mano – Ese en el que la chica y la víbora morada…

-Si, si, lo que sea, pero ahora ¡atiende a mi mujer!

-¿Padre primerizo verdad? – aseveró el sanador, un tipo cuarentón de barba mal afeitada, ojos de loco y cojo de una pierna – Los síntomas son inequívocos: parturienta desatendida, habitación que parece un horno y lo mas importante: marido tan histérico que ni siquiera se da cuenta que esta desnudo. – Lucius ahogo un gritito y se vistió con magia. El doctor abrió las ventanas con un movimiento de varita para dejar entrar la luz y el aire, seco la cama donde Luna yacía y la vistió con una bata de florecitas. Ejecuto el hechizo aseptizador y añadió – Aunque tal vez no. El Lucius Malfoy que yo conocí pasaba mas tiempo sin que con ropa.

-¿De que modo es eso relevante? Luna esta sufriendo, ¡Revísala, que para eso te pago!

-Abre la boca y di "aaah" – Luna obedeció. Luego le checo el corazón y los reflejos para finalmente checarla ginecológicamente – Umh, si, tiene buen aspecto. En el sentido medico. – añadió mirando a Lucius – Cuando la dilatación de su cérvix llegue a diez centímetros tendrá que empezar a pujar.

-¡Diez centímetros! ¡Pero si es estrechísima! – Lucius tenía una cara…

-Si: es extraño ver la parte favorita de tu chica como una vía natal y no como un parque de diversiones. Por cierto: ¿Sabes en que se parecen Disneylandia y las tetas? En que fueron diseñadas para los niños pero quienes mas las disfrutan son los mayores. – Lucius lo vio con cara de "que pedo con tu vida?" – Necesitas relajarte.- explicó el medimago – La experiencia me indica que en los partos primerizos el que necesita mas atención es el padre. La madre suele pasarlo bastante bien asesorada de una comadrona. ¿Conoces a alguna, niña parturienta?

-La… señora Weasley. – contestó Luna entre sudores.

-¡Perfecto! ¡He, tú, criatura rastrera y domestica de esta familia! Ve y llama a esa tal señora Weasley.

Winky miró con sus ojotes de pelota a su amo.

-¡Hazlo! – gritó este.

Greg preparó un te y una pócima y le dio el primero a Luna y el segundo a Lucius. Apareció también todos los aditamentos que se iban a necesitar, un sonajero incluido y se sentó al lado de Lucius a hacerle plática mientras se sobaba su pierna coja.

-¿Oye, recuerdas a aquella profesora chiflada que tuvimos en quinto? ¿La de repostería mágica? – Lucius asintió revolviendo su pócima con la cucharita, ensimismado – acaba de lanzar al mercado su "Pastel retardador" una maravilla en tres sabores que te permite tener hasta cinco orgasmos sin eyacular!

-¡Fantástico! – Lucius por fin reacciono.

-Si, y lo mejor es que puedes encargarla tanto por lechuza como por internet…

Un rato después la señora Weasley, en pantuflas y con un sombrero puesto al revés llego clamando por la parturienta. Como era de esperarse, todos los pelirrojos que no tenían mejor ocupación que andar en el chisme ( o sea todos) llegaron tras ella.

-¡Hey, hey, hey! – llamó la atención el doctor invalido – Solo la comadrona. Puede haber una enfemera: que sea la otra panzona para que sepa como va a tronar en tres meses. – se rió de la cara de susto de Fleur. Escaneo a Ginny y añadió – pensándolo mejor que se quede también la niña bonita. Para que sepa lo que le puede pasar si no mantiene las piernas cerradas.

-¡No le hable así a mi hija, maleducado! – saltó Molly.

-Bah, acostúmbrese: será abuela antes de lo que imagina. Y aprovecharía mejor su tiempo poniéndole pañitos calientes en la panza a la parturienta en vez de fulminándome con la mirada. – Molly, como mariscal de campo dio órdenes a sus subrodinados. El medimago sacó un botecito de su bolsillo, saco cinco píldoras, hizo malabares con ellas antes de tragárselas y le guiño el ojo a Lucius – Esta medicina muggle es fantástica.

Siguió platicando despreocupadamente con el platinado mientras Molly, Fleur y Ginny se afanaban por hacerle el trance menos pesado a Luna. Así trascurrió media hora hasta que Luna gimió lastimeramente:

-¡Lucius! – como impulsado por un resorte el rubio llego a su lado para coger su mano – Lucius siento que me voy a partir en dos…

-¡Hora de entrar en acción! – exclamó Greg incorporándose trabajosamente - ¡Puje señora, puje!

Luna pujaba mientras su esposo le apretaba la mano y le secaba el sudor de la frente. La señora Weasley aguardaba asomada entre sus piernas y Fleur, mortalmente pálida le cambiaba los pañitos calientes. El medimago revoloteaba alrededor checando con magia los signos vitales de la madre y el feto, Ginny procuraba no estorbar y también se la veía asustada, pero no tanto como la francesa. La piel de Fleur adquirió un matiz verdoso-inferius cuando oyó los gritos de dolor de Luna.

Todo lo que esta había gozado con Lucius le estaba pasando factura. Y el rubio se sentía impotente y angustiado y rabioso. Arrojó la segunda taza de poción tranquilizante que House le ofreció y este tuvo que inyectarlo.

-¡Puje señora, puje! – la animaba el doctor - ¡Dios, como adoro decir eso! ¡Puje, puje!

-¡Ya viene linda, ya viene! – anunció Molly. Los gritos de Luna se volvieron espeluznantes mientras paria.

Un sonido pesado y repentino indico que Fleur se había desmayado. Ginny se apuró a socorrerla y el doctor House reía a carcajadas mascullando algo que sonaba como: "¡Juaz, juaz, juaz, hasta le ha dado!"

Lucius no despegaba los ojos del rostro de Luna y solo cuando unos poderosos berridos anunciaron la llegada al mundo de un nuevo miembro de la familia Malfoy los ojos grises miraron hacia abajo y su primera impresión fue que su hija era una cosita arrugada, fea y llena de sangre.

Molly cortó el cordón umbilical y el sanador limpio a la bebé. Una sonrisa de ternura que nadie hubiera imaginado se dibujo en el rostro barbudo del drogadicto. Luna gritó un poco mas para expulsar la placenta y todo termino.

Molly se llevo la palangana con los desechos y el medico entregó la recién nacida a su madre, quien la acunó sobre su pecho.

-Eres tal como te había imaginado. – dijo Luna a su hijita, pasándole un dedito por la boquita. La bebé lo chupó y Luna se sacó un pecho para dárselo. – No sale nada. – dijo angustiada al medimago que le curaba sus partes privadas.

-No, si sale. Bébase ese preparado azul – lo señalo (¿a que horas lo preparo?!) - para la noche estará llena de leche para su cría. Le he recompuesto la vagina: solo sufrió un pequeño desgarre que ya he unido. También hize lo que pude por el útero, pero aun así deberán abstenerse del mambo horizontal por lo menos diez días, ¿he Malfoy? – a Lucius parecía que le hubieran dicho que tenia que pasar diez años en Azkaban – Saca tu muñeca inflable, ¿Simona se llamaba no? Y a esa dale o no respondo por la salud de tu esposa. Ya solo falta una cosa. – extendió la mano para pedir su pago. Molly iba entrando, agotada, desgreñada y sucia y casi se le zafó la mandíbula al oír decir a Lucius:

-Muchas gracias por su trabajo doctor House: no se que hubiéramos hecho sin usted. – escribía en su chequera - ¿Esta suma es suficiente?

-Esa basta para cubrirme de oro a mi, pero, ¿Qué hay de mi bastón? – hizo pucherito y lo sacudió.

Lucius cogió el cheque, modifico la cantidad y lo volvió a tender a House, quien sonrió satisfecho.

-Merci. – agradeció en francés- Me retiro pues deje a mi equipo rompiéndose la cabeza por diagnosticar un sencillo caso de enfermedad de la pata-china producido por la picadura del zancudo con la pata hecha nudo… claro que el paciente también padece la terrible afección del pico chulo, pero ¡vamos! Eso cualquiera lo nota.

El extraño medico salió con golpes de bastón. Luna y Lucius contemplaban embelesados a su hija. La señora Weasley se llevó a Fleur con ayuda de Ginny para dejar a solas a la familia.

Lucius estaba que ardía de ternura por su bebé. Cuando Luna dejo de amamantarla la tomó en sus brazos: tan pequeña, hermosa e indefensa. Le gustaban los bebés, y mas si eran suyos y de Luna. Besó a su hijita y luego a su esposa en la frente y en los labios.

-Gracias Luna, no se como puedes hacerme cada vez mas feliz.

-Te amo Lucius. – Luna alzó un cansado brazo para tocar el rostro de su marido – Acuéstate a mi lado.

Lucius lo hizo. Luna se quedo dormida rápidamente y el se quedó arrullando a la bebé, embelesado por su pelusilla y sus iris color gris claro que abarcaban casi todo el espacio del ojo.

-Sol. – le dijo – Ya tenia mi Luna y ahora tengo a mi Sol. – le dio un besito mas a la niña y dormito a su lado.

*

Abajo en el salón los ¿invitados? Por llamarlos de algún modo habían organizado una pequeña reunión social. Por instrucciones de su esposa el sr. Weasley envió la nota del nacimiento de una nueva Malfoy al diario "El profeta", saliendo esta en la segunda pagina de la edición vespertina, pues la primera plana se la robo el mas reciente escape de Godzilla, el monstruo nipón mas escapista del mundo. Alrededor de las cinco personas, tarjetas y ramos de flores comenzaron a llegar a la mansión Malfoy.

Fleur y Ginny tomaban te de tila para el susto y Molly relataba a lujo de detalle sus seis partos, uno doble, a todo aquel que quisiera oírla. Draco estaba sentado en un rincón, temiendo ser echando de su propia casa. Harry servía de entretenimiento al extrovertido bebé Teddy (de pelo azul eléctrico ese momento) quien parecía creer que el labio inferior de su padrino era un hula-hula.

El profesor Snape llego con la profesora McGonagall del brazo, y por sus caras se adivinaba que habían peleado, si bien Minerva mantenía el gesto adusto y las comisuras de sus labios solo mostraban su rictus de odio al ver una cesta que cargaba y no dejaba de silbar. Y es que a ninguna mujer le gusta descubrir que su novio ha estado siéndole infiel, y menos con una víbora. (una de verdad, no Cho Chang)

Las conversaciones cesaron cuando por la majestuosa escalera del salón Xenophilus Lovegod apareció en piyama de corazoncitos y tras echar a todos una ojeada y rascarse sobre el gorro preguntó:

-¿Ha pasado algo aquí?

Aun le explicaban que su primer nieta había nacido cuando Lucius bajó con ella en brazos a presentarla en sociedad. El primero en quien sus ojos grises se clavaron fue en su primogénito; todos temieron una escena desagradable, pero cuando Lucius llego donde su primer vástago lo que hizo fue darle a cargar a la bebé, todavía sonrosada por el exfuerzo de nacer.

-Draco, te presento a Sol, tu hermana menor.

-Encantado. – Draco besó la diminuta manita – Es usted preciosa señorita Malfoy.

-Tiene los mismos ojos de Luna. – confió Lucius alborozado. Súbitamente su gesto se puso serio y declaro: - ¡Pero esta niña no tiene cejas!

-¡Padre de donde horrocruxes quieres que la niña tenga cejas si tu las tienes finitas y Luna casi inexistentes! – renegó Draco.

-¡Dámela, es mía! – Lucius se la arrebató y fue a enseñársela a Severus y Minerva.

La bruja aprovechó para decirle que ahí le regresaba su mascota y que podía enseñarle como convertirla en un cinto súper fashion, pero el rubio no tenia tiempo ni ganas de aprender como mantener lejos de Severus a su víbora. Revoloteaba orgulloso entre los impuros de la sangre, enseñándoles a su bebé, orgulloso como si el mismo la hubiera hecho, y es que, bueno, el mismo la había hecho.

Xenophilus lloró al cargar a su nieta y aseguraba que era su difunta vuelta a nacer. Una incomoda tensión y la desaparición de Draco siguieron a la entrada de los Nott, padre e hijo, que iban a dar su enhorabuena. Detrás de ellos muchos socios y conocidos de Lucius fueron a felicitarlo. Mientras la mansión era un ir y venir y los invitados pisaban el césped y algunas cucharitas de plata se perdían de vista misteriosamente Theo Nott buscó a Draco Malfoy y lo encontró en su escondite favorito, entre las ramas del árbol desde donde se podía acechar el salón.

-Tu hermanita es preciosa. – le dijo derrepente, y casi lo tiro del árbol del susto. Lo cogió de una pierna para que no cayese.

-Eres un cínico. –Draco lo miro adolorido: tal vez de sentimientos, tal vez del golpe que se acababa de dar.

-No, soy honesto. Es monísima, tan parecida a ella… - dejo vagar elocuentemente los ojos hacia el ala este, donde ella estaba. – Me ha abierto una nueva posibilidad: esperar quince años y si tu padre no ha muerto casarme con ella.

-¡Nunca permitiré que te cases con mi hermanita! – saltó Draco.

-¿Celoso? – Theo lo miró maliciosamente.

-¡Que! ¡Jamás!

-Hay una opción que tu nunca has visto en toda esta historia. – dijo Nott – Bien pudiera ser que esto de amar a tu madrastra fuera una farsa para acercarme mas a ti y a todos los planes fragmentos de un supremo plan para engatusarte a ti. – Draco miraba al ojiazul de hito en hito- Adoro tu cara de sorpresa: nadie pone una cara de sorpresa as. Es tan graciosa… - el chico rio, genuino – Pero bien pudiera ser también que solo fueran casualidades.

-Theodore Nott: eres un cabrón retorcido y posiblemente ni tu sepas que es azar y que maquinación.

-Nadie lo sabe, ni yo. – Theo miró a Longbottom y a su abuela llamar a la puerta, con una cesta de biberones – Solo veo todas las posibilidades: como jugando ajedrez. Me divierte ver y que otros sean las piezas que se mueven, aunque no siempre resulte lo mas conveniente. Dime Draco – lo atravesó con la mirada – ¿En estos días que te he regalado al lado de Granger has logrado declararle tus sentimientos? ¿Intentarlo siquiera?

Un calorcillo le entro por las orejas a Draco a pesar de que era un día invernal. ¿Theo había hecho todo eso, decir que si a la boda y demás para que el tuviera su oportunidad con Hermione?: Era una posibilidad.

-Mi padre se lo dijo: se lo dijo a todos, en realidad. – al chico le dolía su privacidad perdida – Y ella me miro idéntico como si fuera un snorkack de cuernos arrugados y luego me evitó y me ignoró. Cuando la pillé sola lavando los trastes casi llora del pánico: me retire con una sonrisa nerviosa antes de que me convirtiera en el primer Malfoy a quien una sangre sucia manda a tomar por saco.

-Comprendo. – las cejas castañas se inclinaban hacia el centro. – Supongo que no tiene sentido insistir con lo de la boda: le diré a mi padre que retiramos nuestra propuesta.

-¡Gracias Theo! – Draco le saltó al cuello. Como el pelicastaño estaba atento al ventanal del salón:

-¡Mierda! ¡Se ha parado! ¡No deberiaaa… - los dos chicos cayeron como manzanas maduras del árbol, abrazados, y rodaron sobre la nieve, jugueteando: a veces el ojigris arriba, a veces el ojiazul.

Asomado casualmente a la ventana Lucius los vio y sonrió de oreja a oreja: "tan bien que vamos con Nott."

Continuara…

*****

*******

*****

**Notas finales:**

¿Draco podrá regresar a su casa? ¿A quien ama Nott? ¿Deveras le iran a cambiar el apellido al bebé Teddy? ¿Sol les parece un buen nombre? A mi si, como la hija del Cid en el poema *.*

Besitos y nos leemos!

Disclaimers: Los personajes de Harry Potter ya sabeis de quien son.

Los personajes de House MD ni yo se de quien son, pero definitivamente no son mios y solo he cogido al doctor mas drogadicto y talentoso para este capitulo, no volverá a salir. Lo ocupe porque no tenia animos de inventarme un doctor habiendo uno tan bueno ya "prefabricado". Y por que me mata de la risa.


	27. Chapter 27

**¡Capitulo navideño, lol, si!!! ¡Justo a tiempo!!!**

*****

*******

*****

**Lunático amor 27**

Desgraciadamente, convencer a los señores Nott y Malfoy de cancelar la boda no era tan fácil como decirlo. Sobre todo ahora que el ultimo estaba convencido de que iba por el buen camino, porque, para Lucius Malfoy juguetear en la nieve no podía si no ser una extravagante variantes de los juegos previos. Lucius autorizo a Draco a visitar a su hermanita tanto como quisiera pero no a vivir en la mansión de nuevo. A su casa solo volvía con un anillo en el dedo.

-Puedes quedarte en mi casa…- ofreció Theo.

-Si: para que mi padre piense que vivo en concubinato contigo. No, gracias. Prefiero seguir quedándome con Potter.

Quedarse son Harry no era tan malo. De hecho, ahora sin las presiones que ser un horrocrux implica el chico que vivió era muy simpático. A Draco le encantaba ver como el bebé Teddy lo trataba como a la suela de su zapato, y a Ginny también. La única persona a la que el metamorfobebe respetaba era a su abuela.

El lunes, a primera hora, Meda Black fue por su nieto y el tutor legal de este para realizar el cambio de apellido antes de los flojonazos del ministerio se fueran de vacaciones. Draco los acompaño porque no tenia cosa mejor que hacer y alguien debía cargar la pañalera. Cuando estuvieron ante el juez de paz Meda declaro que el niño conocido como Theodore Remus Sirius Lupin se llamaría ahora con todos esos nombres pero el apellido Black Harry protesto:

-¡No señora Tonks!

-¡Que soy viuda Black!

-¡No señora Tonks viuda Black! No puedo dejar que el único hijo del profesor Lupin no lleve su apellido.

-¿Entonces para que estais aquí? – comento el juez.

-Para que el bebe lleve los dos apellidos: Lupin-Black.

-Black-Lupin. – dijo Meda con una mirada profundamente malévola. Otro menos valiente (o estúpido) que Harry se habría hecho de las aguas.

-¡Lupin-Black! – insistió Harry.

-¡Black-Lupin! – contraataco Meda.

-¡Lupin-Black!

-¡Black-Lupin!

-¡Lupin-Black!

-¡Black-Lupin!

-¡Lupin-Black!

-¡Black-Lupin!

Y asi hasta que Meda logro confundir a Harry gritando: "¡Lupin-Black!" con lo que el chico grito:

-¡Black-Lupin!!

-¡Lo ha dicho! – bramo Meda - ¡Rapido calvito, asiéntalo o te clavo un clavito! Su apellido será Black-Lupin.

Su parecido con Bellatrix y el fresco recuerdo de la maldad de esta hicieron al juez actuar en automatico.

-El nombre del niño es Theodore Remus Sirius Black-Lupin. – dio un martillazo, cerro el librote y se fue como alma que lleva el diablo a las Canarias.

-¡Oh pequeño Teddy! – dijo Harry al bebe a quien poco le importaba su cambio de apellido – Ahora parece que fueras el hijo que mi querido profesor y mi querido padrino nunca tuvieron!

-No seria por falta de ganas. – acoto Meda maliciosamente. Draco también entendió y enarco la ceja.

Pero Harry no, y como aquella gracia se la habían celebrado la anduvo repitiendo como perico, causando bochornos a su familia política pues quienes prefirieron ignorar la sospechosa relación entre los dos occisos no fueron capaces de disimular semejante comentario tan directo.

Y era que si Sirius no hubiera muerto prematuramente dejando viudo de corazón si no de papeles a Remus la buena Nymphadora no lo habría conseguido ni por lastima, que fue lo que finalmente lo orillo a aceptarla, pues no queriendo mas infelicidad en el mundo (con la suya bastaba) se caso con ella. Meda lo sabia, por supuesto, y aquel era uno de los motivos del cambio de apellido: un homenaje retorcido y póstumo a su primo favorito y a la gilipollez de su hija y yerno.

*

***

*

"El quisquilloso especial de Navidad. El director Snape ve sapitos y nos cuenta en exclusiva su innovadora teoría gnómica. (pag. 3) 66º Aniversario de la batalla de galletas de Impavira: como y porque Von Ginger derroto a Lord Coockie. (pag. 33) Además: como elaborar velas flotantes caseras, hechizo infalible para saber que le regalaran, como encantar su papel higienico para que toque villancicos."

La revista, cuya suscripción vitalicia había obsequiado el sr. Lovegod a Molly era disputada por todos los hijos del matrimonio. Fred logro hacerse con ella y fue directo a la pagina 3, leyendo en voz alta:

"El afamado director de Howgarts, Severus Snape tras pasar siete dias de campamento con el yeti vampirizado (para mas información sobre el yeti vampirizado consulte el numero anterior) nos conto en exclusiva su innovadora teoria sobre como funcionan los dones magicos concedidos por los gnomos (gnomi vulgari), a traves de su mordida. Como es del publico conocimiento, cuando un gnomo muerde a una persona le otorga o le despierta un don magico o artistico. El profesor Snape, cansado de esperar a que la maravillosa criaturilla tomara la iniciativa de bendecirlo dio un paso mas alla y salio en busca de los gnomos para morderlos…"

Aquí el muchacho, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas (pero de risa!) hizo una pausa para que sus oyentes imaginaran a Snape, con su tunicota de murcielago y cara de hambre correteando a los gnomos groseros del jardin.

"Cuan efectiva es esta modalidad puede comprobarse en instantes. Es casi automatico aseguro la señora Malfoy en una entrevista El profesor estaba muy molesto cuando lo encontramos; quiza el gnomo al que habia mordido no tenia buen sabor, pero como fuera, al preguntarle yo si sentía nacer un nuevo don su respuesta fue afirmativa. Manifesto sentir muy contenido su impulso asesino y eso hay que tenérselo mucho en cuenta pues cuando era mortifago asesino al profesor Dumbledore Cuando el director de esta revista cuestiono al profesor Snape sobre los motivos que lo llevaron a dar muerte al Jefe del Wizeengamot, cito textualmente Senti que debía hacerlo asi que como vemos dicho impulso es muy poderoso en él. Aun asi, el mago tiene un lado tierno: producto quizá de morder gnomos también su nueva pasión son los sapos. No puede ver uno sin sentir el irresistible impulso de besarlo…"

-¡Basta ya! – exclamo la matrona Weasley, tratando de parecer enojada aunque sus labios se curvaban peligrosamente.

-¡Be-besa-sa-pitos!!! ¡Jajajaja! – Ron se revolcaba por el suelo agarrándose las costillas. Hasta el pequeño Teddy reia como si le hubieran dado cuerda.

-¡He dicho que ya basta! – la señora cogió la revista y la hojeo negando con la cabeza – No se a que juega Xeno… Snape podría matarlo por esto…

-Que le enseñe un sapito y estará salvado. – se burlo Fred.

-Ni una palabra de esto por la noche: el profesor Snape será nuestro invitado.

-Eso si no prefiere pasar las navidades con los sapitos. – concluyo Ginny.

-¡Ginevra! ¡Os lo digo en serio, a todos! – los barrio con una mirada como ráfaga de ametralladora. Solo Theodore Black-Lupin se atrevió a soltar una pedorreta.

Y era que a la señora Weasley le había llevado muchos esfuerzos logísticos y negociaciones diplomáticas el invitar a los miembros de la orden del Fenix a cenar a la mansión Black: para rememorar los tiempos no tan viejos. Pero algunos estaban muertos, otros pretextaron diversas excusas pero la mayoría estarían ahí. Minerva lamento no poder uniserles por ir a tomar un curso de Evocación a Roma pero a cambio iria Lucius, como marido de Luna y amigo de Severus que era no podían dejarlo fuera. Xenophilus les anuncio que lo había convencido para que les diera un concierto de opera: al señor Lovegod comenzaba a caerle bien su yerno por la privilegiada voz que poseía.

Los Weasley, por su parte, deseaban de todo corazón que Lucius no fuera a acompañar el concierto operístico con la exhibición pornográfica que solia causarlo.

Confiando en ello Molly tenia listo un ejercito de hombrecitos de jengibre casi tan grande como el de Lord Cockie, el general galleta derrotado hacia 66 años por el prusiano Von Ginger y su "match" (ejercito) que además de saber a especia marcaba el paso de la oca. Aquella fue la ultima de las competencias amistosas antes de la decimosegunda guerra mundial mágica y muchos le atribuían la invención del ejercito de hombrecitos de jengibre al mismísimo Gellert Grindelwald.

Como fuera, las galletas de Molly eran menos sanguinarias y mas glaseadas; uno de los aperitivos de la cena además de colgar como adorno de las guirnaldas y arboles de navidad. Un gallinero casi tan grande como el del señor Yao había sido ahorcado, desplumado, y metido al horno desde el cual desprendía un agradable aroma. La sidra, encargada por toneles, se enfriaba en hoyos excavados en la nieve del jardín. Cinco budines de ciruela de tamaño colosal estaban siendo preparados en mas grande operativo navideño jamás intentado por Molly Weasley.

Su esposo se entretenía y electrocutaba colocando una serie de foquitos muggle sobre el exretrato de la señora Walburga Black, silenciado para siempre con el sencillo recurso de pintar su lienzo de negro. (idea de Harry) Arthur también vaciaba pote tras pote de nieve sintética en aerosol sobre el lienzo blanco en un intento de pintarle un paisaje invernal encima. Cada que mostraba una curiosidad excesiva por el enchufado enchufe la luz eléctrica daba un bajon, el señor Weasley lucia como radiografia y el invitado entrante tenia que despegarle el dedo del enchufe. Su escaso pelo ya olia a chamusquina.

Bill y Percy ponían la mesa, los gemelos ordenaban los regalos y las chicas cuidaban del coqueto metamorfobebe.

La familia Malfoy fue la primera en llegar, con muuuchos regalos pues Lucius quería presumir y no solo su bel canto. La bebé Sol acaparo la atención de las chicas y Teddy se vengo iniciando un berrinche del que, como siempre, los cachetes de Harry fueron los peor librados. La llegada mas extraña fue la de Meda, quien como estaba de luto no dejaba el negro, sin embargo, decicio darle un toque navideño a su atuendo usando un gorrito orlado de peluche blanco, aparentemente a juego con sus sosten y su tanga, de los que se veian los tirantes.

El ultimo en llegar fue Severus, con una jeta que dejaba adivinar que ya había leído "El quisquilloso". Eso o puso el mal gesto para que nadie le preguntara porque llevaba a Nott consigo.

Cuando Molly anuncio despeinada, cansada y manchada que la cena estaba lista, con Fleur detrás idéntica en todo menos en lo despeinada, los invitados corrieron a intercambiar regalos. Xeno Lovegod se adelanto hacia Severus con una radiante sonrisa y un ejemplar de su revista en las manos.

-¡Pense que seria una agradable sorpresa dedicarle la portada de este numero especial!

Snape mantuvo la calma, quien sabe si seria o no obra de morder a los gnomos. Recibio el ejemplar.

-Yo también tengo algo para ti, Lovegod. – saco una tarjetita y se la entrego – Una cita con mi abogado don Ibrahim.

-Estoy seguro que me encantara conocer al obeso caballero: siempre he querido preguntarle si su gordura se debe al síndrome de Gordolfo Gelatino. – Luna y su padre se miraron con idéntico curioso gesto.

-Podra hacerle todas las preguntas que desee, siempre y cuando sepa que todo lo que diga podrá ser usado en su contra en el tribunal. – Snape señalo la leyenda de la tarjetita: citatorio de demanda en vez de felices fiestas.

-Vamos Severus, no seas asi, es Navidad y Xeno lo hizo por alegrarte. – protestaban los de la Orden.

-Si. ¡Y sus cuentas las pago yo!- añadió Lucius.

Pero Snape no se dejo convencer hasta que lo apapacharon, rogaron y animaron con abundantes jarros de ponche "con piquetito".

-Esta bien, esta bien. – cedió – Dire a don Ibrahim que acepto un acuerdo donde "El quisquilloso" desmienta el rumor de que yo beso pitos, digo, sapitos, ni muerdo gnomos. Lucius: quiero que me regales a Amaranth de Navidad. – le había cobrado aprecio al morado reptil.

-¡Sevy cochino! – el rubio le pico las costillas - ¿Asi de bien entrenada esta?

Antes de que Severus lo demandara Molly salvo la situación aventando a Harry-cariño para que diera su regalo.

-¡Profesor Snape, profesor Snape! ¡Señor! ¡Yo también le tengo un regalo señor!

-Venga Potter, no hay necesidad de ser tan formal, estamos en una fiesta.

-¡Es que me encanta decirle profesor Snape, profesor Snape! ¡Aquí tiene señor, un shampoo "Head&Shoulders" y un jabon "Asepxia" señor! ¡Son productos muggles señor, muy buenos para el pelo y la jeta grasientos, señor!

Snape recibió con en gesto agrio y rebusco en el interior de su chaqueta.

-Yo también tengo algo para ti, Potter. – al ver que sacaba otra tarjetita muchos temieron otra demanda. Harry recibió la tarjeta con alegría y leyó en voz alta:

-¡Vale por un cerebro! ¡Genial! ¡Y lo puedo cambiar con Dios! (porque en el ministerio, no.) ¡Gracias profesor Snape, que bien relacionado esta usted!

Los paquetes fluyeron con mas desorden. Ginny recibió con regocijo las 17 cajas, unas chicas otras enormes, que Harry le dio, poniendo un perfecto gesto de sorpresa al abrilas, a pesar de saber perfectamente que contenían…

*Flashback*

Al dia siguiente al inicio de vacaciones Ginny se acerco muy melosita a Harry para decirle:

-¿Sabes querido? No quiero sonar interesada, pero, ¿a cuanto asciende tu cuenta en Gringotts?

-¡A chorrocientos millones Ginny! – contesto muy ufano.

Ginny, con ojos de sendos signos de galeón prosiguió:

-Pues bien podríamos sacar un milloncito o dos para regalos de Navidad, ¿sabes? Yo no tengo anillo de compromiso y he visto uno con un diamante de cuarto de libra en el callejón Diagon…

Media hora después la pelirroja arrastraba a su novio, que arrastraba un saco de oro, por las tiendas donde siempre había visto sin comprar y el oro se fue mas rápido que si le hubieran hecho un encantamiento evanescente.

Asi de desinteresada era la jovencita que a los once años escribió aquello de:

"Quisiera que fuera mio porque es glorioso

El héroe que venció al señor Tenebroso."

*Fin del flashback*

Severus recibió también un pelotón de soldaditos de jengibre por parte de Molly, un prometedor consolador llamado "Orgasmotronic" de Lucius, unos calzones nuevos de su ahijado.

Draco recibió un ajuar de bodas de su padre, un collar de corchos de cerveza de mantequilla de su madrastra, un beso baboso de su hermanita, un surtido de chocolates de Nott (Lucius se congratulo) y un largo etc de cosas.

Lucius, quien había dado por adelantado unas pócimas del dr. House para volver a estar en forma después del embarazo la obsequio con un vestido que todavía no se exhibía en las pasarelas magicas de Milán y que hizo a Fleur ponerse verde de la envidia. Pero cualquier coraje que la francesita pudiera tener se disipo cuando vio el regalo que su marido recibia de Malfoy: un frasquito que parecía contener luz.

-Bebetelo. – lo insto el rubio – no es veneno.

Snape también veía asombrado el pomito.

-Es Compostela. – dijo con un hilo de voz - El mitico elixir hecho con polvo del cascaron de un ave fénix recién nacido y otros ingredientes que los magos tibetanos no quieren revelar, y que cura por completo cualquier tipo de mordedura de bestia dejando a la persona en el mismo estado de salud que tenia antes de recibirla…

-O sea – dijo Fleur mirando el diminuto frasquito –que Bill volverá a seg…

-Guapo. – dijo Malfoy – Una belleza asi no debe dejarse ir si hay como recuperarla.

Bill miro con gratitud a Lucius, considerándolo su amigo, bien amigo, desde ese momento. Y no solo por lo que costaba la Compostela, sino también por el detalle: asi no parecería vanidoso ni ofendería a Fleur que podía llegar a enfadarse si le decía que hechaba de menos su belleza.

-¡Bebetelo corazón, bébetelo! – lo insto su madre.

Los efectos fueron inmediatos: tras una gran luminosidad Bill se revelo tan guapo como había sido antes de que el hombre lobo lo mordiera y todos, empezando por su esposa, se le lanzaron encima para tocarlo. Hasta Lucius.

Mientras los familiares del joven seguían congratulándose Luna llamo aparte a Lucius, puso a la bebe dentro del cochecito mágico que los seguía y saco de entre sus cobijitas una caja rectangular de cristal. Dentro de esta flotaba una elegante flor blanca, casi un capullo, con largo tallo y hojitas de color verde oscuro, cubierta de rocio. Se la tendio.

-No sabia que darte, pues lo tienes todo. – dijo Luna – Asi que se me ocurrió regalarte…

-¡Una flor! Gracias Luna, es hermosa, aun cubierta de rocio…

-No es rocio. Son algunas de las lagrimas que llore en El Refugio cuando creía que no volveria a estar a tu lado. – Luna tenia la cabeza baja y parecía avergonzada.

Lucius estaba demasiado enternecido para hablar asi que solo la estrecho en sus brazos, mucho rato, muy fuerte, hasta que la voz de la señora Weasley los llamo a todos a cenar.

Comieron como cosacos, en especial los varones adolescentes. Arrasaron como solo unos muchachos en crecimiento pueden hacerlo. Donde se metia Draco tanta comida era algo que podían preguntarle a su herencia veela. Una vez retirados los platos del postre, cuando ya solo los mas atascados (Ron y Fred) picaban algún trocito mas de turron el señor Lovegod se paro y pidió a Lucius que cantara.

-¡Que cante, que cante! – aplaudieron todos, medio borrachos. Hasta Molly: aunque ella añadió por lo bajini – Que cante pero que no coja.

Lucius se dejo rogar unos minutos y luego accedió con una reverencia que hizo su caer en cascada su deslumbrante cabellera. Se paro y se dirigió a donde Meda estaba, y tras besarle galantemente la mano le pidió:

-¿Me acompañarías tocando el órgano? (!?)

-Por supuesto que si Lucius: como en nuestra época de estudiantes.

Riendo malévolamente sigio al platinado hasta la pared a la que Kreacher había acercado el noble y ancestral órgano de los Black. Meda se sento y le arranco unas notas desquisiadas para afinar: a los Weasley se les bajo un poco la borrachera. A Teddy Black-Lupin los conciertos de su abuela le encantaban, ese niño era adictito a las emociones fuertes.

-"Bless the child", si eres tan gentil, cuñadita. ¡Aaaaa… - Lucius y Meda arrancaron al mismo tiempo y los invitados no pudieron sino admirar la maestria de ambos pues tanto la virtud de la Black sobre un teclado musical mágico (que abarcaba mas sonidos que los de un simple órgano) como la de Malfoy modulando su voz, que sonaba como el canto de una sirena, era magistral. En opera si que eran unos virtuosos.

Al terminar la canción Lucius prosiguió entusiasmado con otra obra maestra de Nigthwish titulada "Passion and the opera" cuyas dificilísimas escalas, ascendentes y continuas los dejaron impactados. Luna pidió "The siren" y su marido la complació: único marido con una voz certificada de soprano.

Cuando Lucius anuncio que la siguiente seria "Slaying the dreamer" Luna saco unos taponcitos de orejas para Sol y se los puso, pues no quería que su bebe se quedara sorda con los desesperados gritos finales de la canción, tan fuertes que a muchos les dolieron los oídos y la cabeza. A Severus mucho, pues era de oído fino, además que sus frecuentes trasformaciones en murciélago lo habían hecho mas sensible.

Xeno bailo de gusto cuando escucho a su yerno comenzar "The phantom of the opera", con Meda y su grave voz de barítono haciendo de fantasma y Lucius de Christine: unas copas reventaron en mitad de la interpretación y muchos se tapaban las orejas con las manos en balde pues era necesario algún encantamiento como el de los taponcitos de Sol o las orejeras de plantar mandrágoras para evadirse de la potente voz de Lucius, quien para el glorioso final del aria logro unas notas tan agudas y poderosas que muchos se retorcían apretándose las orejas. Snape, que no creía soportar mas del ataque sónico de su mejor amigo decidió salir volando, para lo que se trasformo en murciélago, olvidado la alta sensibilidad de estos animales a las ondas sonoras y para su mala fortuna justo entonces Lucius alcanzo el sueño de cualquier soprano: romper la barrera del sonido y gritar en una escala tan aguda que dejaba de ser audible para los seres humanos.

El resultado fue una escena en la que en medio de un inexplicable silencio (Malfoy con la boca abierta y se tocaba el pecho) los invitados, extrañados, vieron desplomarse a un bonito murciélago negro sobre los restos de pastel que Molly esperaba llevarse con un seco "¡plof!" Lucius y Meda terminaron y una avalancha de aplausos se dejo oir (que tal si no aplaudían y cantaban mas?); Teddy, algo apendejado, balbuceaba ula-ula (hurra-hurra) pues le encantaban las emociones fuertes y no repararon en Severus, quien se convulsionaba sobre el chantilly batido hasta que Harry dijo:

-¡Oh, no, una enorme mosca ha caído en la tarta!

Las miradas se dirigieron a donde señalaba su dedo acusador y Draco dijo:

-¡Eso no es una mosca gigante es mi padrino! ¡Padrinito que te pasa!?

-Severus, amigo, ¿Qué tienes? – exclamo su verdugo yendo con el.

Padre e hijo sacaron al director que se ahogaba en licor dulce de tres leches y crema batida, lo limpiaron (Lucius le dio una lamidita) lo sacudieron, le dieron cachetaditas pero de nada servia, el murciélago seguía temblando incontrolablemente. Una espumilla salía de su hocico y un hilito de sangre de su orejota.

-¡Pog Toutatis que este hombgre se nos muegeee!!! - exclamo Fleur poniéndose histérica.

-¡Ozú! – exclamo Nott, quien había pasado unos días de vacaciones en Andalucia.

-Pero, ¿Cómo se cura a un animago trasformado? – pregunto Molly.

Hermione lucio abatida por no tener la respuesta correcta.

-Hay que preguntarle a otro animago. – sugirió.

-¡Pero los señores Lunatico, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta están todos muertos! – chillo Harry, soltaba unos lagrimones por su querido profesor.

-La profesora McGonagall es animaga, y experta en trasnformaciones. – comento Luna.

Lucius hizo aparecer su patronus, un pavorreal brillante y hermoso (buenos recuerdos tenia a carretadas…) con una tremanda cola abierta en abanico y muy pagado de si mismo. Lo mando donde Minerva para comunicarle que Severus se moria.

-Pero el patronus tardara mucho en llegar hasta Roma… - dijo Molly, pero en realidad se preguntaba cuando Lucius aprendió a hacer aquel truquito de la orden del Fenix.

-Pues es lo mas rápido que tenemos, a menos que le marquemos al celular, que no tiene… ¡oh! – mientras los Weasley se preguntaban que seria un celular el rubio convoco el suyo, nipon, mágico y hightech de la pañalera y llamo al medimago House.

Los magos, que nunca habían visto un aparetejo de esos miraron con suspicacia lo que hacia, temiendo que fuera alguna nueva perversión. Se escucho una risa cascada:

-¡Juaz juaz juaz! ¡Me he largado a una orgia en "El gallinero" y pienso ponerme hasta arriba de sustancias ilegales muggles asi que si se están muriendo mejor no esperen al tono y llamen al asesor espiritual de su preferencia, juaz juaz juaz!!! – el pidito de tono dio paso al tiempo de dejar el mensaje.

-¡Estupido Greg! – maldijo Lucius y colgó. Miro desesperado como las patitas hechas nudo le temblaban a Snape, patéticamente engurruñado.

Desde la chimenea, trastabillando, salió una bruja vestida de gala con sombrero de sorpresa en la cabeza y cubierta de confetis y tiras de papel multicolor, con olorcillo inconfundible y medio achispada. Pero al ver a Snape-murcielago tendido sobre un plato, manchado de crema batida y a punto de exhalar el ultimo suspiro Minerva McGonagall se llevo las manos al pecho (su corazón ya no estaba para esos sustos) y hasta la borrachera se le paso.

-¡Severus! ¡Mi vida! – le palpo las orejotas de las que seguía escurriendo sangre - ¿¡Que le paso!? – interrogo con tal cara de pocas pulgas que solo Bill tuvo el valor de contestarle:

-Pues Meda le tocaba el órgano y Lucius gritaba…

-¡Tipico! – solto la profesora, furiosa, mirando horrible a la viuda alegre y a Malfoy.- Que inmoralidad como diría el difunto Grindelwald y en medio de una fiesta navideña…

-Concentremonos en Severus – Lucius lo señalo – hay que trasformarlo en humano para saber que tiene.

-Claro, mi pobre panquesito de ajenjo… - dijo y realizo el mismo hechizo que Harry oyera una vez pronunciar en la casa de los Gritos. Como en una película ochentera de horror vio como el murciélago se convertía en un hombre vestido de negro y cubierto de pastel que ya no cabia en el plato ni en la mesa: sus extremidades y su cabeza temblaban y la preocupante sangre seguía escurriendo.

-Severus, ¡mi Severus! – Minerva contenía las lagrimas mientras convertía una silla en un comodo diván para tender al enfermo - ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Lo atacaron?

-No, Lucius estaba gritando, perdón, cantando y mientras nos tapábamos las orejas Severus termino asi.

-A lo mejor el señor Malfoy posee un poder como el de Circe.- sugirió Ron.

-¡Callate Ron! – Hermione lo pisoteo (en mas de un sentido) – lo que debió pasar es que mientras el director estaba trasformado en murciélago el señor Malfoy debió emitir ondas de ultrasonido que le rompieron los tímpanos!

-Perfectamente bien contestado srita. Granger: diez puntos mas para Griffyndor – anuncio la profesora McGonagalla dirigiendo una de sus excepcionales sonrisas a la muchacha – Pero, ¿Cómo curamos a Severus? ¡Yo no soy medimaga!

Continuara…

*****

*******

*****

Notas finales:

Lamento los errores de dedo y la falta de acentos pero no tuve tiempo de revisarlo. A duras penas lo tuve a tiempo. Ojala les haya gustado, si les gusto dejen review, si no también, para saber que les pareció y si continuarlo o no.

Besitos navideños.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notas del capitulo: **

**¡Especialmente dedicado a Aliencita, a quien se le prometí actualizar hoy! Gracias linda, por tu apoyo incondicional a lo laaargo de este relato. Gracias también a todos los demás que me leéis, en especial a quienes me han dejado un comentario.**

**Advertencia: tres escenas fuertecitas en este capi, dos un tanto fuera de lo común, pero 100% hetero.**

**Enjoy it!!! **

*****

*******

*****

**Lunático amor 28**

-Dejad de gritar… - protestó Severus apenas audiblemente.

Minerva gritó de gozo y para asco de los gemelos y Ginny le dio un beso destapacaños al profesor, que ya sin ser murciélago le afectaba menos el tímpano roto.

-¡Sevy! ¡Mi cielo, mi vida! ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Algo. – dijo Snape con cara de estar padeciendo la peor jaqueca de la historia – Necesito poción otonica. – se apretaba la oreja que mas le sangraba.

-¡Le pediré a Horace que me la envíe! – corrió a la chimenea, echó polvos flu y metió la cabeza - ¡Horace, Horace! – gritó, y tras un "¡hip!" la voz pastosa del titular de pociones se oyó.

-¡Minerva, querida! ¿A dónde te ash ¡hip! Ido? La fieshta esta poniéndose salvaje… shu exshelencia Álvaro de la Marca va a hacer striptish!!!

Todos cuantos conocían a su Excelencia se maldijeron mentalmente por no poder estar ahí para ver al guapísimo bibliotecario desnudándose.

-¡Horace, necesito poción otonica! – demandó Minerva.

-¿Shabes que Minerva? Lo que neshesitas es echar una canita al aire, jijiji!!! – gritos como de mono araña en celo o fans del heavy metal justo antes de un concierto se dejaron oir - ¡Musha ropa, musha ropa! – entonó Horace Slughorn batiendo palmas.

Minerva golpeó el suelo de la chimenea con el puño, levantando una nube de cenizas. Snape, aun apendejado, preguntó:

-¿Ha dicho que Álvaro de la Marca iba a hacer stripis?

-¡Si! – Lucius se relamió los labios y Ginny asintió con un gesto como el del lobito de las caricaturas de Tex Avery. – No te sentirás tan mal si ya tienes ganas de ir Sev…

-¡Estupido! – exclamo Snape tratando de incorporarse, pero su centro de equilibrio estaba fuera de servicio y cayo lastimosamente - ¡Lo que Álvaro y sus amantes pretenden es robarse mi libro maldito mientras todos están distraídos con el striptis! ¡Debo ir a salvar mi De novem portis umbrarum regni!

-¿Qué? – Horace asomó su enrojecida nariz - ¿Tu posees un ejemplar de ese libro de arcanos prohibidos?

-¡Si, y autografiado por Grindelwald! ¡Me lo dejo de herencia Albus! - he ahí otro móvil para asesinarlo: entrar en posesión de tan preciada herencia ;) - ¡Esta oculto en mi despacho, mientras Álvaro distrae la atención Orhan o Romain deben estar botando la protección mágica que le tengo! ¡Por eso te convencieron de hacer una fiesta de Navidad a escondidas mío, viejo chocho! ¡Aaag, una fiesta en mi castillo! ¡Aggg, me roban mi libro! – Sevy no sabia que le molestaba mas - ¡Pareces un adolescente, y tu también Minerva, inventándote historias de cursos de Evocación en Roma para ir a su fiesta y no conmigo!

-Severus, lo siento… es que Horace invitó a Las brujas de Macbeth y tocan gratis…

-¡Si, y porque tu eres fan del rock yo me quedo sin mi valiosísimo libro! ¡Ve y detenlos Minerva!

-A la orden Severus. – la bruja se llevó una mano a la frente en gesto militar y se fue por la chimenea. Lucius se apresuró a seguirla.

-¿A dónde vas perro traidor? – le espetó Snape.

-A ayudarla. – dijo yéndose, pero a lo que en realidad iba era a darse taco de ojo con el bello bibliotecario. Ginny imito su ejemplo y cundió el pandemónium, pues todos sintieron repentina añoranza por su casa de estudios y salieron en desbandada por la chimenea.

-Yo le traeré su poción otonica, profesor Snape. – prometió Luna antes de partir con su pañalera al hombro y su bultito bien abrazado.

-Gracias. – dijo Snape, y suspiro en el profundo y completo silencio.

***

Minerva, la única que por amor a Snape no se quedó en el gran comedor viendo como uno de los seres mas bellos sobre la faz de la tierra se despojaba de sus bóxers llego sin aliento al despacho y ahí encontró al retrato de Dumbledore desgreñado que hasta el sombrero le habían tirado y que aferraba contra su pecho un grueso y viejo libro mientras en frente suyo, sobre el escritorio, el profesor de DCAO estaba montando sobre el contratista mágico que se lo comía a besos y tentadotas.

-¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? – trono Minerva.

-¡Oh, fatalité! – exclamó teatral Romain – Nos han descubiegto hechandonos un rapidin, tugco misegrable!!! ¡Quítame las manos de encima y vamos a escondeg nuestra vegguenza!!! ¡Oh, estoy tan aveggonzado que hagre como si esto jamás hubiegá ocugridó!!! – y salió muy compungido, seguido por el moreno, lamentando su fallido intento de robo y mas aun el haberles enseñado a todos esos robamaridos a Alvagó-mon-amour de balde.

-¡Uff! – el retrato de Dumbledore se secó la frente – Toma Minerva, llévale el libro a Severus, ya no esta seguro aquí.

La profesora lo recibió y regresó con Luna a la mansión Black. La joven llevaba su poción curativa al director y de paso le dejó a Sol y a Teddy, bien dormidos en sus respectivos portabebés y con una mamila al lado por si se despertaban.

-Se los encargo mucho profesor. Sera mejor que también le deje unos pañales por si se ensucian. – añadió tocándose la mejilla con la varita.

Los apareció y regresó a la fiesta, que de verdad estaba poniéndose salvaje, pues luego de la euforia provocada por el bibliotecario que tuvo que salvarse a si mismo de la violación múltiple con el hechizo para proteger la virtud que Grindelwald mismo inventara Lucius subió al escenario y demostró que así como sabia vestirse bien también sabia desvestirse.

***

Minerva acunaba en sus brazos a Sol y Snape hacia lo mismo con Teddy. Los ojos negros del amo de las pociones veían con ternura la sonrisa de Minerva, las arruguitas que se le marcaban torno a los ojos y como le tocaba la boquita a la bebe con un dedo de uña corta y cuadrada: aquella era una escena familiar y Severus quiso hacerla suya.

-Minerva, querida – se sentó a su lado - ¿tendrías un hijo conmigo?

Los ojos azules estaban muy abiertos detrás de sus gafas. Severus la veía con franqueza.

-Pero Severus… yo ya estoy muy vieja y no puedo…

-Con un tratamiento de fertilidad podrías.

-Pero, de todos modos… - la bruja se mordía los labios - ¡parecería abuela! ¿De que edad dejaría huérfano al niño?

-Minerva: no estas tan vieja como te empeñas en creer. Y si Bathilda Bagshot vivió 205 años hasta que la asesinaron no veo porque no puedas ver crecer a nuestro hijo.

-Pero necesitaríamos casarnos…

Snape acostó a Teddy en el sofá y se hincó delante de ella, apareciendo una alianza de plata.

-Minerva McGonagall, ¿te casarías conmigo?

La bruja contenía las lagrimas apretando a la bebé contra su pecho.

-Soy demasiado vieja y fea para ti…

-Suenas como Lupin dándole largas a Black, y mira a donde los condujo eso. – dijo con amargura – Déjate de excusas baratas Minerva: yo tampoco soy un quinceañero, ni el modelo del año con esta nariz. Te quiero y quiero formar una familia contigo, ¿aceptas?

La bruja sollozaba como loca cuando asintió. Severus la besó suavemente, ella le respondió y pronto quisieron estar mas cerca. Snape se paró, cogió cuidadosamente a Sol y la acostó al lado de Teddy. Cogió a Minerva de la mano y haciendo memoria de todos los consejos de Lucius la condujo arriba. Entraron al primer dormitorio. Al ver la cama ella titubeó, pero el le levantó el mentón y la obligó a mirarlo.

-Me pareces hermosa y te deseo. – ella cerró los ojos y tembló al sentir los labios de Snape sobre su cuello – Te deseo. – repitió pegándosele, apretándola de las nalgas contra su cuerpo, levantándole poco a poco la ropa – Te deseo tanto… - labios y ojos se encontraron.

Minerva rodeo su cuello y Severus le masajeo el posterior, atrayéndola más a si. Aun era un bocado apetecible y las canitas y las patas de gallo no hacían sino aumentar su atractivo a los ojos de Severus. Abrió el botón que cerraba su vestido a la altura de la nuca y le bajo el cierre. Un escalofrío la recorrió mientras las manos de su amado la desnudaban rápidamente. Le soltó el moño y los cabellos, todavía oscuros, cayeron esparciendo su aroma a shampoo.

Severus la empujo entre besos hasta la cama y la tendió sobre ella. Minerva lo acariciaba y sentía bonito de todas las cosas que el le decía; que la amaba, que era bella… jugó con sus pechos y con su vientre hasta que la sintió lista: rogando no errar los cálculos chupo dos dedos y los dirigió a su entrepierna. Ella se abrió con un gemido, Severus le metió los dedos deslizándolos fácilmente por la húmeda cavidad.

-¡Oh Severus, Severus… - jadeaba ella, aun con los anteojos puestos.

El la cayó con un beso y la estimulo otro poco, no podría contener mucho mas su excitación. Se acomodo sobre ella y empujo para entrar, gruñendo al hacerlo, creyendo que se correría ya mismo. Pero tenía que aguantar y aguanto, embistiéndola con menos delicadeza de la que habría querido, muy atento a sus pupilas azules dilatadas por el deseo.

Ella susurraba bajito su nombre entre los rechinidos del colchón y un par de veces sus huesos tronaron antes de alcanzar el clímax. Severus penetro unos instantes más y luego se dejó caer a su lado. Minerva se le acurruco en el pecho.

-Este año Slytherin va a ganar la copa de las casas… - dijo con malicia cuando la creyó dormida.

-Que te crees tu eso… - replico ella revolviéndose contra su torso desnudo.

Snape sonrió en la oscuridad y espero hasta que su respiración fue profunda y rítmica, entonces se levanto: tenia dos bebes que atender así que no podía dormir a pierna suelta.

***

La fiesta de Howgarts degeneró. Dos bandos se formaron y jugaron al voleibol con Álvaro de pelota, dentro de su esfera de magia oscura, similar a la que en su día contuviera a la serpiente Nagini. El profesor de DCAO rabiaba de ver el uso que le daban a "mon-amour" y seguramente lanzaría maldiciones imperdonables a diestro y siniestro de no estar atado a una silla, con el turco asqueroso sentado a su lado y disfrutando el espectáculo pues la furiosa plebe no había dado tiempo al bibliotecario de vestirse.

Cuando los ebrios jugadores se cansaron convirtieron la enorme red en una pasarela y Lucius no pudo resistir la tentación de pasearse por ella. Chiflidos, aullidos, puñetazos en la mesa y desorbitadas de ojos no se hicieron esperar y la multitud clamó:

-¡Mucha ropa, mucha ropa!

Malfoy, coqueto, se desabotonó el botón mas alto de su abrigo, guiñó un ojo con coquetería y se lo volvió a abotonar. La multitud estalló: la profesora Trelawney chiflaba como chiflada. El rubio buscó a su esposa con la mirada, le hecho ojitos de "¿Puedo?" e interpretó a su conveniencia la mirada ida de la joven.

Lucius apareció un farol y pidió música. Empezó quitándose el abrigo blanco y lanzándoselo a Luna. Se despojó de su saco, se aflojó la corbata, meneó la melena y se repegó de espaldas al poste, subiendo y bajando, pegando mucho su trasero al tubo metálico. Su lado exhibicionista gozaba horrores siendo el foco de atención, hasta para la otra semiveela.

Se quito el cinturón y practico restelladas y poses de dominatrix aprendidas de la difunta Bella: latigueó el poste y terminó usando el cinto como ayuda para trepar a el, resbalando lentamente bocaabajo… Eligio a Bill de entre el publico para lazarlo y bailo provocativamente en su regazo, con su rostro a centímetros del nuevamente bello y a tono con su pelo del joven; todo el mundo esperaba el beso pero esta no se produjo.

Malfoy empujo a Bill y regresó a su escenario, se contoneó en torno a su farol, se quitó la camisa y se bajó el cierre del pantalón hasta la mitad, dejándolo que bajara al ritmo que movía las caderas. Mechones de cabello pegados al escultural torso era cuanto impedía ver su piel desnuda. Se puso en cuatro y meneo el trasero delante de Luna, invitándola a tocárselo, chupándose un dedito… poco falto para que el contratista turco se le lanzara encima, pero Álvaro, ya libre y vestido, lo tenia amarrado junto a Romain.

Luna subió a la pasarela, cargando el abrigo; con un movimiento felino Lucius la tendió sobre el y se colocó a gatas encima suyo, y justo cuando el profesor Slughorn caía desmayado pensando en que Snape lo mataría cuando se enterara de que el Gran Comedor se había convertido en el escenario de un show porno en vivio una explosión de luz y humo blanco deslumbró a los presentes, y al disiparse, nadie quedaba sobre el escenario.

***

Del bolsillo de su abrigo Lucius había sacado su varita para cubrir su retirada: corrió con los pantalones a medio abrochar y Luna en brazos. Una vez en un pasillo desierto bajó a la chica y recuperó el aliento con las manos sobre las rodillas.

-Eso fue increíblemente sensual. – declaró Luna recorriendo con su índice el brazo bien torneado de Lucius.

-Eso no fue nada comparado con el espectáculo que te voy a dar a ti gatita... – el rubio la rodeó por detrás y se apretó contra ella. Durante el baile su erección había sido más que evidente.

-Vamos a mi dormitorio… - Luna lo tomo de la mano y lo condujo rápido hasta la torre de Ravenclaw. Ella tocó la aldaba y ésta preguntó:

-¿No tienen cosa mejor que hacer que despertar a las entidades durmientes?

-Si. – respondió Lucius – Pero necesitamos privacidad.

La aldaba meneó la cabeza y los dejo pasar. Lucius estuvo varias veces en la sala común de aquella casa; reconoció parte del decorado que había sobrevivido al ataque mortifago. Siempre de la mano Luna lo hizo subir por una escalera de caracol interminable y al llegar a la parte mas alta abrió la ultima. Al entrar y ver el techo cónico supo que estaban en la punta de la torre. La cama de Luna tenía un elevado dosel azul, sujeto por cordeles plateados.

Ella lo sentó y lo empujó por el pecho desnudo, frio, soplando su cálido aliento sobre su piel, frotándolo con sus manos para quitarle lo frio. Lucius le desató las cintas del abriguito rosa, tocó sus pechos hinchados bajo el vestido de lana.

Montada a horcajadas sobre su cadera, remolineando su trasero contra la virilidad de su esposo la rubia se despojó de su vestido, revelando un conjunto de lencería color de rosa, de cuyo sostén los pechos desbordaban. Sus largas piernas estaban cubiertas hasta medio muslo por gruesas medias de tejido pachoncito, blanco.

Lucius le soltó el sostén y se deleitó contemplando los pechos de Luna: ¡nunca se los había visto tan grandes! Acunó con ambas manos las redondeces, las apretó, un poquitín de líquido mojó sus palmas… Luna gimió; Lucius se sentó con ella en el regazo, se bajo el cierre para liberar su miembro de la incomoda prisión, mostrándolo listo para el ataque. Paso una mano por la espalda de Luna, obligándola a arquearse, sobo un pecho con la otra, acercando sus labios al pezón, lo capturó con sus labios y succionó…

-¡Oh, Lucius! La leche es para la bebé…

Lucius, que saboreaba una de sus fantasías vueltas realidad chupó un poco mas antes de soltar.

-La bebé no la necesita ahora, y yo quiere comerte toda… ¡toda!

Sus labios atraparon el otro pezón, succiono el dulce y cálido liquido. Seguramente era un pervertido pero le encantaba. Pidió a Luna que lo masturbara y siguió chupando sus pechos, lamiéndolos, besándolos…. La rubia se afanaba a dos manos en su tarea, completamente mojada tocaba ese prodigio de suavidad y dureza que parecía cobrar aun mas vida bajo sus caricias, palpitando entre sus dedos y mojándolos con pequeñas proyecciones de liquido denso y caliente.

Lucius lamía entre sus senos y sentía acercarse el clímax. Afianzó sus labios sobre un pezón, chupo lentamente, guardándose el precioso líquido en la boca, conteniendo a duras penas los gritos de placer, retirando sus labios y abriéndolos, dejando resbalar la leche por sus comisuras y mentón mientras otro fluido blanco salpicaba su pecho y los pechos de Luna. Pasado el placer el ojigris dirigió una mirada de pura lujuria a su sonrojada esposa, besándola luego en la boca, colando su lengua hasta lo mas hondo antes de separar su labios.

-Lo siento Luna, no pude contenerme y me corrí.

-Oh, esta bien. – replicó ella, ocultando su frustración, pues tenia las pantaletas bien mojadas.

-Eres encantadora. – Lucius la recostó bocaarriba – Pero no me creerás capaz de dejarte insatisfecha. Eso iría en contra del orgullo Malfoy.

Lucius le quitó las botitas pero le dejo las medias, se veía mas sexy con ellas puestas, como una inocente colegiala, reforzando la fantasía el hecho de estar en una autentica cama de colegio-internado. Con los pantalones todavía a media nalga se recostó entre las piernas de la jovencita y deslizó su varita sobre la entrepierna de la prenda intima, presionando para hacer mas notoria la mancha de humedad.

Luna gimió bajito y el ojigris siguió tocándola en lo más intimo con el instrumento de madera, acompañándolo a veces con su lengua, prolongando el juego hasta convertirlo en una tortura pues era placentero pero insuficiente. Con un movimiento de varita desapareció los calzoncitos color de rosa y con otro apareció un consolador normal, no demasiado grande. Dejó la varita sobre la colcha azul, tomó el objeto de placer y lo deslizo sobre la vulva brillante de la joven, extrañándola la sensación cuando lo que esperaba era la lengua o los dedos de su marido.

-¡Oh! Lucius, ¿Qué haces? – se incorporó sobre un codo, pasando su mirada del rostro al falo falso con que la frotaba.

-Darte placer gatita. – el platinado apretó el botón de encendido y a cosa empezó a vibrar con un quedo ronroneo.

-¡Ah! – Luna se tapó la boca con la mano en que no se apoyaba.

Aquello se sentía cosquilleante, perverso… le gustaba. Y a Lucius le gustaba también: su expresión era de concentración, de placer. Sus ojos brillaban mirando como el juguete estimulaba los delicados pétalos de su rubia.

-Te lo voy a meter. – le advirtió atrayendo su mirada – Pero como no te has recuperado te lo voy a meter por detrás…

-¡Ah! – Luna volvió a taparse la boca, dejándose caer sobre el lecho azul.

Sentía ese objeto vibrante introducirse lentamente en su culo: se sentía entre horrible y delicioso, esa superficie pulida y fría temblando sin parar en su sensible interior, cada vez mas adentro. Una vez se lo hubo metido todo Lucius aumento el nivel de vibración y lo dejo, mirando como la parte que sobresalía giraba entre las nalgas redondas de la joven, lamio el interior de sus muslos y ejerció una suave presión sobre su clítoris.

Luna se tapaba la boca a dos manos y sus gemidos ahogados ponían muy en alto el orgullo Malfoy.

Lucius se aplicó a darle sexo oral, lengüeteando su entrada libre, aumentando al máximo el nivel de vibración del juguetito, atacándola a dos frentes, haciéndola gozar hasta que completamente exhausta ella le pidió que se detuviera.

Entonces sacó el consolador, lo apago, dio un último besito al sexo de su esposa, le cerró los muslos y se metió con ella bajo las colchas.

Continuara…

*****

*******

*****

**Notas finales: **

**Kyaaa!!! Ojala haya sido de su agrado. ¡Proximo capitulo Theo&Draco: que ha pasado con ellos!!!**

**Dicen por ahí que cada vez que no dejas review surge una mala imitadora de Perla Shumajer ;)**


	29. Chapter 29

Lunático amor 29

Regresemos ahora un poco en el tiempo al momento en que Lucius, aclamado por su público, comenzaba su striptis. Los únicos ojos que no mostraban interés y deseo por la belleza en la pasarela eran los de su hijo. Los ojos de Draco estaban llorosos pues, cuando vio a su padre guiñar el ojo con coquetería escupió cual fuentesta el trago de licor de menta que estaba degustando.

La profesora Adanhel, de Estudios Muggles, le soltó algo como "tarado" y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Lo siento. – Draco se hecho atrás en automático y piso el pie a Nott - ¡Lo siento! Vámonos Theo…

-¿Por qué? El show apenas empieza – señaló con su copita el escenario.

-¡Nott! – recriminó el rubiecito, escandalizado.

-Solo quería ver que tanto le ve Luna a tu padre. ¡Vaya! Que bien se mueve.

El grito, doblemente escandalizado, hizo reír al de ojos azules.

-Esta bien, vámonos.

Nott terminó su trago de menta y tomó del brazo a Draco abriéndole paso entre la vociferante multitud. Salir a los pasillos fríos y silenciosos fue un relax total. El ojigris se tambaleó algo al caminar y Nott lo llevaba con sumo cuidado. Los dos jovencitos llevaban los ojos vidriosos y achispados y aunque el pelicastaño bebiera más que el rubio era este ultimo quien mayores efectos etílicos mostraba.

Nott afianzo una mano sobre la cadera de Malfoycito para echar unos polvos flu en la chimenea e ir a casa.

-Esta no es mi casa. – anunció Draco al verse en una sala de lóbrego y pulido mármol negro.

-No, es la mía. – el muchachito pelicastaño se relamió los labios contemplando los de su amigo – Vamos a la cama. – propuso.

-Ok. – contestó Draco dejándose conducir por unas escaleras apenas iluminadas por faroles verdes. – Voy a echar de menos mis pantuflas. – Nott rió de modo quedo e irónico: ¡para falta que le iban a hacer!

Una vez en la habitación del chico este encendió el fuego de su chimenea pues el frío calaba más en su semiabandonada mansión de piedra. Draco se quitó su traje negro, demasiado sobrio y las pupilas azules se abrieron para ver más de ese bello cuerpo. Nott no tenia idea de cuando le había empezado a gustar su rubio amigo, pero lo cierto era que en esos momentos le gustaba. Y mucho.

Cuando solo en calzoncillos, nuevamente demasiado largos y recatados Draco se dirigió a su armario para coger prestada alguna de las piyamas de Theo el muchacho lo abrazó por la espalda y le besó el cuello. Draco no dijo nada, se quedo quieto tratando de ubicar si estaba despierto durmiendo la mona. Los brazos de Nott lo estrecharon y su entrepierna picó su trasero. Lamió larga, sensualmente, su cuello.

-¿Nott? – titubeó.

-Draco… - su nombre, pronunciado de ese modo, le puso la piel chinita. O a lo mejor era el frio.

-¿No estabas enamorado de mi madrastra?

-Si… - ladinitamente el ojiazul seguía toqueteando a su amigo.

-¿Entonces que rayos haces besándome a mi? – se volteó y le dio un empujón pero Nott lo tenia bien agarrado.

-Bueno, no puedo quedarme célibe hasta que tu padre se muera: tú mismo me recomendaste buscar otro amor.

-¡Pero no yo! – un rubor encantador teñia las mejillas del rubiecito.

Theo tomó sus labios entreabiertos y batalló por mantener el beso y al chico en sus brazos. Priorizaba el mantenerle la boca ocupada para que no hablara. Había retorcido tanto sus sentimientos que ya ni siquiera el sabia cual era el bueno. Pero la cercanía de Draco y el sabor de sus labios eran genuinamente agradables. Apretó ese cuerpo tan delgado como el suyo y su entrepierna se apretó contra la del rubio.

El petit Malfoy forcejeaba y hacia el tipo de ruidos que la gente a la que están besando por la fuerza hace para darlo a conocer. Como si estuvieran bailando Nott lo condujo a la cama, mullidita y blanda, lo tumbó sobre ella y se tumbó sobre el. Fue necesario romper el beso para pronunciar el hechizo que ató a Draco de manos y pies a los postes de la cama. (Debía practicar sus hechizos no verbales, se amonestó el ojiazul.)

-Theodore Nott maldito psicópata, ¡suéltame ahora mismo!

-No. – fue la breve respuesta del jovencito mientras se desvestía torpe y a la carrera.

-¡Te acusaré con mi padre!

-Tu padre me daría la razón. Opinaría que eres tan necio que hube de ejercer un poco de presión. – el pelicastaño se quito los bóxers y quedo completamente desnudo frente a Draco, quien cerró los ojos avergonzado de ver su imponenete erección.

Nott no la tenía mucho más grande que el pero el ver por primera vez la erección de otro tipo con intensiones sexuales contra tu persona impresiona.

-Papá te matará por violar a un Malfoy…

-Tomaré el riesgo. Vale la pena. - Theo se ubicó entre sus piernas y pegó su torso al agitado del rubiecito – Tu mismo padre fue quien me hizo notarlo el dia que vino a arreglar nuestro compromiso. Me dije: el viejo no es tan idiota como parece, y tiene buen ojo para estas cosas, saber quien desea a quien… ¿Tú no me deseas Draco?

-No sé. – contestó con honestidad. Sentía mariposas de oler a Theo tan cerca -¡No, no quiero! – quizá sentía mariposas y quizá le gustaba la gente de pelo castaño y lista pero no iba a convertirse en un puto como su padre.

-Draco… no te quiero violar. – era verdad: odiaba la violencia innecesaria.

-¡Pues detente cabrón retorcido!

-Esa boquita, esa boquita… - chasqueó la lengua y le rasgó los calzones, arrojando los jirones. Tomó en su diestra el pene dormido de su mejor amigo y besó el vientre tenso y plano – Draco me gustas, me gustas mucho…

-Por favor Theo, por favor no… - imploraba el chico con ojos llorosos.

-¿Por qué no? – inquirió algo exasperado – Tenemos dieciocho años, por Morgana, es vergonzoso para un varón ser virgen a los dieciocho. ¿No tienes ganas de hacerlo? ¿De probarlo?

-Si…

-¡Entonces por que diablos dices que no!

-Es que no quiero terminar siendo como papá o la tía Bella.

Ok: aquello era razonable. Theo acarició con sus dedos delicados el esbelto flanco de Draco, hasta la cadera, y rozo con su nariz y su aliento su ombligo, bajo vientre… y mas abajo. Lamió el miembro que su mano lograra despertar a medias y el rubiecito atado se estremeció. Nott repitió la caricia de su lengua como un gatito curioso.

Subía y bajaba a lamidas desde sus bolitas hasta la punta, recostado sobre su vientre, y todo su cuerpo se movía de atrás para delante y como tenia las rodillas dobladas sobre la cama su trasero se exponía mas o menos de acuerdo al movimiento. La punta de su erección se arrastraba sobre la suave superficie del edredón, dejando un rastro húmedo… Theo tomó la erección de Draco por la base, para ponerla perpendicular al resto de su cuerpo y la chupó, metiéndose hasta la mitad en la boca (con su inexperiencia no podía mas).

El ojigris ahogaba los gemidos que queria dejar salir: ni siquiera cuando se masturbaba gemia, no queria parecerse en nada a su padre. Excitado y avergonzado a partes iguales por el mismo motivo, chupársela a otro chico, Theo siguió haciéndolo, hasta que su propia erección le reclamo atención, adolorida. Nott retiró el pene de su boca, y lamiéndose las comisuras se acomodó encima del indefenso rubio, para penetrarlo.

-No… - suplicó el rubiecito – Theo…

Nott posicionó su pene entre las nalgas y empujó… penetrar no era tan fácil como en el porno hacían creer: el pequeño esfínter de Draco le negó la entrada y el miembro del chico, lubricado por sus propios liquidos previos, solo lo presionó y pasó de largo, deslizándose entre sus apretadas nalgas. Un sonido ronco surgió de la garganta de Nott: aquello se había sentido bien, tan bien que incluso creyó que había penetrado. Repitió el movimiento de cadera, la falta de gemidos de Draco (gemidos de dolor) lo sacó de su error. Se movió de nuevo, y de nuevo… aquello se sentía taaan bien… además, así no traicionaría por completo a su amigo.

Se estiró por la varita y le desató las piernas. Draco las apretó y su miembro quedo mas estrechamente aprisionado entre aquellos tersos volúmenes. Con el movimiento de forcejeo de parte del rubio su pene fue resbalando hasta quedar atrapado en el huequito entre nalgas y muslos, por delante, y cuando se sumía en aquella suavidad su vientre pegaba contra las bolitas y el miembro de Draco.

El jovencito pelicastaño siguió moviendo sus caderas, con la boca abierta, profiriendo quejiditos que calentaban a Draco más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. Su miembro estaba bien firme y cada aplastón que le daba Nott se sentia mas rico que el anterior, ademas, la sensación de su pene entrando y saliendo de entre sus muslos era excitante…

-Draco… - Theo embestía con fuerza - ¡Oh Draco!

La sensación era deliciosa y Theo inexperto: se corrió entre los muslos del rubio y cayó agotado sobre el. Jadeaba y lamía el cuello del precioso ojigris. Se recostó de lado a su lado, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho para ver como lo masturbaba. Se la jalaba como a el más le gustaba, esperando oir gemir al otro, hacerlo gozar, pero nada, solo el silencio. Decepcionado de creer que no le gustaba como se lo hacia le libero las manos.

-Termina tú. – ordenó. Draco, que había estado disfrutando en grande, quiso voltearse – No, quiero ver como lo haces. – dijo sujetándolo.

Quería ver, si, para aprender, y porque tal como sospechó, el rubio se veía de lo mas excitante tocándose a si mismo. A Theo se le volvió a parar, pero estaba muy cansado para otra ronda, así que solo observó atento como su lindo amigo terminaba. Ningún sonido surgió de sus labios, solo respiraba, y eso, procurando que no se oyera. Se vino de un modo fantástico, con el semen salpicando su bajo vientre y chorreando por su mano. Theo se acercó mas a el y cogió aquella mano para chuparla, dedo por dedo. Draco lo miró escandalizado y trató de liberarla. Theo terminó de lamer la palma y lo besó en la boca. La docilidad del rubio a la hora de abrir los labios y dejarse acariciar la lengua le dio bastante confianza para pronunciar la siguiente declaración con una picara sonrisa en los labios:

-Te gusto.

-¡Oh, cállate, cabrón retorcido! – Draco le propinó un manotazo en la cadera desnuda. Theo se rió y lo cogió entre sus brazos, besándolo en la boca hasta que el frio calo. Entonces se metieron bajo las mantas, el ojiazul corrió las cortinas del dosel y estrechamente abrazados compartieron el calor corporal por el resto de la madrugada.

El vejestorio que era el padre de Theo despertó temprano. No fue a la fiesta puesto que sus múltiples achaques se lo impidieron, además, desde la muerte de Voldemort estaba decepcionado de la vida. En su juventud fue amigo de Walburga Black, así que se pueden imaginar lo transtornado que estaba. Salvado por los pelos de ir a Azkaban dedicaba sus días a componer en secreto unas memorias del dark lord, que, esperaba, fueran veneradas por las generaciones venideras.

Theodore, que estaba al tanto, le dejaba hacer, jurando para sus adentros quemar la obra de su progenitor en cuanto este estirara la pata. Por lo demás padre e hijo se llevaban bien, tan normal como miembros de una familia mágica observante de la pureza de sangre pueden tratarse, si bien su relación era más bien como entre abuelo y nieto. (El sr. Nott requirió de toda la potencia de las píldoras Purefoy para engendrarlo.)

Esa mañana, la mañana de Navidad, el viejo fue arrastrando sus huesos a las habitaciones de su hijo para dejarle su regalo. Entró en la recamara y el tiradero de ropa lo sorprendió pues Theo solía ser muy ordenado. Descorrió las cortinas de la cama y se encontró con la primorosa visión de su hijo roncando con el chico Malfoy en brazos, babeando sobre su pecho.

No era la primera vez que esto sucedía, pero ahora existía la particularidad de que ambos chicos estaban desnudos y de los postes de la cama todavía estaban atadas cuerdas que tuvieron el evidente propósito de la sumisión sexual.

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dejo ver la dentadura postiza del señor Nott. Cerró las cortinas para dejar descansar a los muchachos, que buena falta les haría y moviendo con renovada energía su larga y flacucha ancianidad escribió a Lucius Malfoy una nota, misma que en persona llevo a la lechucería (con trabajos para subir al ático por su rodilla) donde la ató a la patica de Blacky, un ave casi tan vieja como el (comparativamente hablando) y la apresuró.

Tal como le decía a Lucius en la nota: ya solo quedaba fijar la fecha de la boda y la cantidad de la dote de Draco: ambas cosas tendrían que ser estupendas, pues desde hacia tres generaciones los Nott no emparentaban con los Malfoy.

-Lucius… - la muchacha rubia movía el hombro, llamándolo – Lucius…

Lucius gruñó y se ocultó bajo la colcha. Luna hizo un puchero y lo destapó, dejando ver sobre la cama en cuerpo en todo su esplendor del rubio.

-Lucius tenemos que ir por la bebé. Debe de tener hambre. – Luna estaba preocupada por su hijita, era la primera noche que no la dormía en sus brazos.

Sólo por amor a su pequeña Sol, Malfoy se paró de la cama. Sintiéndose fatal por no poder tomar una ducha y arreglarse se vistió con el traje arrugado de anoche, con magia pues Luna ya estaba lista. Con cara de sueño volvió a dejarse conducir de la mano. Se toparon con uno que otro invitado, con peor pinta que ellos y regresaron a la mansión Black.

Severus dormitaba en un sofá, en medio de dos primorosas cunitas, una rosa y la otra azul.

-¡Sol! – Luna cogió a su bebe despertándola, dándole de besos y pasándole un dedito por la boquita para ver si tenia hambre.

Severus abrió un solo ojo y dijo a Lucius:

-¿Se lo han montado en mi colegio, verdad?

-Y de que forma! – sonrió el rubio – Yo también hize striptis.

-Depravado. El pelinegro se paró y revisó al bebe Teddy. Luna se había abierto como si tal cosa su vestido y le daba pecho a su hija.

-¿Cómo estas? – inquirió Lucius, poniéndole una manos sobre el hombro.

-Mejor. – gruñó – Pero si vuelves a cantar opera en mi presencia te mato.

-Es usted muy gentil, profesor Snape – dijo Luna con su vocecita – Apreciar a mi Lucius como para matarlo, como al profesor Dumbledore. Pero solo lo hara si se lo pide, ¿verdad?

-Si, claro- ironizó Severus- y a usted también, pero solo si me lo pide.

-Posee usted unos hermosos sentimientos profesor. Y ese corte en capas le queda muy sexy.

Snape se quedo de a 4 de oírse llamar sexy por una chiquilla pero Lucius arrugo la nariz.

-¿No querrás quitarme a Luna, verdad Sev? – le preguntó en un aparte.

-No tarado. Me había arreglado para Minerva. – Severus estaba exultante. Y se creía capaz de soportar las preguntas idiotas que formularía su amigo tras la revelación, así que se la contó: - Anoche me la folle y le hecho la gran pregunta.

-¿¡Cuantos años tiene? – inquirió Lucius con unos ojotes. ¡Paz! Un zape le agachó la cabeza.

-No pendejo, si quiere casarse conmigo.

-¡Oh vaya! ¿Y que te contestó?

-Que si.

-¡Que bien! Para ti y para ella, porque para Amaranth no… - consideró el rubio.

-¿Por qué no? Amaranth será nuestra mascota.

-¡Pillin! – Lucius le guiñó el ojo – ¡Quieres montar tríos con las dos!

Severus lo miró con los labios curvados hacia abajo, decidiendo si valía la pena golpearlo.

-No.

-Eres un mojigato. Hasta pareces mi hijo. Me pregunto si no habrás sido una mala influencia para el… - reflexionó.

-Cállate Lucius. – le dijo exasperado – Mejor averigua todo lo que puedas sobre como lograr el embarazo en una mujer madura.

-Le preguntare a Nott, su mujer era vieja como Matusalén cuando tuvo a su hijo: era la hermana mayor de Walburga Black, ¡así que imagínate!

Severus asintió y se puso a preparar la mamila de Teddy. Luna, quien había terminado de alimentar a su bebé se paró y cogió la pañalera.

-Dile adiós a Teddy, Sol. – la bebé no movió el gesto pero Luna sonrió – Dile gracias al profesor Snape.

-De nada. – gruñó este, pero termino dándole un apretoncito en la mejilla.

Luna y Lucius llegaron a su mansión por la chimenea.

-¿Qué chistoso verdad Lucius? Lo de las familias… Theodore Nott es tío tercero de Draco y cuando ellos se casen y tengan bebes yo seré la abuela mas joven que conozca…

Lucius, que estuvo asintiendo no my interesado (todos los sangre limpia eran unos endogámicos) se quedo frío con lo ultimo.

-¿Has dicho abuela Luna?

-Si, claro. Tu serás abuelo y por mi matrimonio contigo yo seré abuela. Lucius, ¿Lucius, estas bien?

Lucius se había quedado con la mirada perdida, pálido y boquiabierto. Su cuerpo estaba ahí pero su mente se hallaba a años luz, orbitando en las proximidades de la nebulosa de Andrómeda girando en el vacio mientras en sus oídos resonaba el eco de la palabra infame: abuelo, abuelo, abuelo…

-¡Nooo! – gritó de repente, cuando ya Luna comenzaba a preocuparse - ¡No puedo ser abuelo tan joven como soy! ¡Estoy en la flor de la vida!

-Yo pensaba que querías tener nietos y por eso presionabas a Draco.

-¡No, nietos no!

Una lechuza entro por el ventanal abierto y Lucius le quitó la carta con manos temblorosas, pues reconoció al animal mensajero de Nott. Desenrolló el pergamino:

"_Querido Lucius: _

_¡Enhorabuena! Los muchachos han consumado el matrimonio, solo falta hacerlo legal: escoge tu la fecha que te cuadre, pues, como padre de la novia, te corresponde correr con los gastos. Y quiero dote._

_Tu amigo, Avarus Nott"_

-¡Nooo! – gritó Lucius, con aquella carta que media hora antes lo hubiera llenado de dicha - ¡No te dare mi dinero, viejo cochambroso! – amenazó a la carta - ¡Draco! ¡Draco, te juro que si se las has dado a Nott y me conviertes en abuelo te mato, pedazo de…. niño! ¡A casa de Nott!

Luna, que contemplaba curiosa los exabruptos de su marido, atenta por si había que tranquilizarlo, lo siguió con la bebe en brazos por la chimenea y por una casa que parecía de vampiros.

-¡Nott! – gritó - ¿Dónde esta ese nalgasprontas de mi hijo?

El viejo, que ya estaba dándole a la redacción de las memorias de Voldemort salió de su biblioteca.

-¡Malfoy! ¿A que se deben estos modales?

-¡A que a mi nadie me vuelve abuelo! ¿Dónde esta mi hijo? ¡Retiro la oferta de matrimonio!

-¡Ah, no! – los dos excolegas empezaron a subir a los dormitorios - ¡Tú me ofreciste la mano de tu hijo para el mío y ahora lo cumples!

-¡Mi hijo es libre de decidir! – recordó Malfoy. Abrieron la puerta de golpe y Lucius alcanzó a ver a su Draco en brazos de Theo al abrir la cortina - ¡Te prohíbo que te cases con Nott! – lo sacudió.

-¿Ah? El rubiecito miraba sin comprender.

-¡Tiene que casarse! – chilló el viejo, que quería la dota para financiar la edición clandestina del legado de Voldy - ¡Tu has visto como estaban! Es evidente que mi hijo ha desvirgado al tuyo y ahora le pertenece como consorte.

-¡Bah! Esa ley dejo de estar en vigor hace siglos, viejo chocho.

-¡Y bien que te has beneficiado tu de ello, promiscuo!

Draco escuchaba, entendía y se sonrojaba. ¡Había sido una experiencia tan bonita y su padre se la arruinaba! Se tapó la carita. Theo lo abrazó. Preguntó:

-¿Padre, que ocurre?

-¡Que Malfoy quiere romper el compromiso de su hijo contigo!

-Oh, bien. – dijo y Draco lo miró feo.

-¡Claro, como ya has tomado lo único que interesa a los jóvenes! Pero yo debo velar por nuestros intereses.

-Padre, te recuerdo que yo mismo te pedí disolver este anticuado compromiso matrimonial. Draco y yo no deseamos casarnos.

-Claro, que va a querer casarse ese: ¡debe de ser tan fácil como su padre!

-¡Oye! – le reclamó Lucius. Draco se moría de pena, que pensaran que era como su papá, y peor, parecía que de veras Theo solo "había tomado aquello que es lo único que interesa a los jovenes" y lo dejaba de lado, ya dado el colchonazo.

-Guardemos la calma. – Theo se tapaba hasta arriba con la sabana, sonrojado de que Luna le mirara el torso desnudo – Aquí nada ha pasado. Draco y yo dormimos juntos, si, pero como otras veces: solo como amigos.

-¿Desnudos?- ironizó su padre.

-Si, estábamos muy borrachos para encontrar las piyamas

-¿Y las cuerdas de la cama? – señaló los cuerpos del delito (deleite que).

-Adorno. – respondió el chico con sangre fría.

-¡Te voy a dar tu adorno!- el viejo levantó el bastón y amago un golpe pero Lucius lo detuvo.

-Nadie le pega a un niño bonito en mi presencia. Bien – se volvió a los chicos – si no han follado no hay riesgo de que yo sea abuelo, ¿verdad? – su gesto daba miedo.

-No papá.

-Bueno.

-¡No les creo! – gritó el señor Nott. Lucius temía lo mismo.

-Denos veritaserum – ofreció Theo – Draco y yo no hemos copulado.

-¿Ves Nott? No hay lugar. Draco, a casa.

-Esperen – dijo Luna – Lucius, señor Nott, ustedes no tienen derecho a decidir si ellos se casan. Eso solo deben decidirlo ellos, por amor.

Draco y Theo se miraron sonrojados. Luego el de ojos azules habló:

-Yo… quiero seguir viendo a Draco. Es mi amigo y voy a seguir saliendo con el.

-Si. – Draco asintió con energía.

-Pues salgan todo lo que quieran – bufó Lucius - ¡pero nada de nietos!

El señor Nott, viendo que no quedaba sino resignarse o despedirse de plano de los beneficios de la amistad con la familia Malfoy masculló que aceptaba.

-Pues entonces deberíamos de salir para que se vistan. – dijo Luna, yendo ya para afuera. Lucius y el señor Nott la siguieron.

Al quedarse a solas Theo tomo a Draco.

-¡Sueltame! – le dijo enojado de nuevo – Con que facilidad aceptabas dejarme.

-Tú no querías casarte conmigo. – repuso Theo.

-¡No!

-Entonces, ¿de que te quejas? – el chico estaba molesto. En lo mas profundo deseaba que lo forzaran a casarse, así no seria el quien claudicara en su amor por Luna y el tendría el motivo perfecto para ser cariñoso con Draco.

-¡Te odio! – el muchacho rubio, asustado por lo que Theo le había hecho sentir, y no solo en s cuerpo, lo empujo, se vistió a toda prisa y corrió con su padre. Este, intuyendo que algo le pasaba a su dragoncito lo abrazó.

De regreso a su mansión se sentó con el en la sala y le pidió a Luna que los dejara solos.

-¿Qué paso bebé? ¿Necesitas una poción anticonceptiva del día siguiente?

-¡No! – chilló el chico – Papá ya te he dicho que no. ¿Por qué no me crees si te digo que no he cogido con Theo?

-Porque es difícil de creer, ¡joder! Theorore es guapito y sois adolescentes. Pero yo también tengo algo que de culpa, de que seas asi de vergonzoso y reprimido: nunca te di una lección sobre como comportarte en la cama. Te la daré mañana: lo haría hoy pero debo hacer preparativos como apartar "el gallinero" (el burdel del sr. Lang Yao)…

-¡No! Papá: no. – Draco lo sacudió – Sé como comportarme, no quiero seguir tus consejos, ni tus pasos. No quiero ser conocido como un… libertino. – se modero – No iré a follar a ningún "gallinero" contigo, es decir, es tu compañía, ¿comprendes?

-Pero hijo, si es de lo mas natural que te de consejos de sexualidad.

-A lo mejor. Pero no quiero. Y ahora, deseo estar solo. – el chico se fue a encerrar a su habitación.

Lucius se quedo preocupado: tendría que pedirle consejos a Severus sobre como educar a Draco. O a Luna.

Continuara…

_Notas:_

_Hola! Lamento mucho los largos intervalos de tiempo entre un capitulo y otro, procuraré actualizar mas seguido. Agradezco mucho a las personas que me leen, en serio, gracias! Y mas aun a las que comentan._

_¡Nos leemos!_


End file.
